You know you've gone insane when
by I am Alice Cullen
Summary: Two years after leaving the world of the book, Takiko meets up with a woman who looks remarkably like Uruki. At the same time, she has to make the deadline for her new CD while avoiding assasination attempts on her life.FINISHED!TakikoRimundo
1. Chapter 1

NAME; what is your characters name?

GENDER; (male or female. For all of you who don't know what gender means. XD)

AGE; (from ages 15-24)

GRADE; (in high school please)

ASSOTIATION WITH GENBU WARRIORS; (friend, enemy, sibling, etc.)

FAMILY FINANCIAL STATUS; (rich, poor, average, hobo)

PYSICAL APPERENCE; (hair color, if there is any colored additions, like highlights, please include eye color, skin tone, fitness, hair length, piercing, tattoos…you get the point -.-)

CLIQUE; (prep, jock, slut I'd rather not write about these, but it's your decision Goth, punk, EMO, etc.)

SOCIAL STATUS; (popular, unknown, known with friends, famous, etc.)

STYLE; (clothes peeps, clothes.)

PERSIONALITY;

FAMLIY MEMBERS;

FAMILY HISTORY;

ENIMIES;

FRIENDS;

TALENTS;

POWERS; OTHER THINGS; something that makes your character stand out.

There will be a limit of only ten characters. So hurry! I wont add random characters in the middle of a story unless I feel necessary, so if I want to add some more, I promise to make a notice.

How this will work is you email me with the title of, "MY CHARACTER FOR YOUR STORY" if you do not have this, I will delete it, since I don't want to get stalked. . as the story goes on, you can make suggestions of what you want your character to do. You control your character, and I will control the genbu warriors. Kinda like a role play, huh?

This is the summary;

After returning from the four gods, and escaping near death, Takiko is now living in America, were she her talent for singing has just been discovered. Remembering Limdo's promise to come back, she tries to make herself known around the world. High school has once again started up, and Takiko starts her senior year. When a new group of familiar faces move in, Takiko must decide if they really are her celestial warriors. Will Takiko be able to handle the high school stress? Will she be able to control her fame? And most of all, will she find out if the boy in her gym class is really Limdo as he claims? Or will she crack from the pressure?

If there are any questions, feel free to ask. 

-Sango


	2. prologue

_A battle ragged around her. Limdo's father layed in a pool of dark, red blood. Limdo's wind sliced through every weapon aimed at her, his warm embrace around her as she -- in her summoning robes-- summoned Genbu, god of Bei-Jia. _

_**I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and good will…of the four corners of heaven…**_

_She didn't know why, but the words seemed to drown out all the screams of anguish and the sound of her warriors battling against the Qu-Dong army. _

…_**and the four quarters of the earth to call upon the divine beast genbu. **_

_The number of arrows and spears fired increased drastically with each word that poured from her naturally rosy lips, cutting a few strands of her long black hair. _

_**We ask that you descend from the 28 constellations to protect us…**_

_The inside of Limdo's wind tunnel kicked up dust and debris which caused her to close her eyes tightly. She could feel her hair fall out of the fancy looking hairstyle the maids had put together. Oh well. _

…_**and destroy all evil with your divine powers…**_

_She paused, trying to remember what went next. Limdo smiled and whispered it to her. _

…_**for the sake of those who worship you…**_

_**Descend upon us from the heavens!!!**_

_Bright light covered the torn field and the beast of genbu appeared from the sky. The Qu-Dong army started to retreat, knowing that resistance against any mighty god was futile, and to do so would be like walking into the pits of the hottest fire. _

_She could see herself talking to Genbu's human form. He asked her if she was willing to take on his power. Without thinking, she saw herself accepting, thinking, 'at last I can be with Limdo for all eternity!' boy, she'd been such a naive child then, not knowing Genbu's real intentions. _

_She heard herself make the first wish. "I WISH FOR BEI-JIA TO BE PROTECTED BY YOUR DIVINE POWERS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The demon god charged the remaining Qu-Dong army; his mighty roar drowned out all sound. With one mighty swing of his beast-like tail, he wiped out a third of the retreating Qu-Dong army, their screams of terror barley heard over the beast god's mighty battle cry._

_The girl, suddenly feeling drained, fell to her knees with a gasp of pain, hugging her sides as if it would ease the pain that tore at her innards. _

_Limdo made a dash for her after finishing off another Qu-Dong soldier, one of the few who were stupid enough not to retreat. Tomite drew his black bow back and yelled at Limdo to get the priestess (like he wasn't already dong that). A foolish Qu-Dong soldier attacked the priestess who, still weak, could not defend herself. Tomite fired his arrow at the soldier after realizing Limdo wouldn't have gotten there in time to save their priestess. _

_The arrow hit the soldier in the neck, causing him to drop dead with a gurgling, strangled sound. The priestess winced, knowing well she could have been sliced in half. _

_She was suddenly grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder. Panicking she screamed for Limdo and proceeded to kick whatever insane priestess hater had her. "Ouch! Calm down Takiko!" Limdo's irritated voice reached her ears and she stopped and apologized to a very irritated looking Limdo. _

_Ziyi and Feiyan appeared in their path, blocking their escapes to freedom. . "And where do you think your going, wind woman?!" Feiyan laughed as he licked the blood from his sword. Limdo sighed and put the priestess down onto the ground. Hatsui ran to the priestess and handed her the Naginata for her to lean on. _

_She could see Limdo and the other two men insulting each other, calling each other things such as girly man—Limdo called Ziyi this -- or she-man—Feiyan called Limdo this in return on behalf of Ziyi -- and other childish manes that caused the priestess to roll her eyes. _

_Genbu finished off the other Qu-Dong warriors, and motioned for the priestess to make her second wish with a simple nod of his beast like head. The god's power came to life in her veins; she could feel the power coursing through her body, aching to be used. She thought carefully about her second wish. She looked to Limdo, who was still in battle with Ziyi and Feiyan. She smiled, knowing what she wanted most in the world. _

_She turned to the beast god, and uttered her second wish. "I WISH TO BE WITH LIMDO FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Hm that came out louder that she had originally intended. The three men stopped fighting and looked to the priestess. Limdo smiled, knowing from now on, his priestess…his lover, would be with him for all eternity. Or so he thought. _

_The beast god seemed to sigh and shake his head. He then turned to her and uttered the words she would never forget. "You can't be with him, my dear Takiko. Your worlds are too different. If there was any way that I could grant you that wish, I swear to you I would, but I can't. Say your goodbyes to your fellow warriors Takiko, for this is the last time you shall see them again." _

_Her face paled as the words sunk in. She was going home. At home her father waited. At home her mother was dead. At home, no one seemed to want a plain girl like her around. Here she was needed, by more than one person. She looked to Limdo, who seemed to be just as upset. He was losing the girl who had taught him there was more to life than taking revenge on his father. _

_She turned back to her other celestial warriors to bid them goodbye. She wasn't sure she could handle saying goodbye to Limdo just yet. Tomite told her not to get herself killed, which caused her to laugh a little bit. Hatsui cried, and the priestess told him that he was a strong boy, and she was proud of him for over coming his fears. After she bid her goodbyes to the seven celestial warriors, she turned to face Limdo. Everything seemed to fade away. They were all alone._

_Ziyi and Feiyan had left Limdo to wallow in his grief, claiming they wanted a fair fights later. _

_She slowly stumbled into his arms, for she was still weak from the god's power. They were silent for a while, enjoying each others company. Limdo suddenly pulled her to face him. She gazed into his intense silver eyes. His gaze was fierce, and yet full of desperation. "I WILL come for you. NO ONE will stop me… will you wait for me?" he asked her. She wasn't sure she could believe him. But what else did she have to lose? _

"_I will." She answered. He smiled sadly and kissed her goodbye, neither knowing if it was truly their last kiss. _

_The girl was wrapped in bright white light and was slowly torn from his embrace. She tried to call his name, but instead sobs burst out. That was the last she ever saw of him. _

_And now she was running in that traitorous white world she had gotten lost in many times before. _

_She'd been in here before; she had always seemed to remember her last moments with Limdo, and then was left to run around blindly in the light. It was quite annoying actually. _

_But this time seemed different. She wasn't running in circles; this time she seemed to be running straight. After running for what seemed like hours, she noticed a figure up ahead. "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE WE?" she called as loud as she could. It was about time her questions about this place were answered. _

_She could now see it was a man. She speed up, wanting to get to the bottom of this horrible trick. She stopped behind him, and bent down, her delicate hands on her knees. "Hey where are—" then she recognized him. She couldn't say anymore. The man turned, and she gasped. Limdo smiled as if nothing had ever happened. He then called her name. "Takiko."_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"LIMDO!" Takiko sat up in bed, her hands grabbing at the air as if trying to grab something that wasn't there. Her dark brown eyes focused to the dark bedroom she slept in. There was no one there. Of coarse no one would be there. "Only a dream…only a really strange dream…" she muttered. Almost as soon as she did, the alarm started to scream by her bedside.

Takiko reached over and turned the alarm off. It was 5 am on Monday morning. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat there, staring into the blackness of her room. Two years, she'd been dreaming of that white space, two years had she been running in circles, trying to find anyone to be with. Two years ago, she'd lost her friends and the love of her life. For two years those last moments replayed in her mind as soon as she'd sleep. Now she'd found the person she'd least expected.

Takiko rubbed her temples. What did the dream mean? She shook her head looked to the nightstand by her bed side. The phone read, **Two new messages, and five, old messages. **

She sighed and pressed the button, listening to the messages while continuing her morning work out.

**Sunday, 8:30 pm;**

**Takiko, Hi this is principle Heckler! As we all know, school starts tomorrow and we have new students flooding into the school. Dear, I hate to ask you this, but will you help the new students find their classrooms? I know you have your own life to live, but do you think you could possibly help out a bit? Once you're finished, I'll make sure to give you a pass to class, alright dear? See you tomorrow!**

Takiko sighed. Somehow she knew this would happen. She finished her push ups and proceeded to roll onto her back to do at least 200 sit ups.

**Sunday, 4:00 pm;**

**Hey what's up Takiko? It's your wonderful agent Alice! Alright, since your last album was a big hit, let's try to shoot higher with your new one…say, top seller? I know you can do it; the last best seller sucked and didn't deserve it. Anyhow, I'll see you Saturday at the recording studio, alright? Ok, bye bye! **

**End new messages. **

Takiko sighed and rolled onto her knees. Great, she hadn't even made it to a hundred, thanks to Alice's call. She shrugged it off and headed toward the shower. It had been a year ago when she had been discovered. If her friend hadn't suggested she try out for that stupid talent show, she would have still been a normal teenage girl. But no, she ended up becoming famous in the middle of her junior year.

Her friend Elie and Takiko had decided to join the theatre club the year before. Takiko had been there watching the contestants sing, or dance and all that crap. One of the judges was a contractor for a record company. Takiko wasn't going to try out…but fate had different plans.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_Takiko sat by Elie, watching the contestants. They were alright. The high school wasn't exactly made for the talented. Takiko sighed irritably. She'd much rather have been getting some sun at the beach. But no, her theatre teacher wanted her around because she didn't want to be stuck with the crabby contractor. _

_The contractor didn't really seem to be listening, and Takiko didn't blame her. The woman probably had a life of her own to live as well. Elie suddenly nudged her. "Why don't you try out? You're a wonderful singer!" she whispered. _

_Takiko looked at Elie as if she had sprouted a dog head on her shoulder. "I'll tell you why; I didn't sign up." Takiko whispered back, trying to avoid the subject. _

_The two were silent as the last contestant finished her dance routine. As she finished, the contractor turned around. "Any last minute contestants?" she called. Elie elbowed Takiko harder. _

"_Now's your chance, go on you can do it! What's to lose?" Takiko winced. The last time she asked herself that question, she led herself to believe she could see Limdo again. _

_The thought of Limdo suddenly brought back one of her favorite memories of their former relationship. Something about that memory made her stand up and yell out, "I want to try out!" the contractor nodded and motioned her to approach the stage. Takiko left the audience and headed toward the stage. She could feel her peers eyes watching her, waiting for what she could have come up with on such short notice. Takiko stopped when she reached the center of the stage, the lights blaring down on her face, making her a bit uncomfortable with its heat (If you are a performer, you know how hot those stage lights can be!). Takiko couldn't help but think that maybe some demon had somehow possessed her to get herself into this mess. The contractor pushed her glasses higher. _

"_Well? What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as though daring Takiko to take a bunch of her time up. _

_Takiko gulped, and managed to squeak, "I'm going to sing a song from where I come from, if that's alright." The contractor rolled her eyes irritably, nodded and looked down at her sheet. _

_Takiko glanced back at Elie, who gave her the thumbs up sign. The rest of the contestants seemed to be annoyed and impatient. She inhaled, and started to sing._

_**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**_

_**Before the crimson bloom,**_

_**Fades from your lips,**_

_**Before the tides of passion cool,**_

_**For there may be no tomorrow,**_

_**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**_

_**Take my hand to the gondola,**_

_**Press my burning cheek to your cheek, **_

_**For no one will come here,**_

_**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**_

_**Like the gondola drifting on the waves,**_

_**Place your tender hand on my shoulder,**_

_**For no one will see us here,**_

_**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**_

_**Before your raven tresses fade, **_

_**Before the flames in your heart flicker and die,**_

_**For today will not return.**_

_Takiko finished her song, choking back her tears. The whole time she had sang that song…she had remembered the boat ride Limdo had given her. It had been the song he had asked her to sing for him. _

_"Wait just a minute…could I see you in the record studio Saturday? I think you have a chance at becoming famous, young lady. Plus, what do you have to lose?" the contractor asked her just as Takiko was about to exit the stage. Takiko smiled a bit as a sense of dei ja vu washed over her, making her numb. "Your right, I've got nothing to lose." _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Yea, except my sanity." Takiko muttered as she stumbled into her master bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess; her face had dried up tear streaks that rolled down her cheeks, and on those streaks random raven black strands of hair stuck to them.

_I will find you Takiko. _His voice echoed through her mind as it usually did after Takiko had relived their last moments. This time Takiko shook her head angrily. "Limdo, you liar!" she muttered as she washed her face before taking her shower. In the shower, she wondered what Limdo would say if he saw her. Her hair was still the same length, but her bangs had grown longer to the point of her jaw line. She had lost her childish look, and had started to evolve into a young woman. Her hair was now layered, and her sense of style had drastically changed.

After returning to her world, certain events had caused her to use her final wish out of desperation, and Genbu ended up transporting her years into the future, but not without great consequence.

Now, instead of living in the nineteen forties, she was now presiding in 2006. And instead of living in Japan, she now resided in Los Angelus, California. It was quite a different environment; it was almost always hot, the waves crashed against the white shores, the sunset set behind the ocean and eventually the sounds of the cars passing by no longer bothered Takiko.

Takiko snapped back into reality, and turned the knobs till the water spouted no more, and in her robe she stepped out into her still dark room. As she headed for the light switch on the other side of the room, her cell phone went off. "Who calls at 6 am?" Takiko growled irritably as she felt around in the darkness for the phone. She ended up tripping over her blanket and smashing into her dresser. Something fell upon her head, something that buzzed like crazy; her cell phone.

Takiko picked it up angrily and shouted into the phone, "WHO IS CALLING ME AT 6 AM IN THE MORNING?" the person on the other line laughed.

"Watch your temper Takiko. It could get you into trouble." Elie was on the other line.

"Yet my temper could also save me." Takiko smiled as she grabbed around for the light switch once again.

"Well, I knew you'd be done with your shower." Elie answered in response.

"Do I even want to know how you knew that?" Ah, there it was! Takiko flicked the light on.

"EW you sicko, Not like that!"

"Whatever, anyhow, may I inquire as to the reason you called?"

"First off, why are you speaking all fancy like that? Don't do that, its weird. Now for the reason I called, we're all meeting at the café for some breakfast around 8, you coming?"

"Oh, Elie, I'm so sorry! I have to get to school early. The principle called last night and she wants me to help the new students find their classrooms. She's counting on me."

"Takiko you're always doing something for people, aren't you? Couldn't you have disagreed?"

"Elie I hung out with you till 11 last night! She called and left message hours before that! I didn't get it till I woke up this morning!"

"Only you would check your messages at 5 in the morning. Normal people would have ignored it!"

"Well thanks to you I'm no longer normal, am I?"

"You know full well it wasn't my fault you became famous."

"You were the one who suggested I go up there and sing!"  
"Could we not get into this argument again?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you at school ok?"

"…alright fine. Just don't get yourself assassinated on your way there, you hear?"

"I'll be perfectly safe, don't worry."

Takiko hung up the phone. She wondered what Elie would say if she found out about the countless of times she'd been on the brink of assassination. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. Her friends were probably the only reason she could smile. If Limdo was there, she'd be more relaxed and confident. But beggars can't be choosers, can they?

As Takiko walked back into the bathroom, she muttered, "Where are you now, Limdo?"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The girl lazily strode down the street, not really caring what random bystanders thought about her tomboyish looks. The girl had long, light brown hair with random black streaks in them that were pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were light brown, and her tan was one of those that looked much better on a man. She wore a plain black shirt with ripped up Levis, and some all black converse. She had no make up on -- though she really didn't need it-- and she had slung her school bag over one shoulder.

"Limdo!" someone called her name. She turned, or should I say, HE turned to face Tomite. "What sort of get up is THAT?" Tomite asked when he reached him, snickering.

Limdo shrugged, not really paying attention to what Tomite had asked. After a moment, Limdo realized what Tomite had said and quickly answered, "Why should I care? I'm not a girl, I'm a guy. I'm not going to dress up in feminine clothing." He blushed crimson red.

"Whatever. Anyhow, be careful not to change back into a man…and DON"T use your power, no matter what. Even if the fair maiden, in the traitorous state of denial, asks you to show her your power in proof that you really ARE her beloved Limdo." Limdo gave his friend a weird look. "Well, it's possible." Tomite finished with a sheepish shrug.

Limdo rolled his eyes; Tomite had such an imagination. "It may be, but if Takiko doesn't recognize me, then I shall pretend to be Aya till her realization dawns on her. I do not wish to force her into remembering…or cause a scene."

Suddenly Limdo stopped. "Hey, Limdo! Hurry up, you might miss her! I heard the school

was pretty big…" Tomite stopped as he caught what Limdo was looking at.

"You failed to mention she was famous." Limdo growled.

"How would I know? It's not like I stalk her!" Tomite threw up his hands in defense.

They were standing outside the music store. On their front window, was a giant picture of the cover of Takiko's last album. Bellow it said, "_Only 100 copies left!" _Limdo stared at it for a while before looking to Tomite.

"Give me your money, and you will be spared." Limdo growled menacingly. Tomite gulped and handed over his money. He'd seen Limdo when he'd been separated from Takiko. He'd gone out of control, and there was no one there to stop him.

Limdo dashed into the store, searching for the 100 copies. There was only one left. Stupid, lying sign…he couldn't help but think to himself as he made a grab for it…but was too late. Some tall, blonde haired teenager grabbed it. "Better luck next time little misses!" he mocked, waving the CD high above Limdo's head. Limdo silently cursed the fact his female form was so short, and restrained the urge to retort a comment back. If he'd been a guy, he'd have grabbed it out of the punks hands before he even knew what had happened.

"GIMMIE THAT ALBUM RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" the whole store turned to find some insane teenagers fighting over an album. From what it looked like, the girl was winning. From outside, Tomite stared in disbelief. He hadn't thought Limdo would actually fight over something as dumb as an album. He could have probably asked Takiko for a free copy!

Limdo pried the album from the boy's hands and gave the blonde a last good kick to the abdomen. "That'll teach you to mess with me." Limdo turned and cut pretty much every one in line (this didn't sit too well with the other customers). "I'd like to purchase this!" Limdo smiled, completely unaware of the angry customers behind him. The manager took the CD, and instead of taking Limdo's money, he kicked him out. Limdo stared disbelievingly at the manager. "What did you do that for?" he yelled.

"For starting a fight in my store, number one, and number two, for angering my customers!"

"FINE, BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY MONEY!"

"Take your money somewhere else! It's useless here!"

Limdo growled. "Did you see what he did to me? HE THREW ME OUT!" Limdo yelled angrily as they walked toward the bus stop.

"Yea, I wonder why." Tomite rolled his eyes.

As they turned the corner, Tomite stopped Limdo. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you after school, alright? And try not to kill anyone." Tomite gave his friend a warning look.

"Heh, like I would." Limdo growled.

"More importantly try not to miss your bus."

"Oh, please, the bus isn't even here."

"If that's not a bus, then what is?" Tomite pointed behind Limdo. The bus was already leaving. Limdo yelled a very bad word before running after the bus. Tomite called after him, "AND WE'LL NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP WHEN YOU GET BACK!" this caused Limdo to roll his eyes.

After running a couple blocks, Limdo finally gave up. He checked his new watch. 7:30. he looked up onto the roofs of the apartments. "Not like anyone looks up into the sky here anyways." Limdo smiled as he ran down the nearest alley.

Limdo stopped and looked up at the large apartment. It seemed to tower over him, as if daring him to try it. Limdo smiled. No building could stop him. He was the wind, after all. He crouched down, waiting to leap into the air. He checked his surroundings; no one watching…except some toddler who observed him from across the street. Limdo put a finger to his fenimne lips. The toddler copied him. He looked back into the sky, and using his wind, he swiftly darted into the sky. Wind rushed through his hair, giving him the sweet taste of freedom. He glanced around as he hovered there, controlling the wind. Ah, there it was! His new school… and the school Takiko attended. He smirked, thinking, 'Takiko, you're mine,' before speeding off quickly toward the school.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

So I felt like re-editing just for fun. I'm almost done with the next chapter to the sequel, but I've been sooooo busy lately that I haven't had time! Plus, I'm going to be updating on other stories that I've neglected to update on...some of them, and adding a new one. Why? Cuz' I feel like it. So, ttfn! Tatta for now!

Alice


	3. chapter1

Limdo leaned on the flag pole, searching the few early students that had entered into the school. After recognizing none of the students, his light brown orbs turned back to his schedule. Soren had supposedly set it up so he had the same classes with her. But he didn't know what ANY of these classes were!

Bunches of questions filled his mind such as;

What's color guard? Are we guarding colors? Are the colors in danger or something?

How was he supposed to find ANY of these classes? This school was HUGE! It would probably take YEARS for him to find just one class.

Was that a student of a teacher?

The lady that stood on the curb was kinda short. Her dirty brown hair was pulled back into a bon, her eyes were covered by what people these days called "glasses", and she wore what he guessed was supposed to be formal. A…what do they call it…a suit? Yea, that's what they call it, a suit. He'd seen the guys wearing baggy jeans with just a T-shirt, kinda like he was wearing…except he was in female form. He'd seen the girls wear tight looking jeans and really short skirts. Then they'd wear some designer shirt.

So he supposed that suits were something students really didn't wear. But she looked to young to be a teacher! All the other teachers had wrinkles! She looked to be in her twenties! But anyhow, he also wondered who she was waiting for. She seemed to be worried, for she kept glancing at her gold watch. (he had noticed the students who attended this high school seemed to be primarily rich, though some of them were like he was, average.)

Suddenly her face formed the face of relief as soon as she'd spotted what he identified as a 'Ferrari'. He knew that's what it was, because when he researched the word, 'bus' on what people call the 'internet', he saw an icon that said, "check out our cool selection of sports cars!" he thought, 'wait, cars play sports? Now this I got to see!' but he ended up on a web site with really awesome looking cars.

The Ferrari was the color of a metallic blue. The windows were tinted, so he couldn't see the person she was so relived to see. The car pulled to a stop in one of the parking places. The driver's door opened and he finally saw who the woman was waiting for; Takiko.

His heart started to speed up, he could feel his face turning red. The woman ran to Takiko before Limdo could go to meet his love. The woman practically glomped poor Takiko, who patted the woman's back.

"Thank goodness you got my message! The other senior didn't show up, so I was worried there would be no one to show the new students around!" the woman cried.

"Well, according to Elie, I'm not normal and apparently abnormal people check their messages at 5 AM." Takiko smiled before continuing on to say, "So you're telling me I'm doing this ALONE?" Takiko's eyes were full of nervousness.

"Oh, of coarse not, I wouldn't be a good principle if I didn't help my students! And there will be other teachers hanging out in the hallway just in case!"

Limdo's eyes practically popped out of his…er…HER head. SHE was the PRINCIPLE? She looked like she was in…what was it? Oh yea, collage. Plus, weren't principles supposed to be guys? The word principle had the word 'prince' in it, right? Or maybe that wasn't really a 'she', maybe she…or he…could change sexes too!

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Takiko asked before adding, "and I will not wear some sign that says, 'I'm here to help you find your classes' like you did to the seniors last year." Takiko's eye brows rose.

The principle blushed. "Oh that's not necessary. Takiko, I don't know if you realize this, but you're all over the media! Didn't I hear that some movie directors are competing for you to be their lead actor?"

Takiko glared. "Yes, but lead female roles usually have kissing, and I don't want to be kissing some guy I don't know, or love! It's just wrong."

"…Are any of these movies about nuns?"

"…Not that I know of, but when I do get offered the part of a nun, I'll inform you immediately."

"You better…anyhow, that's not the point! You don't need anything like that, because people will recognize you immediately! You practically stick out everywhere you go…no offence."

"None taken. Where do you want me to be standing?" Takiko seemed kinda bored.

"By the main stair way, of course!"

Takiko nodded before telling her principle, "I'll do my best I guess. But if there are complaints, it's not my fault." She headed off toward the door, Limdo's eyes watching her. She was magnificent. Raven locks where straightened, and he noticed she didn't have bangs anymore. Her facial features had matured, and he noticed she actually had make up on. Sure, he'd seen her wear make up, but back then it was more like, "ok, its morning, time to get going! Oh no, people are trying to assassinate us! I guess its time to run/fight at the same time!"

And her clothes showed her curves perfectly! She wore a black tank top with a bark blue jean jacket over it, along with dark blue jeans. She also wore black high heels with diamond studs on them. He also noticed she was wearing something around her neck, something he felt he needed to see. So casually, he followed her into the school…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Takiko smiled at the young freshman who had asked her for her autograph on the back of her schedule. It had been forty-five minutes since she had started directing new students to their classes…she could have sworn they weren't really looking for their classes. It seemed they were only asking for her autograph! Then after they were done, they ran off giggling like school girls…even the boys.

"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost." Takiko sighed before she turned around to face Jesse, the hottest guy in school, the guy who'd been after since she arrived at this school.

"Jesse, you've been attending this school since your freshmen year, I know you know your way around. You helped me find MY way around when I first attended this school, so don't try to use this as a way to flirt, alright?" Takiko told him. He laughed, something that would have made any other girl pass out. But Takiko wasn't any other girl. "Is there a law against flirting with famous singers?" he asked. Takiko scowled before saying no. This made him smile bigger.

"So Takiko, I read in the magazine that you were waiting for that special 'someone', may I ask who would be this special 'someone' would be?"

"Definitely not you, that's for sure."

"Ah, come on Takiko! You know you can't resist me!"

Takiko looked him over. He was athletic, he had black curly hair with brown, and almost black eyes hidden behind glasses that made him look good. (These don't make him look dorky) he was tan, but not too tan, and he was much taller than she was. He was the star singer in the choir, and one of the best actors…in fact, she'd been in a play with him just last year…during that play, he made her hate his guts.

"I don't see anything special." She answered before turning away.

"Takiko, no matter what you think, you and I aren't much different from each other. You sing, I sing, you act, and I act. Plus, everyone says we're the perfect couple. You should know better than anyone that what the public says, goes."

Takiko turned and met his eyes, her eyes narrowed with hatred. "You and I are NOT the same. Just because we have a lot in common doesn't mean we belong together. And what the public says does NOT go. Now _leave."_ He was about to argue back, when a girl about a year older than Takiko appeared. "Excuse me, but could you help me find my classes?"

Jesse could see that the girl was giving him a warning look, as if to say, "leave her alone, or I'll rip that lovely throat of yours out." He sighed irritably before asking the girl, "Couldn't you ask one of the teachers? Can't you see we're talking?"

"They're already busy with other students." The girl's eyes narrowed. He didn't know why, but something told him to back off. He turned to Takiko, and smiled cockily before saying, "Goodbye, my lovely Takiko. I shall look forward to see you in theatre."

"Don't worry, I won't." she muttered before turning to face the girl. Her eyes widened. This girl looked exactly like…Limdo's female form.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Limdo glared at the boy's retreating form, wondering how he knew his Takiko before turning back to a wide eyed Takiko. "Uh…so could you help me out here?" he asked, though his voice sounded like a woman's. "Oh sure, sorry about that. Lemmie see here…" she grabbed his/her schedule. She gave him a strange look. "That's odd…we've got the exact same classes." She informed him.

Limdo smiled, knowing now that Soren had done his job right. "Really that's awesome! So do you think I could…you know, follow you to class? I mean, not to stalk you or anything…" he assured her.

"Uh, you can after homeroom. I'll be a bit late to class, so all you have to do to get to homeroom is head down that hallway," she pointed to the right, "and take the second right. Then go to the last door on the left. Got it?"

"Yea, I got it." he took his schedule back from her.

He started to walk down the hallway she had pointed to, when her voice reached his ears once again. Oh that sweet, voice, how he'd longed to hear it again.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name."

He smiled before answering. "It's Aya."

She smiled back at him/her. "You probably already know mine."

He nodded before turning away to go to class.

'That can't be Limdo; he's still in the Universe of the Four Gods…isn't he?' Takiko thought before helping another freshman.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Alright, first chapter done! ok, seriosly, people, i need character info! i'm putting in characters NEXT chapter, and as you can tell, i wanna update fast.

Anyhow, i know its shorter, but i didn't feel like making it really long. get over it. like it? no? if not, i'd like to see YOU do better. -.- anyhow, review!


	4. Chapter 2

Takiko groaned before walking into her homeroom. Mr. Mann was known for his strict, yet insane policies. Takiko turned the handle slowly and opened the door. Mr. Mann glared at her, but of course, who doesn't he glare at? Maybe he was born that way…

"Hello Mr. Mann, I'm Takiko, I'll be here in your home room everyday," as she said this, she thought, '_unfortunately…at least that…who was it again? Oh yes, Aya will be in my class. Wonder if anyone else is in this pit.' _"So it will be a pleasure to get to know you." She smiled, hoping the meaning of it didn't show through.

"I know who YOU are," Takiko was taken back by the disgust in his voice, "I want to know if you've got a pass." He finished, crossing his white, hairy arms. Takiko smiled again and handed him the pass, to which he growled (what is he, a dog?) and motioned her to sit down.

Takiko scanned the classroom, looking for Aya, and possibly other friends. She found Aya by the window, staring out into the courtyard longingly. Well, Mr. Mann wasn't what you called fun. The class was silent, yet she saw an occasional note get thrown across the room when Mr. Mann had his back turned.

Next to Aya, Kay sat motioning her to sit behind Aya. Takiko perked up a bit after seeing as long as she wasn't caught sending notes to her friends, this class might not be as bad as she originally thought.

Takiko had met Kay last year at the school festival. Kay was two years younger than she. She had red hair with random silver strikes that reached the center of her back. Her wide, lively, emerald green eyes seemed to stick out in the crowd, for not many people in Hollywood had such shockingly colored eyes. She (like Takiko) had a California beach tan. She was a bit short, yet very athletic, though she would never tell Takiko what she did to get that way. Unlike most preps (she is a prep, but she isn't one of those stuck up preps who need to get a life) she only had the normal one earring in each ear. Today she had silver hoops, which always looked good on her. But the one thing that made her stick out the most was; she had a full moon with a couple stars tattooed on her right cheek, just below the eye.

Takiko plopped herself behind Aya and put her stuff under her desk after getting out a pen. As soon as she did, the familiar paper football was tossed onto her desk. Takiko opened it, noticing Aya observed it with curiosity. (**Kay, **_Takiko_, and Aya/Limdo)

**Omg, I can't believe you made top ten on your last album! Btw, cute shoes.**

Takiko glanced at Aya, who tried to get a peek, and then started to write.

_Ya, well Alice is on my case right now. She wants me to get top seller. I mean, I guess I could do it, but things have been…weird lately. And thanks for the complement. Btw, we're doing a three-some note._

**Tell her to get a life. And what's been going on? The aliens have invaded? What do you mean a three-some note? I don't see anybody we know in this classroom…looks around**

_I'll tell you when you agree to do a three-some! Aya is the other girl…wait, you don't know her. I met her this morning. She's cool; she scared off Jesse, who ONCE AGAIN was on my case about dating him. Anyhow, she's sitting in front of me. Pass it to her now. _

Kay read the note, wrote something and threw it on Aya's desk, who had been trying to get a glimpse of the note. Aya examined it, looked at Takiko and Kay and pointed to herself, mouthing, _me? _Kay rolled her eyes and nodded. Aya started to read the note, trying to understand the conversation thus far, and then started to write. As soon as she was finished, she tossed it back to Takiko.

**Hey, my name is Kay, Takiko (the girl you met this morning) and I was wondering if you wanted to do a three-some note with us. That cool with you? Three-some notes are easy to do. Just pass it to whoever you want to, alright?**

Uh ok sure, why not? And of course I remember Takiko…and that jerk. And my name is Aya, nice to meet you Kay. So Takiko, where are you from?

_Where am I from? Well, I'm from Japan. I moved here two years ago…well, I guess you could call it moving. _

**Ya, when did moving fall under the category of being found unconscious…AND BLEEDING on the beach?**

_Since I said so, that's when. And I wasn't bleeding…too bad…_

And WHAT exactly would you call as you put it… "Too bad?"

_Uh…_

**Really bad to her would be dying. She was close to it, but she didn't die. **

WHAT?!

_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THAT? I HADN'T EVEN MET YOU AT THAT TIME!_

…**I forced Elie to tell me of course…but enough talking about the past, let's talk about the present! What is going on that's so… 'Weird'?**

…_remember those pointless dreams I've had for the past two years?_

What weird dreams?

**She has dreams about something that happened in her past (which by the way she WON'T tell us) and then after she's gone through that whole dream, she dreams she's running in random white spaces, and she just runs in what seems like circles the rest of the night. Did you have a normal dream for a change?**

_No…but the dream wasn't pointless. _

And what happened?

_Well, after the dream from the past, I was actually running straight for a change. I kept running till I could see someone up ahead. I asked the person where I was, and how did I get there. Then he (it turned out to be a guy) turned around and said my name. _

**OHHHH!!!!!!!! How cute! Do you know said guy?"**

…_yea I do. _

WHO IS HE? DO YOU WANT ME TO SCARE HIM OFF TOO?!

…**wow, uh you know your face looks really peeved…its sort of funny. Why are you getting so upset? Takiko needs a boyfriend, a good one. Not some insane fan, or some hot, yet crazy in the head, stalker. **

Sorry, I just get over protective of my friends, that's all. 

_I don't mind if you get over protective sometimes. And Kay, I am NOT ready for a boyfriend at the moment. If you read in the last article in teen magazine, I said I was waiting for someone to come. I'm not going to hook up with some random guy, don't worry. _

**Takiko stop waiting around for this 'someone', he's probably got a new girl friend by now. At this rate you'll die unmarried, without kids! You know you have no more family, so who is going to take on your family name? Can you live with the thought that because of you, your family has been wiped off of the face of the earth?**

_If it means marrying the guy I don't love, then yes, I can die peacefully…sort of. _

**YOU'RE HOPELESS! Aya, talk her out of it, won't you?**

…actually, I agree with Takiko. If she married someone she didn't love, then how would her life be happy? She'd be bonded to a man she didn't love. I know I couldn't bear that. 

_RIGHT ON!_

**YOU TWO ARE HOPLESS!**

Just then, as Takiko read the note, a tall shadow loomed over her. "Ms. Takiko, Ms. Kayanaka, and Ms. Aya! Already starting up trouble in my class, are you?" Mr. Mann grinned, thinking he had cornered them.

"Actually Mr. Mann, this technically isn't a class. It's more like a time when we have the choice to work on our school work, or speak quietly to each other. Now, since you do not let us talk, those of us who are not doing our work must pass notes in order to stay quiet, as you have stressed upon us, and yet talk at the same time. So we really didn't do anything wrong, did we Mr. Mann?" Takiko explained. Mr. mann stopped grinning. "I've got my eye on you, Ms. Takiko."

Takiko smiled and imitated what most famous people would have done in that situation. She pretended to look at her self in a hand held mirror with one hand, and with the other she fixed her already perfect hair. "I don't blame you." She used her most sluttish voice. The whole class cracked up, and Takiko was sent out of the room.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

sorry if this one bored you. IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!! IT WAS THE EVIL SPACE MONKEY'S OF DOOM'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!! anyhow, reveiw!!!!!! still 8 more characters to go!


	5. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Aya! We're gonna be late for class!" Takiko yelled as she dragged Aya to the football field. "Why are we going to the big field? I don't understand!" Aya asked. Takiko laughed, "Don't you guys have football fields in China?"

It was now the beginning of fifth period. Throughout the day, Takiko and Aya had gotten to know each other better. Takiko found out that that Aya was from china, living with her godfather. Her mom had died giving birth, and her dad was killed in battle. Takiko had told Aya she had been born in Tokyo, but they rarely saw her father. He'd been a novelist, so he'd been traveling around a lot. Her mother had gotten so sick, that in her final months, they had moved to her mother's home town. Her father had killed himself, and she told Aya that's all she remembered. But she didn't tell her the whole story.

Aya shook her head, but then realized Takiko couldn't see it, so she then answered saying, "No we didn't have 'football' fields. By the way, what exactly IS a football field?" She was pronouncing the name wrong.

"Oh yes, I forgot football is an American sport. Anyhow, you'll understand it soon." Takiko smiled, even though Aya couldn't see it. They ran over to where a bunch of girls twirled some big flags.

They stopped in front of a Latino girl with long black hair. She smiled at Takiko before handing her equipment. She then smiled unsuringly at Aya before reluctantly giving her the same equipment.

"Don't mind Katie, she's just shy." Takiko whispered to Aya, who nodded before proceeding to watch the other girls. They twirled their flags, and threw them in the air, and did all sorts of neat tricks with their flags.

Aya glanced at Takiko, who had started to do the same as the others, except hers was much better. Aya looked down at the flag in her hands before trying to twirl it. Being in acquaintance with swords and fighting, this wasn't so hard for her. All she had to do was learn the routine. But it was heavier than the sword, but she was sure she could handle it.

A shrill whistle reached Aya's ears, which suddenly dropped the flag in surprise. She followed after the girls who were now running over to the coach.

"Alright ladies, the first game is in a week, which leaves us only that much times to learn the routine. I want our top twirlers to teach the new girls the routine outside of practice, got it?!" the coach (who was sort of fat) yelled. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. The coach pulled out her clip board. "Takiko you'll be coaching Miss Lexie, and Miss Aya, got it?"

"Got it!" Takiko cried cheerfully. She turned to Aya and whispered excitedly, "Isn't this SOO cool? We get to work together!" Takiko cried before running over to meet her other student. Aya/ Limdo smiled. "It'll be a pleasure to be working by your side again, Takiko." He whispered.

Takiko raced up to the girl who stood away from the rest of the group. The girl named, 'Lexie' was a tall girl. Takiko could tell she was athletic, and she didn't have the beach tan everybody had…yet. She had dirty blonde hair with natural highlights, which was styled into a bob. And she too had green eyes, just like Kay.

Takiko stopped in front of her and stuck her hand out. "Hello, my name is Takiko! I'll be your coach, so I'll be letting you know when we have practice…which will most likely be in…" Takiko started, only to be interrupted.

"Let me guess…your _private'_ gym? I mean, isn't it obvious? You're one of the biggest music artists since the beetles. Who knows, maybe you'll end up the way they did. And just to let you know, my name is Lex. I don't like my full name, got it?"

Takiko frowned. "Ok, I'll be sure to remember that, Lex. Sorry for the inconvenience. But don't judge me when you haven't even gotten to know me, I'm sick of people doing that." Lex just stared at Takiko for a while before shaking her head saying, "You're right. I'm sorry; sometimes I can get a little touchy. It must be the whole moving thing, if you know what I mean."

Takiko nodded. "It's cool, don't worry about it. I totally understand."

Lex raised her eyebrows. "Oh yea, your from Japan, aren't you? Sorry, I forgot. So I guess your move was bigger than mine." Lex finished. "You could say that!" Takiko wondered if being found on the beach knocked out and moving fell under the same category.

"So where ARE you from, anyhow?" Takiko asked her ponderings unsolved. "Oh, I'm from Oklahoma. I used to live in a little town, so Hollywood sorta hurts my eyes. I get so lost, if you know what I mean! Back in the other town, I knew where everything was, and I knew everyone. It's strange."

Takiko nodded, before dragging Lex to meet Aya.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Takiko set her lunch down at the table they all sat at. Unfortunately, she and her friends had all gotten the last lunch, so her belly was growling almost like a dog. She turned to beckon Aya to the table, who had wanted Chinese for lunch instead of American.

The courtyard they were in was just beside the lunch room. It was just a large circle, with some trees and tables in the center. (Where they currently were) around the edges of the circle were other benches, another common place to eat. Though those were usually where couples sat, or loners.

Aya sat down beside Takiko. "Hey guys!" Takiko waved to her other friends. Aya could see a boy about Takiko's age, (to which he wondered, _how does Takiko know **him?!**_) there was a girl he didn't know, and there was Lex and Kay, who he happened to know was a year or two younger than Takiko. (She sure had a lot of friends who were younger than her)

"Alright Aya and Lex, the boy over there is Julius, he's from Brazil. The girl over there is one of my good friends, Elie. Elie, Julius, meet Aya and Lex." They greeted each other, and as they were getting to know one another, Takiko noticed someone sitting by herself, and unlike the other loners, she didn't look too happy about it. Takiko got up, which surprised the others. "Where are you going?" Julius asked. Takiko didn't answer, and walked over to the girl. Her murmuring friends fell silent, for they had never seen her attempt to talk to a loner before. Though, Aya/ Limdo smiled. He'd seen her do this a ton of times back when they were gathering the warriors. She hadn't changed as much as he had thought.

"Hey, my name's Takiko, what's your name?" the girl looked up at her, surprise showing in her silver orbs. Takiko's eyebrows rose. She'd been meeting a lot of people with strange eye colors lately. The girl had midnight black hair, which reached just below her shoulder blades. She had a slight tan, indicating she had also just moved in. She wore some dangling gold earrings, and she wore a nice looking black T-shirt with some light blue leans, along with black and red converse.

"Y-you're—" she stammered, pointing.

"Takiko, the famous singer? Ya, I get that a lot. And it's rude to point." The girl instantly put her finger down and blushed. Takiko laughed, "I'm only kidding! I don't mind if you point, seriously. So, what's your name?"

"Takara, my name is Takara."

"I like Takara! You're from Asia too, are you not?"

"Y-Yes…"

Takiko nodded before continuing on, "So Takara, care to join our humble table?" Takara blushed harder. "I-it would be a privilege." She got up, picking her lunch up and following Takiko.

They sat back down at the table. The others just stared, which Takiko could tell made Takara uncomfortable. "You know, it's ALSO rude to stare!" Takiko glared at her friends, who stopped staring and started staring down at their food, all except Aya. "What?" Takara managed to say.

Aya gave her a suspicious look. "Have…have we met?" she asked. "Not that I'm aware of…" Takara answered, wondering if the girl was a mad woman, sent to kill her. "Aya stop questioning her! Don't mind Aya, she just looks intimidating, but really she's really nice." Takara nodded, for some reason, she felt she was safe with these people…well; she wasn't too sure about this 'Aya' person.

Takiko introduced her to everybody, before getting into an argument about manners. Elie suddenly burst out laughing. The whole table looked at her like she was an insane woman.

"And WHAT is so funny?" Aya asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry…it's just, you guys remind me of an old married couple!" Elie laughed. Aya blushed, and Takiko looked at Aya. "I AM NOT LESBO!" she yelled, smacking Aya into her mashed potatoes. Realizing what she had done, she blushed, pulling Aya out of her potatoes. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to…AHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" she pointed and laughed at her. Aya glared, asking her why she was funny looking.

The whole table was laughing so hard, no one could speak. Finally Kay handed Aya a mirror. Aya stared at herself. She now had a white beard made out of mashed potatoes. Aya started to laugh along with them while wiping it off. As soon as it was off, a shadow loomed over them.

"Oh look, the dorks in their natural habitat!" they looked to find a young girl, about two years younger, looming over them. She had mid-length blonde bleached hair. She had her beach tan, cold brown eyes, and was average fitness.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Elie smiled, though it was totally fake. Takara ducked behind Takiko, who seemed to be fine with this 'Rachel' person. Takiko glared at Rachel. "Don't you have something better to do? Like harm innocent children with your gaze?" Takiko asked. Rachel only scowled. "Don't you have ANY other necklaces than THAT one? All you ever wear is that necklace. Do YOU even understand what it means?" Rachel sneered. Takiko smiled before saying, "Why yes actually, I do. but if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Either that or totally humiliate you either way. Take your pick. If you don't want to pick, please leave."

Rachel growled before leaving to complain to her little friends. "You still can't get that off?" Julius asked. Takiko shook her head. "I like it, it reminds me of home."

Limdo peered at the necklace, curious how a small thing such as that could get anybody in an uproar. As soon as he saw it, he couldn't breathe. It was a silver necklace, shaped in the form of the beast god Genbu.


	6. Chapter 4

After 6th period, Takiko and Aya went into their next class; theatre. Silently, Takiko prayed that Jesse wouldn't be anywhere near the classroom. Her wish didn't come true. He was not only near it, he was IN it.

She yanked Aya to the furthest seats away from him. Aya glared at the boy, recognizing him from earlier that morning. "Who IS that guy, by the way?" Aya whispered as they slinked into their seats. "Just a boy with a cocky attitude." Takiko tried to make her invisible by lowering herself.

Aya glanced at the boy. He didn't seem to know they were there yet. He was too busy being stupid with another senior. Just as Aya was about to ask Takiko about her necklace, a BIG booming voice called out, "Well, well, well, if it isn't our little miss Takiko! And look, we've got someone new!"

Aya found a large hand waving in her face. She/he looked up to find a REALLY tall man with short black hair (did ALL the men in this world have short hair?) with glasses and somewhat of a dorky looking tucked in, cheep looking clothing. The man was seriously a giant. He was even taller than HIS own male form. And Limdo was pretty tall.

Aya cautiously took the hand. The big man shook it so hard that Aya shook with it. "I'll be your teacher for this year! My name is Mr. Keith! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he smiled down at Aya. Aya managed a weak smile. "Eheh….nice to meet you too, Mr. Keith…"

Mr. Keith turned his attention back to Takiko, who was now sitting straight. (Obviously she'd given up hope that the boy hadn't noticed her.) "Takiko, you will be trying out for Dracula, right?" he asked her. Takiko nodded. "Splendid!" he then turned away to meet other members of his class. The boy had noticed them.

"May I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to the girls…ok girl, and ones a guy in disguise. (GASP) Takiko desperately tried to find an excuse why he couldn't. There didn't seem to be any. "No, because…um…" just then the door opened and in came Elie…but to Takiko, it was an angel, coming to save her from the clutches of the devil.

"Elie is already sitting here." Takiko smiled sweetly. Jesse frowned a bit, then said, "Meet me after school; I need to show you something." Into Takiko's ear. He stood up and went back to being a retard with the other seniors.

Takiko rolled her eyes. When would he EVER stop? Takiko waved Elie over, who had just finished writing something down for Mr. Keith. Elie was an EXTREAMLY talented artist. For her talent, she had been picked to do backdrops for all the school plays in the district. Elie happened to be the most prepared of all her friends (except Takiko) for she had saved the money she got from painting the backdrops.

Elie sat down in the empty chair. "Guess what? Mr. Keith asked me to…" Elie started, pulling out her theatre binder.

"Paint the backdrop for Dracula? Yea, we all knew you would." Takiko smiled.

"Ok, well THAT'S not the surprising part…you know that girl you had sit with us today? What was her name….Takara? Well, she's helping too."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Aya growled, feeling protective all of a sudden. Maybe it was because of that BOY asking to sit with HIS Takiko.

"N-no, there's no problem…it's just a bit strange…" Elie answered, "I usually work alone. I suppose it would be a cool experience…maybe we'll get to…uh…know each other."

Takiko was about to comment, when she noticed Aya glaring straight at Jesse. '_Why is Aya mad at Jesse? Did Jesse do something to her, too? No, Aya just transferred here, Jesse isn't that quick to tick someone off…plus I've been with Aya all day… so WHAT in the world could it be?' _she thought before turning her attention to the teacher. (You know, Takiko is kind of a dunce today.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko stood outside the fine arts building, waiting for Jesse. She'd decided to listen to what the idiot had to tell her. So here she was, waiting for her worst enemy.

"Didn't expect to see you come." Takiko turned to meet Jesse's eyes. She gulped. "What do you want?" she whispered. "Now, now my dearest Takiko…we shouldn't rush…"

"If you have nothing important to tell me, then I'll take my leave…"

"No, no…fine, but I would have preferred a longer conversation."

He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, the look in them caused her to blush. "We've known each other for a long time…and I was wondering…if you'd like to take our relationship to the next level."

Takiko was about to yell, "WHAT RELATIONSHIP? WHAT KIND OF CRAP ARE YOU PULLING?" but when he let go of her hand, and her fingers sensed something cold and metallic…she went numb. Slowly she opened her hand and stared down at the thing he had left in her hand. It was a ring. But not just any ring…an engagement ring. It had a gold band, with a ridiculously large diamond on it.

This was happening WAY too fast…but she couldn't say a word. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Before she'd known what had come out of her mouth, she said, "C-could I have time to…think?" Hmm…her voice didn't sound like hers anymore.

Jesse flashed his famous smile. "Of coarse, my dear Takiko." Takiko nodded, and without a word of goodbye, she turned and dashed to her Ferrari.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He'd missed the bus…AGAIN!!! These bus people must've hated him, for as soon as he came in sight of the bus, the bus had speed off without him.

Limdo turned his heel and headed for the alley way. Takiko had told him to go on without her, saying she already had a car, so her transportation was already token care of. Too bad Limdo didn't have a so called 'drivers license.'

He got ready to leap up the wall, just as he had done that morning, when someone called out, "need a lift, stranger?" he turned to the Ferrari parked outside the alley way. Takiko gave him a funny look. "What in the world are you doing in there? Are you in some sort of gang or something?" Limdo shook his head, not really knowing what a gang was.

"So do you want a ride or what?" she asked again. "Um…alright." Limdo climbed into the car and put on the contraption called a 'seat belt'. He wasn't sure what they were for, but whatever. Takiko started the car again and started to drive. The car had power in it, he could tell. This thing was built for speed, but Takiko seemed to have control over her car.

"So, where do you live?" Takiko asked. "I'll tell you if you tell me where you live." Limdo answered. Takiko glanced at him for a couple of seconds before her eyes turned back to the road. "The Hollywood apartments, I live at the very top of them. Its got a great view…but its nothing compared to…" she stopped herself. "Never mind, it's your turn to tell me where you live." Takiko smiled, brushing off what she'd been saying. "Toscana apartments." Limdo said. "They've got no view." He finished. Takiko laughed before turning on the radio.

**"…I heard Takiko is going to be recording her new album this weekend, isn't that right bob?"**

"**Yes Craig, that's the rumors. I also heard she's trying to become the #1 best seller, am I right?"**

"**You sure are! Alright folks, here "Little too late" by Takiko…"**

Takiko reached for the radio. "Great, now there's going to be a crowd." Takiko muttered. Limdo grabbed her arm. "I want to listen." He told her. (Yes, he's still in female form) Takiko sighed and pulled away from the radio.

**  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late) **

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

The song finished, and Takiko turned it off. "Happy now?" she asked. Limdo nodded. "You've got a nice voice. I've never heard it before." Which was a total lie, but whatever.

"You've never heard it?" Takiko chuckled. "nope, I WAS going to buy the album this morning, but the sign outside the album store's window was a lie. There was only one left, and some big head took it before I could get it. After I wrenched it from the kid's hands, the manager kicked me out."

Takiko laughed, "You wanted it so bad, and you got into a fight? Why didn't you ask me for one? I could have given it to you for free! I get two whole BOXES of them."

Limdo blushed. He hadn't thought of this. "Could I really have one?" Takiko nodded. "We'll swing by my place; it's on the way to your apartments."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko walked into her lobby. The big man reading Japanese comics sat at the desk, and looked up to see Takiko. "Jed, if this girl comes in here, let her through. She's with me." Jed nodded and turned back to his comics.

Takiko pulled Aya into the fancy looking elevator. She pushed 20.

The two were silent, watching the arrow as it moved slowly. "So was there a reason why you wrote that song?" Aya asked coolly. "Yup but it's a LONG story, and I really don't feel like talking about It." the doors opened to reveal a HUGE hallway, leading into an even BIGGER room.

Takiko kicked off her heals by the elevator. Apparently she had company, for there were other shoes there too. "The albums are over here." Takiko pulled Aya into the kitchen. She leaned over and opened up one of the cabinets. As she did this, Aya took the chance to observe the room she was in. her kitchen had cherry wood cabinets, with granite countertops.

The living room was what impressed Aya the most. The living room was filled with fine, black leather furniture, with white carpet. There was a big, HUGE flat screen TV, which practically took up one of her walls. There was also surround sound, too. But what impressed him the most was the view. One of the walls was curved in a half circle, the half circle happened to be made of GLASS. There was a view of the sky, half of the city (the pretty half), AND the Hollywood sign.

Behind the window, was a balcony. Not a sissy little one. A HUGE one. It had a large pool with a diving board, AND a Jacuzzi.

"HERE IT IS!" Takiko waved the album in the air. As she did, something small flung from her pocket. Aya picked it up for her. It was an expensive looking ring.

Aya gave it back to Takiko, who seemed quite pale by the sight of it. "What is it? What did the ring do?" Aya asked, not knowing what it meant.

"You didn't have engament rings?" Takiko asked. "Nope." Aya hadn't figured it out…yet.

"Well, in most countries…when you love someone, and you want to spend the rest of your life with said person… you get on your knees and hold out a ring like that….and ask them to marry you…except only guys do that. It's the girl's job to give the answer."

They were silent; Aya just stared at the ring. "Who gave it to you? What was your answer?"

"Jesse…I haven't told him an answer yet." Takiko answered, afraid to look at Aya. Aya growled. "I've gotta go, I'll be fine walking from here." Aya turned and headed toward the door. "Aya, did I somehow…offend you?" Takiko asked. Limdo didn't look at her. "Do you have someone you love?" he asked. "…Yes I do."

"Was it he who asked you to marry him?"

"No…it wasn't."

"So you'll marry someone you don't love?"

"No."

"That's all I wanted to know." with that, Limdo left the apartment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Ok, I know the lyrics are from JOJO. I will have songs from other artists, AND my own. But today I was lazy, so get over it. XD. Sorry it took so long to update. I got sick, THEN I got into trouble. So anyhow, like it?

If not, get over it. STILL OPEN FOR CHARACTERS

-Sango


	7. Chapter 5

Takiko stared at Aya during 4th period math class the following day. Aya hadn't said a word to her the whole day, and when Takiko tried to confront her, Aya just walked off as if she hadn't heard her.

Takiko sighed and turned her attention back to the teacher. "The root of blah blah blah blah…." Seriously, that's all Takiko heard. She dropped her pencil in frustration. She gave up on trying concentrating on this stupid lesson. She'd probably heard it in Japan anyhow.

What was her problem anyways? Ok, some guy asks her to marry him. It was Takiko's life, not hers. Aya would soon find a man of her own…unless…no Aya didn't seem like that type of person.

Takiko fingered Genbu, her fingers running over the silver. She remembered a time when she had represented this very image. She remembered a time when she was caught in the middle of war, and the fate of a whole country, residing on her shoulders. She remembered when she had lost HIM…as a result; her spirit was weak, allowing genbu to almost swallow her up.

She remembered that night…the night before she'd come to this time period. The night when she had literally been left alone in this world…the night she'd witnessed a knife run through her father's heart…

"Miss Takiko, are you alright?" the teacher asked. Takiko snapped out of her dream world. The whole class stared at her. What were they staring at? She wondered. Her hands touched her cheek. Tears ran down them, and they wouldn't stop.

Takiko was about to reply "Yes, don't mind me." But she stopped herself. She couldn't stop crying. She thought she had been done with these break downs years ago. Apparently there was more still to come. Takiko shook her head. "Do you think I could be excused, Mrs. Kale?" she asked, her voice sounding pitiful. "Of coarse sweetie, you just go for as long as you need to; I'll send an email to your other teachers, just in case, alright?"

Takiko nodded as she gathered her stuff up. Before she left, she thanked the teacher, and cast a glance at Aya, who seemed extremely confused.

She speed down the hallway to the bathroom…the one only used when someone was in the same situation as she. She thrusts open the door. No one was there, as usual.

She opened the stall and sat down on the toilet. Where else would she sit? In the sink?

She started to sob, her small figure shaking with each heart wrenching sob that left her soul. After she'd woken up in the hospital had she realized her love for her father. After she'd left the book, she'd been hoping her father would take care of her. Unfortunately…he didn't. He turned on her as she fought for her life. She'd never told her father her feelings.

Then there were her warriors. She'd heard priestesses and their warriors had strong bonds, and she could truly testify that was true. Getting ripped away from her warriors was one of the most painful trials she had ever had to over come.

But the worst part was…Limdo wasn't beside her anymore. It was the most painful trail ever placed upon her. She couldn't hear him tell her he'd always be with her anymore. She couldn't feel the warmth of his body as he defended her against all those countless enemies. She couldn't walk with confidence anymore, for she felt as if she'd get ambushed at any second. And Limdo wouldn't be there to protect her.

She started to hum a new tune. Words formed in her mind. This usually happened when she felt like this. She grabbed her note book and flipped to an open page. She then scribbled a bunch of music notes, and under them, words. Her pen never stopped writing, for she feared that if she did, she'd lose the rest of the song. Without that song…she'd be no where.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko walked out into a busy crowd of bustling students. Some girls gave her a pitiful look, for she HAD just walked out of the bathroom of sorrow, as it was called here.

She'd cleaned herself up, and wrote a couple of songs. She looked at the clock. 2:45

She'd missed the rest of math, all of color guard, Japanese class, AND lunch. She hoped her math teacher kept her word.

She started to run down the hallway to theatre, when a crowd formed in front of her, yelling the famous words of, "FIGHT, FIGHT!!!" Takiko pushed herself through the crowd, wondering who it was THIS time. Imagine her surprise when she found Aya and Jesse locked in a fist fight…and it seemed Aya had just started winning.

The crowd dispersed as Principal Alice pushed through the crowd, yelling at the kids to get to class before grabbing Aya's and Jesse's ear and dragging them to the office.

Takiko turned, pretending she hadn't seen that. As she started to head to class again…she stopped. Sure, Aya hadn't been exactly a good friend that day…but she felt she had to do SOMETHING to help Aya out. Takiko groaned as she turned and ran to the office.

As soon as she'd reached the door marked **Office**, she burst open the door and headed to Alice's office. "Wait you can't go in there! Principal Alice is in a meeting with…" the secretary called. Takiko turned to her and growled, "I know she's in a meeting. THAT'S why I'm here." Takiko threw open the door to find three startled faces.

"U-uh why Takiko…what brings you here?" Principal Alice asked. Takiko looked over at the delinquents sitting in the chairs. Jesse winked at her, which made her glare harden. Aya just turned away blushing.

That did it. She reverted to her native language. Alice had also been from Japan, as well as some of her other friends. Only when she was mad would Takiko speak in Japanese.

_"Principle Alice, you must understand. Aya comes from a school where it's okay to fight. That's basically all they did over there. Please, she doesn't understand yet, but I swear I'll look after her, just please let her off the hook this time with a warning." Takiko asked in Japanese. _

_"...So you would defend someone you hardly know, yet leave the boy you've known for such a long time dangling?"_

"_Yes, I would. Aya doesn't understand yet. Just give her sometime."_

"…_Ok, Takiko dear. But if she acts up, it's your responsibility till she knows fully well of the consequences." _

Takiko nodded. Alice looked at Aya before saying, "you are new here, so I will let you go with only a warning. Just understand that physical abuse is NOT tolerated in this school, understand?"

Aya nodded, looking quite confused. "You two may also leave campus early today. Takiko, I heard you had another one of those…you know what's today. I want you to get some rest, alright?" Alice pushed her glasses up. Takiko nodded.

Takiko and Aya walked out of the office, leaving a protesting Jesse behind. They both were silent till they had exited the main entrance. Takiko was the first to speak.

"Do you have a problem with me? Because if you do, I'd like you to tell it to my face, because I really don't need that kind of drama in my life right now." Takiko faced him and glared her hands on her hips.

Aya gave her a funny look. "I don't have a problem…I just needed to think, that's all."

"Then you could have said something, instead of leaving me in the dark."

"If you were so upset with me, then why did you come to my rescue?"

"Because that's what friends do, they help each other out!"

"Then why don't you tell me things? Like how your first year here in the states, you had breakdowns randomly?"

"Because it was none of your business, that's why."

"…Why were you crying today? Was it because of me?"

"…It triggered…memories. Bad ones, yet good ones at the same time."

"What memories?"

"I told you those are none of your business! It's not like you tell me everything! I just met you!"

"But I'll tell you soon."

This caused Takiko to turn to look at her. There was something in Aya's eyes that reminded her of…him. Takiko sighed.

"Ok, in the future, we'll tell each other…but first, let's get to know each other a bit better alright?"

Limdo smiled. "I look forward to it."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alright, another chapter finnished! I have basically the whole story planned out. Hey, any of you watch 24? Its a GREAT show. Well, if you like things blowing up, shootouts, terrorists trying to take down the states...hint; TRYING. Basically, its a very realistic, action show on monday nights. its popular enough, it'd probably be on Youtube.

Anyhow, review! For those who may try saying, "If you don't update soon, I'll hurt you..." Well then...gets into battle stance Just try it. I no own anything in this story...you can put down the gun, Jack.

-Sango


	8. Chapter 6

The rest of the week had passed smoothly. Aya got into absolutely no fights, though Jesse had been suspended. Aya always seemed to 'miss the bus,' so Takiko finally just told her to go home with her.

Friday afternoon, while Takiko and Aya were driving to Hollywood apartments, Takiko got the phone call…the one that changed everything. Yet she didn't know it at the time.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Takiko grabbed her cell phone and answered. "Takiko speaking, what do you want...put it on speaker? Ok…..fine." Takiko pressed speaker and placed the phone in-between Aya and she. "What's up Lex?" Takiko asked. Aya was shocked to hear Lex respond from such a little phone.

"OMG, Aya and you HAVE to go to the opening school party! It's at 7 at Jimmy's house! Got it?"

"Yes I got it, but I have to record that day and I don't know when I'll be done…"

"THEN CALL YOUR FREAKING AGENT!!!"

"Alright, alright, fine…"

Takiko hung up and dialed the number (still on speaker). Her agent picked up.

"Hey Mayra, this is Takiko…"

"TAKIKO, HEY THERE! COME TO THE RECORD STUDIO AT 9 AM TOMAROW, GOT IT?"

"Yea ok, but I was wondering when we'd be finished."

"Around 2:30 darling. Don't be late, bye now!"

Takiko hung up the phone. "You want to go to this party?" Takiko asked Aya. "Why not, it could be fun." She answered. "Hey, do you want to come to the record studio with me tomorrow?" Takiko asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Alright…" Limdo tried to keep his cool, hoping excitement didn't show through. Takiko laughed and told him to be ready by 8:30. Limdo smiled, knowing she had invited HIM for a sneak peek, and NOBODY else. Maybe tomorrow was HIS day. If he really knew how true that statement was…sort of.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You ready to battle the crowd?" Takiko asked, staring at the crowd of fans outside of the recording studio. "I've been through worse." Limdo assured her. She smiled at him as she opened the car door…to be slammed with a bunch of people screaming her name, asking for autographs.

"Rick, take my car…and this time make sure no ones following you." The man who stood by the car (in uniform) nodded his head and grabbed the keys Takiko held out. "Are you sure you should have done that?" Limdo yelled over the screaming. "Don't worry it's his job to park the cars." Takiko answered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

Security blocked people from entering the building as Takiko dragged Limdo into the building. "Wasn't that fun?" Takiko asked a bright smile illuminated her face.

"Uh, I wont answer that, how about that?" Limdo asked, eyeing the crowd behind the glass doors. He didn't trust the security guards.

"Takiko, you're here! Let's start recording shall we? Wait a sec; I don't know this girl…" Takiko and Limdo turned to find a young woman in her late twenties, with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes standing before him. "Oh, uh Mayra this is Aya, my friend from school." Limdo winced at the name Aya; he was getting tired of this fake identity.

"Well its nice to meet you Aya, I've never met one of Takiko's school friends before, so really, it's a pleasure, but we really must start now Takiko." She grabbed the two girls (You know what I mean) and dragged them to one of the many recording studios without a red light. (Red light means recording in progress)

"Just make yourself comfortable Aya." Takiko smiled before entering the recording room. Limdo smirked and leaned back onto the couch. (Sp?) "I will, Takiko, I will."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko pushed back her raven black curls with the head phones. She took a deep breath, the whole world fading from existence. She was in the book again, with Limdo. Not one of those intense moments, but one of those nice, peaceful moments.

"The music you wrote looks good as always Takiko, let's hear it." Chris her recording manager said through the speakers. He nodded towards the band in the bigger room outside the recording box she was enclosed in. The director nodded, indicating he and the band were ready to start. (It's amazing how fast professional musicians learn their music.)

Chris turned to Takiko again. "You ready to start? Have you warmed up?" he asked through the speakers. "I don't get up at 5 in the morning for no reason you know." Takiko laughed. Chris chuckled and the box at the top of the recording box turned on, reading 'Recording in five, four, three, two, one….' The music played through the head phones, and as Takiko waited for her cue, she looked to Aya, who gave her thumbs up. A wave of emotion washed over her for some reason, and when her cue played through the head phones…she sang like never before.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**"You've been there with me all the way"**

**I still hear you say**

**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"**

**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore to hide the doubt**

**When I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

**Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**A thousand words…**

Takiko stopped singing, the music fading away. She looked back at Chris, Aya and Mayra. Their mouths had dropped open. "How'd I do?" She asked nervously.

Chris was about to say something, but Mayra pushed him off his chair and started Yelling into the speakers. "TAKIKO THAT WAS AMAZING, I'VE NEVER HEARD YOU SING LIKE THAT BEFORE!" Chris shoved Mayra away. "Yes Takiko, well done. Let's keep it up, alright?"

Takiko nodded, glad Chris had pushed Mayra away. That woman had LUNGS.

Chris continued the same procedure he had earlier. The box lit up again, and the music started. Takiko looked at Aya again and she smiled.

**On that day you left, I waved goodbye as usual,**

**As If we were to meet again in this city.**

**To believe in love is not to lose myself**

**Until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile**

**And look at the stars, praying, and will be there**

**I want to be the sky for you**

**Even enveloping all your pains for you**

**Whenever I look up, I want to feel**

**That I'm not alone, even if I'm far away.**

**Let there be a place I can return to,**

**I'm still living here happily in this city without you.**

**BecauseI feel thats the only thing I can do now**

**Theres a hidden meaning to all things that happen**

**I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish**

**Because I'll always be there**

**Its ok, even if your not strong enough to erase all tears**

**After you rest your tired heart**

**Wish for a better tomorow and fall asleep**

**Like the young children**

**This vast world is connected**

**The white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach you**

**Will my voice reach you?**

**I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you**

**I want to by the sky for you**

**Even enveloping all your pains**

**Whenever I look up, I want to feel**

**That I'm not alone, even if I'm far away**

**Let there be a place I can return to**

**Let there be a place I can return to...**

\Takiko stopped singing again, and once again, Chris fought to keep his chair. "Very, Very good Takiko, but that song will be on our maybe list." Takiko nodded, and got ready for her last song to get recorded.

**I hear a voice**

**A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying.**

**It has shot through the target of my heart.**

**Chasing the summer I spent with you, **

**I pass through the end of winter.**

**The words I heard from you that day**

**Are guiding me.**

**The smell of a snow storm,**

**High frequencies mixed in a harmony.**

**There's more than enough memories, but**

**If I turned around, I could lose just as much.**

**So I recklessly went down that road,**

**Praying for tomorrow.**

**The wild sleeping within is driving us **

**To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.**

**The aimless, simple, helpless days,**

**We keep walking through them,**

**Because we are the children of tomorrow. **

**So you're guided?**

**Do you keep running from something?**

**(The endless world)**

**Someday, when you've reached your destination, **

**You'll be able to see the rest of your dream. **

**Unchanging, fearless, our strength,**

**We've had it since the first time of despair.**

**Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days, **

**A tail with a small bone left.**

**The wild sleeping within is driving us,**

**To the eternal, endless, inseparable dream. **

**Like a chamber ascending to the summit,**

**I want to reach someday the place of beatitude,**

**So let's keep on walking,**

**Because we are the children of the journey. **

**I hear a voice,**

**From beyond the sky that stopped crying.**

**I am waiting for you.**

"Good, very good, so good, that you've ended two hours earlier than planned. Very good job Takiko." Chris clapped his hands. Takiko took off the head gear and walked into the recording room.

Mayra handed her some water and paid Takiko the money earned from the albums sold. Aya's eyes grew big as she saw the amount of cash given to Takiko. No wonder she lived in such an amazing house.

The two headed out of the recording studio after saying their goodbyes. "How'd I do?" Takiko asked excitedly. "I was surprised actually. You don't sound that way on your CD's. How come?" Limdo locked his feminine hands behind his head.

"I don't know, just something inside me clicked, if you know what I mean." Takiko answered as she opened the door. Some of the crowd had disappeared, probably to go woe another famous person. But there still was a fair number of people waiting and calling her name. One of the guys actually had a sign that read, "Takiko Okuda marry me!"

Takiko was going to push through the crowd without stopping, but someone caught her eye; a little boy in a wheel chair.

She stopped pushing next to him. The crowd stopped yelling and just watched. One of the security whispered for her to get out of there pronto, but she ignored them and kneeled down by the boy.

"Hello there, what's your name?" she asked. The boy looked extremely sick. "His name is Josh; he's been in the hospital for a while now. This is one of the few days he's allowed to leave hospital grounds. He's been a big fan of yours, and well, the radio said you'd be here today and I thought it may be worth a try." His father answered. The boy held a pad of paper.

She glanced at the security guard that hung over her. "Do you have a pen?" she asked. He nodded and handed her one. "May I see this please?" she asked Josh. Weakly he nodded.

As she signed her name and put a little note, his father spoke again. "Thank you, Miss Takiko; you have no idea how much this means to our family. See, he only has a little while to live, for we can't afford an operation. The hospital only lets him out for a couple hours at a time. I mean, who'd want to die in a hospital?" Takiko paused before finishing.

She closed the pad, but Limdo noticed she'd slipped something inside before she closed it. "Here you go Josh, I sure do hope you can get well." She smiled, ruffling his hair. He blushed and looked away. Without another word, Takiko and Limdo pushed their way through the silent crowd, and into the Ferrari.

Once they were a little while away, Limdo asked Takiko what she'd slipped inside the pad. She smiled and answered, "You noticed, huh? Just a little something to help them out."

Over at the hospital, Josh cried out in excitement, causing his father and mother to rush to his side. Once they saw what he was so happy about, they broke into tears. For, under the signature was a note that read;

**To; Josh**

**From; Takiko**

**Dear Josh, this is one of your hardest trials you will ever face. No matter what everybody says, you will survive. I have faith you will. Keep fighting josh, and never give up hope, even when hope seems to disappear from the world. **

**Love Takiko.**

With the letter, was just enough money for Josh's surgery, and enough for his medication.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

That night, Limdo leaned against the refreshment table, wondering when they'd be going home. This party was out of control. Takiko danced occasionally, but usually she stayed with him, seeming extremely tired. Now she was dancing with some punk who had asked her.

The danced finished, and the punk thanked Takiko for the dance. Takiko only nodded and returned to Limdo's side. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm just not feeling so well…" she paused when she felt Limdo's hand go immediately to her forehead. "Yup, you've got a fever. Your going home missy." He grabbed her wrist and headed to the door way. "Wait, I need to tell Elie something."

She wrenched her hand away and pulled Elie away from the corner, where she cowered. (She was a shy girl) "Hey, after you guys are done, meet at my house alright?"

Takiko asked her. Elie nodded before heading to get some cookies.

Takiko followed Limdo out the door and unlocked the car. "I'm driving." He told Takiko as her grabbed the keys from her. "Wait, you know how to drive?" she asked him as she slid into the passenger seat. "Yup, I'm a fast learner." Limdo proudly announced. "Oh, alright…WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE A DRIVERS LICENCE!"

Limdo shrugged. "Then I won't get caught." Takiko sighed, too tired to put up with this.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The elevator doors opened to the massive apartment and the two kicked their shoes off. By now Limdo was used to the apartment.

Takiko put the keys on the counter and as she said goodnight, her knees gave out. Limdo caught her before she reached the ground. "See, I was right. You DO have a fever." He sighed as he carried her to her room. She laughed a bit and wondered how Aya got so strong.

"My rooms right here." Takiko moaned as she rubbed her temples. Limdo nodded and opened the door to the room. Like the other rooms, it was huge. And this one had a black cat with white boots in it. The cat mewed and jumped off the computer chair. The cat followed Limdo's feet as he headed toward Takiko's king sized bed. He tucked her in and she seemed to fall asleep instantly. The cat mewed again, wanting attention from Takiko. Seeing he wouldn't get his demand, he mewed at Limdo, who chuckled and rubbed the tiny head. The kitten, after feeling satisfied, balled up in Takiko's arms, who instantly hugged the kitten's tiny figure.

Limdo smiled and left the room. Somehow he didn't want to leave her alone. He opened the closet and found a blanket. He plopped himself onto the chair and changed into his male form. '_I'll just change back before anyone notices'_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko slammed her alarm clock off. 5 Am the clock read. She sighed and pulled herself off the bed and headed toward the shower. After taking the shower she'd longed for, she grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen for some food.

She opened the fridge once she made it to the kitchen/living room. Taking out the jug of milk, she headed to the table…only to see some strange man lying down on her chair. She couldn't see his face, but just knowing some strange guy was in her house caused her to scream bloody murder and drop the milk, sending it splattering everywhere.

Limdo on the other hand, had been sleeping peacefully…till he was awoken by a murderous scream. He sat up extremely fast, wondering what in the world was going on…only to be knocked over by a bunch of flying pans.

He fell off the chair and struggled to get out of the blankets. He had to defend himself from whoever was ambushing him. He sat up; trying to gather what was going on in his brain, only to have another pan hit him in the belly.

He finally recognized the scream to be Takiko's. He found her in her bath robe, with her eyes closed, with ANOTHER BIG pot. Why would she be throwing things at me? She knows me…wait…oh no… he thought as he looked down. Yup, he was still in male form. And she didn't recognize him because she had her eyes shut. Great.

The door in the hallway opened as Elie, Lex, and Kay, walked out of one of the guest rooms. Oh yea, Takiko invited them over too.

"What's going on?" Lex asked as she rubbed her eyes. "THERES SOME INSANE FAN…ROBBER…SOME GUY WHO'S SLEEPING IN MY LIVING ROOM!!!" Takiko screamed.

"But I'm not—" Limdo started.

"GET HIM!!!" the girls screamed as they jumped on him, knocking him over and tying him up with rope. (AN; where'd they get the rope? 0.o)

Elie took Takiko to get dressed as the other girls attacked poor Limdo.

About an hour later, Takiko and Elie emerged from the room, Takiko wanting to get to the bottom of what this guy was doing in her living room.

"Why do you have such long hair? Don't you think it's a bit girly?" Takiko could hear Lex ask. "MY LONG HAIR IS MANLY!" the man shouted. Takiko gasped and stopped in her tracks. "Could it be?" she whispered, afraid what she might see on the other side. Elie gave her a look, as if to ask, "What's going on?"

"Even though he's got long hair, he's still cute." Kay stated quite plainly.

"Well, I don't usually have my hair down; it's usually in a pony tail." The man stated again.

Slowly, every so slowly, Takiko turned the corner. She gasped, her hands going to her covering her mouth slightly. "L-Limdo…is it really you?" she asked. The room fell silent. The girls gave each other questioning looks. Limdo looked at her, his eyes gentile. "Yea, it is." He answered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! GASP! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!?! Hordes of peeps throwing popcorn HEY...mmm, thats good...Catches a bunch of popcorn in mouth LA! Anyhow, the songs I used this time were from 1) Final Fantasy 10/2

2) Fullmetal Alchemist

3) Wolfs Rain.

If you guys want to submit lyrics, please feel free to do so. :) Just try to keep them to the story, because my lyrics suck. I do not own any of these songs...GO AWAY YOU DARN LAWYERS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING...this time...

-Sango


	9. Chapter 7

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. After a couple of minutes, Takiko looked away and told Kay to untie him. "Are you sure Takiko, this guy just…well I don't know what he tried to do…?" Lex rubbed her head, trying to think of what the guy did besides sleep in her living room…was that even illegal?

"Wait a second you tied me up, and you didn't even KNOW what I did wrong?" Limdo yelled. Kay, Lex and Elie nodded their heads, still not getting what was going on here.

"Just untie him." Takiko growled before turning and leaving the room. The bickering girls fell silent. A few seconds later, the slamming of a door was heard throughout the entire apartment.

"What should we do?" Kay whispered in Lex's ear. Before Lex could answer, Elie started untying Limdo. "Takiko told us to untie this guy, obviously she knows him. Am I right?" She looked Limdo in the eye as soon as she finished.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't lie. "Yea, we knew each other a long time ago." He answered as he got up and headed toward Takiko's room. The girls listened once again as Takiko's door slammed shut…again.

"Wait…is he that 'special someone' Takiko said she was waiting for?" Kay asked, since only she'd remember at a time like this. The other girl's eyes widened as they gaped at what Kay had just said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo opened the door to the dark room, to find Takiko tying her converse. "Where are you going?" he asked her. She looked up at him. This wasn't what he expected. He'd expected tears of joy, or squeals, or possibly a kiss if he was lucky.

He did not however, expect anger. And he, being the oblivious guy he was, wondered why.

"_You_," she started out in a whisper. "You are 'Aya', am I correct?" He gulped, knowing there was NO way out of this one. "Yea…great isn't it?" he rubbed the back of his head.

She stood up and said, "You find it funny that I've SUFFERED all this time?" she asked obviously getting pissed. He was in trouble now. "I-I don't know…it looks to me like you've handled yourself…" he motioned his head to the apartment. She frowned. "You know what I meant." She growled dangerously.

He sighed, knowing she wanted serious answers. "No I do not find it funny…" he started, but was unable to finish. "So why is it that you decided to lie to me, and tell me you were someone else, when in reality you were the person I was waiting for?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Darn she was hot.

Before he could answer, she started lecturing again. "Why didn't you tell me right off? Was it just some game I was apart of? That's not the man I fell in love with." Her words stung him to the core, yet he couldn't argue with her this time. He just wanted to hold her. He was SICK of all the bickering.

"Limdo, I'm waiting for an answer." Her voice cracked, and he could see tears silently falling down her rosy cheeks. He tried to answer; he opened his mouth to do so. But he couldn't. Because in truth, he didn't know why he did it in the first place.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "You still have that fever, don't you?" he asked, stepping forward to help her out. But she in turn backed away. "No, Limdo. I can take care of myself." He was going to protest, but she already slipped on her school hoodie and headed for the door.

He stopped her. "That's it? You're just going to leave me here? After all we've been through together? After all this time we've waited?" he asked, trying to choke back emotion. She was silent for a while. "Limdo, I don't even know if there is a 'we' anymore. I'm just going to figure things out, alright?" she pushed herself past him and left him in her room alone.

Didn't she wait for him? Didn't she still love him? Or maybe he'd pushed her away for too long. Was this the end?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko dialed Takara's number as she headed toward her car. "Hello?" Takara answered on the other line. "Her Takara, its Takiko…" Takiko started sniffling a bit.

"Oh, hey there Takiko…what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that…hey listen I was wondering if we could meet somewhere and just talk, does that sound cool to you?"

"Uh sure, just as long as there's not too many…"

"Too many people, I know. How about the park?"

"The park sounds good, so we'll meet in about an hour?"

"Yea, thanks Takara, I'll see you soon."

Takiko hung up and leaned against her Ferrari. Maybe once she talked to Takara she'd be able to figure things out. Something told her that Takara would know what to do concerning Limdo.

Takiko was about to unlock her car, when all of a sudden a large hand covered her mouth. Takiko tried to scream, but it was muffled, and the hand only pressed harder, making it hard to breathe.

Takiko kicked and thrashed, but it was no use. The man (At least she assumed it was a guy) practically picked her up. "I've waited for this moment for such a long time, my dearest." She didn't recognize the voice, but she could tell it was a guy.

She couldn't see what was going on, but she heard a car trunk pop open. The only thing that ran through her mind was, '_I'm being kidnapped'_ over and over again.

A wet rag was suddenly forced over her tongue, and she was dumped into the trunk. She felt like she was lying on a bunch of photos. She was…the trunk was full of pictures of her from concerts and award shows. Her eyes widened. She'd been warned she might get kidnapped by obsessed fans. If only she'd listened when they suggested a body guard.

The car door shut, and she was engulfed within thick, muggy blackness. She could feel her fever start to get to her and as she passed out, her last thoughts where, '_get me out of here…someone…Limdo...'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo walked out of Takiko's room about an hour later. He'd showered and blow dried, gotten dressed, etc. (Takiko's bathroom was HUGE) he had styled his hair the exact same way as he had in the book. He wore a black t-shirt with light blue Levis.

The girls were still in the living room, chatting about the party the night before. "Hey, where's Takiko?" he asked, oblivious to his hotness. The girls turned and their mouths dropped. They looked at each other and Kay yelled, "HUDDLE!!!"

The girls started to huddle, whispering how sexy he was. "OMG and you think this is Takiko's special one? Where did she GET this guy?!" Kay whispered excitedly. "I dunno but sign me up for the next guy!" Elie answered. All of a sudden the door opened, and in came Tomite.

"Hey Limdo, you called?" he asked. The girls freaked. They jumped up and started grabbing Tomite's arms…Kay happened to grab a hold of his leg. Limdo started to laugh at the look on Tomite's face. "LIMDO DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!!!" Tomite yelled, trying to pry the insane females off of him. "Nah, I'd rather watch this…" the phone rang, and Limdo picked up, since everybody else seemed preoccupied. "Okuda residence." He answered, not knowing if he pronounced the name right. "Um…hello this is Takara…is Takiko around?" Limdo instantly frowned at Takiko's name, remembering the fight they were in.

"No, she left about an hour ago." He answered sadly. "Do you know where she is?" Takara asked, seeming stressed. Limdo's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I don't. she took off without telling me…hold on…" he put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone and shouted, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE TAKIKO WENT?" the girls and Tomite stopped struggling and gave him a questioning look. "No we don't. She left without a word to any of us." Elie informed him. If Elie didn't know, then everybody else certainly didn't know either.

"No one here seems to know where she went." He finished to Takara. "Oh…um…well, sir…,"she started. Limdo knew she didn't know who he was in guy form, so he played along. "…she called about an hour ago, saying she wanted to meet me here at the park…she said she'd be here by now…and she's not picking up her cell phone…"

Limdo froze. Something happened to Takiko, he knew it. "Where are you Takara? Do you have any idea at all where she could be?" he asked. There was a pause. "Well…promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked. "I won't tell, just tell me were to find Takiko." He said as calmly as possible, knowing she was extremely shy. Kind of like Hatsui…

"Sometimes when I draw or paint something that something actually happens. And while I was sitting here…I was drawing warehouse 18, by the dock." She answered. "Thank you so much Takara…"

"Wait, you'll come get me, right?" well, that was an odd question.

"Why do you want me to get you?" he asked.

"Takiko wanted to speak to me, right? I'm your best chance at finding her."

Limdo thought about it for a while. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." He answered. "But the parks an hour away…how could you…?" Takara asked, confused.

"Takara…do you know how fast a speeding Ferrari is?" he asked calmly. "No…" she answered. "Well neither do I, but I have a feeling its fast, now sit tight and I'll be there with another friend of mine, alright?"

"Ok…" she answered before she hung up. Limdo hung up too, and turned to Tomite. "Tomite, get those girls off of you, we've got a mission."

"I don't know, I kinda like this." He warped his arms around Elie's and Lex's waists. "Tomite, Takiko's in trouble, we need to go now." He tried to keep himself from yelling.

"What?!" Tomite and the girls yelled. "COUNT US IN ON THE RESCUE MISSION!!!" the girls shouted as they jumped away from Tomite's grasp. "No you'll only be in the way. Plus, there aren't enough seats." Limdo told them. "Takiko has more than one fast car, you know." Kay rolled her eyes. Limdo's eyes widened. "You mean she has more than ONE Ferrari? How rich is she?" he asked. "Not a Ferrari, stupid…though I think she could get two if she felt like it…" Elie answered him.

"Ok fine…just take that car, and head toward warehouse 18." He yelled, irritated. "Tomite, you're coming with me to pick up someone."

"So that's what you meant when you said 'speeding Ferrari'…" Tomite had an insane look in his eye. "No you may not drive." Limdo said as he grabbed Tomite and headed toward the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takara watched as a Ferrari speed onto the park lawn, causing innocent civilians to run screaming. She opened the door, checking to make sure no one noticed she was with these insane people.

She saw two hot guys. The one with the long hair made her heart jump for joy for some random reason, and the other guy happened to be holding on to the seats, wide eyed.

"Well, you sure did keep your word." She said as she squeezed in. Ferrari's weren't made for carrying passengers. "Yea well, it's a talent." The long haired man answered. They drove/speed along like maniacs in silence. "So what are your names?" she asked quietly. "Mine's Limdo." Answered the insane driver up front. "And I'm Tomite." The frightened passenger answered.

Takara fell silent. Tomite looked back at her, about to say something but Limdo nudged him, indicating he better not. "Takara, do you think you could sketch out the warehouse map, and where exactly Takiko is?" Limdo asked. Takara nodded and pulled out her paper. As she did so, it started to rain…just like in the drawing she'd done earlier.

Her pencil practically drew for her non-stop. Finally she finished and handed it to Limdo. Limdo looked at it for a bit, till Tomite yelled, "WATCH THE ROAD!!!!" Limdo dropped the pad in-between he and Tomite. "Let's hope your right about this." He muttered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Ouch…my head…_ she thought painfully. Just thinking was a pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair (Duh) with her mouth gagged in a dark, scary looking room. It might have been brighter if it wasn't raining outside. Something trickled down her forehead, and Takiko assumed it was sweat at first…but that couldn't be possible…it was freezing in the room. "Your awake, good." The voice called from the darkness.

Takiko struggled against the ropes, but the sudden movements made her feel nauseous. A light flickered on, causing her to squint her eyes. Before her, stood a chubby little man…not much shorter than she was. He had beady little black eyes and a bald head. She'd been kidnapped by THIS loser?

He removed the gag, causing Takiko to spit in his face. "That's not nice, beautiful." He caressed her face. His cold touch made her feel even more frightened than ever before.

"What do you want with me?" she asked her voice hoarse. "Dear me, I hope I haven't hurt your angelic voice." He answered, moving closer. "Stay away from me…" she whispered pulling her face away from his.

"But I only want one little kiss…" he started. Takiko shrieked. "EWWWW, GROSS!!!!" she couldn't help it. The thought of kissing this guy was repulsive.

He slapped her across the face. Her cheek stung, and frightened tears came to her eyes. He stood back and asked her, "Won't you sing for me?" dang this guy was creepy.

"I-I can't sing tied up." She lied…well, she didn't know if that was true or not, but she had to get out of here. The man nodded his head and untied her. Apparently he was also stupid.

"Now, sing for me—" Takiko grabbed a long pole and whacked him over the head as hard as possible. As soon as she did so, she turned off the light making it harder for him to find her. She ran to the buildings exit. It was locked of course.

Frustrated and scared, she ran into the bathroom still clutching the pole just in case she had to defend herself again. She locked the door and turned on the light. What she'd thought was sweat, turned out to be blood.

She turned the water on and started to clean the cut, even though it stung by the slightest touch. Once her face was cleaned off, she tried to touch the actual cut. As soon as she did, she cried out and clutched her head. No, she was NOT going to be touching that any time soon.

She leaned against the door and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Her eyes scanned the bathroom, looking for any signs of escape. Her eyes rested on an old air vent, just big enough for her to slip through.

She pushed herself off the door and balanced herself on the toilet. Hey, there wasn't a bathtub. She reached up…and she was too short. Great.

She grabbed the pole (which she'd put on top of the bathroom counter) and used it to push open the vent. It worked like a charm. Takiko silently placed the bar back and started to climb.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The three reached warehouse 18, and met up with the other girls, who smiled at Takara, trying to make her feel welcome. "I've got a sketch of the map of Warehouse 18. Takiko should be in the workshop, across from the bathroom." Limdo said as he laid the pad down and traced the route with his index finger.

Tomite looked at the girls, and said, "Now girls, you must be quiet." The girls giggled, all except Takara. Limdo rolled his eyes in disgust. This guy took advantage of the feminine forwardness of this world.

"Alright, now I'll go and break down the…" Limdo started, but Lex was already there. "No need sexy, I'll handle this one." Limdo blushed as Lex literally kicked the door down. Everybody stared at her.

"What are you, macho woman or something?" Tomite asked. "No, I just have incredible strength for a plain, simple woman." Lex answered happily. The others kinda made sure they didn't touch Lex as they went inside. It was dark and dusty inside the warehouse.

Limdo led the way, looking for the big workshop. Ah, there it was! Limdo opened the door and switched on the light. "Takiko's not in here, just some fat old guy!" Yelled Limdo angrily. "Uh Limdo, I think that's the kidnaper." Kay whispered. "And how would you know?" Tomite asked. "Because this warehouse hasn't been used for months now." Kay informed him. Everybody stared at her. "How did you figure THAT out? I didn't even know about that." Elie said suspiciously. Kay only shrugged and insisted it was only a guess.

"Whatever you guys just stay here and watch over fatso over there, I'll go look for Takiko." Limdo ordered and before anyone could protest, he was gone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko apparently needed to work on her upper body strength, considering she couldn't pull herself up into the vent. Meaning, she was still in that disgusting bathroom.

She sighed and dropped onto the toilet seat in defeat. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd originally planned. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered, since considering her not-so-strong condition; the blow to the head wasn't as hard as she'd planned.

Suddenly someone started to fiddle with the door handle. She froze, knowing it was that creepy dude who'd kidnapped her. She grabbed her pole and waited behind the door. Finally, the guy got frustrated with the lock…his kind of broke the whole door knob off. No wonder he'd been able to carry her.

The door kicked open, and Takiko lunged…only to have it grabbed by Limdo. "Jeez woman, I try to rescue you and you try to kill me in return?!" he yelled. Takiko just stared at him, wondering if she was hallucinating. No, this dream was too weird to be a dream.

She let go of the metal bar and waited for him to say something else. He sighed and dropped the bar, only to hold her in his arms "I'm glad your ok though." He whispered. Takiko clutched Limdo's shirt tighter, determined not to break down in front of him.

He pulled away and examined Takiko's cut. "What happened?" he asked her, concern filling his eyes. Takiko shrugged. "I'd like to know that myself actually." She answered.

His touched it, making her gasp in pain and pull away. Limdo pulled her back. "I think you might've gotten a concussion…a minor one though, it doesn't seem too bad." He whispered. His hand then went to her forehead. "And look, your fevers worse! I told you to stay home, didn't I?" he asked her. "No, not really." She answered him.

"Then apparently I've been a bad boy." This made Takiko laugh, which to Limdo was music. "Come on, let's take you home." Takiko nodded and let him guide her toward the room she'd been held in. she was surprised by an extremely loud screech. Limdo started to run, dragging Takiko with him.

The man who had kidnapped her had now grabbed a hold of Elie's ankle. Elie then started to cry, which made the man let go, wondering what he did to make her cry. Once he let go, Elie stopped crying and kicked the guy in the stomach.

"And this is why Elie plays every role that has crying in it. She's a realistic crier." Takiko whispered, seeing that Limdo had been confused.

The man tried to push himself up, but Kay pushed him back down…or at least Takiko thought it was Kay. She still had the star and moon symbol on her cheek, but now she had black hair styled into a bob, with grey eyes. And she was shorter. "Hose Chapman, I had a feeling it was you. You've been wanted by the FBI for quite a while now, haven't you?" hose's eyes widened as he tried to escape.

"That won't work Hose…" Kay was cut short as the man pulled out a gun and tried to fire at her. He came close to hitting her skull. She backed away as he jumped up. He pointed the gun straight at Limdo. "Get away from MY woman." He growled.

"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" Takiko shrieked, though she regretted doing so, for her head started to hurt again. Tomite, who'd been watching innocently, stepped in-between the crazed man and Limdo. "Please, you think some small metal thing would hurt US?" Tomite asked laughing. Everybody except Limdo stared at him like he was crazy. Takiko yelled, "TOMITE GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Tomite looked back at her and…

BAM

Tomite clutched his shoulder. The bullet had only grazed him, and almost hit Limdo's shoulder. This guy had sucky aim.

Limdo knew the situation was serious. He pulled Tomite out of the way, and acted on instinct…he turned into a female.

Hose and almost everybody stared in disbelief. Hose almost dropped the gun in shock. "I suggest you put whatever that is down, or I will resort to using force." Limdo warned. His/her voice registered in the other girls heads. "Wait, your AYA?" Takara asked. They'd almost forgotten she was in the room.

Limdo decided to ignore this question. The man didn't drop the gun, yet he made no move to pull the trigger neither. He must've still been in shock.

Limdo sighed and used his power; wind. He sent a gust of wind at Hose, which not only knocked the gun, AND dust into the guy's face, but it also sent him reeling into the wall.

Kay wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. "Hose Chapman, you are under arrest under the charges of rape, murder, and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say could and will be used against you in court of law." Kay finished, fishing her pockets for something. "I didn't know you were an officer." Elie stated.

"I am NOT a petty officer. I am an agent for the FBI. There's a difference." Kay answered. "So are you a petty FBI agent or something?" Lex asked, smirking. "NO I AM NOT!!!!" Kay yelled. "Though I might as well be, I don't have any cuffs…"

"Need help?" Tomite pushed her away with his good arm, and with the help of Limdo, he'd pinned the guy to the wall. The guy seemed terrified of Limdo, who'd changed back into male form. As Limdo held the guy there, Tomite used his power…ice.

A snowflake appeared in his hand as he pinned his hands and feet to the wall with thick, cold ice. The man now gave him fear too. Tomite backed away.

"I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR STEALING HER AWAY!" the man yelled at Limdo, who'd turned away. Limdo stopped. "No, YOU stole her away from me…though she'd definitely never have the same feelings for YOU." Limdo turned and punched Hose in the jaw…then in the stomach…and then in the eye. He then grabbed Takiko's waist protectively. "If you OR anybody who works with you, EVER touch MY girlfriend again, I will TEAR EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR GUTTS OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS!!!"

With that, Limdo picked Takiko up and carried her out. The others followed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, the end was a bit graphic... sorry if it grossed any of you out a bit, but hey, it was sweet, right?...Right? Anyhow, WHAT WILL HAPEND BETWEEN THE TWO LOVERS? WILL THEY GET BACK TOGETHER OR WILL THEY SPLIT UP? NOT THE END, OH NO WE'RE ONLY GETTING STARTED!!!!!! Still availiable for more characters! Review! I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI!!!! lawyer walks in BUT I DO! me and other Lawyers stare guys, do you want to sue one of your won kind? laywers nodd good.

-Sango


	10. Chapter 8

Takiko sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doc to get back with her results. The drive over to the hospital had been hectic. Limdo let Tomite drive her Ferrari…and he went a little insane with it. The whole way over, Takiko had been trying to hit the brakes, only to find there wasn't a pedal under her foot.

The doctor came back in with the test results. "Well Miss Okuda, it seems that you do have a bit of a concussion. Let's just take it easy for a couple of days before returning to you daily activities, alright?" The doc started to get out a bandage.

Someone knocked on the door. Takiko yelled "COME IN!" before asking if it was cool with the doc. "Hey Takiko." Takara greeted as she walked through the door. Takiko smiled. "Hey Takara."

Takara sat down next to her as the dock cleaned Takiko's cut. "You needed to talk to me before…you know…" Takara started. Takiko tried to remember, which caused her head to hurt a bit, but Takiko ignored it.

"Oh yes, I did. Well, you know Limdo now." Takiko giggled a bit at the look on Takara's face. "Yes he's the insane driver…and the…" she glanced at the doc, who was listening in. "…you know…" Takiko nodded.

"Well, let's just say…I'd been forced to leave him a long time ago. Now he comes back, pretending to be someone else, and when I find out who he is, he doesn't have an explanation. What do I do? I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore." Takiko winced as a small bandage was placed over the cut. (No I am not having some dorky bandage wrapped around her head. Just where the cut is)

Takara thought for a bit before answering. "Do you love him?" she asked. Takiko thought about it. "Yes I do, with all my heart."

"Besides lying about who he was, has he ever done anything truly untrustworthy?" Takara asked again.

"No…" Takiko answered. "Then why are you being so cautious? He's come back to you, he returns your love, and he's gone out of his way to protect you. It sounds to me like you've got a good man. Don't lose him, Takiko." Takara finished. Takiko nodded.

Takara's cell rang. She looked at the caller ID, and her eyes widened. "I-I have to take this call." She stammered, leaving Takiko quickly. "Takara wait—" Takiko got up to follow, but the doc pushed her back. "I told you to get some rest. I really meant it Miss Okuda."

Takiko sighed and sat back down, knowing what she had to do next.

Talk to Limdo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo waited in the dark interrogation room. Apparently, Kay had called the FBI, who'd decided they had to interview everybody at the crime scene. He just hoped the girls left out the part of him and Tomite's powers.

The door opened. "It seems you don't have a file, Limdo. Man, you've left me a hard job." Said a familiar voice. Limdo looked up at the tall man. The man was tall, with long blonde hair, ice blue eyes with an eye patch over the right eye.

"Hikitsu?" Limdo's eyes widened. "Long time no see Limdo. Man I haven't seen you since the day you…" Hikitsu started, but Limdo stopped him. "What's done is done. That was the past, and I don't plan on that happening again."

Hikitsu nodded and sat down. "Now why don't you tell me the full story of what happened. I've already interrogated everyone except Takiko and Tomite, he's still getting stitched up."

Limdo nodded and told him the whole story.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So that ingrate Hose failed in his mission to get that WOMAN out of my hair?" A feminine voice growled as she examined the reports. Working for Temdan's company paid off. Before the rest of America knew something, that something would pass through their computers.

A tall woman with mid length black hair, piercing green eyes, slightly tanned skin along with a really nice body stat on top of Hagus's desk, to which he seemed extremely peeved about.

"Kazuza would you get off my desk?!" he asked, trying to hold in his temper. If something happened to this girl, her father would be trying to assassinate every single one of the members of master Temdan's business.

"No I don't think I will." Kazuza smirked down at him, knowing he could do nothing to harm her. He sighed irritably. "I need to finish my work, and at the moment the priestess and her genbu celestial warriors are none of my concern. Plus, its not like they've made an attempt to destroy the company, nor has Limdo tired to take his fathers life…I don't even know if he knows his dad's even here in this era, or any of us for that matter." Hagus finished.

"And I don't care what happened between you guys in that weird book, I just want Takiko out of the picture. Though it WOULD be nice if the others were out of the way so I could get to her…" Kazuza was now debating on evil plans…which usually led to no where unless she was fed ideas. Which he was what probably going to have to do at this very moment.

"Why don't you go to her school?" He asked. She was silent before squealing, "THAT'S A WONDER FULL IDEA HAGUS!!!" he rolled his eyes and tried to find a way to see his computer screen. His attempt was unsuccessful.

Ever since Kazuza had won American idol, she'd been determined to beat everybody in her way to fame and glory. And at the moment, her greatest threat was Takiko Okuda, making her the perfect puppet for the company's plan. Eliminate the priestess and genbu celestial warriors. But at the moment, it wasn't mandatory.

"Hagus enroll me in the high school Takiko's in, and quick! I want to start going to school Monday. Also, send word out to the reporters that I'm attending this public school." Kazuza finally hoped off his desk. She looked out the window. "Takiko Okuda, you've met your match." She whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat in the dark room, waiting for someone to come and take her from the hospital. The doc told her she couldn't leave unless she had an adult take her home, so she'd called Mayra.

Someone knocked on the door, and Takiko, thinking it was Mayra, jumped up to open the door. She was quite wrong. It was Limdo.

He smiled a bit and without asking permission, he pushed past her and walked into the room. She closed the door. The two stood there in silence, not looking at each other.

"Takiko…back at the apartment, when you said…" Limdo started, feeling he had to know what was going through Takiko's mind.

"Yea, I'm still a bit upset about what you've done over the past week…" she couldn't say anymore. Another awkward silence passed between them, both of them waiting for the other to say something. When it was obvious that Takiko wasn't going to say anymore, Limdo said what he needed to say.

"Takiko I'm truly sorry for what I did. I know it was mean, and I didn't think before acting. I guess when I saw you my first reaction was to say I was someone else, just in case you'd already found someone…and apparently you have."

Takiko blushed, knowing he meant Jesse. "No Limdo you have it wrong. Yes, last year I thought about going out with him…but certain events made me hate him. I don't love him; he's just an insane stalker with a case of hoboness." Limdo laughed at what she said. "So you're not going to marry him?" he asked, nervous about her answer. "Why would I marry someone I hate?" she asked. She had a point there.

Another silence passed, before Limdo asked the question he'd been dreading to ask. "Takiko, even if you don't love me still, I'll always love you. Do…do you still feel the same for me?" he turned to her, looking at her straight in the eyes. Takiko smiled. "Yes Limdo, I do still love you."

Limdo's next move was to close the gap between them and kiss her passionately. The kiss sent shivers up Takiko's back, making her want to hold him forever. As they broke away for air, Takiko started to cry in Limdo's shirt. He held her and rocked her back and forth whispering, "It's ok Takiko, I'm here nothing will hurt you…I wont leave you, never again…"

This only made Takiko sob harder. "You mean it? You won't even let Genbu tear you away from me again?" he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Not even Genbu will be able to tear me away from you."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko leaned against Limdo, who sat on the hospital bed. "I hate this smell" Limdo grumbled, folding his arms. "I don't know of anyone who does." Takiko answered half asleep.

Limdo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Takiko when is—" he started, but the door banged open.

"TAKIKO OKUDA, I TOLD YOU IN THE BEGINNING YOU NEEDED A BODY GUARD, AND IT TURNS OUT I WAS RIGHT!" Mayra yelled as she stormed up to the two. "Mayra calm down…" Takiko held up her hands.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST TELL ME, CALM DOWN?! NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, NOT UNTIL YOU GET A BODY GUARD…AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE ARMS OF SOME GUY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Mayra didn't recognize Limdo in his male form.

"Mayra this is my boyfriend, Limdo. Its ok, he's not here to kidnap me." Takiko explained calmly.

"Takiko, you and I both know you don't have a boyfriend…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!? AND I'M HIREING A BODY GUARD RIGHT THIS SECOND YOUNG LADY!"

Takiko rubbed her temples; all the yelling was making her head hurt. Limdo looked from Takiko to Mayra before standing up.

"Miss Mayra, I know this last incident has been quite hectic, but could you please stop yelling? I'm not sure if you're aware of this yet, but Takiko…got hurt, and your yelling is only making it worse. So please, shut up." Limdo tried to be as nice as possible. Usually he wouldn't have said please, but he didn't feel up to arguing at the moment.

Mayra looked at Takiko. "Now your definitely getting a bodyguard. Nothing you say will talk me out of it." Mayra picked up her cell phone and was about to dial before Limdo stopped her.

"Takiko had a bodyguard already." He informed her. Mayra looked around. "I don't see this so called 'bodyguard'…whatever your name was." Mayra started to press the buttons on her cell. "I meant I am her bodyguard." Limdo said, taking her phone from her.

"I'm sorry, but your Takiko's BOYFRIEND not her bodyguard." Mayra laughed. "Plus, I hardly believe a teenager could protect Takiko." She added.

Takiko stood up. "Actually, if you don't mind I'd like Limdo to be my bodyguard. Yes, he IS my boyfriend…but I trust Limdo with my life. I can't trust a complete stranger to protect me."

Mayra thought for a second. "How will I know your not doing anything to her?" She asked Limdo, which caused Takiko to turn bright red, knowing exactly what Mayra meant.

Before Takiko could protest, however, Limdo saved the day. "Mayra, I would NEVER put Takiko in that situation. We decided long ago that we wouldn't do anything till after we were married." Limdo informed her. Takiko remembered when she and Limdo talked about what they wanted. They had decided it was for the best.

Mayra looked at the two before sighing. "Could I have my cell phone back?" Mayra asked Limdo, who handed it over.

"So does that mean yes?" Takiko asked. Mayra nodded before ordering, "Limdo, you stay with her at all times, which means he's moving into your apartment Takiko…but give him one of the spare rooms! I want Limdo with you at all times Takiko, no exceptions."

The couple smirked at each other before following Mayra to the car.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko and Limdo stepped out of the elevator and into the apartment. Takiko dragged him into the guest bedroom. "Here's where you can stay." Takiko flicked on the light. The room was big like the other rooms, and it had a small bathroom with a shower in it. it also had its own 62 inch plasma screen TV, without surround sound. But it wasn't as big as the one in the living room.

"If you want, you can get your stuff from your other apartment and move it all in here tomorrow. Apparently I'm not going any where." Takiko rolled her eyes, remembering the doc's strict orders…which he had told Mayra, who had threatened Limdo that if she even stepped out of the apartment, he was dead meat.

"No you aren't, and neither am I. I'll get Tomite to bring it over." He wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Limdo don't make poor Tomite bring all that stuff over here!"

"Ok, I'll get Hikitsu to do the dirty work."

"Hikitsu's here too? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I just found out too! Now will you just go get some rest? Or do I have to force you?"

"But I don't want to…"

Limdo picked Takiko up and headed to her room, the cat at his heals. He kicked open the door, and struggled to keep a hold on the squirming woman. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in. she glared at him.

"Don't give me that look." Limdo ordered. "I don't want to go to bed!" Takiko complained. Limdo only laughed and kissed her. "I swear you're just like a little kid!" he laughed as soon as he was done. Takiko rolled her eyes before closing her them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Haha, done! What did you all think? If you guys want, submit story ideas. It'd be cool.

Next chapter; Takiko's friends demand to know what is going on. Takiko meets up with Hikitsu and Tomite. And thats all i've thought about so far. Any other ideas for the next chapter? Include them in the reply!

-Sango.

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS...well, some of them.


	11. Chapter 9

Ok this time I'm writting my A&N thingy before we start. Just a warning, this chapter is REALLY boring, this was one of those chapters that set things up for the future, yet it really sucks. Again if you have ANY story ideas, please help me out...but of course if they're compleatly insane then they probably wont be in there...yet usually I'm cool with any idea. So no flames because this chapter sucks.

I do not own these characters, (some of them yes) nor do I own Yuu Watase's book series. But this guy had to learn his lesson, didn't we? holds the tied up laywer who claimed to own the characters last chapter...other laywers who helped tie him up stare Hmmmm...Gets on knees and starts to poke tied up laywer, the other laywers shrug and start to poke him HEY, YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT IF YOU GIVE ME PACK MY POINTY DEATH DEFYING STICK!...Sniff They stole my pointy stick.

-Sango

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was for a second. Then yesterdays past events flooded into his memory bank. He smirked knowing now that he had an excuse to follow Takiko around…but he couldn't go to school as a GUY. Somehow he and Takiko would have to figure out a way.

He inhaled deeply…but paused. Something or someone really small was on his chest. He slowly looked to see the 'thing' that had made its home in his chest. All he saw was a great big hairy thing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko had been flipping the channels and eating cereal when she heard Limdo yell, "DEMON!!!!" and then a screech that sounded like a cat. Crap, she forgot to tell him about puss.

She jumped up from her chair and ran down the hall, yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT PUSS LIMDO!" she threw open the door to see Limdo holding the cat up by his fur, which the cat didn't take to kindly.

She snatched the cat from Limdo's grasp and started hugging it. "Its ok puss, don't worry, the mean man won't hurt you anymore." She cooed, causing Limdo to growl in annoyance.  
"Why did you get a cat when you have me?" Limdo asked, folding his arms and pouting.

"Because one; at the time I got puss, you weren't around. Two; you don't like to feel owned." Takiko pointed out as she left the room. Limdo followed saying, "Yea you have a point…AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED?!"

"Because now I'm on the couch." Takiko flopped herself onto the couch and started flipping channels again. Limdo sighed and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room, staring at the TV screen. If that's how she was going to act, fine! Two could play at that game.

After a couple of minutes of channel flipping, Limdo yelled, "WOULD YOU PICK A CHANNEL?!" Takiko stopped at a movie channel. "There I stopped. Gosh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I was on the right side till I saw that cat on my chest." Limdo growled.

"Well you didn't put puss in my room. When I forget to put him in my room, he usually sleeps in the room your staying in."

"Excuse me, I was supposed to put the cat in your room?!"

"Well you did force me into my room and then stay outside my doorway till I fell asleep, so yes, you were."

"So now the cat's more important?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT"

RING! "NOW WHAT?!"

"LIMDO THAT'S THE PHONE…DON'T KILL THE PHONE!!!"

Limdo picked up the phone and practically screamed hello into it. "Gosh Limdo, I go through the trouble to keep your identity a secret from the government, and you repay me by yelling?" Asked a voice over the phone.

Limdo calmed down a bit. "Oh its you Hikitsu…" that's all he got to say before the phone was snatched away from him.

"Hey Hikitsu, its Takiko! How have you been?" Takiko squealed into the phone. "I've been fine your eminence. Right now you have your own health to think about." Hikitsu stayed calm.

"I know…Hikitsu take a break from whatever you're doing…" Takiko pushed Limdo off of her, for he had jumped on her to try to get the phone back, "…and pick up Tomite….LIMDO GET OFF OF ME!!!"

"Alright I'll try…and what are you two DOING over there?"

"Limdo's just trying to get the phone back, GET YOUR OWN CELL PHONE!" Takiko pushed Limdo off again.

Takiko hung up and Limdo sat down on his chair again, grumbling something about possessive woman. "Limdo you practically tear the head off of any guy who even checks me out." Takiko pointed out.

They sat in silence again and watched the TV. "Takiko?" Limdo spoke up during a commercial.

Takiko muted the TV and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…I just don't like waking up to find a cat on my chest." Limdo finished, blushing. Takiko smiled. "I know, that's why I wasn't angry."

"Could…could I sit with you?" HE asked. Takiko made room for him and he jumped next to her. They watched as the next movie started to play. "OH, it's Pirates of the Caribbean!" Takiko squealed.

They watched the screen silently…almost. Limdo kept asking questions like, "How'd they do that?" or, "Why is that ship on fire?" after a while, Takiko just told him it was magic.

After about an hour, which by that time, Limdo kept pointing to Captain Barbossa and saying, "I could totally beat that Guy." to which Takiko would reply, "I know, I heard you the past twenty times."

Anyhow, about an hour later, the phone rang again, and this time it was Rick from the desk downstairs. "Takiko these three guys claim to know you…one is called Hikitsu, another is called Tomite, and the last calls him Soren. Do I send them up?" Rick asked over the phone line.

"SOREN'S HERE TOO?! SEND THEM UP NOW!" she immediately regretted yelling, for her head started to hurt again. She hung up the phone and rubbed her temples. Limdo noticing this placed a hand on her forehead again. "Takiko, are you sure you shouldn't get more rest? You still have a bit of a fever…" he started to rub her back.

"I'm fine Limdo this is nothing." She smiled at him sheepishly.

The elevator door opened to reveal three men. One had short black hair with brown eyes. He had his right arm in a sling and he wore a black t-shirt and blue Levi's

There was a blonde next to him. He had an eye patch over his right eye and he wore a dark green shirt with baggy black jeans. He obviously didn't care he looked layed back.

And the last one had long black hair and almost black eyes. He wore black sweats with a black hoodie. He must've been running before he dropped by.

"SOREN, HIKITSU AND TOMITE!" Takiko jumped from the couch ignoring the pain. She hugged each of them and pulled them over onto chairs. They talked about what they'd been doing since arriving here in Takiko's world. Apparently Hikitsu became an top FBI agent (Even higher than Kay was apparently) Soren was at the moment working as a waiter for a local coffee shop. Tomite was just a lazy butt, and no the job didn't pay. Though he claimed he should be paid for it.

They were silent for a couple seconds. "Hey Takiko, did you ever…use that third wish?" Tomite asked. The other three men looked at Takiko expectantly. Takiko paled, knowing that if she told them, they'd want more details. And she didn't want them to know the details, especially Limdo. If he found out…he'd never let her out of his sight. Of course that wasn't a bad thing; it was just that it would feel weird to tell him. Plus, it happened two years ago.

She looked away from them and nodded, knowing she couldn't exactly lie. "Well what did you wish for?" Limdo asked impatiently after a couple of minutes of complete silence.

Great, the question she dreaded came up. She had to make an excuse up fast, like she'd been doing for the past couple years. Like when people asked her how she ended up on the shores of California half dead. She told everybody she'd been on a boat trip with her family and the boat wrecked and she was the only one left alive. And they believed her. But she wasn't sure if she could out fool Limdo, for he knew her better than anyone.

She sighed deciding not to lie to him, but instead told them, "You know, I really don't feel like talking about that right now." Limdo seemed like he was about to object, but Soren stopped him. "That's alright Takiko, but remembers you can tell us anything." Takiko nodded, instantly feeling a sick feeling in her stomach. The look Limdo gave her seemed heart breaking. He really wanted to know, he cared that much. And what was worse?

She couldn't tell him how her father was killed because of her wish.

The elevator doors opened, and Takiko knew immediately who it was. She turned to greet her friends, knowing why they came here. Yet…she didn't know why Takara was with them.

"Hey Elie, Lex, Kay…and hello Takara…I didn't expect to see you here…"

The girls looked around Takiko at the men sitting on the couch. They paled at the sight of Limdo/Aya.

"Takiko we need to talk….we all need to know what is going on, and you're not going to hide the truth from us this time." Elie pulled Takiko to the couch…she made sure Takiko was in-between Limdo and the other girls.

Takiko looked at each girl in the face. They all wanted to know, even Takara.

Takiko sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this situation either.

"Ok, but you have to believe me when I tell you this." Takiko started, looking to Limdo for support. He smiled, encouraging her to press on. She wasn't worried about the information she would have to leak out. Limdo and the others knew they were originally character in the book.

"I don't come from this time period. I lived most of my life just before world war two." There was a stunned silence. The boy's didn't know this either.

"My father was not only a professor…but a writer as well. He heard of an ancient Chinese scroll titled **The Universe of the Four Gods**. The scroll was said to bestow the powers of the heroine to the reader. At the time, my mother had been deathly ill. My father instead of staying by her side, decided to leave us for a year to translate the scroll. The day after he returned…my mother died. As we prepared for her funeral, my father continued to write the **Universe of the Four Gods** in his study. I got upset and grabbed the book from him. We got into an argument, and when I tried to destroy the book, I ended up being…sucked in." Takiko drew a breath before continuing the story of how she met Limdo and Tomite.

She told the story of how she became the priestess of Genbu, and how she then learned how dangerous her journey would be after their first battle. She told of how she came to meet a boy named Hatsui, and the attack from the assassin Hagus. She told of Limdo's past (which he didn't mind for it was way in the past) and she then told of lady Analu and her meeting with Namame. She told all of this and more, the whole story. By the time she'd finished it was three hours later, and none of them had said a word.

"That…is unbelievable I'll give you that much." Lex finally spoke up. Takiko nodded. "Have you not looked at us? We're practically not normal!" Tomite laughed (Lex and Kay were hanging all over him). "Practically is not a word I'd use." Elie muttered. Limdo smirked and changed into Aya. "Does this get you to believe us?" He asked. The girls (except Takara who only blushed) yelled yes.

Limdo laughed and changed into male form. "So…you didn't get here by a ship wreck?" Lex asked. Takiko slowly shook her head. The girls looked at her expectantly. "I don't like talking about that." Takiko muttered as she leaned against Limdo. Kay and Lex had that greedy look in their eyes. A little bit of drool too.

"So you guys are a couple?" Kay asked, smirking. The two nodded. "How far have you guys gone?"

Limdo almost choked, and Takiko had to start patting his back. "W-what did you say?" Limdo managed to get out. Kay was about to answer, but Takiko interrupted. "Kay our relationship isn't about making out 24/7, it's deeper than that…and not in that way." Kay let out a disappointed sigh. "Have you guys even made out?" Lex asked, since it seemed Kay was too disappointed to speak. The two blushed and looked away. "You haven't, have you?" Kay shrieked. She could shriek loud.

"Once again, it's not all about making out!" Limdo yelled over the shrieking banshees.

"Takiko, may I use your bathroom?" Takara asked over the yelling. This was the random question of the day. "Uhuh it's down the hall and to the right…why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt and a ton of make up?" Takiko asked, now noticing something was odd about the way Takara had dressed in the middle of summer. "I-I have a cold…" Takara tried to get away, but surprisingly Hikitsu was the one to follow her, since Limdo wouldn't let Takiko, and Tomite happened to be caught in the grasp of two women.

Hikitsu waited outside the bathroom door, waiting for Takara. But Takara knew Hikitsu was waiting to press an answer out of her. So she acted.

Hikitsu could identify couching and sneezing inside the bathroom. "Hey are you ok?" He knocked on the wood door. "Yea." Takara wheezed from inside.

"Ok." The door opened and Takara stepped out. For the first time, their eyes met. (Or eye, depending on how you look at it)

His Eye made her face turn cherry red, and sweat started to pour down her face, her fragile heart pitter pattered like crazy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hikitsu asked again. Takara nodded before pushing past him ad towards where the others were, leaving Hikitsu stranded in the hallway.


	12. Intermission 1

Ok, I'm almost finnished with the tenth chapter, but my dad saw me on the computer and was all, "You're grounded." He doesn't like me on the computer for some random reason. so i've been slowly adding a couple paragraphs before school.

So I asked my friend what I should do for the next chapter. This is what we both came up with. She came up with the first part and I came up with the second part. This is how random we truly are. So this is sorta like an intermission...kinda...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**The gang goes to the mountains…**

**YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!**

**Once upon a time, not too long ago actually, our gang (as in all the non enemy peeps that have appeared in the story thus far) went to the mountains…**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY MOUNTAINS!**

**They decided to go skiing, for there was a bunch of snow…**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY SKIING!!!!!!!!!!**

**But then they fell off a random cliff of DOOM!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And then they were rescued by….THE YETTI!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY YETTI!**

**But then five days later, they found out that the yeti was really evil, and he wanted to devour our gang alive. **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So then our gang was all like "YOU CAN'T DEVOUR US, BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO RUN AWAY!" (Except Tomite, he was just like, "I'M TOO SEXY TO BE EATEN!)**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY RUNNING AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So then magically a random sled of Muppets appeared (it had cremete the frog on it!) **

**YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY SLEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So the gang hopped on the sled and started to sled down the mountain with the yeti running/ rolling (mostly rolling) down the mountain. **

**YAYYYY SLEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So then the gang fell off a cliff….**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAYY….wait….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Then the yeti fell of said cliff…**

**YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY FALLING!!!!!!!**

**Then our gang miraculously landed safely…**

**YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY SAFELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Then the yeti landed with a KERSPLAT!**

**YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY KERSPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE END!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

So this is what we came up with...HEHE...So i'd like to say THANK YOU ARI FOR YOUR HELP IN COMMING UP WITH THIS RANDOM PLOT OF DOOM!

YAAAAAAAAAAYYY RANDOM PLOTS OF DOOM PLANNED OUT BY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 10

Takiko sat in the office, reading one of those boring out dated magazines that had been on the coffee table. "Who's that?" Limdo/Aya pointed to a picture of Orlando Bloom. "Remember the guy you said was a sissy in Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked. He nodded his head. "That would be him."

Limdo grabbed the magazine and studied it, trying to see if what she said was true or not. Takiko rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have been in the office if it hadn't been for the reporters.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Takiko stepped out of the Ferrari wearing a grey sweater over a black tank top with light blue jeans and black fuzzy trimmed boots. Her hair was wavy and seemed to glisten in the sun light. "Limdo are you sure you have everything?" She asked Limdo as he closed the Ferrari passenger door. _

_"Yea I got everything for the last time Takiko! Stop being such a worry wart!" He laughed as he hugged her. Even in female form he was taller than she was. But not by much. She smiled and lead him to the school entry way. As they stepped though the entry way, they noticed a big crowd in front of the school in three different groups. Two of them seemed to be bombarding questions at someone, and the third group seemed to be waiting for someone. _

_Takiko recognized them immediately. "Limdo, you know those demons that attacked us when we first met?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded, kinda confused as to why she'd bring this up now. "These people are worse than any demon you've ever faced." She finished. Limdo studied them. They had big equipment, and they were holding stick thingies in their hands. _

_Takiko started to edge past Limdo, making her way carefully toward the doors. "THERE SHE IS!" someone screamed. The reporter's all dashed to her, crowding her and separating her from Limdo. _

_Questions were thrown at her, questions she couldn't understand. Microphones were shoved rudely into her face. She could hear Aya call out her name, but Takiko couldn't see Aya anywhere. Takiko called out Aya's name (they'd agreed not to call Limdo by his real name in female form) but the reporters were too loud for Takiko's voice to reach where Aya was. _

_Takiko was about to attempt to shove her way through, but hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. Thinking it was Aya who had pulled her out of the den of despair, Takiko turned to thank Aya. But the owner of the hands wasn't Aya. It was Principal Alice. Her other hand held Aya's shirt collar (she was wearing the usual boys clothes) and she dragged both girls (you know what I mean) into the office, a ton of reporters chasing after them the whole way. _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

So now here they were, in the office with a bunch of insane reporters pushing against the glass. Takiko shifted uncomfortably. They'd called her agent, since she didn't have any family left. Aya tried to calm her down, but Takiko had always been edgy around reporters.

"Miss Okuda…your Agent has just arrived." One of the secretaries informed her. Takiko only nodded uncomfortably. "BACK YOU DEMONS! BACK, OR I'LL CALL THE EXORSIST!" someone very familiar yelled out side of the door.

Takiko, Aya, and practically the whole office watched as about five reporters were sent flying by a blonde haired woman in a grey business suit that stopped at her knees.

"Not again Mayra…" Takiko muttered as she rubbed her temples in frustration. This was going to be VERY interesting.

The office door flew open even though it had been locked, and in came Mayra, striding angrily over to the front desk. "Mayra what are you doing…?" Takiko asked curiously when Mayra had climbed up ON the front desk. Mayra didn't answer, but instead grabbed the intercom microphone and turned it on…then stood UP on the desk.

"LISTEN YOU INSANE REPORTERS! IF YOU EVER TOUCH TAKIKO OR CRIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER," A man had tried to get Mayra to get down and fork over the microphone, but as soon as Mayra said the word murder, she had swung her brief case around and hit the guy in the head. The Man fell unconscious. "EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" she swung it around again, causing everybody to duck in unison.

"AND I SWEAR I WILL ALSO MAKE SURE THOSE OF YOU LEFT ALIVE WILL NEVER WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!" Mayra swung the brief case one last time, and accidentally let go. The window separating Takiko and the reporters shattered. Mayra gave the reporters a blank look. "That wasn't supposed to happen..." Mayra commented to Takiko and Aya. "You weren't supposed to be on top of the desk using the intercom neither." Aya sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"GET THEM!" the reporters climbed through the window and started to chase Takiko, but Aya had picked Takiko up, slung her over his shoulder and started down the hallway to principal's office. The reporters were close behind.

Alice on the other hand had been interrogating a reject who'd been caught smoking before the door to her office burst open and Takiko had been tossed into the room…onto the student's lap. "Hey Craig." Takiko smiled up at the boy. "Um…Hi Takiko…" the boy answered, looking bewildered to have some pop star land in his lap.

Aya on the other hand had barricaded the doorway. "If you want Takiko, you'll have to go through me!" Aya growled, crackling her knuckles. From somewhere in the crowd of reporters, they could hear Mayra yell, "I'M TAKIKO'S AGENT, LET ME THROUGH YOU WILD ANIMALS!" the reporters ignored her.

The reporters had also ignored Aya's threat, and immediately charged toward the door way…only to be pushed back by a sudden burst of powerful wind. The whole group hit the wall on the opposite side of the office, confused as to what happened. "Darn that air conditioning! The school should really get that fixed." Aya pointed at an air vent just behind her.

Mayra pushed past the reporters and stuck her tongue out at the reporters. Alice had sent Craig out of the room, telling him he wasn't off the hook, and that he'd see her in about an hour.

As the door shut, Alice started to explain why Takiko had been attacked by reporters that morning. "I'm sorry Takiko, those reporters did NOT have permission to be on school property, I swear. It's just…they want more information on what happened on the incident two days ago, I'm sure you saw the reports on what happened?" Takiko nodded, remembering the news articles with the reports on her kidnapping and rescue…though some parts were left out. "But that's not the only reason they're here Takiko. You weren't here the past two days, so it's understandable that you don't know that you're no longer the only celebrity here." Alice continued on. Takiko looked at Aya to see if she knew. Apparently Aya didn't know either. Alice continued on. "The girl who won last seasons American Idol transferred here on Monday. And then another girl named Crin transferred here from china. She's big in China, so she thought she could make herself known here too. Actually, isn't she supported by your company, Miss Mayra?" Alice asked. Mayra simply nodded.

"Why wasn't I told that another girl was transferred into the company?" Takiko asked Mayra, confused as to why she hadn't been warned. Mayra rubbed her head. "Actually, I forgot…but then when I went to pick her up from the airport…well I remembered, 'Hey, I forgot to tell Takiko!' so I guess I was kind of out of it, if you know what I mean."

Takiko sighed and nodded. "Takiko, why isn't your bodyguard with you?" Mayra suspiciously asked after a small silence. Takiko gulped. "Um…he had another job…he's trying to get into collage, so it would be harder to do if he followed me around all day…but this is his cousin, and she's just as good!" Takiko lied through her teeth. Mayra looked at Takiko hard, trying to see if there was any lie. Thankfully, Takiko had gotten so used to lying about her past that she could hide a simple lie like this easily.

Mayra sighed, giving into Takiko's lie. Mayra turned to Alice. "Thanks for taking care of Takiko, without you Takiko would probably be screwed by now." Alice nodded before turning to her paper work again. Mayra pulled Aya and Takiko into the hallway. Students passed around them. Mayra sighed and turned to them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, it's just with all the things that have been going on lately I figured you didn't need more stress. But our company is sponsoring one of the students. Her name is Crin. She's from China, and is very popular over there. She wants to be more known in other countries, so we took her in. actually, her first concert is going on tonight, I thought maybe you and your body guard would like to go…no offence Aya."

"Its ok, I've got a lot of homework anyways." Aya nodded her head. Mayra nodded back and handed two tickets to Crin's concert. "Be there or be square Takiko." With that Mayra turned and left the building.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The limo pulled up to the stadiums door way, were a HUGE crowd of people stood. The driver climbed out of the side and stalked around the car to the passenger's side to open the door. The crowd strained their necks to get a look at the people who rode in the stretch limo.

Out came Takiko Okuda in a black dress that showed her curves perfectly, and right behind her came this HOT, SEXY guy wearing a nice tux without a bow and unbuttoned to wear it showed part of his abs. Girls sighed, and reporters turned their camera's onto him, asking who was this new boy that happened to step out of Takiko's car.

Takiko took his hand and lead him through the crowd and up to the door, causing a deep blush to rise onto Limdo's cheeks. As they showed passed in their tickets, Limdo whispered, "Are you sure it's alright for me to be with you?" Takiko pulled him inside, looking for the floor seats while laughing. "Why wouldn't it be alright for you to be with me?" she turned to him.

"I don't know its just…well, so many people know you, and you never really did announce that we were together, so there's still guys trying to get their hands on you and…" Limdo started, but never finished, for Takiko's index finger went to his lips to quiet him. "Limdo I'd NEVER be embarrassed to be with you, if I was then why would I be going out with you?" Limdo realized she had a point. Why would she go out with him if she didn't love him? She continued on, pulling him along once again. "Besides, you never told me you wanted it known we were going out, usually you never liked that sort of thing."

She looked at him, and stopped. He didn't seem very assured. She smiled and leaned up onto her Tipp toes, and planted a kiss onto Limdo's lips. She pulled away and giggled, pulling him along again. Limdo smiled, but then a thought occurred to him.

"Takiko, would this be considered a 'date' in your world? What we're doing right mow?" He asked. Man he was clueless. She laughed harder. "Of course silly, I didn't bring anyone along with me, did I?" Limdo sighed. He had a lot to learn about this world.

They finally reached their seats, a bit before the show started. The place was PACKED, but mostly with Asians. The lights turned off, and spot lights lit the stage before them. A teenage woman stepped onto the stage. She was a cute girl, and looked as if she could never hurt a fly. Part of her dark brown hair was pulled into twin buns, and while the rest of her hair was down and styled wavy. Her eyes were colored an emerald green. She seemed so innocent, and so cares free. As soon as Takiko laid eyes upon her, a warm feeling washed over her. Somehow Takiko knew that this girl would someday tie into her life story.

The music started to play, and the girl lifted the microphone up just below her mouth.

**SHOUT OUT!!!**

**I hope my smile**

**tells you how I feel**

**please get the message soon**

**This feeling that I can't suppress**

**I fear my heart will burst**

**If I don't tell you**

**That you're**

**My heart's Desire**

**I try to act cool**

**But I can tell it penetrates through**

**My only wish,**

**My only dream,**

**Is to be with you**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**The true feelings of the heart**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Or you'll be consumed**

**In the passion of love**

**A gentle kiss**

**That's what I miss**

**And what I want from you**

**But just a glance**

**Just by chance**

**Will have to do for now**

**I fear my heart will burst right now**

**If I don't**

**SHOUT!**

**SHOUT!**

**SHOUT!**

**How I feel towards you**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**The true feelings of the heart**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Or you'll be passed by**

**And will miss this chance for love**

'**Cause you're my**

**HEART'S DESIRE**

The girl pushed the microphone down from her mouth, letting the crowd scream **HEARTS DESIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Back at her. Limdo and Takiko just looked at each other about ready to crack up. The song was good, but they thought the whole screaming thing was sorta weird.

The girl pushed the microphone up to her lips once more and spoke. "Hey you guys, Crin here! I'd just like to thank you for coming out here tonight and supporting what I do! This next song is called, 'Dream'."

**Dream**

**No matter where I go**

**I seem to think of you**

**Running so far from you**

**I've had enough of that**

**You're my light**

**At the end of the tunnel**

**A shooting star to make a my wish**

**With the wind at my back**

**I'll run to you**

**I think of all the dreams I had**

**The hopes that never came true**

**Maybe I did something wrong**

**Maybe it's because I left you**

**Reach out your hand towards mine**

**They fit so well together**

**I don't want to see your back**

**I just want to see your smile**

**Reach out your hand towards mine**

**And let's go together**

**Back across the bridge**

**We didn't burn.**

Takiko smiled. She liked this girl, she seemed nice. Limdo grabbed her hand suddenly. She looked up into his eyes, giving a questioning look. He only shrugged an turned his attention back to Crin.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko and Limdo trudged their feet down the bustling hallway. It was after the concert, and Takiko had brought some backstage passes with them. So here they were, now staring at Crin's dressing room door.

Takiko sighed, calming down her nerves. She wanted to make a good impression with Crin; she didn't know why exactly, she just…did. Takiko reached up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Takiko found her self staring at Crin in the face. Crin gave Takiko a blank look, and then turned the blank look over to Limdo. Crin then relaxed and smiled. "You're the two from the company right? You must tell me who you are exactly; I'm not really focused at the moment." Crin laughed letting Takiko and Limdo in.

"Actually I'm the one with the company, this is my boyfriend Limdo. My name is Takiko Okuda…" Takiko didn't get to finish her introduction, for suddenly upon hearing Takiko's name, Crin squealed "ZOMYGOSH, ITS TAKIKO OKUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before Takiko knew what hit her, she was on the ground with Crin squealing incomprehensible things at her. The only words Takiko could really understand were, "HOW I'VE LONGED TO MEET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE MY INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takiko sighed as Limdo pried Crin off of her. She got this every time someone found out who she was (for some reason no one recognizes her when she goes out into public) and usually after that one person, a whole bunch of other people started to chase her too. But luckily there wasn't anyone else to chase her around.

After Crin calmed down a bit, Crin started to ask her questions such as, "How did you two meet?" or "what classes do you take?" Takiko answered truthfully on everyone except the "how did you two meet" question. Crin would probably call security and have them thrown out into the street if Takiko told her that she found him as a woman chained to a tree, about to be devoured by demons. Because things like that happen all the time.

"I sure hope to see you tomorrow." Takiko broke the conversation off. It was now 11:00 on a school night! Crin checked the time and agreed with Takiko, walking them to the door.

They said their goodbyes and Takiko led Limdo down the hallway. As soon as the couple was out of sight, Crin's happy smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "Takiko and Limdo…such interesting characters…it should be fun to mess around with them for a while." Crin's eyes turned from emerald green, to a cold ice blue color as she leaned against the doorway, staring at the now empty, dark hallway.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Who is this Crin, and WHAT does she have to do with Genbu? Don't look at me, i'm not telling you!!! Haha, anyways sorry for the long update. i've been grounded, then I wanted to finnish my Kingdom Hearts 2 game (which i did) then I finally got into the writting mood. And NO ONE can steal those lyrics without my permission. so HA! Any ways, If any of you have any ideas, let me know. and sorry i didnt put too many characters into the story, its one of those chapters that sets things up for the future. so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If i owned Fushigi Yuugi, i'd probably have Yuu Watasse held prisoner in my house. do you know how hard it would be to explain that to my parents?

Parent: Why do you have some lady in your closet drawing what looks like a comic?

me:...HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVING PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS GET A FAMOUS MANGA ARTIST!!!!!!

-sango


	14. Chapter 11

IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER:)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Your total is 12.60, Miss Okuda." The woman behind the counter told her. Takiko smiled as she exchanged the money for the dozen crispy cream doughnuts. "Have a nice day Miss Okuda!" the woman said brightly after checking the amount. Takiko nodded her head and took the doughnuts over to Limdo.

As soon as Takiko opened up the box, it seemed as if half of the doughnuts were gone already. Confused as to why, she looked question at Limdo. Right in front of Limdo were about 6 doughnuts stacked upon his napkin. Takiko rolled her eyes and grabbed herself a couple of doughnuts before the doughnut monster could eat them all. (Aka Limdo)

Takiko watched as Limdo stuffed the doughnuts down his throat. "You know that your belly is probably going to bug you the rest of the day?" Takiko laughed as Limdo scarfed down the last juicy, warm doughnut. Limdo just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Limdo asked, smirking widely. Takiko, being dense replied, "Well I was thinking I'd take you down to get drivers ed, and then get you a cell phone…"

Limdo's index finger placed upon her soft rosy lips stopped her from going any further. "I meant, where do you want to go for our date?" Takiko blushed, her mind searching frantically for a place. Then it hit her. "How about the beach?" she'd always wanted to take him to the beach, and now she finally had her chance.

Limdo kissed her lips. "Sounds good to me." He whispered as he pulled away slightly. Takiko smiled as she decided to go further as Kay had said to. Just as they were about to kiss passionately, a video camera was shoved into their face.

They hadn't noticed an undercover reporter. "Miss Okuda, so it is true that you're dating him? What is your name young man? How did you two meet?" The reporter asked, shoving a microphone into Limdo's face.

"Um…excuse me?" Takiko asked confused as to why they knew she was dating. Then she remembered the kiss they shared outside of the stadium the night before. Her insides froze. She scrambled from the table and rushed outside to the news stand. Quickly popping in a couple of quarters, she opened the plastic door to the container. She grabbed a paper and shut the door again. She looked down at the paper and froze.

Limdo in the meantime had been fighting off the reporter, for he wasn't so sure Takiko wanted him to talk to these people. After getting away from the reporter, he followed after Takiko. She just stood there, looking down at the paper she held in her trembling hands. "Takiko are you alright?" He asked, placing his arms around her waist.

he leaned over her shoulder and stared down at what she was reading. It was the cover story she'd been reading. But this time the story wasn't covering the latest murder attempt. Not at all. The headline read….

**IS HOLLYWOODS YOUNGEST POP PRINCESS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!?**

Below the headline was a picture of them kissing outside of the stadium.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The metallic blue mustang GT rolled into the teacher's parking lot later that morning. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Takiko leaned back into the leather seats. "What are you going to do?" Limdo asked. Takiko shrugged. "I suppose I'll go throughout the day as normal as possible…maybe dodging a couple of reporters, it's really nothing too big."

Takiko opened the car door. "Limdo don't forget to change." She called before slamming the door. Limdo sighed. He KNEW he shouldn't have pretended to be a girl. Now he was stuck till at least after Christmas break (or so Takiko says). But he couldn't help but wonder…what's Christmas?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The day went by normally mostly. People stared at Takiko as she passed down the halls, and a couple guys tried to convince her to dump her boyfriend. Aya as you can imagine, wasn't too happy about that. She chased them away.

But Takiko in reality was trying to avoid contact with as many people as possible. Students at Reagan high (yes that's the name of the school) seemed to LOVE magazines, so everybody had varieties of different magazines. EVERY single magazine had Limdo and her kissing in front of the stadium, and each with a different headline. Takiko was particularly mortified. She had no idea that her getting a boyfriend would cause so much trouble.

But there was nothing she could do about it now, and she certainly would not break up with Limdo. It was out of the question.

Now Takiko sat in Japanese class. She didn't take Japanese, but she was the assistant to the teacher. Limdo had to take it, since he had to have a year of foreign language. Takiko had taken French the year before, and now spoke 3 languages. She'd always been a fast learner.

There seemed to be a large group at the end of the classroom. They all looked to be huddling around someone. Takiko flashed Aya a questioning look, but Aya shrugged her shoulders, indicating she didn't know either. Takiko sighed and pushed herself up from the rolling chair she had sat herself in.

Pushing herself through the crowd, Takiko came upon an 18 year old looking girl. She had mid length black hair (thought not as black as Takiko's) with piercing green eyes. She was slightly tan, indicating that she hadn't been going to the beach much.

"And who might you be?" Takiko asked as sweetly as possible. Aya had gotten up and stood behind Takiko. The girl smirked, that smirk sent chills up Takiko's back. She hadn't felt that chill in a long while.

"The names Kazuza, I'M the one who WON American idol!" Kazuza proudly pronounced. "Whoopee." Takiko shrugged. It really didn't matter to her. She'd gotten into the record business by a contest. So really Takiko didn't care.

Kazuza didn't like Takiko's response. "What do you mean 'whoopee'? is that some kind of threat?!" Takiko wasn't sure why Kazuza had suddenly gotten all defensive, but Takiko didn't like it. "Um, no it wasn't. I meant I have better things to do than to hear about you winning a contest for fame and glory. Plus you all should be working on you work before Mr. Takido comes back." The rest of the group groaned, but Kazuza laughed.

"And what makes you think we'd listen to you?" She laughed, a menacing smirk spreading across her face. Takiko stared in disbelief. This woman challenged her, and Takiko hadn't even muttered a hundred words to the girl. Takiko tried to find her voice to chew her out, but nothing came out. She tried again, and almost choked.

Aya stepped in at this moment. "Kazuza you miserable slut, do your work and let the others finish their work in peace, or so help me your going to regret It." the others had known Aya long enough that her threat meant trouble. Kazuza jumped up in protest as Aya led Takiko away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" she yelled.

Aya stopped and turned with a smile on her face. "I'd take good care of that pretty little voice of yours. You never know what may happen." Kazuza stared disbelievingly. "You wouldn't…you COULDN'T!!!" Kazuza tried to reassure herself, but obviously it wasn't working. Aya only shrugged. Kazuza's worried face turned into a expression of hatred. "I'll turn you in for that threat!" Kazuza growled out. Aya smiled brightly. "Can you prove it?" she asked Kazuza.

Kazuza was silent. "That's what I thought." Aya turned around again and pulled Takiko back to the rolling chair and sat her down. "What do you make of that girl?" he Aya asked her. Takiko gulped. "I don't know…I suppose its just celebrity jealousy. Its not uncommon, but I've never been challenged by one before." Takiko glanced back at Kazuza who had sat back down and started her work (finally).

Aya nodded her head. "I don't know it seems different somehow. Just stay clear of her, alright?" Aya stared into Takiko's eyes. Takiko nodded. Takiko blushed as he looked into her golden brown eyes with his silver ones. Oh how she wanted to hold him, and have him hold her! But that would look a bit weird, since Limdo was still in woman form, and now she had a 'boyfriend'…who happened to be the woman in front of her, who in fact wasn't a woman and was a man disguised as a woman, but whatever.

Limdo nodded his/her head and went back to his seat, leaving Takiko with a longing feeling.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko, Aya and Elie had just sat down for theatre when the person Takiko wanted to avoid the most walked in. Jesse was apparently VERY angry, and held five different magazines in his hand, each with the same picture on it.

Takiko gulped as Jesse pushed past his friends and stood before her, slamming the magazines In front of her. "Care to explain what this is?" He whispered angrily, yet it was so soft that Takiko had to strain to hear it.

Takiko stared down at the magazines. She had to tell him. She looked at Jesse straight in the eye and said, "That's my boyfriend and I on our date." The room fell silent as everyone (even the teacher) listened in. "Your boyfriend?" Jesse said louder this time, obviously very ticked.

Takiko nodded her head. "That's right." She told him confidently. Jesse's face burned red with anger. "What about US Takiko? I asked you to marry me, and you go off with some punk!" Jesse yelled. Aya stood up, about ready to yell insults, but Elie was ready for it and restrained Aya.

"Well, who's it going to be? ME or that sorry excuse for a man?" Jesse wouldn't let it go, so Takiko had no choice but to say it. Plus, the whole classroom was looking at her, waiting for the answer.

"Jesse we NEVER had anything, it's all been your little fantasy one that will NEVER come true!" Takiko said it calmly at first. "But is asked you to MARRY me, that must mean there's something between us!" Jesse pleaded. Takiko shook her head and took Jesse's hand.

Aya could tell that Takiko left something in Jesse's hand before she let it go. Jesse opened his palm and found the ring. If a needle had dropped, you could have heard it if you'd been in the room at the time.

Jesse looked at it for a while. "Jesse you don't love me, you never have. It's all been an infatuation. There was never anything between us. I'm sorry, but I can't love you, and I'll never love you. I'm already in love with my boyfriend. Now please, before you get humiliated, I suggest you sit down, and let class begin." Takiko sat down letting Jesse know she wouldn't discuss it further.

Jesse, instead of sitting down, left the room without a word. Aya still stood glaring at the door, even though Jesse wasn't in sight anymore. Takiko grabbed her hand, snapping Aya out of the state she had been in. Aya relaxed a bit, sitting down beside Takiko once more whispering, "And I'M supposed to be the disgrace for mankind?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Things had calmed down, and class was over. Surprisingly Takiko and Aya weren't stopped by Jesse, who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. They now headed for the Red mustang GT (the nice new types with the line stretching from the nose to the back) but someone caught Takiko's eye.

"CRIN OVER HERE!" Takiko cried happily, maneuvering through the crowd to be were the girl sat. Aya tried to catch up, but the thickness of the crowd doubled, making it difficult for Aya to even SEE Takiko.

Crin looked up from the magazine she had been reading. (This also had the SAME picture as the rest did) Crin Wore a pink and white fluffy, ruffled dress with white boots that stretched up to her knees. Her black curls lined her cute, almost childish face.

She looked at Takiko with confusion in her face. She raised her index finger to her bottom rosy lip and said, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" there was silence between them. "What do you mean, Crin? You know me! We met last night after the concert; my agent's company is sponsoring you."

Crin laughed. "Teeheehee, well of coarse I know YOU silly, your only one of the biggest hits in the United States!" Crin laughed waving her hands around. Takiko just stared disbelievingly. She was dead certain she met Crin last night, if she hadn't her relationship with Limdo may still have been a secret.

"Um ok…well…I…er…suppose that I'll see you later I guess." Takiko walked back to the struggling Aya. What else could she do? Start to whack the girl till she remembered? Maybe it was some kind of joke or something…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The students had long since departed from the campus. Crin sat alone on the same table she'd been when Takiko had tried to confront her. Crin threw her head back and laughed. "Man that was TOO easy! Who knew America's pop princess would be SOO naive?" Crin giggled. Getting up from the table, Crin started to gather her books while giggling hysterically. Americans, weren't they ALL naïve?

As Crin turned, she noticed for the first time that she wasn't alone as she'd originally thought. She smiled brightly at the group of large football players before her. "Hello boys! What may I do for you this lovely afternoon?" she asked sweetly. The leader stepped forward. Like the rest of the boys, he was big and large.

"Kazuza send her regards and welcomes you to her territory." The boy was reading off writing from his hand. Obviously he wasn't too bright of a kid. "Oh ok, then tell her I said thanks for welcoming me to OUR school." Crin giggled. This Kazuza character was entertaining.

"That's not what we mean little missus." The leader cracked his knuckles as he motioned with his head for the boys to surround Crin. Crin sighed, placing her books onto the bench and got atop of the table. Her left hand grasped her waist and her right hand's index finger counted out the number of boys that surrounded her.

"Huh…Ten football players all surrounding me…TEEHEEHEE!!!! I LOVE BEING SURROUNDED BY TEN OR MORE ATTACKERS!" with that she leaped into the air, laughing insanely as she kicked the leader square in the face. As Crin's foot collided with the leader's face, Crin soaked in the sound of the cartilage in the nose breaking. The boy dropped to the ground, holding and crying over his broken, bloody nose. Crin (while smiling still) turned back to her attackers. "Teeheehee, is there going to be more?" Crin asked hopefully. Some of the boys, seeing their leader babbling like a baby in the dirt backed off. But the persistent ones remained.

"You witch, how dare you?! You're going to regret that little girl!" one of them yelled, charging toward her. Crin giggled as she dogged a punch from the boy and delivered a powerful kick to the boys jaw. Teeth, blood, and saliva spluttered from the boy's mouth as he too fell to the ground. Crin pointed and laughed at the boy, and then let her body swing into a round house kick to the runt of the group's cheek. Another boy charged, but this time Crin hurled herself into him full speed, knocking the air out of him.

Giggling even more, Crin faced the others. "Who's next?" she laughed. The remaining boys gulped before grabbing their fallen comrades and running away. Crin giggled again. "Teeheehee, I LOVE bloody fist fights!" she laughed before picking her stuff up once again, and disappearing from the court yard.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

So what did you guys all think? Like it? No? Well review! Who is this Crin person? What does she have tied to the Genbu gang?

WHAT DOES SHE AND KAZUZA PLAN TO DO WITH TAKIKO?!?!

Anyhoo, if any of you have ANY ideas for the next chapter, then please submit them with your review! It would be super helpful! And i know some of you guys want me to introduce more Genbu warriors into the story, but i dont want to rush the adding of characters. The publishers are being slow, so i don't want to add all of them now and have to stop because i dont have any more background information. So seriously, give me hints:P

I don't own Fushigi yugi.

-Sango


	15. Chapter 12

The sun glistened through the open window at the side of Limdo's room. Growling, Limdo turned over in his bed, trying to get some more sleep. The night before Takiko and he had stayed up will midnight doing their…ok mostly his…homework. Takiko had finished her work that afternoon, but it took her a while to help him with his homework…especially Japanese. And she wouldn't give him the answers to that, so most of that time was actually arguing and pleading.

He turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. What was the day? He asked himself. Well, yesterday was Friday so…today was Saturday…what was he going to do today? Oh yea, go to the beach ALONE (hopefully) with Takiko. WAIT, today was SATURDAY?!?!?! Quickly he leaped from the bed, throwing on a T-shirt over his bare chest. He ran into the kitchen while pulling his long hair out of the shirt.

On the counter was a plate of hash-browns with scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. So that's why it smelled so good in here. Getting a glass of orange juice, he grabbed the plate and headed toward the kitchen table. Then he noticed something that he'd never noticed before. At the end of the room, right next to the glass door leading to the balcony (more like concrete back yard 50 stories above the town) there was a spiral stair case leading up. Curiously, Limdo climbed the stair case, which apparently led to a room Limdo hadn't noticed. It was like a inside balcony, yet it was a room. It overlooked the ocean in the distance, ad the buildings as the glistened in the sun.

Looking around the room, he saw that the walls were a painted scene of a Hawaiian beach scene. There was a guitar in one corner, along with a love-seat sofa. (Those only hold two people) There was a coffee table, were a plate sat its contents already devoured. There was a computer at one end, a book shelf at another end, and a small TV sitting on top of the book case. In the back center of the room, there was a bed that didn't touch the ground. it suspended in mid-air, held in the air by decorative nice looking chains where it hung from the wall. (Sort of like a swing except it was a bed) on the bed was Takiko writing what looked to be music.

"Um…hey what are you doing?" Limdo asked, though it seemed quite obvious. "Oh nothing, my first concert of the season is next weekend, so I like to review the music picked out a week in advance. It a little habit of mine. So you ready to hit the beach?" Takiko asked, slamming her music book shut.

Limdo nodded. "Ok then just go eat breakfast and then change into the swim trunks I picked out for you."

Limdo gave her a funny look. "What are swim trunks?" he asked, wondering if he was going to be wearing a trunk the whole day. Takiko giggled. "Its like shorts that you swim in!" She laughed motioning for him to sit down. He did so. "So why did YOU buy them?" he asked with his mouth full of hash browns.

"Because I so love doing that. No the real reason was because while you were busy with your homework, I was shopping and thought I might as well and save us the time today. Then I came home and found out you just sat there doodling on your paper. And stop talking with your mouth full." Limdo rolled his eyes at Takiko's lecture, which in turn earned him a good smack on the head.

"So why didn't you show me this part of the house?" Limdo asked after swallowing some scrambled eggs. Takiko shrugged. "I suppose I forgot till I opened the stair well up this morning. It's automatic, so if I don't want the stairs in the way, I can just push a button and it will close itself up again." Limdo nodded, stuffing a pancake into his mouth. Takiko laughed at his face while he tried to break down the full sized pancake. "Slow down Limdo, I swear one of these days you're going to choke!" Limdo only shrugged and continued to eat.

Takiko stopped laughing and layed down on the bed. "You know when I first bought this place…it looked like a dump." She said looking up onto the ceiling which had been painted to look like the sky. "Oh yea?" Limdo asked, draining down some orange juice.

"Mmmm…the place had just been built and bought by the record company. The builders weren't all that creative and were total slobs. So when I entered the only things installed were the tile, floor, counters, plumbing, electricity, doors and to pool complete with the hot tub. But it all looked so bleak. So after I purchased the apartment, I and the others started to put creativity in it before we moved anything in. Elie actually did this room. She and Takara are very talented artists; they make things look real…though Takara's seem to be a little too accurate. Then we bought the furniture and moved them in. So as reward we went on vacation and I let them each have the keys to my apartment. Everybody but Julius." Takiko giggled.

Limdo nodded looking at the walls and trying to imagine this place as it was when Takiko first moved in a little more than a year ago.

He was about to give up, but then he saw things clearly. The walls were white and the place was bare. The pool on the balcony looked grey. He could see a younger Takiko stepping through the halls, her black boots echoing across the apartment. It seemed so real…

"Limdo, are you ok?" Takiko's voice called to him. Her voice seemed so far away. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "What's up with you?" Takiko asked again, sounding concerned. He opened his eyes. The apartment was normal again, and Takiko was older.

"Um…I'm fine…" He spoke, his voice sounding harsh and unused. Takiko gave him a funny look and sighed getting up. "Well I'm going to go get dressed into something more appropriate for the beach. You just finish your breakfast and holler if you need me, alright?" she didn't really ask him. It was more of an order.

He nodded his head at her. She in turn smiled before turning away from him and running down the stairs.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I know this chapter is shorter, but i really felt this was a good place to end this chapter. the next one will be long, action packed, and intresting. Plus i'm going to re-introduce three characters. This is now starting to focus more on the serious matters. It may get a bit depressing since when the plot starts to get more into action, i sometimes get a bit depressed sounding. But i assure you. I AM NOT A DEPRESSED PERSON. Haha, so things will start to get more action. Now if only 24 would get some more action...

I don't have anything good right now so...I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI GENBU KAIDEN

And i'm still open for ideas. :)

sango


	16. Chapter 13

The man drummed his fingers on his desk in the dark and gloomy room. His white, pupiless eyes stared lazily out from under his untidy black hair. Feiyan kneeled before him, begging for one of the man's weapons of mass destruction. The man smirked. He WAS a top class assassin.

The man sighed. "Quit your winning I'll get the weapon for you. Just stop that whining won't you? You're giving me a headache!" The man slowly pushed himself up fumbling with the keys to his safe.

He unlocked the heavy metal door, stepping inside the room. The grey walls were lined with state of the art weapons, ranging from swords to bazookas. These were the weapons he may have used in a normal assassination. In unordinary situations…well, that was a different story.

"Where is it…where did I put it…? AH there it is!" The man grabbed the rocket launcher and exited the room, locking the door behind him. He handed it over to Feiyan, one of what he considered to be his unworthy associates. "Thank you so much Sarin, it means so much to our company! Temdan seemed to like hiring nit-wits like Feiyan who didn't know a darn thing about assassination. Good thing Sarin came upon the scene.

"Now listen Feiyan, you CAN'T miss got it? Whatever you do, DO NOT MISS THE TARGET! This gun only has one rocket in it, and that's all I'm going to give you. So you only get one chance. Don't mess up." Feiyan assured him he wouldn't mess up as Sarin pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him.

Shaking his head, Sarin went back to his desk and took the pillow out from under his desk. "Now to catch up on missed sleep…" Sarin mumbled as he closed his eyes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sweet smells of hot dogs, pretzels, and the ocean filled Limdo's senses as the wind blew his hair across his bare back. He felt so REVEALED! How could men stand running around in their underwear? And Takiko…how could she stand running around in that?

Limdo sat on the beach towel watching the children play in the rolling waves. Takiko would have been with him, but she just HAD to go get ice cream for a bunch of snot nosed kids. That wasn't really the problem. She'd insisted she go alone. AND she was walking in what she claimed to be a "Tankini". And he was sitting here without his shirt on, and in swim shorts. Well, they were really cool swim shorts…and he looked good in them…and Takiko looked hot in her bathing suit…but that was the problem. She was TOO hot to be running around in a bathing suit!

"Limdo I'm back!" Takiko jumped on him, toppling him over, causing him to eat sand. She giggled and got off of his back, letting him get up. He wiped the sand off his face and turned to her. "Finally, what are you trying to do, get yourself kidnapped?" he snapped. Takiko only giggled in reply.

"Guess what Limdo?" Takiko giggled mischievously. Limdo eyes her suspiciously. "What do you want?" He asked cautiously, not exactly sure he WANTED to know.

"I want YOU to kidnap me, right now if you can!" Takiko laughed getting up. Limdo gave her a weird look, trying to figure out why she wanted him to KIDNAP her. Then he understood. She wanted him to catch her. He smirked cockily. If she wanted it that way, so be it.

He lunged for her, but she jumped back, squealing and laughing as she made her way down to the waters edge. Limdo scrambled to his feet and quickly chased after her. They ran down the beach on the wet sand, people stared as they ran past. All they saw was Takiko Okuda running away from her new 'boyfriend' squealing like a little school girl. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" laughed Limdo as he made a lunge for her. Just as his fingers touched Takiko's raven colored hair, she too lunged away. Another wave rolled onto the shore. Takiko now turned around and kicked water into Limdo's face, who instantly stopped and turned away to avoid the flying ocean water.

Takiko once again giggled and turned to run, but apparently Limdo recovered from the attack more quickly than she had intended. She was scooped up into his arms and was carried away. "Now you're going to get it, precious!" he whispered into her ear. Takiko tried to smuggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. Limdo was carrying her further into the ocean. At first Takiko ad no clue of her fate, till she got a glimpse of Limdo's eyes. She gulped and tried harder to get away.

"Come on Limdo, that's not fair…I said kidnap not dump!" Limdo shrugged. "Not much of a difference to me." He said coolly, holding her away from his warm body and dropping her into the water. Her screech was cut off by the cold, salty ocean water. Staying under a little bit, Takiko finally raised herself out from the water and glared at her boyfriend who laughed his heart out. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" he laughed practically doubling over.

Takiko was about to yell at him, but a wave crashed into both of them. Limdo had been prepared for the waves force, but Takiko wasn't so lucky. Her hair now completely covered her face, making her look like a black sea monster. Limdo laughed harder as Takiko pulled her hair out from her face. "That's not funny." She told Limdo bluntly.

Limdo stopped and held out his hand. "Yea, I guess it wasn't." he agreed. Takiko smiled and took his hand…and pulled him under.

Limdo pulled himself up out of the water, looking over at a laughing Takiko. "Now THAT was funny!" She laughed. Limdo smirked, and evil idea forming in his mind. He splashed her, causing her laughing to cease.

"Ha-ha!" Limdo sneered playfully at her. She smiled back a smile that said, "Oh-you're-SO-in-for-it".

She splashed him back, and he repeated the process to her. Ignoring the waves that crashed into them, they splashed and dunked each other with sea water, laughing till their muscles cramped.

Back at their beach towel, Takiko suggested that they go to the pier. Limdo gave her a blank look. She sighed and pointed to a long wooden, tall looking ramp thing. Limdo nodded in agreement.

But both of them failed to notice a news crew just up the beach until Takiko was bombarded with reporters and video cameras. "TAKIKO WHO'S THIS NEW BOYFRIEND? WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH HIM?" they screamed at her. Limdo was glad that they hadn't noticed him…yet.

Suddenly he found himself being dragged away by a young woman…that woman happening to be his girlfriend. She had a smile on her face as she laughed, dragging him into the market area. Limdo, confused as to what had just happened, glanced behind him and saw a group of reporters chasing them. Then he knew what his girlfriend was doing. She was playing with the reporters heads. "You know I'm proud to call you my girlfriend, right?" Limdo laughed as he started to run himself.

Takiko laughed as she lengthened her stride to catch up. "I know who wouldn't?" Limdo only laughed in reply, but stopped as he noticed Takiko wasn't with him, and had in fact turned to corner into a lane of open aired markets. Limdo skidded on the stray sand piles that had gathered on the street and turned after her. As soon as he'd caught up, Takiko skidded to a stop, making Limdo crash into her.

Thankfully Takiko didn't fall over. "What are you doing Takiko?" Limdo asked, looking around. The reporters hadn't caught up with them yet. They stood in front of a little costume shop. Takiko pulled her wallet out, and grabbed an old lady's costume. "This will do!" Takiko announced, pulling the costume over her swim suit and pinning up her hair for the wig. Limdo wasn't exactly certain what to do, but he was sure that the reporters didn't notice him, so why would they notice him now?

When Takiko was finished doing whatever she was doing, she had achieved the appearance she set out to achieve. The reporters rounded the corner. Most went on, but a couple stopped and asked people, who pointed over the 'old' lady and the man. The reporters thanked the by-standers and approached Takiko and Limdo. "Have you seen Takiko Okuda run by here?" One of the reporters asked Takiko.

"Why hello, aren't you a nice looking youngster? When I was young, the boys practically hung themselves all over me…well that was before the war. But anyways, I did see a youngster run by here, isn't that right James?" The woman nudged Limdo, indicating he was said 'James'.  
"No Grandma there wasn't a woman running around here." Limdo told her, trying not to laugh. Takiko pulled off a great grandma.

"Oh but I was so sure I saw someone…" Takiko looked at the reporter again. "Why hello, what can I do for you?" Takiko asked. The reporter sighed, giving up hope of finding Takiko. "Thank you for your time." The reporter mumbled as he left.

As soon as the reporters were out of sight, and Takiko was sure they weren't snooping around anymore, she took off the costume. "How'd I do?" She asked Limdo as she unpinned her hair.

"Uh…fine…you were brilliant…" He was still a bit surprised at Takiko's acting skills…no wonder Mr. Keith wanted to make sure Takiko was trying out for that Dracula play…

Takiko suddenly grabbed his hand and started to drag him again. "What is it now?" he asked, not seeing reporters chasing them. Takiko smiled and looked at him.

"You said we could go to the pier, remember?" She no longer dragged him; for he walked along besides her, heading out to the long wooden contraption she called the pier.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They looked down into the water, the late afternoon sun burning down upon their backs. Takiko now wore a white beach skirt with a white shirt that covered her front side, yet not her back side, it was sleeveless, and the strings were tired around her neck.

"Hey look, a sting ray!" Takiko pointed to the triangular fish with a pointy looking tail. Limdo wasn't really looking at the fish, but he told her it was cool anyhow.

Takiko hopped down from the fence and looked up at him. "Are you even paying attention?" She asked her hands on her hips. Limdo replied cool again, indicating he wasn't.

Takiko waved her hand across his face, causing him to wake up from his trance. Limdo still wore his swim trunks, but now had a T-shirt over his back. Limdo chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around Takiko, and pulled her closer. "I was only kidding Takiko; it's just that I'm more interested in you, not the fish." Takiko tried to picture Limdo going out with a fish, and laughed.

Limdo gave her a funny look, but choose to ignore the pointless laughing. He caressed her face and started to lean down to kiss her…but not just kiss her, to go a little further. Just as their lips brushed, a video camera was shoved into their face.

"I must capture this moment, so we may all watch the lovers first make out scene." Kay whispered to herself…probably not knowing how close she really was.

"KAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???" The couple yelled as they snatched the video camera away from her. Kay gave them a blank look for a second, but then regained her composure.

"Oh hey guys! I didn't know I was so close to the romance atmosphere, sorry! You guys can continue whatever you were doing; just give me the camera back." Kay made a grab for the camera, but Limdo held it high above her. Kay growled and changed her appearance. "See I'm tall enough to reach it now!" Kay was now blonde, a little taller, and her clothes now looked too short for her.

Limdo shrugged and popped out the tape. "Here you go." He gave back the camera, but not the tape. "Hey, what about the…" Kay started, only to be cut off by Limdo.

"The deal was the camera, not the tape."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko parked the Ferrari across the street from the burger restaurant. Limdo sighed. They had taken forever to get Kay out of their hair, telling her the mood wasn't right any more and if she wanted to blame anyone, blame herself.

"Ready to go get a bite to eat?" Takiko asked opening up the car door.

Limdo shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt." In reality, he was starving. He too got out of the car and jogged to catch up to Takiko, who was already opening the restaurant door. Takiko suddenly stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Limdo asked her after bumping into her. Takiko didn't answer, but instead turned her heals and went back across the street over to a woman with a newspaper in front of her face. Takiko pulled the newspaper out of the woman's hands and revealed Crin.

Limdo wasn't exactly sure why Crin was following them. He'd noticed her with the newspaper at the beach, and Takiko had told him about the incident two days ago. "Uh…uh….YOU CAN'T SEE ME, YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Crin put her hand in front of her face and yelled it over and over.

"Crin give it up I can see you clearly. What was your deal a couple of days ago?" Takiko demanded poking Crin in the shoulder. Crin gave her a funny look before answering.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I haven't seen you since the concert." Crin gave her an innocent look. Takiko sighed and decided to let it go. Takiko never was one to push things out of people.

They pulled Crin into the restaurant, got a place in line and looked up at the menu. "I swear I'm going to kill Kay one of these days. I mean, she's a really cool girl, and I really like her…but she really needs to follow the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat,' if you know what I mean?" Limdo nodded, agreeing with her. Crin gave them a questioning look. But then decided to ignore the conversation.

It was while they sat in line that it happened. One minute Takiko was looking up at the menu, and the next an explosion had knocked her over. She would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Limdo, who'd caught her. Apparently he was used to explosions happening randomly.

People screamed around her, and she had to hold onto Limdo in order to keep from being knocked over and trampled. Takiko looked for the source of the explosion. Takiko looked through the shattered glass windows at a burning car across the street. She let go of Limdo and followed everybody else outside. She gulped, running her hands through her hair, trembling with shock and rage. "My car…Omg, my car….holy crap…that's…my car!" she whispered. Limdo caught up, trying to put himself in-between the explosion and Takiko.

"Takiko your car didn't blow up by accident…" Limdo stated after a while of calculating every possible solution. Crin on the other hand was yelling orders on top of one of the cars that hadn't over turned. Apparently Crin was one to be listened to, for everybody started to clear the area.

Takiko did have to admit, her car didn't blow up by accident. Her car had been perfectly running, not a bolt out of place, not one leak, nothing. So really Limdo didn't have to tell her. But Takiko didn't fully grasp the intention of the attack till Crin jumped beside Limdo with one leap. (The distance between them was like 20 ft apart…she should join track!)

"Limdo the assassin should still be around; he's probably waiting for a clear shot at Takiko." Cold terror rippled through Takiko's body. The target had been her. Not her car. (Why would someone blow up a random car?)

Limdo gave Crin a weird look before turning to observe their surroundings. He could see at least five buildings with shattered windows, security cameras on the light posts, a couple of over turned cars, a few screaming people, and debris hanging in the air…there. Right above the restaurant they'd just walked out of.

"Crin…" He started, getting ready for an attack.

"Yea I see him." Crin whispered. Limdo nodded before ordering Crin to get Takiko into a safe area.

The attack came. The figure leaped from the building, a sword drawn. Limdo defended the only possible way. Within a matter of moments Limdo changed from male to female, sending a powerful gust of wind, shattering the remaining glass windows, over turning remaining cars, penetrating street cameras, and knocking his attacker back about fifty feet.

Limdo leaped from where he was, letting the almost suffocating, smoke filled wind carry him, allowing him to close the space between him and the attacker, and delivering a powerful blow to the mouth. The attacker cursed loudly and pushed Limdo off with his feet, knocking Limdo off of him and onto his feet. (Limdo) The attacker pushed himself off of the ground. It was clear this man didn't have any special powers.

The attacker pulled off his Ski mask and revealed his face. Limdo's eyes widened a bit as he stared in shock. The next thing Limdo knew, his jaw was rammed with the side of Feiyan's foot. "Don't act so surprised Limdo, did you really think you could live a life of peace and quiet that easily?!" Feiyan laughed as he lunged forward with his sword again. Limdo used his wind to doge the attack, leaping up and over Feiyan's head, but not without damage.

A thin line of blood trickled from his female forms chest, the shirt torn and revealing his mark. Almost like a tattoo, there just below the color bone was the Chinese character for 'Woman', the symbol that allowed him to change into a woman. As a man, the symbol would not show. As a woman, the symbol remained, allowing him to use his wind.

"Nah I suspected old Genbu wouldn't let me off scotch free." Limdo laughed, enjoying the rush he felt as he dodged and delivered attacks.

Takiko on the other hand, was trying to get to Limdo. She tried to push herself out from under Crin's arms. Crin at first tolerated it, but Crin too wanted to fight. Turning to Takiko, she said with a smile, "Teeheehee, Limdo told me to keep you safe so…" Crin delivered a powerful punch to Takiko's abdomen, causing Takiko to double over and pass out.

"That takes care of that." Crin muttered to herself as she looked around for any element she could use to help out. Well, there was fire, water, and earth. Well, she didn't think water would do anything damaging, and she didn't feel like playing the sand woman, so she settled for the fire that burned just a couple feet away from her.

"FIRE!!!" Crin yelled, her right palm facing the two men as they fought. A large spiral of fire burst out of her palm, sending it straight at the attacker. Unfortunately, Feiyan dodged, but the fire did end up scrapping his pants…though Crin didn't think he realized it just yet. "HAHAHAHAHA YOU MISSED ME, YOU MISSED ME!!!" Feiyan pointed at her and laughed.

Crin cocked an eyebrow, wondering when the guy was going to notice his pants were on fire. After a couple seconds, Feiyan started to shout out, "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!!!" over and over again as he rolled around on the ground. Limdo took his chance, sending sharp wind blades at Feiyan. Feiyan had recovered by this time, and tried to dodge, but ended up getting cuts all over his body.

Feiyan's dark, oozing, red blood dripped onto the black pavement. Gasping for air, Feiyan kneeled onto the ground before Limdo. "You…" Feiyan started, hatred in his brown eyes directed at Limdo. "I suggest you tell me who you've been working for, unless you want me to cut your arm off again." Limdo threatened.

It was true. Feiyan ad been given his arm back, and Limdo's threat struck Feiyan's panic into his brown eyes. "Shut up wind woman, you and I both know that wont happen again! And you should know who I'm working for, you out of all people!" Feiyan growled before getting up and disappearing out of what seemed to be thin air. Limdo stood there. He couldn't think. If Feiyan had made it into Takiko's world, who else had? Had Ziyi? Had Hagus…Had his father?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Kazuza screamed into Feiyan's ear. Feiyan stood in the hallway outside of the medical office with a fresh pair of jeans and nothing but bandages for a shirt. "It wasn't my fault, my pants set fire! You never told me Crin had powers; you just said she was some Chinese chick out to make herself famous. And it wasn't my fault, Limdo's always with her, never letting her out of his sight!" Kazuza scowled at the name Limdo.

That man was dangerous, a threat to Kazuza. She wouldn't be able to do anything to Takiko with him around. "THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO ESCAPE USING UNESSASARY MAGIC!" Kazuza yelled again.

"I didn't know you didn't want me to use it. You told me to use it for emergencies, and I considered this an emergency. It was either run, or get my arm cut off again." Feiyan sighed about to walk away, but bumped into the last person he wanted to see; Sarin.

Sarin lazily walked toward the soda machine, jingling quarters in the palm of his hand. "So how did the hunt go?" Sarin asked as he plopped the quarters into the soda machine behind them.

Feiyan shifted his weight nervously. "I….uh….well…" Feiyan started, but was cut off by Sarin.

"Was the target inside?" Sarin asked, annoyed. "Um…well….it depends on what you mean by inside…" Feiyan suddenly found the floor to be interesting.

"Was the target INSIDE the car?"

"Um…well…I kinda…no."

"Well then where was the target?"

"About…200 feet away…inside a restaurant…"

"You're hopeless."

"Well I didn't think to shoot till after she walked inside!"

"Whatever."

Sarin grabbed the soda from the slot and started to walk away. "Sarin you're going to do it!" Kazuza ordered. Sarin flinched. Somehow he knew that was going to happen.

"Ah but Kazuza I'm too lazy, can't you go get someone else to do it?" Sarin whined, hoping he could get her fed up with him.

"We didn't pay you to sit around on your butt sleeping all day! Now get your butt out there and do what you've got to do to kill Takiko and the celestial warriors!" Kazuza pointed toward the door.

"Meh, I'll start Monday." Sarin shrugged and went the opposite way, ignoring Kazuza's protests.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! yea i engoyed writting this chapter. Lots of action, forshadowing, etc. So review, and if you have any ideas, please submit them! oh and i'm still open for one more character.

I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI GENBU KAIDEN!!!!!


	17. Chapter 14

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!!!!!!! ...its a little strange at the begining though...but too bad! (sticks out tounge and runs away)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pumtret tossed the file onto Urtin's metal desk. Pumtret smiled brightly, his white teeth seemed to glow from the computer screen light. They were in a dark, cold room, its walls lined with world maps and pictures of random people. "This is the next assignment." Pumtret pointed to the file.

Urtin hadn't been looking at his younger brother, but as soon as he heard what his brother had to say, Urtin grabbed the file, not taking his eyes off his brother till the documents that had been contained inside of the file were before him.

After a couple moments of reading the files, Urtin looked back up at Pumtret. "You're kidding me right? Sarin's heading after a bunch of stupid teenagers?"

Pumtret shrugged. "Sarin's orders, plus they're only one or two years older than us."

Pumtret had blue hair that reached his shoulders with bangs, almost hiding his small green eyes. He didn't have a muscular appearance, but a nice average looking one. He wore some black baggy jeans with a long sleeved black and dark blue sports shirt that hugged his chest. His hair was tucked behind the ear with the turquoise earring.

Urtin on the other hand was much different than his younger brother. His dark red spiky hair with orange high lights gave him an adventurous look, as if to tell the world he wasn't afraid of taking a chance. His green eyes held a certain wildness that caused uneasiness to those who looked into them. He was a bit more muscular than the brother that stood before him, for he spent all of his free time working out. He wore ripped up baggy Levis, with a red muscle shirt that showed off his abs. like his brother, he too had an earring, but his was ruby.

Urtin grumbled at the mention of Sarin's name. Instead of complaining as he usually did, he picked the files up again and scooted over to the desk behind him. "Yo Torv, look up the background information on these kids, tell us when you've pulled something up, would ya?" Urtin plopped the files lazily onto Torv's desk. Torv opened the file, looked at it for a couple of seconds, and then nodded to show he understood the task that had been laid before him.

Torv was the youngest, yet the smartest of the three. He had a calmer, more laid back appearance, and was very much unlike his outgoing, ambitious brothers. He had short, dark purple hair on the top of his head, yet he had grown out the hair at the crook of his neck and had fastened it into a pony tail that dangled loosely over his shoulder. His green eyes were calm, like the calm before the storm. His eyes held mystery, wonder, and yet it also held uncertainness. His face was handsome like his brothers, yet it wasn't strong and bold, it was very frail, and very timid. He wore baggy grey slacks with an ordinary white T-shirt. He was the only one of the three that didn't have an earring.

Torv's fingers practically flew over the key board as he searched for the background information on the teenagers they were supposed to track down. Suddenly he stopped. "Urtin, Pumtret…I have what you're looking for…but I don't understand what It means…" Torv spoke softly.

Urtin and Pumtret cast confused looks at each other before moving themselves over to Torv's computer. Unlike Urtin who only pushed his chair over to the desk, Pumtret tried to climb over Urtin's desk to get to Torv's computer. Pumtret's attempt was in vain. He tripped over the edge of the table and landed onto the carpet floor. His brothers looked away from the computer screen to look down upon their brother. "Eheh…sorry…" Pumtret pushed himself up from the floor and joined his brothers at the computer screen.

They stared at the screen, trying to figure out what it all meant. "Pumtret, call Sarin…he's going to want to see this." Urtin ordered his brother, not taking his eyes off the screen before them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat on the couch, staring at her TV while talking to the car company. "Miss Okuda, your car is unfixable; we recommend you get yourself a new car." The man on the other line informed her.

Normally Takiko would put up with this stupidity, but having a near death experience and getting her car blown up hadn't put her in a good mood. "NO KIDDING SHERLOCK? HELLO, MY CAR FREAKING BLEW UP YESTERDAY, AND YOU CALLED ME TO TELL ME THE OBVIOUS?! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO SIT AROUND LISTENING TO THINGS I ALREADY KNOW! SO UNLESS YOU HAVE SOME NEW INFORMATION SUCH AS, I DON'T KNOW, I GET A MILLION DOLLARS FOR GETTING MY CAR BLOWN UP, THEN DON'T CALL ME!" with that Takiko slammed the phone onto the receiver. She sighed in frustration, running her hands through her thick black hair before looking back up at the screen.

On the screen was the morning news…showing the images of her burning car. She'd spent half the night at the police station being interrogated by lowly cops. She'd stayed there till Hikitsu came by and listened as she told her story for the millionth time that day. Thank goodness he let her go.

Limdo on the other hand, sat at the kitchen table staring off into lala land. So many questions ran through his head, questions he wanted answered. He felt so clueless, so lost, yet he didn't know what to do. No, that was wrong; he KNEW what he had to do. But it involved leaving Takiko all alone.

He couldn't take the silence any longer. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing! He had to know who he was going against, and he wasn't going to figure out unless he checked it out.

With his decision made, Limdo pushed himself from the seat he had occupied and started to head for the door. "Where are you going?" called out the exhausted voice from behind him. He winced, forcing himself not to look at her, for if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"I'm going to go find out who's after us." He replied, staring down at his feet.

"Limdo that's crazy! You could get yourself killed, and how will you defend yourself?" Takiko sounded desperate to keep him there. She knew he wasn't looking at her on purpose. She knew that if he looked, he'd stay with her. He also knew that because of this, she'd do anything to keep him from leaving.

Mustering up his courage, he fought against her. "I'm leaving, and I'll be fine. You and I both know of my abilities. I'm leaving and that's final."

There was a small silence before Takiko asked, "When will you return?"

"…As soon as I find the information I need."

"What if there's gun fire? You don't have anything to protect you from that!"

"So what? I don't plan on making myself known to the enemy."

"You're not going to hide amongst the enemy, are you?"

"As far as I know the enemy knows who I am, so it would be extremely hard to do so."

Takiko was silent. Limdo sighed and started to head towards the door again, but was stopped by two arms wrapping around his waist. "Don't go." Takiko mumbled into the back of his shirt. Limdo forced himself not to look, not to turn and return her embrace. No, not this time. He couldn't…he wouldn't settle down just yet. He thought he could, but he couldn't. There were still enemies that had to be defeated. So he knew he had to do this, for he knew it would be better for both of them.

Limdo unwrapped her arms away from his waist. "I have to go." He told her without looking at her. With that he hurriedly strode to the door and opened it. He pressed the elevator button for down and waited for the double doors to open. He listened for Takiko, but she hadn't come after him. The elevator doors slid open, and Limdo stepped inside, pressing the button with the number one on it. As the elevator doors slid shut, Limdo cast one last look at the apartment. Takiko stood in the doorway, her eyes full with pain and loneliness.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takara sat on her windowsill looking down at her homework, her eyes filled with confusion. It didn't make any sense at all! To her it was only a bunch of stupid numbers, taunting her every attempt. Grumbling incomprehensive words under her breath, she got up and headed toward her door, thinking her mother could help her.

Just as Takara opened the door a crack, she was pushed backwards onto the ground by some one bigger than her. Fear ripped through her body at the sight of him. "ARE YOU FINNISHED WITH YOUR HOMEWORK YET?!" the man yelled above her, causing Takara to wince in fear. HE was here.

"I'm almost done…w-where's mom?" Takara asked quietly, praying she had chosen the right words. Apparently not.

"She went to the store and told me to make sure you finished your homework!" the man sneered above her. Takara winced. She could smell the whiskey that lingered about his face.

"I-I'm having trouble on my math but…" Takara started, showing him her blank paper.

"YOU HAVN'T EVEN TRIED!!!! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?!" He hit her. (AN; now now, why can't we be friends?) Takara whimpered under the force of the blow to her head, but she didn't cry out. She was used to this, but it didn't mean she liked it.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A FAILURE, AND YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING! YOU WERE A MISTAKE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? OR IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOU TO PROCESS?" he hit her again, this time hitting her in the eye. He was about to hit her again, but this time she was ready for it. She knew he was slow to deliver blows, so she took his pause as an opportunity to escape.

Scrambling from her position, she grabbed her cell phone on her dresser and threw open her window. With one leg out of the window (her house was only one story) she tried to doge the glass bottle that was thrown at her. It shattered extremely close her, and in panic she scrambled through the window, her hands cut up from broken glass.

She raced away from her house and ran. She ran down the street, not looking back, even though she could hear threats coming from her window about a block away. Dang that man was loud! She ran for about six blocks, and by then she'd reached the beach. Panting hard, she reached into her pockets carefully and pulled out her cell phone and called the only person she could go to.

After a couple of rings, the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?" Takiko's tired voice reached Takara's ears. "Takiko, I need your help." Takara started to cry into the phone. Takiko was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Where are you?" Takiko asked. Takara sighed with relief. She was glad Takiko didn't push the matter.

"I'm going to meet you by the swings on the beach." Takara answered as she headed toward the swing set.

"Ok, you just stay put; I'll be there in a second."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sarin pushed open the door to the conference room in the small building that his employees occupied. Sarin was immediately greeted by the secretary, a blonde chick that always seemed to follow him around every time he stopped by. He nodded to her, then waved his hand toward the door, indicating she should leave him be.

The woman did as she was told, and as she walked out of the room Sarin turned to glare at the three boys that sat at the long table. "I have a couple of questions for you." Sarin growled at his employees. They gave each other blank looks before turning back to look at their boss.

"Shoot." Pumtret said uncertainly. Sarin glared at them from behind his sun glasses.

"Number one, why is it that you always call me while I'm SLEEPING?! I WAS having a peaceful nap until I was awoken by the phone!" Sarin yelled as he sat down in the chair at the foot of the long table.

"How are we supposed to know when you're available? We can do many things, but reading minds isn't one of our abilities." Urtin sneered at his boss. Sarin decided to ignore Urtin's tone.

"Whatever, just stop calling while I'm sleeping. On to my next question; why do we have a long table when there are only four of us?" Sarin drummed his fingers on the table.

"It looks more professional." Pumtret patted the table before sighing happily, saying, "I love Christina!" his two brothers and his boss looked at him strangely.

"Well it's not my fault I had to name the table Christina." Pumtret grumbled. The others all thought, _how is it not your fault again?_

Sarin shrugged. "Obviously you called for some important reason, so would you care to enlighten me on the subject?" Sarin cast a serious look to his employees. Urtin cleared his throat and stood up, his hands on the table.

"Its very important sir, you see….I LIFTED 100 POUNDS FOR AN HOUR YESTERDAY!!!!! SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THAT YOU LIMP NOODLE!" his brothers groaned and slumped in their seats. Urtin always seemed to want to compete against the boss, yet so far, he hadn't won.

"That's nice Urtin; I lift 120 pounds for three hours every day, so I suggest you get on with the real subject before I take you outside." Sarin rolled his eyes.

"BUT WE ARE OUTSIDE!" Urtin yelled.

"No we're not Urtin, please sit down and let Torv take over the conversation."

Urtin plopped down in his seat, grumbling something about stuck up assassins. Torv stood up and flicked on the projector.

"As you already know, you're main target is Takiko Okuda, Hollywood's newest pop princess." Torv flicked through some slides, showing images and information on their target.

"Yes I know, what's the point?" Sarin rolled his eyes. They'd woken him up for THIS? He had better things to do than to see a slide show on his target.

"Hold on boss, you need to see this…" Torv flicked another slide onto the screen. "Takiko Okuda, born 1926 in Tokyo, Japan, Her father was a novelist that specialized in Chinese history; many of his books were under his profession. Her mother obtained a sickness that was caused by large amounts of stress. In the year 1941, her father left for China to study the scroll **The Universe of the Four Gods. **At the beginning of the spring of 1942, Takiko and her mother moved to her mother's hometown, where her mother died a day after her husbands return. Shortly afterwards, it was claimed that Takiko had been murdered by her father, and afterward her father committed suicide. The father's body was the only one found at the scene of the crime." Torv finished his intro to the Takiko Okuda who lived in 1942, and as he did so, he moved on to the next slide which showed a black and white picture of Takiko 1942.

Sarin was a bit baffled as to why there were two Takiko Okuda's, and the picture looked familiar, like someone he knew. Torv continued on. "Takiko Okuda, Hollywood's pop princess was found on a beach half dead two years ago. It is not known her birth date, or where she came from exactly. She had a knife wound in her shoulder, a large amount of blood loss, and a high fever of 107. How she got these wounds it is not listed in the medical records. She lived with her friend Elie till she turned eighteen last year and moved into the top story of the Hollywood apartment." As Torv finished his into to the target, he flicked the next slide, which showed a comparison between the two Takiko's.

Sarin hadn't really been too interested, but as soon as he was looking at the two pictures comparing the two girls, did he sit up and study it carefully. "Where's the information on her body guard?" Sarin asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"We looked up anything on the body guard, but there's nothing. Actually it seems a lot of the people who hang around her seemed to pop out of no where." Pumtret shrugged. Sarin sat in silence, thinking of all the possibilities. It had become apparent. This was no ordinary Assignation.

"Find me all the files and get all the information on all the people who interact with her, I want their files on my desk by noon tomorrow." Sarin ordered, getting up from his seat.

"Sir, what's the plan?" Urtin asked, annoyed that his boss was leaving them out of the picture. Sarin stopped at the door.

"I don't know yet." Sarin answered without looking at his employees. Opening the door, Sarin departed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

SANGO; LIMDO YOU JERK!!!!!!!! (THROWS A KNIFE)

LIMDO;(DODGES) WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!?!?!

SANGO; RE-READ YOUR PART IN THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

LIMDO; (RE-READS) um...oh...heheh...ya, about that...

SANGO; JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (PULLS OUT A BAZOKA)

LIMDO; O.O HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY FROM THE INSANE CHICK WHO CALLS HERSELF THE WRITTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

SANGO; BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (EVERYTHING EXPLODES)

LIMDO; X.X

sango; Ok, don't worry, i'll bring him back in a couple chapters. HAHA!!!! actually i wasn't planning on Limdo leaving, but after i re-read the origional story, i thought, 'you know, Limdo is always leaving in the story, he needs to do that.' so i will put him back in very shortly.

now with Pumtret, Urtin, and Torv, i have to say a couple of things about them...1) THEY ARE GOOD GUYS!!!!! they may not sound like it, but they only find informtion for Sarin, they do not fight alongside of him.

2) they are triplets. they look diffrent, and they act diffrent, but they are.

i think thats all i have to adress. OH, AND I FOUND OUT A BIG SPOILER FOR THE THIRD PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN MOVIE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW (ITS REALLY BIG) THEN INCLUDE IT IN YOUR REVIEW! oh, and PLEASE include ideas! it would make me update alot faster.

-Sango


	18. Chapter 15

The mist had rolled in from the ocean by the time Takiko pulled her car to a stop by the curb. For a second, Takiko relaxed in her car while looking into her mirror to make sure all traces of tears were gone from her face. Slapping the mirror shut, Takiko unlocked the car doors and stepped out of the car and onto the paved road.

"Takiko…?" Takiko looked at the swing set where a shivering Takara sat, looking at her with desperate eyes. Takiko sighed, knowing she had to be strong for Takara.

Takara stood and ran to her friend who stood waiting by her car. She launched herself into Takiko's arms, her whole body shaking from her sobs. At first, Takiko stood there like a deer in headlights, but then returned the hug, rubbing her back to soothe her friend.

Takiko took Takara's hand and led her to the passenger door. Takara climbed in.

On the ride back to Takiko's apartment, the whole car was silent. Takiko could see the bruises, and had a good idea what they were. She'd noticed one before on Takara's arm over the past week, but Takara told her she'd gone paintballing. She mustered up the courage as she pulled into her parking spot about 15 minutes later.

"How did you get those bruises?" Takiko asked firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Takara. There wasn't much light in the parking lot, but there was enough light to show Takara wince.

"I…um…do I have to answer?" Takara asked her hand going to the door handle.

"Let me tell you bluntly… I WON'T allow you to live in my home without an explanation as to why you're here. You asked for my help, but I can't help you unless I know what's going on." Takiko sat back in the chair and cast a expecting look Takara's way. Takara gulped. She needed help, and Takiko was the only one she could trust.

"…My mother…isn't my real mom. My real mother died shortly after I was born. I was given to the woman I live with today. But she wasn't financially fit to have a child. So…she went to work as a waitress, and fell in love with one of her customers. She brought him home, and he seemed nice…but after a while of coming over, my mother let me stay alone with him. Whenever he's drunk, he…" Takara paused, hoping Takiko got the memo. From the look on Takiko's face, Takara guessed she had.

"How long has this been going on?" Takiko asked slowly, not exactly sure what she should do about the situation. Sure she'd been in her share of bad situations, but she didn't really know what to do about abuse.

"About six months now…but please don't tell anyone! My mother…she was so stressed out before she met him…and I don't want to be the cause of her pain any longer." Takara pleaded with Takiko. Takiko just sat there, staring at Takara. What could she do? She could go to the police and rat…but her friend would hate her for the rest of her days.

"Fine I won't tell…but if it gets serious, I'm ratting. I'll do what I can. From now on, I want you to come home with me and stay at my house for as long as possible, ok? you will inform your mother that your staying at a friends house, but you will not tell her where, for if she tells her boyfriend, he'll probably track you down…not that he could get past security…" Takiko opened the car door and stepped outside. Takara smiled to herself, knowing she was safe from her problems…at the moment.

They walked into the apartment, Takiko greeting the guard at the desk and stepping into the elevator. As they went up, Takara asked Takiko something. "What was your last wish? I mean…you said that you had three wishes. You told us only two. What about the third?" the doors flew open, revealing the hallway that lead to Takiko's door.

Takiko gulped, images of that day flooding into her mind. "I...I'm not comfortable with…" Takiko started as she fumbled for her keys.

"You had me tell you what happened to me, now you tell me what happened to you." Takara followed Takiko into the giant apartment. Takiko was silent as she placed her keys on the granite counter top.

Takara almost thought she was going to ignore the question and put up a fight, but Takiko turned. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell ANYONE…I need to tell them in my own time." Takiko pulled Takara to the couch and told her the whole story. By the time she finished, a half an hour had passed. Takara sat there quietly.

"That's the story." Takiko finished. The silence that passed between them was defining. Puss had jumped up onto Takara's lap, and Takara unconsciously stroked the cat's ears. Finally Takara spoke.

"You need to tell him." Takara stated plainly, "Limdo I mean. You two are together, you're in LOVE. You need to at least tell him or this is going to haunt you the rest of your days. He has a right to know, not only because he's your boyfriend, but also because he's a celestial warrior. Frankly I think the others should know too, but Limdo comes first, for he's a lot more than a warrior." Takara finished.

"I know but…I don't want him or my warriors to know…it feels weird, and I don't…want them disappointed in me." Takiko hung her head in her hands, frustrated over the day's events.

"Takiko it was an accident, you didn't mean it! I'm not associated with the whole balance of the world thing, but maybe it happened because in order for your wish to be fulfilled, there had to be a price." Takara stated as she got up to get some orange juice.

"I suppose you're right…" Takiko started to say, but realization dawned on her. Pay the price for her wish… all those dreams with that memory playing over and over, her warriors in her world, the attack from Feiyan…it had all sounded strange to her in the beginning…but now things were different. The things that were happening to her…were for a reason. What that reason was…she had no clue whatsoever….

_If there is anything I could do to fulfill your wish, priestess, I'd do that. But until then you are to be sent home…_ she remembered Genbu's words. Questions she hadn't thought of before started to run through her head. Why were Limdo and the warriors in her world? Why was Feiyan in her world? Why was it always the same memory? Genbu or someone was trying to tell her something this whole time. Something important, something that would tie together in the end.

"…So where is Limdo by the way?" Takiko heard Takara ask. Opps, she forgot that Takara had been talking to her. Oh well. Then her question clicked in her head, and the memory of what happened that morning resurfaced in Takiko's mind.

"He…left this morning, he went to go find out who's after me." Takiko looked down at her hands. Tears came to Takiko's eyes, and Takara stood there silently, staring into her orange juice.

"He'll…be alright. He'll come back. I don't know why exactly…but there's something about him that I can't explain. It's like... I've known him my whole life. So I know he'll come back, and he'll be safe." Takara smiled up at Takiko. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yea I know…Haha; I remember the hot tub incident!" Takiko laughed getting up from the couch to stand by the glass door to stare out at the pool and hot tub.

"W-what?" Takara laughed, wondering what hot tubs had to do with the subject they'd been on.

Takiko laughed harder at the look on Takara's face. "I'd come home from recording late one night a couple weeks ago…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Takiko stepped into the apartment, kicking off her shoes and calling out, "I'm home!" into the dark house. No one answered, so at first Takiko assumed that she was the only awake soul in the house. _

_"Takiko, welcome back!" Limdo popped his head into the house from the back balcony. Takiko gave him a blank look. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. And her hot tub was ON. _

_"Limdo…what exactly are you doing out there?" Takiko asked, sitting down on the couch, staring at the hot tub. _

_Limdo gave her a confused look. "Uh…well I'm taking a bath. You know baths in this world heat up a lot quicker, and they're a lot more fun. I mean, it's connected to a GIANT bath! But that bath is really cold, so the bubbling bath was the best in my opinion." _

_Takiko was silent as she stared horrifyingly at Limdo, who stood there clueless. Finally she spoke in a shaking voice. "Limdo…those aren't bath tubs…their pools. You don't take baths in pools…you swim in them with special clothes made to swim in." _

_Limdo paled. "Oh…oppsie. Um…would it help if I apologized?" Takiko spent the rest of the night disinfecting both her pools. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Limdo Walked along the pavement, his hair over his depressed eyes. He'd left her, and there was no turning back till he found his information. If only he knew here to start, then he could go home and be with his girlfriend. Takiko…ha, it was almost like it was in the book! He'd leave her, she'd try to stop him, but in the end he always left her standing there.

He stopped and looked up at the sunset. He was at the beach. The sun set behind the ocean, teenagers played volleyball in a near by court, dogs ran along side their masters. It was the perfect romance scene, but he had no one else to share it with. There were other couples there, but it wasn't the same. He gave envious looks to the couples who seemed so happy together. Why couldn't he lead a normal life like they could? If he had a normal life, Takiko and he could have been…

"What's up with you?" someone asked next to him. Limdo snapped out of his thoughts in order to look down at Crin, who once again was wearing a pink fluffy ruffled dress with pink boots and ringlets in her black hair.

"Jeez where did you come from?" He asked her. She showed him the lollypop in her hand and pointed to a near by candy store. His mouth watered at the sight of it, but decided better of it. Plus he didn't grab any cash.

"So Crin…I've been meaning to ask you…how did you shoot fire at Feiyan, and why do you keep stalking Takiko?" Limdo asked as he turned around to look at her. She stopped smiling and pulled the lollypop from her mouth. He thought she was going to answer…but the next thing he knew; she'd JUMPED onto his head!!! Surprisingly she was almost weightless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY HEAD?!" he yelled, trying to shake her off. His plan didn't work.

"Teeheehee…I'm not telling YOU why I do the things I do, it's for me to know and you not to!" with that she leaped into the air and flipped herself onto the ground again. She didn't have to flip, but she felt like putting on a show.

She took off at a run, pushing herself through the thinning crowd. A couple of curses were thrown at her as she shoved her way through the crowd, but she ignored them. She HAD to get away; she couldn't tell him her secret! Genbu would be mad if she did…

As she turned down an empty alley way, a gust of strong wind swirled around her, knocking her over. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Limdo appeared before her in female form.

Crin froze, knowing it was the end of her secret. Oh boy would Genbu be pissed! As she was about to defend herself, Limdo started to speak…in Chinese.

"Crin 我有恩惠問你." (Crin I have a favor to ask you.) Crin gave him a surprised look. Why was he speaking in their native language? Wasn't he going to ask her the secret she'd been hiding? Well she HADN'T had a chance to speak in her native tongue since she arrived back here so….

"你需要什麼？" (What do you need?) Crin's tongue tingled. It had been a LONG time since she talked in this language.

"我看見了你打仗和我認為我可以相信你。我需要你是我從一次旅行取回的 Takiko 的警衛錢箱." (I've seen you fight and I think I can trust you. I need you to be Takiko's bodyguard till I get back from a trip.)

"啊哪裡你是銅鑼 Limdo？LIMDO，你哪裡在去 limdo？我想要知道 Limdo!" (OH where are you gong Limdo? LIMDO, where are you going Limdo? I wanna know Limdo!)

"Um ... 那沒有任何 business ..." (um that's none of your business…)

"Limdo，想去把山煮成蜜餞 Limdo？" (Limdo, wanna go to candy mountain Limdo?)

"你在談論什麼？這廢話到達來自哪裡？ (WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE IS THIS CRAP COMING FROM?)

"啊其一個內部玩笑." (oh its an inside joke.)

"無論什麼，只是你可以照顧 Takiko 而我不在？" (Whatever, just could you watch over Takiko while I'm gone?)

"啊贊成，警衛工作！我更好地為了這可是拿到錢 ... 好吧！你給自己取了一名警衛!" (Oh yea, bodyguard work! I better get paid for this though...alright! You've got yourself a bodyguard)

"只是無論什麼你，不過來做這事！我將回來一旦我查出我需要的到。" (Just whatever you do, DON'T over do it! I'll be back as soon as I find out what I need to.)

Before Crin could answer, Limdo surrounded himself by wind, and vanished. Crin smiled. "How ironic…" She whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat on the couch with Takara watching a horror flick, though really they were both laughing. It was so STUPID. The movie had no point to it whatsoever, yet they couldn't stop watching it because it was just so FUNNY!

"HAHA LOOK AT HER FACE!" Takara laughed so hard, tears actually left her eyes.

Takiko was about to say something, but of coarse, her door bell had to ring during the funniest part. Takiko pulled herself up from the couch and trudged her feet to the door. It was 10 at night, who comes to the door at 10 at night? What, was she going to open the door and some kid would be standing there asking her to play hide and go seek with him?! If that DID happen, she'd probably go tell the kids parents to go get their kid a life.

But Takiko plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door a little bit. "Hello—OMPH!" THE PERSON ACTUALLY JUMPED ON HER!!!!! She couldn't even see who it was! Maybe it was some insane fan or… A STALKER!!!!!

"TAKIKO, HEY IT'S ME! YOU KNOW ME!!!!" Takiko's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Crin…WHAT are you DOING?!" Takiko yelled, pushing Crin off of her. Crin smile widened.

"Something interesting happened while I was walking along the beach, my dear Takiko. I met a certain someone, someone you know very well. He asked me to take his place till he gets back from where ever he's going. So, without further ado, I give you your new body guard!" Crin happily announced.

Once again, Takiko was ABOUT to answer back, but MORE people walked through her open door.

Tomite stood there, his hand holding his jacket. "What are you two doing down there?" He asked, staring down at them. Crin blushed hard. This guy was cute!

"Crin just burst in saying Limdo ordered her to be my body guard while he is away. Like I need a body guard…" Takiko muttered under her breath. Tomite's eyebrows raised and He helped both of the girls up. Crin's fingers tingled at the touch of his hand.

"That's weird…he asked me to be your body guard also." Tomite laughed, revealing his suit case. Takiko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening! Crin AND Tomite were going to live in her house along with Takara and she till Limdo got back?! What was Limdo thinking?!

"Anyways, no time for pondering what in the world is going, on, might as well make us at home." With that, Tomite and Crin jumped into the living room, looking through Takiko's stuff.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

THANK YOU Yea it really helped with the whole chinesse thing. I'm sorry, but I am english. I know a bit of spanish and sweddish, but thats it. (more spanish than sweddish) So anyways, Limdo is dead for two more chapters! (...what do you mean, i didnt get THAT mad at him! I didn't kill him...Ok, fine maybe, but I CAN BRING HIM BACK! I'M THE POWERFULL WRITTER!!!!!!!) So anyways, REVIEW! If you have any ideas on Romance between our couple pairing, then please menchon so!


	19. I'M POSTING THIS AGAIN! CHAPTER 14

The mist had rolled in from the ocean by the time Takiko pulled her car to a stop by the curb. For a second, Takiko relaxed in her car while looking into her mirror to make sure all traces of tears were gone from her face. Slapping the mirror shut, Takiko unlocked the car doors and stepped out of the car and onto the paved road.

"Takiko…?" Takiko looked at the swing set where a shivering Takara sat, looking at her with desperate eyes. Takiko sighed, knowing she had to be strong for Takara.

Takara stood and ran to her friend who stood waiting by her car. She launched herself into Takiko's arms, her whole body shaking from her sobs. At first, Takiko stood there like a deer in headlights, but then returned the hug, rubbing her back to soothe her friend.

Takiko took Takara's hand and led her to the passenger door. Takara climbed in.

On the ride back to Takiko's apartment, the whole car was silent. Takiko could see the bruises, and had a good idea what they were. She'd noticed one before on Takara's arm over the past week, but Takara told her she'd gone paintballing. She mustered up the courage as she pulled into her parking spot about 15 minutes later.

"How did you get those bruises?" Takiko asked firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Takara. There wasn't much light in the parking lot, but there was enough light to show Takara wince.

"I…um…do I have to answer?" Takara asked her hand going to the door handle.

"Let me tell you bluntly… I WON'T allow you to live in my home without an explanation as to why you're here. You asked for my help, but I can't help you unless I know what's going on." Takiko sat back in the chair and cast a expecting look Takara's way. Takara gulped. She needed help, and Takiko was the only one she could trust.

"…My mother…isn't my real mom. My real mother died shortly after I was born. I was given to the woman I live with today. But she wasn't financially fit to have a child. So…she went to work as a waitress, and fell in love with one of her customers. She brought him home, and he seemed nice…but after a while of coming over, my mother let me stay alone with him. Whenever he's drunk, he…" Takara paused, hoping Takiko got the memo. From the look on Takiko's face, Takara guessed she had.

"How long has this been going on?" Takiko asked slowly, not exactly sure what she should do about the situation. Sure she'd been in her share of bad situations, but she didn't really know what to do about abuse.

"About six months now…but please don't tell anyone! My mother…she was so stressed out before she met him…and I don't want to be the cause of her pain any longer." Takara pleaded with Takiko. Takiko just sat there, staring at Takara. What could she do? She could go to the police and rat…but her friend would hate her for the rest of her days.

"Fine I won't tell…but if it gets serious, I'm ratting. I'll do what I can. From now on, I want you to come home with me and stay at my house for as long as possible, ok? you will inform your mother that your staying at a friends house, but you will not tell her where, for if she tells her boyfriend, he'll probably track you down…not that he could get past security…" Takiko opened the car door and stepped outside. Takara smiled to herself, knowing she was safe from her problems…at the moment.

They walked into the apartment, Takiko greeting the guard at the desk and stepping into the elevator. As they went up, Takara asked Takiko something. "What was your last wish? I mean…you said that you had three wishes. You told us only two. What about the third?" the doors flew open, revealing the hallway that lead to Takiko's door.

Takiko gulped, images of that day flooding into her mind. "I...I'm not comfortable with…" Takiko started as she fumbled for her keys.

"You had me tell you what happened to me, now you tell me what happened to you." Takara followed Takiko into the giant apartment. Takiko was silent as she placed her keys on the granite counter top.

Takara almost thought she was going to ignore the question and put up a fight, but Takiko turned. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell ANYONE…I need to tell them in my own time." Takiko pulled Takara to the couch and told her the whole story. By the time she finished, a half an hour had passed. Takara sat there quietly.

"That's the story." Takiko finished. The silence that passed between them was defining. Puss had jumped up onto Takara's lap, and Takara unconsciously stroked the cat's ears. Finally Takara spoke.

"You need to tell him." Takara stated plainly, "Limdo I mean. You two are together, you're in LOVE. You need to at least tell him or this is going to haunt you the rest of your days. He has a right to know, not only because he's your boyfriend, but also because he's a celestial warrior. Frankly I think the others should know too, but Limdo comes first, for he's a lot more than a warrior." Takara finished.

"I know but…I don't want him or my warriors to know…it feels weird, and I don't…want them disappointed in me." Takiko hung her head in her hands, frustrated over the day's events.

"Takiko it was an accident, you didn't mean it! I'm not associated with the whole balance of the world thing, but maybe it happened because in order for your wish to be fulfilled, there had to be a price." Takara stated as she got up to get some orange juice.

"I suppose you're right…" Takiko started to say, but realization dawned on her. Pay the price for her wish… all those dreams with that memory playing over and over, her warriors in her world, the attack from Feiyan…it had all sounded strange to her in the beginning…but now things were different. The things that were happening to her…were for a reason. What that reason was…she had no clue whatsoever….

_If there is anything I could do to fulfill your wish, priestess, I'd do that. But until then you are to be sent home…_ she remembered Genbu's words. Questions she hadn't thought of before started to run through her head. Why were Limdo and the warriors in her world? Why was Feiyan in her world? Why was it always the same memory? Genbu or someone was trying to tell her something this whole time. Something important, something that would tie together in the end.

"…So where is Limdo by the way?" Takiko heard Takara ask. Opps, she forgot that Takara had been talking to her. Oh well. Then her question clicked in her head, and the memory of what happened that morning resurfaced in Takiko's mind.

"He…left this morning, he went to go find out who's after me." Takiko looked down at her hands. Tears came to Takiko's eyes, and Takara stood there silently, staring into her orange juice.

"He'll…be alright. He'll come back. I don't know why exactly…but there's something about him that I can't explain. It's like... I've known him my whole life. So I know he'll come back, and he'll be safe." Takara smiled up at Takiko. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yea I know…Haha; I remember the hot tub incident!" Takiko laughed getting up from the couch to stand by the glass door to stare out at the pool and hot tub.

"W-what?" Takara laughed, wondering what hot tubs had to do with the subject they'd been on.

Takiko laughed harder at the look on Takara's face. "I'd come home from recording late one night a couple weeks ago…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Takiko stepped into the apartment, kicking off her shoes and calling out, "I'm home!" into the dark house. No one answered, so at first Takiko assumed that she was the only awake soul in the house. _

_"Takiko, welcome back!" Limdo popped his head into the house from the back balcony. Takiko gave him a blank look. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. And her hot tub was ON. _

_"Limdo…what exactly are you doing out there?" Takiko asked, sitting down on the couch, staring at the hot tub. _

_Limdo gave her a confused look. "Uh…well I'm taking a bath. You know baths in this world heat up a lot quicker, and they're a lot more fun. I mean, it's connected to a GIANT bath! But that bath is really cold, so the bubbling bath was the best in my opinion." _

_Takiko was silent as she stared horrifyingly at Limdo, who stood there clueless. Finally she spoke in a shaking voice. "Limdo…those aren't bath tubs…their pools. You don't take baths in pools…you swim in them with special clothes made to swim in." _

_Limdo paled. "Oh…oppsie. Um…would it help if I apologized?" Takiko spent the rest of the night disinfecting both her pools. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Limdo Walked along the pavement, his hair over his depressed eyes. He'd left her, and there was no turning back till he found his information. If only he knew here to start, then he could go home and be with his girlfriend. Takiko…ha, it was almost like it was in the book! He'd leave her, she'd try to stop him, but in the end he always left her standing there.

He stopped and looked up at the sunset. He was at the beach. The sun set behind the ocean, teenagers played volleyball in a near by court, dogs ran along side their masters. It was the perfect romance scene, but he had no one else to share it with. There were other couples there, but it wasn't the same. He gave envious looks to the couples who seemed so happy together. Why couldn't he lead a normal life like they could? If he had a normal life, Takiko and he could have been…

"What's up with you?" someone asked next to him. Limdo snapped out of his thoughts in order to look down at Crin, who once again was wearing a pink fluffy ruffled dress with pink boots and ringlets in her black hair.

"Jeez where did you come from?" He asked her. She showed him the lollypop in her hand and pointed to a near by candy store. His mouth watered at the sight of it, but decided better of it. Plus he didn't grab any cash.

"So Crin…I've been meaning to ask you…how did you shoot fire at Feiyan, and why do you keep stalking Takiko?" Limdo asked as he turned around to look at her. She stopped smiling and pulled the lollypop from her mouth. He thought she was going to answer…but the next thing he knew; she'd JUMPED onto his head!!! Surprisingly she was almost weightless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY HEAD?!" he yelled, trying to shake her off. His plan didn't work.

"Teeheehee…I'm not telling YOU why I do the things I do, it's for me to know and you not to!" with that she leaped into the air and flipped herself onto the ground again. She didn't have to flip, but she felt like putting on a show.

She took off at a run, pushing herself through the thinning crowd. A couple of curses were thrown at her as she shoved her way through the crowd, but she ignored them. She HAD to get away; she couldn't tell him her secret! Genbu would be mad if she did…

As she turned down an empty alley way, a gust of strong wind swirled around her, knocking her over. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Limdo appeared before her in female form.

Crin froze, knowing it was the end of her secret. Oh boy would Genbu be pissed! As she was about to defend herself, Limdo started to speak…in Chinese.

"Crin 我有恩惠問你." (Crin I have a favor to ask you.) Crin gave him a surprised look. Why was he speaking in their native language? Wasn't he going to ask her the secret she'd been hiding? Well she HADN'T had a chance to speak in her native tongue since she arrived back here so….

"你需要什麼？" (What do you need?) Crin's tongue tingled. It had been a LONG time since she talked in this language.

"我看見了你打仗和我認為我可以相信你。我需要你是我從一次旅行取回的 Takiko 的警衛錢箱." (I've seen you fight and I think I can trust you. I need you to be Takiko's bodyguard till I get back from a trip.)

"啊哪裡你是銅鑼 Limdo？LIMDO，你哪裡在去 limdo？我想要知道 Limdo!" (OH where are you gong Limdo? LIMDO, where are you going Limdo? I wanna know Limdo!)

"Um ... 那沒有任何 business ..." (um that's none of your business…)

"Limdo，想去把山煮成蜜餞 Limdo？" (Limdo, wanna go to candy mountain Limdo?)

"你在談論什麼？這廢話到達來自哪裡？ (WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE IS THIS CRAP COMING FROM?)

"啊其一個內部玩笑." (oh its an inside joke.)

"無論什麼，只是你可以照顧 Takiko 而我不在？" (Whatever, just could you watch over Takiko while I'm gone?)

"啊贊成，警衛工作！我更好地為了這可是拿到錢 ... 好吧！你給自己取了一名警衛!" (Oh yea, bodyguard work! I better get paid for this though...alright! You've got yourself a bodyguard)

"只是無論什麼你，不過來做這事！我將回來一旦我查出我需要的到。" (Just whatever you do, DON'T over do it! I'll be back as soon as I find out what I need to.)

Before Crin could answer, Limdo surrounded himself by wind, and vanished. Crin smiled. "How ironic…" She whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat on the couch with Takara watching a horror flick, though really they were both laughing. It was so STUPID. The movie had no point to it whatsoever, yet they couldn't stop watching it because it was just so FUNNY!

"HAHA LOOK AT HER FACE!" Takara laughed so hard, tears actually left her eyes.

Takiko was about to say something, but of coarse, her door bell had to ring during the funniest part. Takiko pulled herself up from the couch and trudged her feet to the door. It was 10 at night, who comes to the door at 10 at night? What, was she going to open the door and some kid would be standing there asking her to play hide and go seek with him?! If that DID happen, she'd probably go tell the kids parents to go get their kid a life.

But Takiko plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door a little bit. "Hello—OMPH!" THE PERSON ACTUALLY JUMPED ON HER!!!!! She couldn't even see who it was! Maybe it was some insane fan or… A STALKER!!!!!

"TAKIKO, HEY IT'S ME! YOU KNOW ME!!!!" Takiko's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Crin…WHAT are you DOING?!" Takiko yelled, pushing Crin off of her. Crin smile widened.

"Something interesting happened while I was walking along the beach, my dear Takiko. I met a certain someone, someone you know very well. He asked me to take his place till he gets back from where ever he's going. So, without further ado, I give you your new body guard!" Crin happily announced.

Once again, Takiko was ABOUT to answer back, but MORE people walked through her open door.

Tomite stood there, his hand holding his jacket. "What are you two doing down there?" He asked, staring down at them. Crin blushed hard. This guy was cute!

"Crin just burst in saying Limdo ordered her to be my body guard while he is away. Like I need a body guard…" Takiko muttered under her breath. Tomite's eyebrows raised and He helped both of the girls up. Crin's fingers tingled at the touch of his hand.

"That's weird…he asked me to be your body guard also." Tomite laughed, revealing his suit case. Takiko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening! Crin AND Tomite were going to live in her house along with Takara and she till Limdo got back?! What was Limdo thinking?!

"Anyways, no time for pondering what in the world is going, on, might as well make us at home." With that, Tomite and Crin jumped into the living room, looking through Takiko's stuff.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

OK this is the SECOND time i'm posting this because its NOT showing up. GRRRRR!


	20. Chapter 16

"WHERE IS MY TOOTH BRUSH?!" Tomite yelled across the apartment the next morning as everybody made a mad dash to get ready. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!! ASK CRIN!!!!!" Takiko yelled back from the other side of the house.

Sunlight drafted through the glass wall, and the pool sparkled under the morning brightness. It seemed like the perfect day for any passerby, but for Takiko Okuda 20 stories above the pavement below, it was one of the most frustrating days of her life. She would KILL Limdo when he got back!!!

Crin sat on the counter licking a lollypop singing, "Lollypop, lollypop, Mmmm lolly-lollypop! Lollypop lollypop Mmmm lolly lollies pop POP!" happily like a little school girl on her way back home from a good day.

"CRIN LOLLYPOP'S AREN'T FOR BREAKFAST!!!" Takiko yelled across the room.

"Teeheehee, it is if you're ME!" Crin laughed giddily as she continued singing her song. Takiko rolled her eyes. Takara suddenly shrieked.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Takiko yelled to the other bathroom that wasn't occupied by Tomite.

"I JUST USED SOMEONE ELSE'S TOOTHBRUSH!!!!!! ITS SOOO NASTY!!!!!" she shrieked as she tossed the toothbrush onto the hallway ground. Tomite jumped out of the other bathroom with only jeans on, pointing at the fallen toothbrush.

Takiko smiled. "Hey Tomite, I found your toothbrush!" She laughed awkwardly. Tomite made strangled, scary noises before grabbing the toothbrush off of the ground.

He walked over to the sink, and started to wash his toothbrush out. Crin froze in the middle of a lick, and stared. HE was right besides HER washing HIS toothbrush! Why couldn't he had washed it in the bathroom, she didn't really know.

Slowly finishing her lick, she averted her eyes away from him. He turned off the water, and looked over at her. "Hey your names Crin right?" He asked pointing at her. She blushed a bit. "Uh…um…ah…IT'S RUDE TO POINT!" She yelled as she jumped up from where she sat and dashed behind Takiko.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

That afternoon, Takiko walked toward the lunch table with her tray tightly clutched in her palms. She plopped the tray down onto the table and looked over at her friends. Crin sat beside her, her eyes scanning every student that walked by. "Watch everyone carefully Takiko, you never know when they may be planning an assassination." Crin whispered into Takiko's ear. Takiko only rolled her eyes. This had been going on ALL day.

Any time someone accidentally bumped into Takiko, Crin would pop out of nowhere and start yelling, "BACK AWAY FROM THE SUPER STAR!" over and over till EVERYONE was at least ten feet away. When Takiko would mention that they were both famous, Crin would start yelling, "BACK AWAY FROM THE SUPERSTARS!" till everyone was twenty feet away.

Takiko picked up her sandwich and began to eat. "So any word from Limdo?" Elie asked with her mouth full from across the table. The question wasn't just directed at her, but it was also directed at Crin. Takiko slowly put the sandwich down, her appetite suddenly gone. No, she hadn't received word from him at all, and he should have at least contacted her to let her know he was alright. But he hadn't, and now she constantly worried.

"Not since he ordered me to be the bodyguard." Crin answered as she took a bite out of her crunch bar. The girls nervously laughed and gave each other an uncomfortable look. Kay pulled her laptop out of her bag and started to log in.

"What are you doing, Kay? FBI stuff? Can you tell us, or is it one of those, 'if I told you I'd have to kill you' things?" Elie asked, poking her head around to catch a glimpse of what Kay was doing. Kay laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm just looking someone up." Kay answered as she typed furiously on the key board. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Kay stopped typing and sighed. "I'm sorry Takiko…there isn't any word of Limdo anywhere, it's like he disappeared or something." Kay started to type again, not noticing the dead silence that had passed over her friends.

Takiko sat there, staring off into space with no expression. More and more worries flooded into her mind, and no mater how much she assured herself, they never left her. Finally she broke down, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks from her light brown eyes. Her friends looked extremely alarmed, and at first just stared in shock.

Takara was the first to say something. "Takiko, what's wrong? I'm sure Limdo will be alright." This only made Takiko sob harder, which caused Crin to stop eating her candy.

"W-what if…h-he w-went back to…t-the b-b-book? What if…I'll n-never see him…a-again?" Takiko cried, holding her face in her hands so that random passerby's wouldn't stop and stare, or take pictures with their cell phone and send the pictures out to the news lines, posting the picture everywhere with the caption of, "**CELEBRITY MELT DOWN!"** Oh yes, wouldn't that be great? Takiko could see it clearly, news crews following her around trying to get information out of her…why hadn't she just said no last year when she got the job? She would have been able to continue her somewhat normal life, and she wouldn't have to be on alert for assassins. But no, she just HAD to agree to take the job!

As her friends tried to comfort their distraught friend, three tall shadows loomed over the table.

"Excuse me miss, but what seems to be the problem here?" A male voice asked from behind them. The girls looked up at three boys with really weird colored hair along with baggy jeans and all having green eyes. The one with the red hair sat himself down next to Takiko.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked again, gently this time. Takiko started to wipe her now swollen eyes. She looked at the boy that gave her a look of sympathy.

"Why should I tell you? You'll probably sell the information to the media…" Takiko spat, making her bad day obvious to the strangers. Instead of getting offended, the man smiled at her.

"My brothers and I would never do such a thing to someone who looks so hurt." He said gently again. Takiko looked him in the eye. He seemed to be telling the truth. She cast a look at the other boys. They seemed to be trustable also.

Takiko once again looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "M-my boyfriend left without a word as to where he is going. He left yesterday morning…I'm worried I'll never see him again." Takiko whispered so that only her friends and the boys could hear. The boy next to her nodded his head.

The boy with the blue hair placed his hand on Takiko's shoulder. "I understand…if there is anything you need, come to anyone of us." The blue haired boy told her kindly. The other boy just stood there, looking at nothing in particular.

Takiko wiped her eyes and looked back up at the blue haired boy. "I would but…I don't even know who you are." Takiko pointed out bluntly. The boys sighed and rubbed their temples in frustration.

"My name is Urtin," The red haired boy started, "The one directly behind you is the second oldest, Pumtret. The one with the book is Torv, though he doesn't talk much." Takiko nodded, showing she recognized them.

"YOU GUYS, SOMEONES BREACHED THE FILES!" Kay yelled out of the blue, causing everyone to gasp and turn to look at her with alarmed expressions.

"What do you mean by 'The files have been breached'?" Elie asked, poking her head around to look at the computer screen. Kay rolled her eyes.

"These files on Takiko and…well, ALL of us are top FBI material, and it's not permitted to look at these files without authorization." Kay started, looking at the confused faces of her friends and the newcomers. She sighed impatiently as soon as she realized they did NOT understand what she meant. "In other words, someone hacked into our files, and stole information!" Kay finished, her friends making an 'O' shape with their lips.

The boys looked at each other nervously. They forgot who was sitting at the table with Takiko, and hadn't thought things through. But of course, Sarin was the one that was supposed to cover up their trail.

Urtin started to scribble something down on one of Takiko's notebooks without her noticing before he got her attention by saying, "Well it was nice to meet you Miss Okuda, contact us if we're needed!" With that, Urtin grabbed his brothers (Pumtret tripped over him) and dashed off. "You know," Pumtret mentioned as soon as he'd regained his balance, "It feels as if eyes are burning into the back of my shirt." Urtin shook his head.

"Pumtret don't be silly, eyes can't do anything but glare." Urtin said as he pulled his brothers around another corner.

Sure enough, Crin was glaring killer daggers as the boys had left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"A squared + B squared C squared…" The algebra teacher droned as she wrote the formula onto the board. Takiko cradled her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked up at the board. It was so BORING in this class! Who takes the time to actually make up the formulas, and who takes the time to make sure those formulas are remembered?! Probably some insane person out to destroy the personal lives of teenagers everywhere.

Takiko's eyes seemed to grow heavier with each word that the teacher spoke, and finally her eyes shut. But as she dreamed of some random dude driving a truck (AN; I dreamed this during choir one time…it was weird…then I had a dream during gym that Spiderman was a giant and he was eating buildings and the green goblin was flying around yelling, "IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!!!" ….Haha, yea….back to the story…0.0) the door slammed open and a man wearing baggy black jeans, a rock and roll t-shirt along with a black leather jacket, combat boots and sunglasses stalked into the room.

The girls drooled after him, sighing as he walked by. The man from what Takiko could tell was about the age of 20, was definitely well built, and had untidy brown hair that covered his eyes…though the sunglasses hid his eyes completely. The teacher stopped lecturing and stared at the man as he sat down in the empty seat in the back and put his feat up on the desk.

The teacher dropped her dry erase marker, and strode to the back of the classroom with a yard stick. Takiko laughed at the thought of the teacher beating the man up with a yard stick for walking into the classroom in the middle of her lecture. But unfortunately (or thankfully, depends on how you think of it) the teacher only slammed the yard stick on his desk, leaned down so that she was eye to eye with the man, her already small beady eyes squinted with annoyance. "And who might YOU be?" She asked the man dangerously.

The man smiled brightly, obviously not taking her tone with much seriousness. "The names Sarin, madam, my business here is to look upon your beautiful face as you teach the lesson, helping to shape our minds and make our future a better place!" Sarin kissed the teachers hand. The teacher blushed and stood up straight.

Everybody held their breath, waiting for their teacher's reaction to Sarin's complement. The teacher cleared her throat and straightened out her suit. "If that is your business here, then you are welcome into my classroom anytime you want Mr. Sarin." The teacher said in the most professional voice she could manage before she turned and strode quickly to the front of the classroom to resume her lesson. As soon as her back was turned, Takiko caught a glimpse of Sarin as he wiped his mouth furiously, his face formed into a look of disgust.

As soon as he was finished, Sarin looked at her for a second, causing her to turn to face forward quickly. Sarin grinned before drifting off to sleep. So his target was shy, eh? Finally, an exciting assassination!

With that thought in mind, he leaned back and closed his eyes as he listened to the teacher go on about something called polynomials.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After class, Rachel leaned against the wall as she waited for the 'hunk' to come out. The stranger had been pulled over by the teacher as he was asked questions about if he liked the lesson, though every girl in that classroom knew he hadn't been listening.

She pulled out her portable mirror and checked her make-up. Perfect as usual. She grabbed her lip gloss and added some to her lips, making them shine a rosy color. Finally the door opened and the stranger came out of the classroom, letting out a sigh of relief. Who wouldn't?

He started to walk down the hallway, ignoring the blond haired chick as she stalked him. "Sarin, wait for me!" She called out, making him cringe. He hated when females used that nazally voice, it was SO annoying!

He sighed, knowing if he didn't stop and talk to her, she'd follow him till he did…maybe she'd follow him home…creepy.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the flirtatious female that now stood before him. She giggled a giggle that made him want to go assassinate himself…was that even possible?!

"You tell me…" she pushed him on the wall and twirled her finger on his chest. From behind his sunglasses his eyes widened with nervousness. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, just some stupid strangled noise.

"Why don't we see those eyes, shall we?" The female (if she could be called that) started to reach up towards his sunglasses. He froze, closing his eyes so that when she looked, she wouldn't see. He knew he should push her away, but his limbs wouldn't do as his brain told them to.

Just as the girl's finger tips touched the rim of his glasses, the weight that the girl had pressed down onto his chest was lifted from him. He allowed himself to open his eyes. Takiko stood in front of him, and Crin stood beside him licking a lollypop.

"Back off Rachel, we don't need anymore miserable sluts in this school." Takiko placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rachel. Rachel growled at the comment Takiko had made.

"Well at least I never cheated on my boyfriend." Rachel sneered through clenched teeth. Takiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Rachel, I was NEVER with Jesse in the first place! He just assumed things and he broke the engagement between you two. It's not my fault." Takiko raised her eyebrows in amusement. It was true. Rachel and Jesse had been engaged, but as soon as Takiko started attending Reagan high, Jesse fell for Takiko and left Rachel alone. That was really the only reason for Rachel's hatred for Takiko and her friends.

Rachel smiled maliciously. "I wasn't talking about Jesse, Takiko…I was talking about your current boyfriend, and how you used Jesse to get your boyfriend back." Rachel's comment caught Takiko off guard. What was she talking about? She'd never cheat on anyone, let alone USE them for her personal needs.

Before Takiko could ask Rachel what she was talking about, the bell rang. "See you Takiko…" Rachel sneered as she turned and left Takiko with Crin and Sarin.

Takiko turned to face Sarin. "Are you ok, Sarin?" Takiko asked him. He only nodded his head, not really sure why his target was being nice to him, let alone defending him. Takiko smiled, and as she did, Sarin's stomach turned, like someone had grabbed it and started to twist it. It wasn't a bad way, but the feeling was sure different than what he'd experienced before.

"I'm sorry; Rachel is just a jealous, spoiled little slut who'd do anything to get her way. Sorry if this has in any way scared you for life." Takiko laughed a bit before turning to Crin who was still licking her lollypop and singing the lollypop song again.

"Crin did you even pay attention to what was going on?" Takiko asked, clearly annoyed. Crin gave her a blank look.

"Something happened?" She asked. Takiko let out a long sigh before turning to Sarin.

"See what I have to deal with?" She asked him, pointing to Crin who was now saying, "Butterfly…" over and over again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rachel turned the corner, panting hard. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. Her parents ignored her, her father was now working for some weird company, her love left her for someone who didn't love him back…yea, nothing was going right in her life.

Rachel's race grew angry. And WHO'D fault was it that all this was happening to her? Takiko. Sure her parents had always ignored her, but at least she had a boyfriend who had loved her. But as soon as Takiko moved in, everything collapsed. Now not only was Rachel's life messing up, but her ex-fiancée's life was starting to crumble too.

Rachel sank onto the ground, her head cradled in her crossed arms. Yea, NOTHING was right. At all. As Rachel cried on the ground, someone patted her head. (What is she, a dog?)

"There, there…there's no need to cry…" Rachel looked up into the face of Kazuza, who smiled maliciously. "You hate her, don't you?" Kazuza asked. Rachel nodded her head, for she couldn't answer. Kazuza's smile grew. "Would you do ANYTHING to destroy her life, as she destroyed yours?" Kazuza asked again.

Rachel hesitated. What was this girl planning? Could she trust the girl? Something in the girl's eyes told Rachel she could trust the girl to help her destroy Takiko. Rachel's face turned to a look of determination. "Yes, I'd do ANYTHING." Rachel answered, her voice not wavering. Kazuza laughed.

"Good dear Rachel, good…" Kazuza laughed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_**FOUR DAYS LATER…**_

Takiko dropped her stuff by the door as she, Takara, Crin, and Tomite walked through her front entrance. Crin immediately ran up the spiral stairs to the second level, Takara sat on the couch with Tomite watching what looked to be cartoons. Takiko smiled a little bit, wondering if Takara and Tomite were really kindergartners in disguise.

Since obviously no one was paying any attention to her, she let her feet carry her. Neither Sarin nor the triplets had shown up the rest of the week, and there had still been no word from Limdo. Limdo…the name made her stop dead in her tracks. She looked up from her feet to see where she had stopped. _How ironic,_ she thought, _I'm at Limdo's door._

She reached out with her delicate, trembling hand. She WOULDN'T cry. She opened the door wide enough for her to slip in, and closed it quietly behind her. She looked around. The whole room smelled like him, and it looked like a room he'd sleep in. The room was pitching dark, not to mention it was freezing as ice. Usually Limdo wouldn't let his room get so cold, and would keep it at a mild degree without the use of air conditioning, as a result there always seemed to be wind drafting about his room.

Takiko numbly edged over to his bed, where a used towel sat, carelessly crumpled and tossed into the bed. She let herself fall onto the mattress, allowing her to breathe in his scent. She rolled over onto her back, her hands reaching for the towel.

As soon as the towel was in her grasp, she hugged it and brought it up to her face where she breathed in his strong scent deeply. Tears welled up in her eyes. She told herself over and over again, _I will NOT cry, I will NOT cry, I will Not…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks unwillingly nevertheless, and as soon as one tear left her eyes, before she knew it she was sobbing hard into the towel. Not only that, but she was screaming without even knowing (nor caring) what she was doing.

"TAMAHOM….wait wrong story…LIMDO!!!!!!" She cried out, most of her scream was muffled by the towel. Her heart felt wrenched out, and she felt so alone…it seemed to her like it was as it was before Limdo had come to this world…and now her newly built word was falling apart.

"COME BACK, PLEASE, COME BACK!" she cried over and over till her voice grew hoarse and she slowly drifted to sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

BAM BAM BAM BAM! Takiko opened her eyes. What was going on? Was she dreaming? She lifted her head, hair strands stuck to her moist/dry face. She was in Limdo's room, on his bed. She rolled onto her side, looking over at the digital alarm clock. Five minutes till midnight. She needed more sleep! Why did she wake up?

BAM BAM BAM BAM! Oh, maybe that was why. She thrust her legs onto the carpet floor, and raised herself up, the towel slipping from her hands. She stepped out of Limdo's room and into the hallway where her feet met the cold wooden floor. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!!!! Yesh, someone wanted to be let in! Takiko stumbled over to the front door.

Unlocking the door and flicking on the entrance light, Takiko opened the door. There Limdo stood, dripping wet, his white, stained shirt half torn open, and an open bleeding shoulder wound. He smiled a little bit. "Hey Takiko…" Was all he said before collapsing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok so thats the end of that chapter:D HAHA i left it off as a cliffie! (sticks out tounge) nah nah nah nah nah

alright so anyways... Things are starting to come to the major point in the story, which that point will be BIG. Anyhow, review!


	21. Chapter 17

Takiko grabbed Limdo before he hit the ground, a freaked out expression written all over her face. Blood seeped into her grey tank top as she slung Limdo's arm over his shoulders. "CRIN, TOMITE, AND TAKARA!" she yelled as she shut the door and leaned Limdo against the wall, unbuttoning the rest of his soaking red/white shirt.

The door to Takiko's room opened and Crin and Takara's sleepy faces poked out, while Tomite's popped out of the game room. One glance at the situation snapped all three of them wide awake. Crin's face lit up with interest, Tomite's got serious, and Takara's got freaked out.

"Tomite lay out some dry blankets on the couch, Crin get me some clean towels, and Takara get me a first aid kit with a needle…" Takiko ordered as she flung the wet shirt onto the wooden floor and once again slung Limdo's arm around her shoulders as she dragged him slowly to the couch. He was heavy in male form!

Tomite ran back out of the game room with some quilts and spread them over the couch and as he did so, Takiko lay Limdo down on it. Crin ran out of the bathroom with towels dragging a pale looking Takara out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and needle. Takiko grabbed Limdo's legs and pulled them up onto the couch so He didn't have to be so uncomfortable.

Thick, oozing blood dribbled onto the couch as Limdo opened his eyes, probably from all the commotion. He smiled at the sight of Takiko's brown orbs, not noticing the worried look in them till she asked for a towel. _Towel…why would Takiko need a…_

Limdo gasped in pain as Takiko pressed down on his wound. "What are you doing?" He moaned as she released some of the pressure. She gave him a stern look.

"Trying to stop the bleeding, so quit whining!" she snapped at him as she pressed his wound again. She then added after he gasped in pain, "Mind you I'm no nurse, but the bleeding's stopping, I don't think it was as deep as it looked."

Limdo squinted as she pressed down again, this time holding the pressure. He looked into her face, her perfect, flawless…wait a second…

With his non-injured hand, he reached up to Takiko's cheek. "Takiko…have you been crying?" he asked with a soothe voice. Takiko paled for a second, but was silent. "Why were you crying?" He asked her again. Once again Takiko said nothing. She released pressure from the wound and motioned Takara over.

"Get the thread through the needle…" Takiko ordered turning her face away from Limdo, but he gently made her look back at him.

"WHY were you crying?" He asked again, concern filling his eyes. She gulped, but didn't say anything. Takara tapped Takiko's shoulder a few seconds later and held out the needle.

As Takiko grabbed the needle from Takara's hand, Tomite asked "Do you even know how to stitch someone up?" Takiko blushed a little bit, knowing she'd only stitched up a cat for a science class the year before…and the cat was dead. So she chose not to answer Tomite's question.

She threaded the needle through Limdo's skin, he gasped a little bit, but he didn't complain, considering she hadn't numbed anything. The cut wasn't all that big, but it looked to be a dagger wound, and a small one at that.

"There, that should hold till I can get a professional to come over and look at it." Takiko pushed herself up using the couch as a support beam. Limdo grabbed hold of her hand as she was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Limdo asked gently before adding "you still haven't told me why you were crying." He squeezed her hand, but she pulled her hand out of his.

Nervousness filled her senses as she turned back to gaze down into his misty silver eyes with her dreary brown orbs. She parted her naturally rosy lips to answer him, but instead of an explanation, she said something completely different. "You should know." Without another word, she turned her head and pulled her delicate small hand from his big rough one.

Takiko strode out of her living room and into her dimly lit hallway. She opened the door to her pitch dark room and stepped in, closing the door silently behind her. As the door shut, Takiko slid down the door into a crouching position. He was home, just what she'd asked…no, PLEADED for, yet all she could think about was how he hurt her. It was wrong of her to think so, she knew that. She shook her head from her grudging thoughts and stood once again, her hand extending out toward the light switch to flick her light on.

She opened the door to her master bathroom, its Brazilian brown countertops wiped clean of crumbs from her make up. A hair drier sprawled out across the counter, and a cherry wood cabinet door opened up to reveal other various hair supplies as well as a make up bag and as well as a few curlers. White, soft towels with her name engraved in black cursive hung from the towel racks, and white, fuzzy carpet tickled her feet as she made her way to look at her reflection in the gigantic mirror.

She was a mess. Her black hair hung in strangled strands, old dried up tear marks on her cheeks made themselves clear. Her Reagan t-shirt was stained with thick, wet, dark oozing blood. Her dreary brown eyes dropped with weariness, grey bags hung under her eyes. She lifted her hands to look at them. A little bit of dried blood hung on them, adding on to the disgusting smell of the fresh blood on her shirt.

Her face twisted into a look of distraught. Quickly she dashed into her room, tripping over her backpack as she headed toward her cherry wood dresser. She fumbled with the handles before finally grasping them and flinging the top drawer out with BANG! She snatched the first baggy shirt she saw and once again headed into the bathroom, this time avoiding the backpack.

Takiko shut the bathroom door and locked its golden lock before turning to face her once again in the mirror. She grabbed the ends of the bottom of her shirt and hurriedly changed into her baggy, clean, grey shirt before turning on the bathtub. She clogged the drain and watched as water filled the oval shaped tub; till she thrust the shirt she had been wearing into the clear water.

Instantly the water changed from clear to a watery reddish color, almost as if she'd added a few drops of food coloring into it. But she knew food coloring was far from what the liquid really was. Her mind only registered thoughts along the lines of _that's my boyfriends blood that's washing off my shirt. MY shirt! _She shivered at the as she turned the handles of the bathtub till the water ran from the gold faucet no longer.

She got up from her kneeling position and stared down into her hands. There was still blood on them too. A stressed whimper left her throat as she ran to her sink and turned the handles, letting the cold water run down her hands as she scrubbed them. After a couple minutes trickled by, Takiko turned off the faucet and looked up at her reflection. She wiped away the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be hurt; he said he wouldn't make himself known to the enemy!

Takiko shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning once again and stepping out into the room. She stood there for a second staring at her king sized bed before shaking her head once again to snap her out of the trance sleep had placed upon her body. She glanced at the clock. 2 am it read in bright neon letters. She needed sleep, or she'd be rather cranky for her first concert of the season the following night.

Takiko started walking over to her bed, the soft carpet cushioning her bare feet with each step she took, as if she walked upon the clouds. Takiko was about halfway to her bed, not really paying attention to what was in her way. Obviously she should have been paying attention, for her toes caught on her back pack, causing her to fall flat on her face. She pushed herself up onto her elbows as she glanced back at her bag. The contents had spilled out onto the white carpet. The light green cover of her notebook caught her eye. (610) 239-7741 it read. A telephone number? Who'd put a telephone number on her notebook?

Takiko rolled over and used her arms to push herself into a sitting position. She reached into the jeans that she'd worn the day before and rum edged through the pockets, looking for her cell phone. Obviously someone had the nerve to put their number on her notebook, so maybe there was an important reason as to why they did it.

Takiko's fingers grasped the cold figure of the tiny cell phone that had lodged itself in her pockets. Her eyes looked back at the phone number as her fingers dialed the number.

**BRING!!! BRING!!!!BRI—**"H-hello?" the raspy voice of a male spoke over the line. Takiko gulped, sitting down on her bed.

"Um…who is this that left your number on my notebook?" Takiko asked with an unsure voice. Maybe she should have considered the time before calling.

"Uh well…uh…this is…gosh what my name is? Oh yea, it's Pumtret, sorry I'm still not awake yet…why are you calling so late Takiko?" Pumtret asked.

"My boyfriend came home about two and a half hour ago with a wound in his chest. I stitched it up, but it's not going to hold. Look I'm not a doctor, do you know of anyone who might be trained to do stitch him up? I need someone who will keep quiet about the wound though…maybe an herb to help the pain sub-side possibly?"

There was a pause, and then a groan from the other line before Pumtret answered. "Yea I know someone. His name is Sarin; he's sort of like my old friend. Urtin never liked him though. And Torv…well, Torv is just Torv. Anyways, he is trained in the medical department, and I know he'd keep quiet…actually he'd probably forget about it after he takes a nap. And as for the herb, I'll swing by along with him, my mother grows herbs. Think of it as… a family business if you will. Anyways, I'll drag Sarin over there around noon; does that sound alright to you?"

Takiko smiled and thanked him before bidding him goodnight. She sighed as she layed back on her bed, her body instantly relaxing to the point where she couldn't get up if she tried. Her mind wandered to the future day's problems, which already seemed to be piling up around her. She had to confront Limdo, get Crin and Tomite out of her house, and perform a successful concert for thousands of fans. As these thoughts played themselves in her head over and over again, she found her eyes drifting slowly, ever so slowly to sleep…slowly…and slowly………

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sun glittered through the glass wall upon the peacefully sleeping man, as if bidding him to arise and shine forth to greet the new day. Limdo did as the sun bid him to, his silver eyes opening up to look up at the ceiling. He groaned as he moved his un injured hand through his long, untied hair.

He lay there for a second, trying to contemplate what happened, what he needed to do about what happened, and how he was going to fix whatever he did without injury. Well he remembered the fight…he remembered how he got his wound…and he remembered Takiko trying her best to fix his wound up, and how upset she was at him. Why she was upset, heck he didn't think he'd ever know unless he asked her about it.

Limdo sighed as he used his good arm to push his upper body up into a sitting position. Maybe asking Takiko would be the best way to go as of that moment.

He swung his legs over the couch edge and stood, wavering a bit before gaining his balance. He shook his head to clear the drowsiness from his senses before heading towards Takiko's bedroom.

Quietly, ever so quietly he creaked Takiko's door open upon reaching her room. The room was dark and cold, yet he could see Takiko sleeping comfortably under her covers. He smiled, about to close the door, yet stopped. He just wanted to hold her, and never let go.

Upon his decision, he slipped into the dark room, closing the door behind him. He used his hand to feel his way to the bed, and upon touching the silk covers he let himself climb onto the bed and lay down next to Takiko.

She slept soundlessly, the sound of her breathing filling his ears, causing a slight smile to illuminate Limdo's light pale lips. She was so beautiful there beside him, oh how he longed to wake up to this sight every morning! But unfortunately they had not married yet…

Limdo was snapped out of his fantasies as Takiko shifted a bit closer to the warmth of his chest. At first, Limdo froze not exactly sure what to do in the situation. Turning his head slowly and carefully to glance at the alarm clock behind him, he read the time that blared through the neon light. 7:45 it read. Yea, he had time.

Turning back to Takiko he smiled warmly as his fingers caressed her soft skin. He'd so longed to do that, it caused his fingers to tingle with the slightest touch in pleasure. He scooted forward a bit closer, and let his soft lips caress hers. As he pulled away, sleep once again overtaking him, he whispered, "I love you…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Warmth….such a warmth she'd never felt before as she'd slept. At first she thought that her air conditioning had shut off some point in the night, but no that couldn't be it. It wasn't gross warmth; it was…a nice one.

Takiko snuggled closer to whatever it was that illuminated the warmth, her hand reaching over slowly to rest on the side of her bed…only to be stopped by bare skin. Her chocolate brown eyes snapped open instantly in surprise. In front of her lay Limdo, his shirt seemed to be missing from his chest, his hair out of its usual style, causing his long hair to hang loosely around his bare chest.

Before Takiko could stop herself she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" this obviously snapped Limdo out of his slumber, for he too started to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, confused as to why he was yelling. Next thing he knew, they were both yelling at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takiko waved her arms, trying to grab at the air as she tumbled off the bed, landing with a KERPLANK!

Limdo rolled over the side of the bed to look down upon the wide eyed Takiko who lay on the ground, her legs tangled in her blanket. "What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" Takiko growled menacingly.

Limdo on the other hand was quite confused as to what he'd done. His face formed into a look of confusion. "If you were thinking I've been here all night, well I haven't. I came in around seven thirty this morning, and its now… eleven. Not that big of a deal if you ask me."

Takiko glared up at him before pushing herself up onto her knees. She reached over and grabbed the pillow, and whacked Limdo on the side of the head with it. Limdo yelped as he too fell upon the ground with a BANG. Takiko only ignored him as he muttered curse words into the carpet.

Takiko opened the door and strode into the living room to find Takara and Tomite sitting at the table with empty plates in front of them, and Crin at the stove cooking something that smelled really good. Yet for some reason, Crin looked different.

Takiko opened her mouth to ask what was different, but Limdo stepped into the hallway. "You didn't have to whack me in the head you know!" He growled at her as he strode past her.

"You didn't have to be in my room!" Takiko yelled. BIG mistake. Crin had stopped whatever she was doing to look at the couple, Takara and Tomite following her example. What they saw was Takiko standing in the hallway, and Limdo with his hair hanging everywhere and without a shirt on.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!" Crin shouted as she dropped the fork that had been in her hand to the ground. Takiko gave her shocked looking friends a strange look, not really understanding what they were thinking. Takara blushed like a madwoman, and Tomite started to laugh.

"So Limdo, you finally did the deed, huh? I thought you guys were waiting till after marriage, wasn't that the plan?" Tomite laughed, pointing his finger accusingly at Limdo. Limdo blushed deep red and stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. How could he explain he'd done nothing, when it looked like they had? Well at least he looked that way.

Takiko shook her head and sat down at the table next to Takara. "We didn't do anything…wow Crin, what's with the outfit?" Takiko smiled a bit, looking Crin up and down.

Crin started to place whatever she had cooked onto the plate. "Oh, this old thing? Yea, well I was too lazy to actually change into a frilly dress and do my hair, so I was like, 'why not?' so I just threw this on, and here I am, standing before you!" Crin laughed brightly as she placed chocolate waffles onto everyone's plates.

Crin wore black baggy pants with a back baggy t-shirt. Her black hair which was normally in some sort of Chinese style, hung about her shoulder blades loosely.

Limdo sat down and stared at the waffle. "Crin, why are we having chocolate waffles in the morning?" He asked while he poked at the waffle that practically swam in the maple syrup. Crin giggled giddily, causing everyone at the table to give her a weird look.

"I Love chocolate waffles, that's why!" She laughed insanely, while fishing her pockets for something. "And that's not all that's for breakfast…" She started to say again, pulling out about five big bags of something out of her pockets, and then holding it up for everyone to see. "WE HAVE CANDY!!!!!!!" she ripped open the bag before anyone could react, and started to dance around the table tossing candy into the air so that it landed on the table.

Takiko groaned and placed her chin on her hand, supported by her elbow. One look at Takiko's face told Limdo Crin had been doing this all week. Limdo turned to ask Crin if she'd over done her duties the past week, but his question was interrupted by the door bell.

"Oh, he's here!" Takiko jumped from the table, leaving her somewhat frightened friends as they cowered under Crin's candy power.

"Who's here?!" Limdo angrily asked as he jumped up from the table to follow Takiko. Takiko didn't answer, but opened the front door. There stood a boy just as tall as he was, yet the newcomer had a t-shirt on. Not only did the newcomer have a t-shirt on, but he had a leather jacket too, along with baggy black jeans and some bad boy combat boots, his hair hung over his eyes which were covered by sunglasses and his dark, tanned hand ran its fingers through his hair.

He turned to look at Takiko. "You called?" He asked. Takiko nodded, and was about to explain why, but Crin pushed her out of the way.

"Hey Sarin, want some candy? You know you want some candy, Sarin!" Crin pushed a mountain of candy under Sarin's nose.

"Um…I'm fine, but thank you Crin…"

"Oh come on Sarin, take at least a tootsie roll!"

"No really, I don't need…why are you giving me that look?"

Crin was now surrounded by a dark, purple, black aura, her hair flying around her dark looking face. "**_TAKE THE FREAKING TOOTSIE ROLL, SARIN!" _**Sarin cowered under Crin's gaze, and as he did so, Pumtret stepped through the door way as well.

"WOW, COOL! MEDUSA!" Pumtret shouted as he suddenly hugged Crin giddily sighing, "I love medusa…."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok thats the end of that chapter...

Will Takiko and Limdo work out their problems? Will Sarin eat the tootsie roll, or be devoured by Crin's anger? What does Rachel and Kazuza plan? Find out next chapter! There are at most 8 more chapters left, but thats only a guess! Review!

Sango


	22. Chapter 18

Limdo glared up at the man that Crin had called Sarin. Somehow Takiko knew him, and that's why she'd made the excuse to bring him over here to 'fix' his wound.

Limdo lay down on the couch once again, watching Sarin dig in his black bag, muttering things that Limdo couldn't quite understand. Limdo's glare hardened as Sarin found what he'd been looking for, holding up the needle to show Limdo what he was going to do.

"Alright Limdo, I'm just going to take out the stitching that Takiko put in, and put in a stronger stitching that should hold till the wound is capable of holding itself together, alright?" Sarin wasn't really asking for Limdo's permission, it was more of an, 'here's what I'm going to do, get over it,' situation.

Limdo rolled his silver eyes as Sarin started to numb the areas around the wound. (I am not a doctor, so I'm guessing here…) Limdo looked at Takiko, who at the moment was trying to keep Tomite from totally killing Pumtret for clinging onto Crin. But as far as he could tell, Pumtret wasn't detaching himself anytime soon…

"Your name was Sarin, wasn't it?" Limdo asked, his first words to Sarin since Sarin had escaped Crin's wrath by eating the tootsie roll fifteen minutes ago. Sarin started to unstitch Takiko's crappy stitching job she'd done the night before answering.

"Unless my name changed when I walked through Takiko's door, then yes my name would be Sarin. What's it to you?" Sarin narrowed his eyes at Limdo, though Limdo couldn't really see the look from behind Sarin's sunglasses.

Limdo glanced over at Takiko again, who seemed to be extremely stressed over the bickering three…well, the bickering boys, actually. Crin just stood there letting Pumtret cling to her, whispering "tootsie, tootsie, lalalalalala!" over and over again in song.

Sarin didn't think Limdo would answer his question, since he hadn't said anything more for five minutes…actually Sarin was tempted to start poking at him randomly with a needle, but he resisted the overwhelming urge. Maybe he'd do that to Urtin…

Sarin sighed and turned his back to 'thread the needle, but he found his eyes wandering over to Takiko, who still hadn't changed out of the clothes she'd slept in… Sarin looked Takiko up and down. She seemed to be such a bright woman, her Chocolate brown orbs glistened even while they were angry, and her face always seemed to illuminate a sort of glow. In truth, the whole week he'd been trying to do his job, waiting for the opportune moment to assassinate her. Oh sure he'd had lots of opportune moments to carry out the job…but every time his fingers went to the trigger of his sniper…he couldn't do it. No matter how hard he'd try, he couldn't pull it.

What had she done to Temdan to make him so worked up? She was a mere school girl, as far as he could tell. She had friends who cared about her, she went to high school, got good grades it seemed, and did things with her friends. Usually he'd assassinate people who had some sort of power that his associates wanted rid of. Yet Takiko didn't seem to have any power at all! So why was he going to…

"What are your intentions with Takiko?!" Sarin was snapped out of his trance by Limdo's angry voice behind him. So that was what that feeling was! He'd thought someone was burning holes into the back of his shirt…

Nevertheless Sarin turned to look at Limdo's dead serious face. "Why should I tell you? You ain't her father, so therefore I shall not tell you." Sarin finished threading the needle and leaned down to stitch up the wound again, but Limdo's large hand grabbed his own hand in a threatening way.

"Look, I don't care who the heck you are, but I will not let some punk steal my girlfriend away from me, got that? So you just stay away from her, got it?!" Limdo growled menacingly before letting go of Sarin's hand and lying back once again.

Sarin looked at Limdo blankly. LIMDO was Takiko's BOYFRIEND?! Sarin had only…well; the information on him specified him as Takiko's bodyguard, not her BOYFRIEND! Sarin felt like he'd been punched, like all hope had faded from his world.

Limdo must have gotten tired of waiting, for Limdo yelled, "Are you going to finish yet?!" which caused Sarin to snap out of it and apologize as he stitched up Limdo's wound. As Sarin finished the last stitch, he took time to examine the rest of Limdo's chest, making sure nothing else was cut up.

Scars. They were all over his strongly built chest. They didn't look like the average scars most people would get from working, and Limdo didn't seem to be the type who'd let someone beat him up without giving the attacker a good punch back. Sarin looked back up at Limdo's face, though Limdo didn't notice. He was too busy staring over at his girlfriend who'd pulled out a Naginata and had started to threaten Tomite with it. The scars weren't visible at a glance, but if someone looked really hard at it like Sarin had, they'd notice scars all over…and one larger one in particular around the heart area.

Who was this man?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Tomite, back away from Crin…" Takiko threatened as she poked Tomite with the tip of her Naginata. Tomite gulped, for he clearly remembered Takiko's skills with her Naginata.

"I LOVE NAGINATAS!" Crin squealed happily as she leaped from Pumtret's grasp and grabbed hold of the handle, ignoring Pumtret's whines of, "Medusa, come back!"

Crin pulled on the Naginata, yet Takiko didn't let go. "Crin, let go of MY Naginata, go get your own!" Takiko yanked back. Crin yanked harder.

"But I want a turn!" Crin whined as she tried to pry Takiko's fingers off the Naginata. Takiko's grip tightened.

"No." Takiko growled, her Brown eyes challenging Crin with a glare. Crin smirked mischievously. If that's how Takiko was going to play it, so be it.

The next thing anyone knew, the girls were having a yanking contest to see who could keep hold of the Naginata yelling, "ITS MINE!" or "NO ITS NOT, I PAID FOR IT, SO THEREFORE ITS MINE! GET YOUR OWN NAGINATA!" over and over again. Tomite and Pumtret cast each other nervous looks before they both tried to grab hold of the bickering females.

"Takiko let Crin have a turn…" Tomite reasoned, holding his hands up to take hold of Takiko's shoulder. With one strong yank, Takiko had pulled her Naginata out of Crin's hands, and turned the blade once again at Tomite.

"Suggest that again, and I'll personally **KILL** you, got it?" Takiko spat. Tomite gulped and backed away from the point. Crin on the other hand was being detained by Pumtret.

"I love you medusa…" Pumtret sighed happily as his grip around Crin's waist tightened. Crin growled menacingly as she reached into her jeans and pulled out a dagger.

"Back away, my name is NOT Medusa, its Crin! And I don't know who the heck you are, so I will not date you! Argh!!!" Crin yelled as she threatened Pumtret with the dagger. Takiko gave Crin a weird look.

"Where did you get a dagger?" Takiko asked, lowering her Naginata a little bit. Crin started to laugh.

"I have LOTS of them on me! See?" Crin started to pull out random daggers from her cargo pants, causing everyone in the room to stare…even Sarin.

"Crin put those away; we don't need pointy, shiny objects in the house." Limdo sighed as he pushed Sarin away from him and stood, walking over to Takiko's side.

Crin groaned disappointedly as she picked up her daggers and started to put them back. Limdo on the other hand, wrapped his strong, muscular arms around his girlfriend, kissing her forehead tenderly. Takiko stood there for a second, looking up at him. Didn't he know he was still in trouble with her? He must not have, for he pulled her body closer to his. Maybe he knew, but he'd decided to ignore her anger.

Takiko parted her rosy lips to tell him off, her eyes wandering down to his bare chest. She closed her lips as she examined his chest. Scars…the scars that he'd gotten on behalf of her. She reached up and carefully traced the scars, recalling the memories of their early relationship in **The Universe of the Four Gods. **She smiled a bit, about to look back up at him, but stopped.

She didn't remember him ever having that scar there. The scar wasn't all that large, but it still stood out more than the rest, as if it was the newest addition. But that wasn't possible! She'd been there for every accident he'd had…hadn't she?

Takiko looked back up into Limdo's eyes. He knew she'd spotted the scar that rested over his heart. She could see the panic that had arisen in his silver eyes, the silver eyes that looked like a dreary snowy day in the middle of December.

"Where did you--?" She started to ask, but he shook his head and let go of her, turning back to the couch to grab a shirt. Takiko looked at him curiously. What was he hiding from her?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sarin stood looking at the mantle in the hallway. Upon the mantle was a picture of Takiko with her friends at the beach. Confusion overwhelmed Sarin's senses as he looked at Takiko's smiling face.

His fingers grasped the picture as he took a closer look at the picture. Why did she make him feel this way? She was his TARGET, not his crush! He was paid to KILL her, not kiss her tender, soft lips…not that he had, and apparently not that he ever would.

He set the picture back down upon the mantle as he reached into his pocket to grab his vibrating cell phone. "Hello?" He whispered into the phone.

"Hey Sarin, its Kazuza, just checking to see if you've killed Takiko yet...you have, haven't you?" Kazuza's annoying voice sounded over his phone. His eyes darted to where Takiko was. In Limdo's arms, fingering his chest…typical.

"No I haven't." He plainly answered.

"Well hurry up and get the job done with! Yesh, what have you been doing the past week?!"

"….researching?" He lied, grasping Takiko's picture again.

"Well stop researching and get your job done with, before I have you done with!" The line went, dead…not that Sarin cared. He was more concerned about the fact that he had to wipe his crush off the face of the earth…just like the time before…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko stood to the side of the stage, listening to the thousands of individual screams all mixing into one big loud scream.

"Hold still, and perk your lips up!" The woman next to her ordered as she applied lip gloss over her lipstick. The woman finished after a couple seconds had passed, and reminded Takiko she was on in two minutes. Takiko smiled and nodded to indicate she understood, and then poked her head around carefully so that she could see the crowd, yet they couldn't see her.

Upon seeing the amount of people of all races and sizes, she gulped and pulled herself away. Fear gathered in the pit of her stomach as it always did before she went on. Takiko sighed uncomfortably and glanced at the clock on the wall. One minute left till she had to go out there.

"Hey, you alright?" Takiko turned to look up at Limdo, who stood there in light blue jeans and a nice looking black long sleeved shirt that had vertical, thin white lines all over it and around his neck was a chocker threaded with black and grey beads. He'd finally tied his hair like he had in the book (I don't know how to describe the style, saying it was tied back wouldn't sound right. His hair is just too good to mess up!)

Takiko nodded silently before looking back out at the stage, evaluating what she had to do. Limdo looked her down. She looked GOOD! Her long hair now looked shorter, for they had curled her hair around a curling iron that was used to wrap the hair around the black rod, causing Takiko's hair to bob with swirling curls. She wore a mini jean material some-what mini skirt with black legging under them and a Red tank top with a white wind breaker over it. Hanging around her neck were various beaded gold necklaces, one of the necklaces included her Genbu necklace. She wore a cute white had that matched the outfit upon her head.

Limdo smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, whispering "You look amazing…" Takiko smiled up at him. Maybe she wasn't as angry with him as she'd been…he was just too cute and clueless when it came to those sort of things anyways, so what good would it have done?

"TAKIKO OKUDA, YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS!" someone called. Takiko detached herself from Limdo's arms and picked up the microphone. She stood at the edge of the stairs that led up to the stage.

"Takiko, why were you crying last night?" Limdo asked from behind her. Takiko's insides froze as she looked back at him. He remembered? His silver eyes glistened with concern as he reached out to take her hand. As their fingertips touched…

"**LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE PROUD TO PRSENT…TAKIKO OKUDA!!!!!!!" **(I don't know what they would say at this type of concert, so get over its weirdness.)

Takiko pulled her hand away from Limdo's reach and climbed the stairs and onto the stage, leaving Limdo standing at the sidelines. As Takiko made herself known to the crowd, the screaming got incredibly louder as Takiko started to sing as she walked out onto the stage.

**Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love **

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is

Oooh...

Miss independent walked away  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No one more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is  
Real...

The crowd screamed as the song finished, and Takiko laughed a bit before continuing on. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked over the mike. She got a jumbled scream in response. "Haha, good, good….I'd just like to thank you all for coming out here tonight…" Takiko didn't get to finish, for the screams started to over power her voice. So instead Takiko glanced at the band, signaling them with her eyes she wanted to play the next song.

**Beautiful disaster **

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right **

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Lord, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful

Once again the crowd screamed, causing Takiko to wince a bit before going on with her next song.

(Ok, I'm just going to list the lyrics non stop)

**That Beach**

**A crisp summer**

**Back when we were young**

**A place that connects us**

**And brings tears to my eyes**

**The salty sea**

**My salty tears**

**Like crystal diamonds**

**On my cheeks**

**The waves on the shore**

**echo our hearts**

**the place**

**where we first met**

**Maybe someday we'll meet**

**Here again**

**In he distant future**

**Or another life**

**But not now**

**Never now,**

**Now you're just a leaf**

**on the wind**

**The salty sea**

**My salty tears**

**Like crystal diamonds**

**On my cheeks**

**The waves on the shore**

**echo our hearts**

**the place**

**where we first met**

**Brighter Future**

**Lead me from this place**

**Of shadows and darkness**

**Into the light of a new day**

**Tell me it's okay**

**To feel this way**

**So I won't be ashamed anymore**

**Your warm embrace blankets and comforts me**

**The words from your lips a soft summer breeze**

**I listen to what you say**

**And you look at me with a smile in your eyes**

**With your words, I know**

**I can keep going from the shadows**

**You're my guiding light**

**We've gone through the worst now**

**Since as long as you're here**

**I know I can't feel pain**

**Together at last**

**No longer in the past**

**We make our own, brighter future**

**Moon on the water**

**Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day**

**On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear**

**Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake**

**You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**

**What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...**

**I was fool  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end**

**Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings**

**You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**

**What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...**

**I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end**

**Full moon sways  
gently in the night of one fine day**

**You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**

Takiko lowered the mike as she once again listened to the screams of the people….

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Thunder and lightning ripped across the sky later that night as Takiko tossed and turned in her bed, covering her ears as she tried to block out the sound, but to no avail.

After a couple of minutes of pure terror, Takiko thrust her legs over the side of her bed and ran out of her room, heading for the one place she could be safe. Limdo's room.

Bursting open his door without knocking, she slammed the door as another big boom shook the apartment. She eepped as her body stiffened. "Takiko…? What are you doing here…?" Limdo muttered from his bed as he started to support himself on his elbows, his blanket falling off to reveal his bare chest.

This caused Takiko to blush cherry red. "I'M SORRY!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU…I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH CLOTHES ON….I'M SORRY! I'LL JUST GO TO CRINS ROOM NOW!!!!!!" she cried as she covered her eyes and tried to find the door knob.

"Takiko relax, I'm wearing boxers." He laughed a bit. Takiko blushed as she muttered under her breath. Limdo continued. "Well anyways…what are you doing in my room?" He asked her again.

A blast of thunder rippled across the sky once again. "Oh…I remember now." Limdo scooted over, making room for his girlfriend. Takiko thanked him as she leaped into bed next to him.

"I don't want to sleep with you…" She assured him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I wasn't planning to…I was going to get out as soon as you were asleep." He kissed her forehead as his right hand stroked her raven black hair.

She lay there thinking to herself, she HAD to tell him. "Limdo…I need to make something clear." She whispered to him. he made a grunting noise, indicating he was listening.

She opened her mouth once again to speak. "I can't handle you taking off and leaving me anymore…it's too hard for me now! We're both growing up; we're starting to get more serious! If you're going to keep leaving without telling me where your going, and when you'll be back, then I can't be with you! Limdo, don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart…but I need you to be there for me! I don't want to worry so much about you getting hurt…I need you by my side! Part of being together means we have to talk to each other, work things out! But if you're not willing to do that, than the relationship will end up tragically! I don't want that Limdo, as soon as we get this whole thing situated, I want my happy ending with you! You promised me, remember?" She finished her lecture, and for a while Limdo was silent, making Takiko wonder if he'd heard her.

"Your right, I haven't been fair to you…in fact, I don't remember the last time I was fair to you. I wasn't thinking about you enough, and I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her lips tenderly. She pulled away before anything happened and smiled as she fel asleep in his arms.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

YES IT LIVES! i haven't been able to update because for some reason my document thing wasn't accepting any of my files, so i checked this morning, and i started going, "YES, IT LIVES! I CAN UPDATE!!!!!WOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!"my friends were like "eh...what?" one of them thought that i was screaming yes to a boy and got all mad! LOL!

anyhow, sorry for the long wait. i had it finnished friday, but the thing wouldn't let me do anything. i couldn't send a complaint to the people either, but whatever. problem fixed, right?

anyhow, its decided. there will be two sequels. a TRILOGY! some of the characters wont be in the next one, but they will be in the third one. because in the second they will be goin to Japan. so thank you to all the reviewers! i know this was a filler chapter, probably one of the very last ones, but please review! and if you have any ideas, please include them!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! some charaters yes, and whats written here, yes. but i do not own lyrics, some are by artists, and others are by my friend, which you may not take without her permision!

Sango


	23. Chapter 19

**TWO MONTHS LATER; NOVEMBER**

"Miss Takiko, wait up! I must talk to you about important maters!" Principal Alice's voice rang out over the crowd that surrounded Takiko and Aya as they walked among Reagan's hallways.

Takiko Turned her head, her raven tresses flipping around her shoulders as she cast a questioning look at Principal Alice. "What can I do for you, Principal Alice?" Takiko asked as she turned her body to face Alice. Alice stopped in front of Takiko and Aya, her hands on her knees, obviously trying to catch her breath.

"Miss Takiko…as you know, homecoming is coming up at the end of the month…and you probably figured your popularity with music was going to get you this job…but the homecoming comities were wondering if you'd take care of the music, maybe even perform a couple of songs." Alice huffed out. Takiko cast Aya a blank look, who in turn shrugged.

Takiko turned back to Alice, who was now giving Takiko the puppy eyes, causing Takiko to let out a long sigh. "I wasn't really thinking about homecoming….but I suppose I'll take the job…" Takiko didn't get to finish, for before she could, Alice was glomping her, yelling thank you over and over again. "Ok, I get it! Just let me go…." Takiko pried Alice off her.

Alice released Takiko before continuing on, "You must have a list of songs in by November 16th, understood? I want the list on my desk, so don't forget and don't be late to class!" Alice turned her back to them, and disappeared into the crowd from wince she came.

Takiko Looked back at Limdo / Aya, who shrugged again and took Takiko's hand as he once again, pulled her down the hallway. Takiko hid the blush that pushed its way to her cheek bones, but at the same time she tightened her grip on his hand.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**(Kay, ****Limdo, **_Takiko) _

**Man I can't believe YOUR going to put together the music for homecoming! That's like SOOO totally awesome! **

_Some how I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later… why would it be surprising? It's not like I don't put together my own music for concerts, or CDs, or anything like that?_

**No, that's not what I meant, I just didn't think Principal Alice, or even the homecoming comities would do that… actually have the guts to ask you I mean….**

**You know, she's not all that intimidating when she's not angry. She's actually pretty easy to talk to; I just don't understand why people get so nervous around her. It's not like she bites…well, except that one time…**

**0o0**

_Limdo, what are you talking about? _

**LOL I'm only kidding! Takiko only bites on Tuesdays….**

_LIMDO shut UP. _

**ROFL!**

**Ok, back to business. Have you two made out yet? **

**No.**

_NO!_

**Well HURRY UP! **

**We were about to, but SOME PEOPLE keep interrupting!**

**It's not my fault that I want to send the video to all our friends and family…well, my family that is, and sorry guys. **

_No, no, its quite alright…we'll take our time Kay, I don't want to feel pressured, we'll do that when we decide to…and only that, nothing more. _

**Takiko, I didn't think you thought that way!**

…_You're just sick…._

**Anyhow, are you ready for today?**

…**today?**

_Did you plan something again without my consent, Kay?_

**No, not exactly…Crin did! Blame her, not me! I was only with her when she signed us all up to give blood to the blood donation people!**

_**(Both Takiko and Limdo) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**_

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Limdo tapped his pencil on the clip board as he concentrated. What the heck was "BLOOD TYPE' supposed to mean? After a couple of seconds of pure concentration, he scribbled 'I have no clue' into the blank space.

Limdo grunted as he looked at the next question. "Do you have any allergies?" Limdo scowled at the question_. Yea, I have allergies to papers like you. _He thought in his head as he scribbled 'none' in the blank. WHY did he have to do this? Apparently, Crin hadn't informed anyone of this meeting, so now Elie was twitching in her seat (he didn't think Elie liked needles) and poor Takara shifted in the blue plastic chair as she too filled out the questionnaire. Takiko, who sat next to him, filled it with ease, obviously not minding all that much that she was going to get her blood drawn. Limdo shifted the clipboard as he continued to file questions out.

They wouldn't be here in this stupid, smelly office if it hadn't been for Crin. She insisted that they were doing a 'good' thing, and we'd benefit from our donations. Limdo had to disagree, all they were gonna gain was a lot of dizziness and a major headache. Limdo cast his silver eyes at Takiko who'd sat down once again after filling out her paper. Limdo didn't really like the idea of his girlfriend getting ANY blood drawn from her.

Limdo shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking down once again to read the next question. "Who is your immediate family?" Limdo scowled at the question before shamefully filling in, "I have no family."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**THE NEXT DAY….**

(I'm trying to hurry up and get this chapter done with)

Limdo slammed his/her head upon the lockers, but the headache only worsened, AND now he had a small bruise on his forehead that throbbed anytime he touched it. "That was really and truly smart Aya…" Takiko patted his back gently as students passed by them. Takara stood, looking out into the field that the school owned, which cause Takiko to glance nervously at her. She'd been looking out at the field like that for the past few days, and something was wrong.

Takiko nervously glanced back at Limdo, who she knew would be the one to listen in….unless…..

"ヘイ、何が間違っていますか？あなたがtheresのように向こうで見え続けて心配される何か..." (Hey, what is wrong? You keep looking out there like there's something to be worried about...) Takiko spoke to Takara in Japanese. Takiko, being tight with the Japanese teacher, noticed all the students who could speak fluent Japanese. Two of those students happened to be Kay and Takara, and obviously Limdo couldn't speak it fluently, for it was his first year…so why not talk out their problems in a language they both knew?

"「私がいつ母のボーイフレンドについてあなたに話したかを覚えていますか？"

("Remember when I told you about my mother's boyfriend?")

Takiko pondered for a moment before answering.

"Yea iは彼を覚えていて、...私は肯定を除いて一度も彼に会ったことがなくて　彼はどうです？"

"...彼は私を見つけました..." (...he's found me...)  
Takiko's insides froze as she took a hard look at the school gate on the other side of the field. Sure enough, there was a man, a somewhat cute, yet dangerous looking man, but a man nevertheless. Takiko couldn't exactly make out all of his features, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"私は何をすることができますか？私は見つかることができません！ 私はどこかで隠れる必要があります..." (What can I do? I can't be found! I need to hide somewhere...) Takara cried, causing Limdo's immediate attention, yet he said nothing about it.

"私は、私たちが暗いことのカバーまでの捨てられた階段で隠れるべきであると思います..." (I think we should hide in the abandoned stairway till the cover of dark...) Takiko muttered to Takara, aware of Limdo's curiosity. She HAD to keep Limdo and her other friends out of this….Takiko had made a promise to Takara to keep the situation in between themselves….

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo stared across the room at Takiko's desk. The desk looked normal, in its wooden, boring looking stance. Yet unlike most days, there was no Takiko sitting in it. She's LIED to him! He had asked Takiko what was wrong, and what she'd been talking to Takara about. She'd told him she just needed to go to the bathroom, and to go ahead without her, for she might take a while. AND SHE LIED!!!!

Limdo growled in irritation at the thought of how stupid he'd been to fall for her lie, and how he was going to kill her as soon as he found her. Well, no not really, he didn't have the heart, but still, she was in major trouble once he found her!

As Limdo growled at his stupidness, the teacher slammed her ruler down upon his desk. "Mr. Limdo, the front office wants to see you immediately."

Limdo mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself out of the desk and walked out of the room with dozens of eyes staring after him.

As Limdo strode through the hallway, he thought _what did I do? I haven't gotten into any fights…I followed the school's stupid retarded rules….so why the heck am I going to the office?_

Before he knew it, he stood at the office door. Carefully opening the door, he peered inside the office to see Principal Alice speaking to a man with a white coat. Limdo gulped, remembering seeing these guys on TV. BUT HE WAS SANE! HE HAD A RIGHT MIND, HE WASN'T CRAZY!!!!

He gulped again and slid himself inside, hoping not to be noticed, but as the door clicked shut, Alice called his name.

"Aya, you and Doctor Pratt will be having an important conversation in my office, just the two of you…don't you worry, your in no trouble…that I know of." Limdo breathed out a sigh of relief as he followed the man in the white coat into the Principals office.

As the office door shut, Limdo took a seat in front of the desk where Doctor Pratt had seated himself. Doctor Pratt gave him an unsure smile, which caused further questions to arise in Limdo's mind.

"Why it's nice to meet you Aya…I'm Doctor Pratt, and I understand that you donated blood yesterday along with your friends, am I correct?"

Limdo shifted uncomfortably before confirming what the doctor said to be true. Doctor Pratt smiled again before continuing on. "And I also understand that you didn't know what blood type you were, is that true also?" Limdo once again nodded his head.

Doctor Pratt turned and searched through a brief case before pulling out two pieces of paper. "You see, because you didn't list your blood type, your blood sample was sent to us so that we could run some tests before sending it back... it was the same with some of your other friends too, including Takara." Limdo's eyebrows rose. Why did they call him out of class to hear about something that really didn't matter? And why were they bringing Takara into the subject? What did she have to do with his blood?

"Well, you see Aya…you listed you had no family…I don't particularly understand your situation, but sometimes…well, very rarely we get two blood samples that have the same genes in the blood stream…" Doctor Pratt handed Limdo the two sheets of paper for him to look at. All Limdo saw was a bunch of random numbers, and his and Takara's name at the top of each paper.

"You and Takara happened to be apart of this situation." Doctor Pratt finished. Limdo gave him a confused look, indicating he didn't understand what Doctor Pratt was trying to tell him. Doctor Pratt upon seeing this sighed and spoke once again. "What I mean is you and Takara are siblings…you being the eldest of course."

Limdo stared at Doctor Pratt's serious expression, trying to take in this information. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Limdo burst out laughing. "AHAHAHA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE!!! ME AND TAKARA? SILBLINGS?! WHAT A LAUGH!!!!" Limdo slammed the papers down onto the desk and banged his fist into the desk as he laughed his heart out.

After wiping the tears from his eyes, Limdo looked back at Doctor Pratt's annoyed expression. "Aya…we doctors have been wrong in the past, but when it comes to DNA…lets just say DNA doesn't lie." Limdo's mouth dropped a bit as he stared at the sheets. They were matching alright. But how? His mother died saving him…hadn't she? That's what Soren told him when he asked…

Limdo gulped a bit before asking, "Has Takara been informed of this?" Doctor Pratt shook his head and stood up, heading for the door.

"She never showed up in class, therefore…you may keep the sheets, and explain it to her personally." Doctor Pratt held the door open for Limdo to pass through. Limdo stood, the papers tightly clutched in the palms of his hands as he walked back into the lobby, his eyes cast down on the floor. Principal Alice patted his shoulder kindly as she whispered,

"You have the rest of the day to go and find Takiko and your sister, my treat." Limdo smiled a bit before thanking her as his steps speed up with each step he took. Him, an older brother? What happened to his mother?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Darkness flooded through the abandoned stair way window, letting Takiko see the few stars as it hung over Los Angelus. "Finally, Yesh I feel bad for prisoners…they sure must look out the window a lot, waiting for their freedom…" Takara muttered. Takiko smiled a bit, knowing oh so well how true that statement was, for right before she summoned Genbu, she'd been captured by Limdo's insane father, and all she seemed to do was stare at nothing, wondering when Limdo would come to her rescue.

"I think it's safe to leave for home now…" Takiko said, her voice echoing off the concrete walls. Takiko stood from the seat she'd taken that day, stretching her arms while listening to her back crackle before she headed toward the door. As Takiko's fingers touched the door handle, Takara spoke up.

"What's Limdo going to do, he's obviously found out you lied to him by now…what will he do once he see's you?" Takara asked. Her question caused Takiko to think about hard. What would he do? She'd been thinking all day about this…would he hold her tight, and maybe give her a little kiss? Maybe…but it would probably be followed by a lecture or something…either that or he'd get REALLY, SUPER angry and lock her in her bedroom for all eternity. Well, knowing Limdo, those were both likely outcomes.

"Dunno, we'll just have to see when it happens. Let's go, shall we?" Takiko grip on the door handle tightened as she was about to turn it, but before she could…it turned in her own hand. Someone on the other side was trying to get in.

Takiko quickly stepped back, Pushing Takara behind her as the door swung open…

HE was there.

Takara whimpered and ducked behind Takiko as Takiko bravely stood glaring up at the scary looking man. His shaggy black hair hung in his tired looking grey eyes as he loomed over Takiko. Silently Takiko cursed herself for being so short…maybe she should be a cheerleader or something.

"You…you're the one who's been sheltering Takara…." Takiko shivered as the man spoke. This guy was CREEPY!!!! He looked like a murderer….. The thought of him being a murderer scared the crap out of Takiko.

Without taking her eyes off of the man, Takiko whispered to Takara, "走行." (Run) Takara without thinking, did as she was told and dashed up the stairs, probably heading to the roof, since this stairway only led up there.

"You touch Takara; I will be forced to take judgment upon you…" Though Takiko tried to choose her words bravely, it sounded really stupid. Limdo was the one who was good at this stuff…maybe she should…NO, she couldn't! She promised Takara she wouldn't tell!

"You better watch your mouth girl, or yer gonna be in for a heck of a lot of pain!" He lunged at her, his arms waiving madly as the tried to grab a hold of her. Takiko thought quickly and dodged, sticking out her tongue at the fallen man who had fallen upon the ground.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN, SUCKER!" Takiko laughed as she dashed up the stairs after Takara. She could hear the man cursing loudly as she opened the door at the end of the stair way and closed it shut. "Takara, get me something to barricade the door with!" Takiko orders as she pressed her body against the door.

Takara frantically looked around…the school roof was completely clean. "Takiko…there's nothing up here! What now, what are you gonna do?" Takara cried as she backed up against the railing, the wind blowing both her hair and Takiko's hair around.

"I'll hold the door for as long as possible, hopefully long enough for us to figure something out. If we don't, then we'll stand and fight, you hear me?" Takiko ordered as the man on the other side slammed his weight into the door, Causing Takiko to wince as she dug her heals onto the paved roof top for a better grip.

"But you don't have anything to fight with! And I know for a fact you can't use marshal arts…" Takara whimpered as she heard another bang against the door. Takiko grunted from the force of the blow before speaking.

"If I had my Naginata, or anything for that matter, we'd be good…but I don't, so we'll have to make do." Takiko whimpered as the man hit the door again, causing her feet to slide from their once firm position. Another blow…and another…and another….Takiko's feet were losing hold fast, and Takiko didn't have the strength to hold it back.

"タカラ、それを持って来られて3つの計算で、私はドアを放すところで、私たちは走るところです？" (Takara, on the count of three, I'm going to let go of the door, and we're going to run, got it?) Takiko whispered in Japanese as another blow hit the door. Takara only nodded before getting ready to bolt. "1つ...2...3" Takiko yelled in Japanese as she let go of the door just as the man had thrown his weight into it, and they both took off to the other side of the roof. The man cursed as he tripped over himself, yet he caught his balance before he hit the ground.

Takiko's lungs burned as she and Takara raced across the building roof top. "Takiko…maybe we should call for Limdo!" Takara breathed out as her steps slowed.

"No Takara, besides…Limdo won't be able to get here in time…now keep moving!" Takiko ordered, yet Takara slowed down to a stop. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takiko cried as she slid to a stop, trying to Get Takara to follow her.

Takara shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't…oh gosh; I can't go any further Takiko!" Takara cried as she leaned against the railing. Takiko looked over from whence they had come. He was almost there; there was NO time to convince Takara to keep moving.

Letting impulse take over her body, Takiko put herself in-between Takara and the man. Takiko knew she couldn't fight the man; she'd used her strength to hold the door shut…if something didn't happen soon, she and Takara were done for.

Takiko could see the man was obviously not going to slow down to a stop. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. It never came…Yet the wind seemed to pick up and then abruptly stop.

Opening her eyes a crack, Takiko looked upon the scene before her. Limdo stood in front of her, the man was on the ground with a bloody nose, and Crin whistled on the railing…yes, ON the railing! She just balanced herself on the metal bar, looking down at all them.

Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, Takiko tried to read his expression, yet she found she could not for his face was covered in shadow. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" the man on the ground cried as he whipped the blood from his face, yet all it did was smear on his cheek.

"You know…" Limdo started, "its one thing when you try to hurt Takara, but a whole different matter when you try to hurt my girlfriend." Limdo's foot connected with the man's abdomen, causing the man to cry out as blood splattered from his mouth. Yesh, Limdo must be extremely pissed off if he's kicking people and getting blood to splatter out…Takiko was glad Limdo wasn't pissed at her…he was scary sometimes.

Limdo kneeled down on the ground and picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and punched him across the face, leaving the man unconscious. Limdo stood once again and turned to Takiko. Yup, he was upset with her too…yet she didn't think he'd hurt her…if he did they were so over. "We'll talk at home." He growled before grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him as they made their way down from the roof, Crin and Takara following them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin closed the door behind her as she walked into the space that was her room in Takiko's apartment. She had moved in here awhile ago for what was supposed to be a temporary amount of time but ended up turning into a few months. On the other side of the door she could here the voices of Takiko and Limdo while they were watching TV, they wouldn't notice she was gone; they were too rapped up in each other.

She crossed her room, not bothering to turn on the lights, she preferred it dark and the artificial glare gave her a headache. Finally she got to the bed. She plopped down on it, letting her hair dark hair fall around her face.

She lay there for awhile, and then finally lifted her hands up until they were in the air over her head. It was all so different now; she thought to herself, she was no longer alone. When she had gotten to this place she had told herself she wouldn't get attached, wouldn't let the mistakes of the past repeat them. But it had all gone up in smoke. Now she was here, acting foolish and putting on a smile every time she was with other people. She closed her eyes. Well that was how it started anyway, now she was genuinely acting like that sometimes, it was just like back then…

Suddenly she felt something warm hit her face, looking up she saw here hands dripping with warm, wet blood. She jolted up, almost falling off the bed.

How could she start to forget?! How could she act the way she was now?! "Promise you'll never forget me" That's what he had said, and she won't forget, not ever.

Looking down at her hands again she saw only soft, slightly tanned skin, but when she reached up to her face she felt a drop of liquid. This time it wasn't blood. It was a tear.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

HAHA, blood...anyhow, so done with that chapter:) the last part with crin was written by my friend, for she wanted to add something, so she asked me and i told her she could. anyways, so i'll try to update ASAP! but it is the end of the school year, so i dont know how buisy i'll be. but if you actually read this, please, please, PLEASE review! according to my friend, the one who created Sarin, he went onto word or war craft and anounced my story randomly to all those who read Fushigi yugi Genbu Kaiden. yea...so if you do read it, please review! i do take anominous, so you dont have to have an account.

ttfl! tatta for now!

Sango

ps; there will be a maximum of 28 chapters in all.


	24. Intermission 2&3

**INTERMISSION 2 **

**INTERMISSION PART TWO; Sarin figures out!**

Sarin stood on the building's edge as he looked down upon the bloody street below his feet. His job was finished; he'd killed the Mongolian ambassador and his men before midnight. Taking hold of the long black sleeve that was attached to his black turtle neck, he carefully lifted it up just enough to see his watch. The clock stuck midnight just as he did so.

Smirking triumphantly, he placed his sleeve over his watch again and picked up his vibrating cell phone. "It is finished." He muttered emotionlessly into the phone.

"Good, one of my associates will bring you the money tomorrow to you office at precisely one pm. If your not there, you will not receive the money." The other mysterious voice at the end of the line spoke before hanging up. Sarin flipped his phone shut as he turned to face Urtin, who snickered evilly.

Rolling his eyes Sarin asked, "What is your problem Urtin? This job isn't all that funny." This only made Urtin laugh harder.

"You do know you won't get there in time, right?" Urtin managed to get out. Sarin gave him a puzzled look from behind his sun glasses.

"Of course I will…why do you say that?"

"The writer won't let you."

"…Writer? What writer are you talking about? Why would some book obsessed person come up to me and prevent me from getting there on time?"

"You didn't know? Our whole existence is controlled by the writer. Whatever the writer wants to happen happens. That's the way it works…so I guess you won't be getting that $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, huh?" that's too…hey what are you doing?"

Sarin started shooting into the hot humid air, screaming "I WILL GET YOU WRITER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!" With that, Sarin dashed off into the building, leaving Urtin staring after him, listening to Sarin's insane laughter as he raced down the stairs, out the building, and into the dark night.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't get the money…oh well. Wonder what Pumtret's doin…."

KKKKKKKK

**With Pumtret;**

Pumtret watched as Sarin raced past him, a lustful look on his face. Shrugging, Pumtret turned around muttering, "Maybe he's goin after some chick…" Pumtret stopped short as he noticed a camera sticking in his face.

Sango; Um….pay no mind to me! I'm just recording all of your actions for my reviewers…..

For a second, Pumtret only stared. Camera….camera……camera…..

"I LOVE CAMERA'S!!!!!!! THEY'RE SOOOOOOO FREAKIN COOL!" Pumtret quickly grabbed Sango and picked her up, sighing, "Camera's…."

Sango; 0o0

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Intermission 3; the curse of the washing machine. **

Takiko giggled as Limdo picked her up and threw her onto the couch, her ringlets bobbling around her face as she hit the soft furniture. "DON"T….AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! STOP….AHAHAHA….TICKLING…….AHAHA….ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed as Limdo buried his face into the crook of her neck, his fingers tickling her sides.

"I'VE GOT YOU! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he laughed as he continued to launch a tickle attack. Takiko laughed some more as she pushed his hands away from her.

"I don't want any fake blood on me…" She giggled as Limdo kissed her lips. Takiko had been casted as Lucy in the play Dracula for Halloween. It had been the first night, and she'd had a scene where her heart was run through with a stake. They'd originally planned a little fake blood squirting into the audience, yet the fake blood pouch was too tight and fake blood squirted into the audience. Limdo had happened to be in the front row, so he was one who got covered in fake blood.

"Fine, I'll go wash it out in the thing you call a washing machine." He muttered as he kissed her again, getting up and heading toward the laundry room.

Takiko sat up, Crin leaping besides her giggling at the TV. "Limdo, are you sure you don't need any help?" Takiko asked curiously as she witnessed Limdo strip his shirt off.

Looking back at her through the door way, Limdo smiled and assured her he was fine, and that he'd seen her do this millions of times before closing the door behind him. Shrugging, Takiko turned her attention back to the TV. After a couple of minutes of the distant sound of water running into the washing machine, Takiko heard some loud cursing coming from behind the door way. Puzzled, she diverted her attention back to the closed door.

"Limdo are you alright in there?" She called. The cursing seized, and Limdo poked his head out of the door.

"Fine, just fine! No worries here!" He assured her again before slamming the door once more. Takiko shot Crin a puzzled look, but all she got from Crin was a shrug. Takiko once again turned her attention back to the TV. For a couple of moments there was complete silence. Then….

"TAKIKO, HELP ME!!!!!! ARGH, DEMON BE GONE!" Takiko almost fell off the couch at hearing Limdo's cries for help. Curious as to what exactly was going on, Takiko got up from the couch and headed to the laundry room, where the cries were coming from. Opening the door, Takiko revealed Limdo, his shirt being ripped off by the washing machine, followed by his jeans. Luckily Takiko turned the washing machine off before his boxers were taken off too. Bubbles flew around the room, indicating he'd used too much soap.

"Stupid demon, trying to strip me…." He muttered under his breath as he lay there staring up at his giggling girl friend.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

ROFL!!!!! This has nothing to do with the story, i just felt like some comic relif...though i think the other intermission was funnier...anyhow, i'll update asap! and REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sango


	25. Chapter 20

The blare of the TV illuminated the dark room as Limdo paced back and forth, lecturing Takiko on her behavior. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LIED TO ME, AND THEN GOT YOURSELF ALMOST KILLED ALONG WITH TAKARA!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? YOU SHOULD HAVE INFORMED ME OF TAKARA'S SITUATION, AND THEN WE COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THIS THE EASY WAY, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO GO OFF BY YOURSELF THINKING YOU DIDN'T NEED ANY HELP WHEN IN REALITY YOU DID!" Limdo yelled angrily, his silver eyes glaring at Takiko as she sat on the couch with a frightened Takara.

Takiko sipped her hot coco as she stared blankly back up at her love before replying, "I'm sorry Limdo, I just wanted to keep a promise to Takara…" She started only to be interrupted by Takara herself.

"Limdo it's not Takiko's fault, I should have told the authorities sooner, yet I was afraid to…so I placed the burden on Takiko, so please if you're going to yell at someone, yell at me." Takara stared down at her folded hands that rested in her lap as she said this. For a while there was a silence. Limdo sighed as he sat down in-between the girls.

"I'm not that upset…I was only worried that something happened to the two of you! We looked EVERYWHERE for you; me, Tomite, Hikitsu, Soren, Kay, and Crin that is. But there is something that I have to tell both of you…mostly Takara." He looked down at Takara who stared up at him with confused eyes.

Drawing a deep breath, he pulled out the papers from his pocket and handed them to Takara. Immediately she recognized them as DNA strands…but why? "While you guys were gone, I was pulled into the office, where a doctor who tested our blood samples informed me that we're siblings…meaning our mother died shortly after giving birth to you." The room was silent. Tomite, who'd been cooking at the stove, looked up at them with a shocked expression, not noticing smoke starting to build up around the stove.

"Let me see those." Takiko snatched the DNA sheets from Takara's grasp and looked them over. Nodding her head in agreement, Takiko slapped the sheets in-between the three of them. "Yup, they match. He was right, that doctor of yours." She confirmed before relaxing against the black leather couch.

Takara sat there in disbelief. SHE had a BROTHER…sister….sibling? All she could do was staring at the sheets of paper like an idiot, for she could not bring herself to speak. "So you're my brother/sister/sibling?" Takara asked Limdo.

Limdo made a funny face before answering "I'm your BROTHER only. Just because I can turn into a girl doesn't mean I am not a guy. I was born a male and I acquired my abilities around the age of nine." One minute Limdo was sitting on the couch, the next minute he was on the floor with his sister bouncing on him.

"THAT'S SO TOTALLY AWSOME!!!!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER OR SISTER, BUT I NEVER KNEW I COULD HAVE ONE IN THE SAME PERSON!" Takara shouted, ignoring the fact that she was hurting said brother.

"T-Takara……I can't….breathe!" Limdo gasped out loud enough for her to eep and roll off of him, letting him sit up panting almost like a dog would. Takiko on the other hand was laughing. That had been the most interesting reunion she'd ever witnessed!

"You two are so immature." A voice from the door way caught their attention, causing everyone (except Tomite, he was trying to put the fire on the stove out) to look over to the source in surprise. There at the door way stood Hikitsu, his long blonde hair draping over his black T-shirt.

"Takara…the man that hurt you is safely behind bars that are all I came here to say." Hikitsu told Takara gently, his ice blue eye filled with certain gentleness that Takiko had only seen him give his sister…whom unfortunately stayed behind in the world of the book, and was most likely dead.

Takara blushed and looked down at her hands again, reverting back to her shy personality. "T-thank you." She managed to say. Hikitsu nodded and turned to leave, yet Takara called out for him. "Wait Hikitsu…Takiko told me that beside's water, you can show other's what their minds have pushed away, can you not?" Takara asked him. He only nodded in reply, turning to give her a puzzled look. Takara looked into his eye, bravely asking "Will you show me my mother's death?"

The room fell deathly silent, waiting for Hikitsu to reply. "Takara, you do know that whatever happened to her may be frightingly disastrous…and will most likely be a murder, are you prepared to see your mother murdered before your very eyes?" Takara sat there pondering. DID she want to see her mother killed? She'd always wanted to know what happened to her mother…

With determination in her eyes, Takara looked back up at Hikitsu. "Yes, I NEED to know."

Hikitsu sighed before walking over to Takara and kneeling before her. "Wait, I'll go too." Hikitsu looked over at Limdo who sat beside his little sister, now holding her hand.

"Very well." Hikitsu reached up to his covered up right eye and lifted the black patch. "Look into my all-seeing-mirror-eye…" (AN; ROFL! It sounds so FUNNY!) Light swirled around the siblings as they were taken back in time to the night Takara was born.

_The dark rain pattered against the woman's face as she ran barefoot from the hospital, ignoring the pain of rocks jabbing into her feet. She HAD to save her daughter!!! The woman was a lovely woman; her natural black hair was drenched in rain as it hung out of the equally drenched coat that only provided just enough warmth to keep her and her baby from freezing to death in the dark rain. _

_Suddenly she ducked into a dark alley way, shushing the whining noises that came from the bundle blanketed in her arms. Head lights flooded the street as a black car slowly rolled down the dark street, as if the driver was looking for something. The windows were tinted, not allowing any passer-by to see the driver. The car slowed to a stop by the alley way, waiting…_

_The woman with the baby crouched down in a ball, waiting and praying for the car to pass, that he wouldn't notice her…for if he did it was over for both her and her child. Her child must have sensed the danger, for she too was silent as the grave. _

_After a couple of moments of sitting in the car, the driver started to roll on slowly down the street once more. The woman let out a sigh of relaxation before getting up and running to the end of the alley way. There at the end of the alley, was exactly what she'd been looking for. The orphanage. Hugging her day old baby close to her, the woman looked down into her child's face. This was for the child's own good. _

_"Be safe…" she cried tears running down her face. this was the second, and her last child she would have to give away without even getting to know them. "When you're older, find your brother…make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble neither…" the woman chuckled and leaned her face down to kiss her child's forehead goodbye before leaving the child on the doorstep and knocking loudly on the door. Noise stirred inside the house, and footsteps came closer to the door. _

_The dark alleyway was filled with light as light shinned down upon the baby. "Oh you poor thing!" A elderly woman cried out as she bent down to pick the baby up. As she did so, a note fell out of the baby's blanket. _

_**Dear whoever I'm talking to,**_

_**Please keep my daughter safe, find her a good home, and take care of her. Her name is Takara, and it would be best if she didn't know who her parents are. Tell her I love her, and I always will. **_

_The elderly woman looked around the empty alleyway. Confirming it was empty; she took the child inside and closed the door behind her. _

_The woman on the other hand was now running for her life down the street once more, tears flying off her face. As she turned the next corner, the black car zoomed into her path and parked. Panic filled her senses as she turned to run, but as she did so she slipped in the puddle that had been at her feet. Moaning in pain, the woman desperately tried to get away, but a foot upon her back stopped her from moving any further. "Where is the child?" the manly voice from above asked, kicking her in the abdomen, causing her to roll over onto her back. Dirt covered her face along with blood from hitting the sharp little rocks. "I'll ask you again…" the man pulled out a gun, "WHERE IS THE BABY, JULIE?!" _

_Julie smiled at him, yet hatred showed in her eyes. "I won't let you touch my children Temdan; I'll take each of their whereabouts to my grave." Temdan growled in frustration as he pointed the gun at Julie's arm, shooting it. Blood splattered everywhere as Julie screamed. . _

_"WHERE IS THE BABY?! LAST CHANCE JULIE!" Julie coughed up some blood before saying again, "Never." _

_BAM BAM BAM! The shots rang out through the night. Temdan turned and opened his trunk, grabbing a tank of gasoline. Stepping over his dead wife, he opened the cap and started to drench her body with it. Throwing the can aside, he reached into his pocket and took out a match. After a couple of strikes against the box, the match finally lit up and Temdan dropped the match onto his wife's body. Temdan then turned his back from the blazing, burning fire that now burned flesh, and stepped into his car and drove off into the night, thunder crackling behind him. _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takara and Limdo were snapped back into reality, finding Tomite setting their dinner onto the table, Takiko and Hikitsu sat over them casting worried looks down at them. "So…dad murdered our father." Limdo spoke so that Takiko could understand what happened. Takiko's worried expression turned into a mixed expression full of disgust, (he assumed it was disgust for his father) worry, and pity. Not a bad pity though.

Takara sat there on the floor, looking sadly down at her knees. She'd witnessed a murder…her MOTHERS murder…yet she couldn't cry. Why, you may ask? Because she'd seen so many murder's in movies, television, and other things, and her mother's death seemed unreal…maybe it was because she had only watched her mother's death in a flash back…maybe that was why. Maybe if she'd really been there, she would have been traumatized, yet she wasn't at a flashback.

"Takara…" Hikitsu's voice reached her ears, and before she could acknowledge him, he started to freak out, yelling "TAKARA, DON'T BE AN EMO!!!!!! AHHHHH, NOT THE EMONESS!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU THE EMO TALK! AHHHH!" Hikitsu threw his arms about her waist and held her close. At first, Takara had tensed up at the sudden out burst, but as soon as he'd thrown his arms around her, she felt…safe.

This feeling was not long lasting, however, so an ominous aura came about the room. "**GET….AWAY….FROM….MY…SISTER…."** Limdo forced himself in-between the two, causing Takiko to giggle. He was already getting over protective of his sister.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**

**Before the crimson bloom,**

**Fades from your lips, **

**Before the tides of passion cool,**

**For there may be no tomorrow,**

_Entry # 1, November 11__th__…_

_Lol, this whole week Limdo has been driving himself crazy, trying to keep men off of TWO girls! Those girls are Takara and I! It's so totally awesome, it sometimes can be a bit annoying though…but hey, he's my boyfriend, and I love him so it's not like I need any other guys, right? Well, gtg, Limdo and I are going to a party!!!!! But before I go…I must confide. I'm too embarrassed to say it aloud but…what if….one day…Limdo asks me to marry him? I mean I don't expect that to happen soon, yet its good to think ahead, right? This is what I did. I decided that if he asked I'd say yes. So that's all I have to confide. _

_Till something interesting happens! _

_Takiko Okuda_

Takiko shut her brand new, crisp comprehension journal before stashing it under her pillow and running out of her room, closing the door tightly behind her. There at the end of the hallway, stood Tomite, Crin, Hikitsu, Takara, and Limdo all dressed in casual party wear. Well, Crin wore the frilly dress again, so not really….and Takiko wore a black with white poke-a-dot dress that hugged her curves and stopped at her knees, with a matching bow-belt around her waist along with sexy matching high-heels. Her black hair was flipped making her look like a short version of a super-model, causing Limdo to blush a bit. Well, he did have a sexy girlfriend…..

Limdo held out his arm, and Takiko entwined her arm with his, allowing him to escort her from the building. This was going to be the best night of her life; she could just fell it in her bones!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rachel stood in the dark alley way by the building, leaning against the vibrating walls, watching each and every person that walked into the party. Where were they? She knew they'd be there, she'd over head Takiko talking about it with Aya that day at school…(AN its Thursday night…GASP they're going out on a school night, what bad children!) THERE, there they were, heading down the side walk. Preparing herself, Rachel moved in for the kill.

The only thing Limdo was aware of was one second he was telling Crin that no, pizza did not taste good with sugar, and the next thing he knew some chick had bumped into him and fallen upon the ground. Looking down to see who he bumped into, his eyebrows immediately rose as he identified Rachel in her usual dolled up expression. "Uh…um…I'm…sorry?" he really didn't know what to say to her in his true form…its not like he could act like he usually did around her, for she didn't know who he was at school.

Rachel on the other hand gazed at Limdo with hunger in her eyes. This guy was S-E-X-Y!!!!!!!!!! No wonder Takiko would rather have had Limdo than Jesse, this guy made Jesse look like a frilly girl compared to him! …And there would be no way that Rachel would let Limdo slip through her fingers without a good fight…

"Are you ok?" Limdo asked from above her, holding out his strong hand. Rachel was about to reply that she was fine, but she thought up a better plan.

"I don't know…I hit the ground pretty hard, I have some back pain from the fall…" Rachel made herself look like she was in total pain, her face twisted, she let moans escape from her mouth, she even made herself look like she was about to cry. Limdo rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Takiko, who stood by the door (the others had gone inside by now) and looked at Limdo expectantly.

Limdo sighed, knowing Takiko didn't want Rachel around, but he couldn't just leave the girl in pain, whether she was or not he couldn't really tell. He felt Rachel grasp his hand and he pulled her up with one yank, causing her to get extremely close to him…too close. He normally would only let Takiko get that close, but what else could he do. He threw Takiko an apologizing look before telling Rachel, "Well, I guess I'll make it up to you by buying you a drink." He started to lead Rachel inside, following after Takiko who'd headed for the drink table.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly let you spend money on my behalf, its just too noble of you!" she giggled as he sat her down and sat himself in-between Takiko and her.

"No, it's quite alright…seriously." He rolled his eyes at Rachel's flirting. Takiko on the other hand glared daggers at Rachel, she could totally tell that Rachel knew perfectly well that Limdo was HER boyfriend, and Rachel was so totally not hurt.

After putting up with some more of Rachel's flirting, Takiko got up from her seat and tapped Limdo's shoulder. He turned to look at her, and was immediately met with a kiss. At first he was a bit surprised, but not too soon after he started to get into the kiss, closing his silver eyes, wrapping his arms around Takiko's waist, pulling her warm body closer to him. (Remember, Rachel is watching all of this with an jealous/ angry look on her face)

Limdo was about to take the kiss further, for he so longed to do that for a while, but Takiko pulled away. (Of course) But Limdo pulled her even closer. "No, not this time, your not getting away this time…I swear, I'm going to have to kidnap you myself!" He whispered into her ear, yet loud enough so that Rachel could hear what they were saying.

Takiko laughed and pecked his lips. "That will have to do till I get back, because I REALLY need to go to the bathroom REALLY bad." Limdo made a face that so totally said "TMI Takiko…TMI…"

"Fine, but you have to promise that it'll happen TONIGHT." He gave her a stern look, tightening his grip on her. Takiko laughed, her hands trying to un-tangle his fingers, but to no avail.

"Fine, I promise on the pain of death." She pecked his lips as he let her go, and dashed off to the bathroom. Rachel on the other hand was fuming with jealousy.

"I don't see what you see in HER…" Rachel complained, causing Limdo to look at her sternly.

"Only you wouldn't ever know." He muttered under his breath.

"I mean….she's not all that faith full, you know…"

"You don't know how faith full she's been, so I wouldn't be talking." She heard that alright.

"You weren't around last year were you?"

"…no…why?"

"Because after she got all famous or whatever, she got the lead part in the school musical, while Jesse got the lead male part."

"So what, it's not like she hasn't been in plays before."

"Well, they weren't planning on actually kissing, just a fake kiss, but….well you see, they'd been talking for like ever, and I guess they decided to take it to the next level the night of the performance. You see, they actually did kiss on stage, and soon after that, Takiko stopped taking interest in Jesse, saying they never had anything."

Limdo raised his eyebrows at this piece of information. He hadn't heard this, that's for sure. "Um…that's…interesting?" the next couple of seconds were a blur. One second he was thinking about the information he'd just heard from Rachel, and the next second Rachel had planted her lips firmly on his lips. He sat there, frozen in his seat. What was he supposed to do? He'd never had some chick come up and start kissing him. He heard a faint gasp somewhere to the right of him.

Rachel pulled away from him, saying something that caused horror to ripple through his whole body. "Why, Takiko I didn't know YOU were here! Well, this quite awkward, wouldn't you say Limdo?"

He forced himself to slowly look at Takiko. Pain was evident in her eyes; she almost looked like she would crumble to pieces at the slightest touch. "T-Takiko…" He whispered getting up to go to her. As soon as he'd said her name, she turned and ran. "WAIT A SEC…" he called out, starting to chase her, but Rachel pulled him back.

"Limdo, think about it! She cheated on you, so why not just leave her for me?" Rachel cooed. Limdo gave her a look of disgust.

"Rachel you swanky whore, let go of my arm! I wouldn't go for you if you were the last woman on earth! Plus, you suck at kissing…" With that he wrenched his arm away from her and ran after Takiko.

**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**

**Take my hand to the gondola,**

**Press my cheek to your cheek, **

**For no one will come here**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Wait Takiko, hold on a second! LISTEN TO ME!!!" Limdo called as he swung open the door to the apartment lobby. She stood angrily tapping her foot as she watched the levels at the top of the elevator slowly count down. He grasped her hand, trying to turn her to look at him, but he was stopped before he could do so. Turning to see who dared to interrupt him, he stood face to face with three guards, one of them grasping his shoulder.

"Let go of the woman, sir." One of the guards ordered. Limdo rolled his eyes at them and tried to shove the guard away. The hand went right back to his shoulder, accompanied by another from another guard. "This is your last warning sir, LET GO OF THE WOMAN!" the guard ordered harshly, giving Limdo a jerk to emphasize his point.

"NO, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WILL NOT HAVE SOME GUARD INTERFEAR WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!!! SO BUG OFF YOU OL' GEZZER...HEY LET ME DOWN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU…? TAKIKO, WAIT…..NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he started to yell as the guards PICKED him up and started to head toward the front entrance.

The front doors were kicked open by the guards, and the guards literally tossed Limdo into the street. Limdo rubbed his backside, groaning a bit. THEY THREW HIM INTO THE… was all he thought before he noticed a fast moving shadow coming for him. looking behind him, he saw some truck heading his way, full speed. "HOOOOLLLLLYYYYY CRAAAAAPPP!!!!!" he yelled as he instantly changed into a woman and quickly gained control of the wind, raising himself above the street narrowly missing the speeding truck.

He floated there, huffing and puffing as he looked down upon the dark street. At least no one could see him from up there. He looked back at Takiko's apartment…he was about ten stories less than her floor…dang he'd flown high! Well, no matter, he'd already climbed this high, why not go all the way? Ah the things he did for his girlfriend, risking his life by almost getting run over, and now oh look! He was no climbing up higher and higher about thirty stories up!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally reached Takiko's balcony. He let go of his control on the wind, and touched down onto the concrete.

Sighing and clearing his nerves, he silently walked to the glass door, his hand touching its handle. He pulled yet…it wouldn't open. He tried to open it again, but to no avail. He started to bang on the glass surface, yelling and demanding that someone open the door. Surprisingly, Takara came into view with a worried look on her face. She went to the wall beside the glass wall, and pressed on the intercom. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"You know bro…if you keep banging on the door, your going to break it, and you'll not only get into more trouble, but you'll owe a lot of money." Takara said over the intercom. Limdo went to the outside intercom and pressed the button.

"Sorry, but will you just open the door?"

"Sorry bro, but no can do."

"WHY NOT?!?!?!?!"

"Because Takiko wouldn't like it."

"BUT I'M YOUR ELDER BROTHER, DO AS I SAY!"

"Last time I checked, I'm living in Takiko's house not because I have to, but because she lets me. I will not go against her and let you in, now stop trying to pull that crap with me."

"This isn't fair, Takara…"

"Maybe you should've thought that before you went and kissed Rachel…I mean, come on! That's just low, you kissing Rachel, who isn't exactly Takiko's friend…"

"That's what I'm here for; I need to tell Takiko…"

This was all he got to say, for Takiko came into the room with Takara and immediately went to the door and opened it. "I'll take it from here, Takara." Takiko told her friend before closing the door behind her.

For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other. Then just before Limdo could say anything, Takiko spoke. "So you dare to take me out on a double date, and as soon as Miss Blondie pops up, so go smacking lips with her as soon as my back is turned. That's just great Limdo…just great. Obviously you're tired of me, so I've decided that…"

"Wait Takiko, you're jumping to conclusions…"

"DON'T interrupt me!"

"Well, it's not like you haven't done the same thing before neither…" Limdo muttered, yet instantly regretted he'd said anything.

"What are you talking about now?"

"I was told about last years musical, and what exactly happened." Takiko's face paled, letting Limdo know it was true.

"And you're upset about that?" Takiko asked, remembering that it was that incident that made Takiko hate Jesse. Maybe if he hadn't forced himself on her in front of a huge audience, things wouldn't have happened that way…

"OF COURSE I AM!!!! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T BE?!" he couldn't believe her! She went smacking lips with some guy when she promised to wait for him, and yet now she was criticizing HIM for doing the same thing she did…though his was an accident.

Takiko was silent for a while. "Then maybe…we were wrong about us…"

Limdo froze…did he think she was actually going to say it? "What are you saying Takiko?" he asked, disbelief over whelming him.

"I'm saying…." She took a deep breath, "that I want to break up…"

Limdo stood there, not sure of exactly what he should do. Without realizing what had happened, he heard himself yell, "FINE, BE THAT WAY!" he let himself turn his back from her, and jump over the railing again, letting his wind carry him.

Takiko on the other hand held back her tears till he'd jumped over the railing, and as soon as he did, tears started to pour from her eyes. He was gone, just like that.

She turned and opened the glass door before stepping inside the house. Apparently Crin and Tomite had gotten home, and everyone in the room gave her a look of pity. This only made Takiko throw herself onto the couch and wail in anguish. It was over…she and Limdo were done for.

**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**

**Like the gondola drifting on the waves,**

**Place your tender hand on my shoulder, **

**For no one will see us here. **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin let her legs dangle over the side of the railing that circled the balcony. The night showed no stars, no moon, only blackness, indicating it was sure to rain soon.

"Weather fits the night's mood." She muttered, looking up at the clouded night sky. The tension in the apartment had been too much after "the breakup", so Crin had come out to the balcony to escape.

Unfortunately it seemed like she wasn't going to get the solitude she had hoped for.

Crin felt him materialize before he said anything…not to mention his green glow gave him away.

"So tell me Genbu," Crin said, not bothering to turn around, "if Takiko already has a body guard, Aka Limdo, why do you still need me hanging around?"

"Unless you haven't noticed, they are not on the best of terms right now." Genbu said in his deep bass rumble.

Crin chose to completely ignore this statement and kept on the same subject as before. "And if I'm not needed here anymore, are you going to send me back?"

"You do not need to worry about that right now, just focus on the task at hand. You know why you are here, so do your job."

Crin turned around, her eyes blazing red. "Sure I know why _I'm _here, but what I would like to know is why _YOU'RE _here!" Crin jumped off the railing and took a step towards Genbu. "Don't you see that this whole mess is your fault?! All of it is because of YOU, but YOU can't seem to be bothered to clean up your own mess!" Crin crossed the distance between them and was jabbing a finger at the god's chest.

Genbu opened his mouth "What do y-"

_BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

He stopped midsentence and looked down at the black miniskirt Crin was wearing.

_BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"Umm… Your butt is vibrating" H said pointing at said backside.

Crin reached back and pulled out a sleek pink cell phone. "Hello?" She asked into it.

"Sorry Genbu but I have to take this call"

"Excuse me but we have not finished our conver-" Crin held up a hand to cut him off and spoke into the phone.

"Yes the address is . Please make sure you have two cheese and two pepperoni. Thank you. Mamma Mia! You'd think they'd know the address by now."

Genbu gave her a weird look, "When did you go to France?"

"Mamma Mia is Italian"

"I knew that"

They stood there looking at each other for awhile, neither saying a word. Crin's anger had subsided so her eyes had gone back to a pleasant green, when she looked into Genbu's eyes it was like staring into her own. Standing there she wondered if she could even remember her real eye color, it had been so long since then.

Finally Genbu broke the silence, "Look, I came here to warn you that danger is fast approaching the priestess. I expect you to use all you have to protect her." With that he disappeared.

After she was sure he was gone, she let a sigh escape her lips. Finally she layed back on a piece of air she had made solid and floated above the ground. (An; she's floating, kind of like Limdo does with the wind)

"Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore complicated. Takiko and Limdo don't know how lucky they are. Just being able to see the one I loved would be enough for me"

Slowly, sadly, she started singing…

"Kiss, kiss

I really want your kiss

Hug me more, free me more

Love me more than in words"

She deeply sighed as the rain started to pelt her face softly. Her hand reached up towards the sky, her fingers outstretched as if she was trying to reach something or someone.

The glass door opened, and a manly voice called out "Hey Crin, the pizza is here…OMG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tomite yelled as he witnessed Crin floating in the air for a brief second.

"Uh…um….CAN, CAN YOU DO THE CAN CAN?" Crin landed on her feet quickly and started to do the "Can."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning, Tomite found himself knocking on Crin's door, for it was 8 AM in the morning, and breakfast was almost ready. "Crin, breakfast is almost ready. Are you up yet?" he asked as he rapped on the door with his fist, listening for a reply. No reply came from within. He pounded on the door a little harder, and this time the door opened and there stood Crin in black mini-shorts with a white tank top.

"CRIN, GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Tomite blushed cherry red at the sight of her in PJ's…though you'd think he'd be used to it by then. Crin wiped the sleepiness from her grey orbs and yawned. (When her eyes are grey, that means she's tired.)

"I am clothed technically; I mean gosh you act like you've never seen me in PJ's. It's not like I sleep naked…" Crin really wasn't watching what she was saying, for if she had been she wouldn't have added the last part, and would have probably realized the reason as to why Tomite was blushing so hard, for she said, "Why are you blushing so hard Tomite?"

Tomite shook his head to clear away his evil thoughts before saying, "Anyhow, breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up, and you only have about half an hour to be ready." With that he turned his back and headed toward the kitchen, listening to Crin's door close shut.

Literally five minutes later, Crin bounded out of her room in a frilly skirt with her usual knee-high boots and curls bouncing about her face as she cried joyfully, "I'M READY!!!"

Tomite looked back at her with a quizzical look. It had only been FIVE minutes! The FOOD wasn't even done. Crin poked her head over his shoulder to see the breakfast stew he was cooking up. "Hm….looks good…but can I add sugar?" Crin asked him as she pointed down at the pot.

Tomite rolled his eyes, remembering the night before when Crin tried to put sugar on both cheese and pepperoni pizza, but ended up disliking it so much that she gagged and threw the sugary pizzas away.

"No Crin, this won't taste good with sugar, it just doesn't go." Tomite told her as he added some more ingredients. Crin looked from Tomite to the pot, wondering in her mind, _is he right? _

Tomite opened the cupboard and rummaged around to find the next ingredient. Silently cursing after his attempt turned out to be futile, he turned and left the room to go into Takiko's gigantic panty. Crin stood there by the pot for a second, before checking to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing the bag of sugar from the cupboard and literally dumping the full bag into the pot. Giggling with glee, Crin took out a tasting spoon and dipped it into the white mixture.

OH this was SURE to be wonderful! She could just feel it in her bones, and as she took her first bite of the mixture…she immediately turned around and spat it into the sink. IT WAS DISGUSTING! It was worse than the pizza…

Hearing footsteps coming from the panty, Crin dashed out of the kitchen, almost knocking over Takiko before jumping back into her room and closing it shut.

"HEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STEW?! …CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomite yelled, but all he got was silence, indicating Crin had gone into hiding. Rolling his eyes, he took the pot off the stove and brought the pot over to the sink where he started to wash it out.

"Hey Tomite." Takiko called out as she sat down on the couch. He gave her a worried look, but realized she didn't look troubled anymore. She actually looked REALLY good! She wore a black mini-skirt with a polka-dot tank top under a white half-jacket. She had straightened her hair and pushed most of it back with a polka-dot head band, and she'd clearly added a nice looking make-up job too. He was actually surprised she could look that good, as if the day before had never happened. But it had, they both knew it.

"Where's Takara?" Takiko asked as she turned to television on. Tomite sat himself next to her, watching the music channel with her.

"Hikitsu came by to pick her up." Tomite lied, for he knew if he'd told Takiko that Takara went to school with her brother, Takiko would start to feel bad again. From up close he could see that she was trying hard not to let the pain show through, but some had leaked through in her eyes.

"Oh I see…they sure have been spending more time together, haven't they?" Takiko pointed out. Tomite thought about it before agreeing with her. She was right; they were spending more and more time together…

"By the way, eat whatever you want; breakfast was ruined by a certain someone and her curiosity." Tomite rolled his eyes, and Takiko giggled, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I gotcha."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat in her chair in homeroom, listening to songs on her computer while creating a list of her song choices for the dance. She and Kay had convinced Mr. Mann to let them use their laptops…well actually Takiko had permission, but Kay had told him that she was looking for her little lost dog named Toto, and the only way to do it was to use the internet. Yet Takiko knew Kay was lying. What Takiko couldn't believe however, was that Mr. Mann actually fell for Kay's stupid excuse. Maybe he hadn't ever seen the wizard of oz…

As Takiko listened to her music on her head phones, a little BLING! Sounded through her head phones in the middle of her music. There was Kay's real reason for using her laptop.

**MissionPossible says; Hey Taki, what up? Why aren't you and Limdo talking?**

**Popprincess says; because…yesterday he smacked lips with Rachel at the party, so we got into an argument, and I broke up with him. **

**MissionPossible says; WHAT??!!!???!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**PopPrincess says; um…did you tell Limdo about last years musical?**

**MissionPossible says; no, of course I didn't…was that part of the fight you guys had?**

**PopPrincess says; yea…apparently someone told him about it, and he's mad at me about it. **

**MissionPossible says; Well, maybe you should talk it over with him…**

**PopPrincess says; No, I have a plan.**

**MissionPossible says; …nothing dirty, right?**

**PopPrincess says; ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, OK?!**

This obviously didn't sit too well with Kay, for the instant she read Takiko's reply, Kay jumped up and started yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT MY BUISNESS?!?!?!?!..." Kay noticed everyone giving her wide eyes. "….its my Toto…."

Takiko silently ducked into her seat as Kay was pulled into the hall by Mr. Mann. Glancing over at Limdo, she noticed he'd been staring at her for a while. _Oh, so that's what I was feeling…_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko and Elie sat in Theatre. So far, Takiko's plan had been working like a charm. Obviously when you're a pop star, guys are more willing to flirt with you, especially in front of your old boyfriend, though they didn't know because he was disguised as a woman. Even now Limdo sat on the other side of the room glaring daggers at her. She smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to Elie. "What are you planning to do, Takiko? He looks REALLY mad…" Elie whispered.

Takiko looked at Limdo, who was starting to get up, probably intending to pull her away to talk to her. Well, she couldn't have that, now can she? She estimated that it was time to put her plan into action. She quickly got up and trotted over to Jesse, who had sat there with his friends without speaking a word to her for the past couple months.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" Takiko asked him. Jesse gave her a surprised look before saying,

"Not much, you?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. You see, tonight there's a party I have to attend, you know those stupid Hollywood parties, and I HAVE to go. So I was wondering; do you still wanna go with me?"

He gave her a blank look, before asking, "What about your boyfriend?"

"I just broke up with him."

"I see…well, I guess so, I mean….yes, and I'll go….I'll pick you up around…seven?"

Takiko smiled, knowing her plan was going into action. "Yes, that will be great! Just wear something nice, I'll see you then!"

Jesse nodded and Takiko stood up straight before turning away from Jesse and sitting herself back with Elie, who gave her a shocked look of disbelief. Takiko glanced at Limdo, who stood by his desk, fuming with anger and jealousy. Smirking, Takiko winked at him. He only glared and sat back down. Takiko then felt her spirits fall; had she made the right choice?

**Life is brief, maiden, fall in love,**

**Before your raven tresses fade,**

**Before the flames in your heart flicker and die,**

**For today will not return**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**AN; YES I'M FINALLY DONE! this is the longest chapter i have EVER written! So i apologize for not having updated in two weeks, but i got grounded. again. but hey, i wrote a long chapter for you all to enjoy!...though...wait...did you though? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me and Ari kind of thought Genbu should be not as serious as the other gods. LOL, he USED to be, but after meeting crin...LOL! anyhow, review! or else! muhahahaha! **

**sango**


	26. Chapter 21

Takiko sighed as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, straightening out her dress. She wore a kimono material dress that hugged her curves till the knees, where it loosened out and allowed leg movement. Her black hair was pinned back into a bun, where two decorative chop sticks held the bun together, and she had drawn her eye liner to purposely accent her Japanese heritage, and her lip gloss glistened. Yet despite her nice appearance, Takiko secretly…well not secretively to her friends, but when it came to Limdo, it was secretive, she dreaded going with Jesse.

Oh, she knew it was wrong to use poor Jesse…maybe she wasn't doing the right thing, maybe she should just go and talk things out with Limdo. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes that were once dark brown were now a lighter brown, as soon as winter came along, her appearance would completely change. Her light brown eyes traveled to where her cell phone lay on the cream silk sheets. Maybe she should call Limdo, talk things out and stop Jesse….no. Limdo probably hated her by now, and wouldn't want to talk to her…and if he did it would probably be to confirm that he never wanted to be with her, that he wasn't in love with her anymore…

She forced herself to keep from crying, and as she slung her purse over her shoulder, the door bell rang. Opening the door, Takiko stepped out of her room and started to head for the front door. "This is wrong Takiko…" Tomite called from the couch. Takiko froze. She'd thought he'd left for Hikitsu's place along with Takara to be with Limdo.

"Whatever…I can't back out now." With that, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Jesse had really taken the date seriously. He'd gotten himself an expensive, brand new suit, combing his curly hair, and had bought her a huge thing of roses…her favorite flowers.

"For you," Jesse whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, "Our Limo awaits." Takiko cringed, not only because she didn't want him to touch her with his lips, but because she thought for a second that he'd said "Limdo" instead of "limo". She really was hearing things.

As they stepped out of the building, Takiko spoke up saying "We didn't really need to rent a limo." She was careful not to say her ex-boyfriends name. Jesse laughed heartedly as he held the black limo door open for her to climb inside.

"Oh please Takiko; this is HOLLYWOOD we're talking about, not some silly little party for commoners." Takiko gave him a look of annoyance while Jesse's back was turned. What was she getting herself into?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo sat on Hikitsu's couch in his shabby apartment. It sure wasn't anything like Takiko's apartment, but it suited Hikitsu. Takara sat next to him, watching the Hollywood channel, which showed the party that night. She'd tried to change the channel, but Limdo refused to let her touch the controller or get up to change the channel. Even if she did he'd change it back.

At first, when Limdo had arrived at Hikitsu's place to stay, he'd had bitter feelings against Takiko, thinking it was all her fault. Just two hours later, though, he was blaming it all on himself.

So yes, he'd tried to drag Takiko out during theatre…but she'd seen it coming and instead of letting him talk to her, went to Jesse. Oh how he wanted to PUNCH that…that…OH he couldn't even express his hatred for that man! All that man had ever done was tried to take his woman away from him, and he'd successfully done so. So there Limdo sat, watching the Hollywood channel angrily, watching for his EX and her new 'boyfriend'.

"What are you thinking?" Takara asked her brother, who's facial expressions constantly changed, from sadness to anger, from anger to confusion. Her brother was a total mess, and the only person who could save him from that mess and confusion was Takiko, but she stubbornly refused to talk to him.

Limdo turned his silver gaze to look down at his sister, who leaned against his shoulder. "I don't even know anymore. One minute I blame this on my girlfriend, and then next it's blamed on me. I don't know what to do! I tried to talk to her, yet she goes off and gets a new boyfriend, my worst enemy besides my father no less!" Takara didn't say anything. What could she say? She couldn't exactly say, "Good luck to you then." She sighed; looking away from Limdo's pained expression. She sure hoped everything would turn out alright, yet she didn't exactly know how these things usually went with celestial warriors.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko stood in the mist of the crowd, looking down at her feet as Jesse spoke to famous actors and actresses, trying to act all sophisticated, but in reality he was coming off as a big dork. Takiko couldn't help but think, _at least Limdo always acted as himself, not someone he knew he wasn't…_

Takiko, deciding to ignore Jesse, paid attention to her own feeling of dreading guilt. She couldn't believe what she was doing to not only herself, but Limdo and Jesse. Jesse was too dense to realize what was truly going on, but Takiko KNEW that Limdo knew what was going on. She thought some more, thinking about the outcome of her actions. She'd probably either have to actually become Jesse's girlfriend, which that option made shudders crawl up her spine. The other outcome was that both men would hate her. She really didn't care if Jesse hated her or not, but she definitely cared if Limdo did.

Thinking that both outcomes were bad she immediately, without even thinking, placed her delicate and shivering hand upon Jesse's shoulder, stopping him from continuing his conversation with Kelly Clarkson. "Jesse, I'm sorry, but I'm REALLY not feeling well…could we please go?" Jesse rolled his eyes at her, but reluctantly agreed, ending the conversation between him and the freaked out singer who mouthed "Thank you," to Takiko.

Takiko nodded to her and left with her arm in Jesse's. As they pushed their way out into the cold night air, Takiko suddenly was overwhelmed with an intense feeling of danger. "J-Jesse…please, could we please hurry to the limo?" Takiko asked, pulling on his arm in the direction of the limo.

Jesse sped up asking, "What's wrong? Are you about to throw up or something?" Takiko ignored his questioning and ran to the limo, throwing open the door and practically jumping into the back seat, Jesse following.

"Driver, please drive as fast as you can back to my apartment! We need to-" Takiko stopped dead. She knew that smell all too well. Carefully, slowly, she reached down and took off her high heels, before getting onto the ground and crawling to the driver, who sat with his back turned to them. She leaned over him; jagged breath's escaping her slightly open mouth.

The driver was dead, his blood spilt over the whole front area of the car. But his death was no accident at all. Someone was there, waiting for her….

Takiko turned to tell Jesse about the driver, fear in her eyes, her hand reaching for her purse…if she could get to it she could call Limdo…

Before she had a chance to do or say anything, the side doors were ripped open, and men in black suits grabbed Jesse and ripped him out of the car. Jesse yelled in confusion, unlike him Takiko was already out the car door, making a run for it. They weren't after Jesse, or the driver. They were after her, and she had to run for her life towards Hikitsu's place, for help from Limdo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin raced down the streets, making for Hikitsu's apartment. Takiko was on her way there too but Crin knew she could beat her there and have everyone ready to go before Takiko even got there.

Unfortunately it looked like she wasn't going to be able to beat Takiko at this rate though; the dress she had worn to the party was much too ruffled to allow here to move freely.

"Stupid outfit, I knew I should have worn something more sensible. At least it can be changed easily." Crin ran her hands over her dress, allowing the material to change and reweave itself; finally she was wearing a pair of black jeans and sweater that allowed her to move easier.

"That's better, now I can really turn up the speed" Crin raced through the streets people moving out of her way as she practically flew past them.

After arriving at the door to Hikitsu's apartment Crin once again changed her clothes, she didn't want to freak them out with the sudden style change. Now the only problem was to get in…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo, Hikitsu, Tomite, and Takara were innocently watching LOST-for some reason Takara wanted to watch that (AN: you all should watch lost, it is amazing)-before Crin burst in screaming, "LIMDO, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!...OH, IS THAT LOST!? I LOVE THAT SHOW! SCOOT OVER HIKITSU!" Hikitsu gave Crin a look of total annoyance.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Hikitsu asked, pushing back his blonde hair. Crin giggled insanely in reply.

"Your door really isn't that strong…"

Limdo, growing tired of the insane babbling, asked "What did you need to tell me, Crin? If it is of no importance to me, I will tune you out RIGHT now." He was in a bit of a bad mood, if you know what I mean….

Crin thought for a second, her green eyes looking up at the ceiling as she muttered to herself. "OH YEA, NOW I REMEMBER!" to which everyone else thought, _and she forgets after all that trouble? _"TAKIKO…SHE'S IN TROUBLE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES…which, why didn't I think of any of that before?" She muttered to herself as she got up to turn the TV off.

"TAKIKO'S IN TROUBLE?! WHAT, HOW?" Tomite yelled, jumping up from the couch, to which Crin replied,

"Look, all I know is that I was following her just like Limdo told me to…" Everyone stared at Limdo, "…and the next thing I know is she's telling that hobo Jesse that she was with that she wanted to go home. Then when they get out to the parking lot, Takiko gets all tense and starts dragging what's-his-face to the limo. When they get inside, I see these dudes (who weren't all that bad looking) come to the limo and literally drag what's-his-face out of the back seat. Takiko got away before they could grab her, but now she's being chased by some of the other dudes." Crin finished her long conversation, which was followed by silence.

"I'll go, she needs help." Tomite stepped forward by Crin's side, which caused her to smile. Hikitsu then stood and he too stepped forward, followed by Takara. They turned to Limdo expectantly. He only sat there.

"Limdo…what about you?" Takara asked, her eyes pleading with her brother. Yet it seemed her pleading gaze didn't have much affect.

"Why should I go after her and help her? The way I see it, after all that she's putting me through…"

Crin strode forward and slapped Limdo across the face, her normally pleasant face full of rage, eyes a deep blood red. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Crin yelled, "I am sick and tired of you two, too _stubborn _to admit that both of you were wrong." Limdo wasn't quite sure what to make of this outburst, but was alarmed to find that the water from the sink was starting to float into the air. "FINE be stubborn, see if I care, at least realize how STUPID you are, wasting a gift like being able to live in this world."

Crin turned to Tomite, Hikitsu, and Takara, "Let's go" she said tersely and led them out of the apartment.

For a second, Limdo just sat there cowering in complete fear. He'd forgotten how scary Crin could be…but in a way, he was glad she had done it. He started to re-think his decision. What would happen to Takiko if he wasn't there for her? He didn't know who had her, probably some insane fan again, but still…some of those fans had sick minds…

Images flooded into his mind, making him cringe. Ok, he was DEFINETLY going now, and he was going to KILL whoever had DARED to touch HIS love…even if she didn't love him anymore…

Limdo jumped up from the couch and dashed to the much smaller balcony, and looked down at the street below. It wasn't as far of a drop, so that calmed his nerves a bit, so concentrating on the wind that whipped his hair around, Limdo used the wind to carry him as he leaped over the balcony and landed onto the street, behind Crin and the others as they piled into Hikitsu's car, Tomite and Takara arguing about sitting arrangements.

"I'm going." Limdo said, causing Crin to turn around with a smile. She'd been counting down since she'd gotten out onto the pavement, and her timing was perfect.

"Let's go kick butt then, shall we?" Crin smirked, stepping aside for Limdo to take the wheel. (Which we ALL know is dangerous.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko huffed as she ran through the park, her bare feet blistered and bleeding as she stumbled over rocks. Rain poured down upon her head, soaking her dress while washing away the blood from the scrapes she was getting.

If only she could make it to the forest, then she could be safe from whoever was trying to get at her! As the tree tops at the edge of the field came into view, causing Takiko's hopes to rise. She started to run harder than ever before, knowing that if she slowed down she was history. Unfortunately, her relief was short lived however, for Takiko could feel her foot catch a rock, and the next thing she knew she could see the greenish, blackish ground come closer to her face.

Takiko lay there for a second, her fingers grasping at the mud she'd just bitten into. She couldn't just stay there! Picking herself off of the ground and spitting out the mud that had filled her mouth, Takiko noticed a presence behind her. Turning sharply to see who was there, Takiko relaxed upon recognizing the person.

"Oh, it's just you Sarin…hey listen, someone's after me for some random reason, so do you think you could….help out?" Takiko asked, stepping closer to Sarin. Sarin just stood there, looking at her through his sun glasses. If only she knew what was going on…yet somehow he felt bad…

"SARIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice called out from behind him, making him cringe. SHE was here, making it impossible for him to 'accidentally' let Takiko go. Sarin sighed, signaling his lower class assassins to detain Takiko's arms. "That's more like it…" The person behind Sarin revealed herself.

Kazuza…that was all that registered in Takiko's mind as Takiko's arms were grabbed by the men in black. Kazuza was dressed in a black foofy thing, like something that Crin would wear except more gothic looking, and leathery. Plus Takiko also thought that Kazuza was using too much eyeliner. Oh well. She had a bigger problem.

"Sarin, what are you doing?" Takiko asked, alarmed that Sarin had pulled out a gun. He said nothing, only came closer. This petrified Takiko's senses, causing her to start to struggle against the men in black. "SARIN…what are you doing?" Takiko asked again. Again, Sarin only came closer, raising his gun a bit.

"Well aren't you stupid? Sarin works for me, duh." Kazuza snickered. Takiko struggled more, tears running down her face, yet no one could tell, for the tears blended with the falling rain.

"WHY?" Takiko yelled. Sarin paused for a second, trying to figure out his options. He didn't have the heart to kill her, and he knew it…so what should he…?

Then it hit him. Raising his gun, he closed his eyes as he brought the gun down upon the side of the woman's head, knocking her unconscious. Kazuza let out a strangled noise from behind him before she started to yell, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!"

Sarin took his glasses off, his pupiless eyes glaring at Kazuza, causing her to shut up. "I do what I want. Plus, Temdan wants her ALIVE." With that, he motioned his employees to take the limp Takiko back to the car…he sensed this night would be a night to remember.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	27. Chapter 22

Takiko slowly opened her light brown eyes, taking in the sight around her. The grey room was a stifling dark, nothing was out on the walls, there were no windows…the only thing there was a couch (which she lay on), a coffee table which had a pile of clothing sitting atop of it, and a bathroom with a shower.

Takiko groaned as she sat herself up, feeling the bumps and bruises she'd acquired. What time was it? More importantly, what DAY was it? She had no clue how long she'd been out, nor where she was. All she remembered was Sarin, Kazuza, and some men in black kidnapping her and Jesse…

Takiko gasped, remembering Jesse. Where was he? Was he alright? What was she doing, just sitting there staring at the pile of clothes, which were probably for her. She stood, her damp dress making the room seem colder than it really was. She slowly and cautiously made her way to the door…only to find it locked. She silently cursed before turning and looking for some sort of air vent, though she remembered well the last time she'd tried that.

Nothing. There was no way of escaping. She couldn't believe it…she was trapped. Takiko gulped, trying to figure out what she should do. Well, there was a shower…and she had an extra pair of clothes…maybe she should try to take a shower? If it even had shampoo in it, that is.

Takiko grabbed the clothes on the coffee table and walked as calmly as possible to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Takiko took in her surroundings once again. The bathroom wasn't much better than the room. It was bleak and dreary, with only a toilet and the shower she'd noticed when she'd first glanced in the bathroom. On the cheep looking counter sat two bottles; one labeled conditioner and the other labeled shampoo. Sighing, Takiko sat the clothes on the counter and picked the bottles up before stripping and climbing into the shower.

The water was cold, like the feeling Takiko got from just walking around the room. Everything about this place was cold, physically and emotionally. As Takiko let the mud wash off her body and out of her hair, Takiko was more and more aware of the cuts and bruises that covered various parts of her body. She also became very much aware of the throbbing pain in her head.

She whimpered as she carefully scrubbed her hair with the shampoo, while questions raced through her mind. What was she going to do? How would she get out of here? WOULD she get out of there? And if she did, when would she be able to run to her love and make up with him? If he even did that is…Did he even KNOW Takiko was kidnapped? If he did, did he care enough to go after her?

The feeling of her being left alone in that cold place caused Takiko to start to shiver, and not just from the cold water hitting her bare skin like pointy, icy needles. She was afraid Limdo would just leave her there. She didn't WANT to be there. She knew these people were worse than the crazy insane fan that had kidnapped her only months ago. She was more frightened than she'd been in a LONG time.

She looked up at the shower head, and started to whisper/sing…

"No matter where I go,

I seem to think of you,

Running so far from you,

I've had enough of that,

You're my light

At the end of the tunnel,

A shooting star to make my wish,

With the wind at my back,

I'll run to you

I think of all the dreams I had,

The hopes that never came true,

Maybe I did something wrong,

Maybe it's because I left you,

Reach out your hand towards mine,

They fit so well together,

I don't want to see your back

I just want to see your smile,

Reach out your hand to mine

And let's go together,

Back across the bridge

We didn't burn."

Tears fell from her light brown eyes as she whispered this, her fingers grasping the knobs on the tiled wall as she finished, turning the shower off. She stepped onto the cold, tiled floor before grabbing her change of clothes.

Surprisingly, the clothes fit like a charm. She now wore dark blue jeans, along with a black tank top under a black wind breaker. Her damp hair hung loosely bout her shoulders, making dark wet spots on the wind breaker. She stepped out of the bathroom, sitting down upon the couch she'd woken up on, and waited. What else could she do? There was absolutely no way of escape, so why waste the time to do anything?

She had only been sitting there for a couple of moments before the door opened, revealing Hagus. Takiko jumped up from the couch, exclaiming "HAGUS!" excitedly. Hagus said nothing, only motioned some guards forward. Takiko gave him a questioning look, before asking "Hagus, what are you doing?" but she knew. Oh yes, she knew alright. He was still with the enemy.

The guards handcuffed her wrists behind her back, the cold metal pinching her skin, causing her to gasp a little bit. They started to push her forward, indicating that she was being moved somewhere. As she passed Hagus (who didn't look at her) Takiko called out, "HAGUS, how long are you going to keep working for the enemy? You don't belong with them; you're a celestial warrior for crying out loud! Come back with us! COME BACK!" Hagus said nothing; he only stood there, looking into the empty room were she was held.

(AN; I know that was a spoiler for those of you who didn't know, but too bad. Hagus is a celestial warrior, or should I say half of one. He has a twin who is the other half, and we don't find out who Hagus is till the sixth book. So sorry!)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin looked through the binoculars towards the giant building complex. Below her Kay was working away at her laptop trying to hack into the security system.

"Hum-dee-hum, I wonder where Takiko is…" Crin scanned the windows of the buildings but the shades were drawn on all of them, "Takiko, Takiko, where are you, Takiko, Takiko, I will find you!"

"Crin, why do you have to make everything into a song?" Limdo asked her. He was sitting next to Crin on the upper braches of a tree. It was part of a small forest close to where Takiko was being held. Unfortunately they couldn't get much closer than that since cameras lined the perimeter and there was no doubt in Crin's mind that guards were watching what those camera's saw somewhere in the building.

"OH LOOK! TAKIKO!" Crin shouted joyfully.

"What?!? Where?!?!?!" Limdo looked up to where Crin's finger was pointing, and then sighed. "Crin that's a bird" He said irritated.

"Oh, I knew that!" She said cheerfully, swinging her legs over the side of the tree. After a few more times of mistaken identity Kay, who they had picked up on the way because of her useful abilities, finally shouted that she was into the security system.

"Just remember," Kay told them when they were about to leave, "I can't guarantee this hack to last forever, they might find the bug in the system and then it's up to you on how you deal with it."

"All right! Let's go!" Limdo shouted as he led them forward to the building.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Which way do we go now?" Tomite asked the group that was making there way through a maze of hallways. They had just followed whatever turn came first until then but now they were at a dead end that branched of in three directions.

"Hmmm…" Crin said, tapping her chin with her finger. "Why don't you and Limdo go to the right, while Kay, Hikitsu, and Takara go to the left?"

The assigned groups started going in their allotted directions then Takara stopped and looked back at Crin. "Wait, which way are _you_ going."

"Oh that's easy, up!" Crin started giggling. "SUPERMAN!!" She shouted and jumped up thorough the ceiling with her arms in the air leaving only a hole behind. The others just looked at each other than started forward again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Takiko, Takiko, where are you? Takiko, Takiko, I will find you!" Crin skipped down the hallway, looking in room after room. So far she had seen nothing, just empty white halls with empty white rooms.

Suddenly she stopped, seeing a patch of color on the floor in front of her. "Oh look! CANDY!!!!" She cried gleefully snatching up the piece of bubble gum that had been lying on the floor.

"I thought you might fall for that." A deep male voice said from behind her. Crin whirled around right as a net fell on her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko yanked on her wrist, trying to see if there was any possible way of breaking out of the cuffs. Apparently not. Not only were the cuffs tightly clasped around her wrist (not to mention biting into her skin) but while her right hand was free, the other cuff was cuffed to the chair, which was also firmly planted into the ground.

Takiko rolled her eyes and stared at the people in the room. There was Rachel, someone whom she never expected to see there, there was also Kazuza, not a big surprise, and then there was Sarin. Sarin didn't seem too interested in what was going on. He sort of just leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped over his chest.

Kazuza on the other hand seemed determined to get Sarin into the conversation. "BUT I WANNA GET RID OF HER!!!!!" she yelled irritably. Sarin rolled his eyes, yet Takiko couldn't tell from the sun glasses.

"Temdan said not to, he wants her alive. I don't take orders from petty people like you, Kazuza." Sarin growled through his clenched teeth.

Rachel seemed to be extremely uncomfortable though. She gave the others an unsure look, before glancing nervously at Takiko, whom still tried to struggle free. Rachel sat there, thinking of what to do. This was not what she'd thought of when Kazuza had asked her to help ruin Takiko's life. Rachel hadn't thought that Kazuza meant actual DEATH. She fiddled around with her fingers before finally standing up and headed for Takiko. Takiko gave her a questioning look, but before Takiko could ask what Rachel was doing, two guards grabbed Rachel's arms.

"Takiko, get out of here! GET OUT!!!!!" Rachel yelled over and over as she was dragged from the room, tears running down her cheeks. Takiko shuddered as she listened to Rachel's screaming as she was dragged out of the room and into a different part of the building. Kazuza growled before muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have involved simpletons…they care too much."

Kazuza's words caused Takiko to gulp in fear, realizing she was indeed in the hands of cold, un-thoughtful people. Takiko choose the moment to speak up. "And why do you want to kill me, Kazuza? Last time I checked, the only thing I've ever done to you was to tell you to shut up in class. That's no reason to get emotional and have me killed."

Kazuza stood, her hands on the table and her eyes glaring daggers at Takiko. "That's not all you've done. You've always been miss popular! You show up out of no where, and the company that was about to make ME famous turns on me and goes begging at your feet! So I had to go through a stupid competition, and as soon as I've won, your albums are starting to rise higher than anyone else in Hollywood! Then you go and get an in creditably sexy boyfriend, and I'm left single, and hardly even known! So yes, you've done things to me, and what worse is that you didn't even know!"

Takiko would have stood and started to argue back, but she was sorta cuffed to a chair, so it would have made her look like an idiot. Instead, even though it wasn't much of an impact, Takiko started to argue back from the char. "Kazuza, no one told me anything about this! If they had, I would have gladly given you the fame and glory! I was happy living at Elie's house with her family, in fact I didn't mean for any of this fame to happen! It was an accident!"

Kazuza rolled her eyes, not really caring for Takiko's pleas. They were probably only lies anyways. "Any how, I guess I can't kill you yet, but I might as well use this to my advantage. IF your sexy boyfriend comes to save you, then we could always use you as a distraction, though I'm pretty sure that's what Temdan planned all along. Why he's so bugged about your sexy boyfriend, I have no clue." Takiko then realized that probably the only few people that knew of Temdan's relationship with Limdo were probably just she and the other characters from the book.

Kazuza looked like she was about to say more, but as soon as she'd taken another breath, a red light started to flash, and an annoying beeping sound stared to scream in their ears. Sarin's eyebrows furrowed, telling Takiko that he was wincing, and Kazuza started to smirk.

"We have company." She laughed as she headed to the door, shouting orders at the guards. Takiko relaxed, for she'd thought the building was on fire or a bomb had gone off. After a couple seconds, the annoying beeping shut off, yet Takiko could still hear the men running to their stations. The room was silent otherwise.

"Why Sarin?" Takiko asked, remembering Sarin hadn't left the room. Sarin just sat there, looking at her.

"I'd thought Kazuza had a sensible reason for killing you, so I took the job." He informed her. Takiko gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by, 'took the job'? What sort of job do you have?"

"Assassin, top class assassin. Nothing too special if you ask me. Just a bunch of killing, explosions, and insane killers after you. I'd recommend you stick with the job you have now, though."

"I didn't ask because I'm looking for a new job."

"Oh, you didn't? Then what's the point of asking?"

"I want to know why your doing this."

"…it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere, if you haven't noticed." Takiko yanked on the cuffs, the jingling echoed through the room.

"Ah yes, that is a problem." He leaned back some more in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Well…you remember Torv, right?" Takiko nodded. "Well, Torv created this book, originally intended for the enjoyment of readers. After it was published, we all had a party for a celebration; I guess you could call it…though back then me and the triplets where always having parties, so really it didn't make a difference. Anyhow, so I wanted to see the original, and at the time Torv didn't know what powers the original copy had. So without hesitation, he handed it to me. Before I knew it, I was actually inside of the book. I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true. I stayed in there for a while, before realizing how to get home.

"So I did whatever it took to destroy the one thing that kept me from going home to be with my friends. It took about a year, and by the time I had destroyed that thing, I was about fifteen years of age. I did get home, but not without side affects. I do not have pupils in my eyes; it's just a white blank…almost as if I'm dead. Hence the reason I wear sunglasses all the time. Also, in order to keep the world inside of the book alive, I had to return to the book once a year at least. I came home, and from then on I couldn't fully trust Torv, Urtin was the same, always trying to out do me. And Pumtret was just happy to have me back. Anyhow, I thought that I could never have been with anyone, since I thought it was pretty freaky that I had no pupils any longer, so I'd distanced myself from the world, quietly watching it from afar.

"That is, till I met _her._ I'd been minding my own business, just strolling down the sidewalk in the middle of December, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with some skateboard chick on top of me. I tried to push her away before she could see my eyes, since they'd fallen off during the fall, but it was too late. She'd seen them, and after a while of just staring, she started to yell, "DUDE, THAT'S SO FREAKING AWSOME!" I was surprised by this, and no matter how hard I tried to get away from her, she always followed me, asking questions about me. Finally I accepted her, and we slowly became close friends. Before long, I'd gotten the courage to ask her out.

"We had been going out for a couple months, and I started to fall in love with her. It was about that time that I saw offered a job. I was about sixteen by that time. I talked it over with her, telling her she would be in danger if my enemies were to find out who she was. She smiled at me and told me it was alright.

"I started the job, killing those who my employers wanted dead, and I had quickly formed a group of enemies, waiting for the chance to get a shot at me. I tried to keep a down low, but one day, a month after I had started the job, I came home to find my girlfriend missing. I searched frantically for her, and found a note on the kitchen refrigerator. My enemies knew who she was to me.

"So I let my emotions get the better of me, and I charged after her. I don't remember how I got there, but I did. I did my best, trying to fight blindly. I'd forgotten all my previous training, and all my thoughts were focused on get my girlfriend back. I almost did so…actually, in a way I did, but only for a couple of minutes. I tried to kill the man who held her captive, but I was so blind, that while I delivered a blow with my sword, he used his gun on my girlfriend and got away. I sent for help, but as I sat there with my girlfriend's body in my arms, I could feel that help wouldn't arrive in time.

"She lay there, smiling up at me through her pain, and I couldn't do anything to help her. I tried to keep her awake, but she closed her eyes and died in my arms just as the ambulance came into view.

"So I do this job so that one day I might find her killer and take revenge. There is no other reason. I improved my skills, and learned medical. Don't get me wrong, I'm no doctor, but I at least know how to slow death down."

Sarin finished speaking. Takiko sat there, staring at Sarin with a blank look. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Sarin laughed a bit, knowing that being in a book was the stupidest excuse ever, but it was true.

"Oh no, I believe you. Seriously, let's say I can relate. I'm just trying to imagine what it was like for you to see your love die in your arms. I am truly sorry for your loss…but at the same time I disagree. Sarin, what about me? Are you willing to kill me in order to get what you want? Are you willing to take innocent lives for what you want? What happens when this is all over, and her killer is dead? You'll have nothing but money left. Sarin, your job and your money cannot laugh, nor can it cry with you. It can't be your friend, it can't LOVE you. Your girlfriend didn't want this for you. Frankly I don't think you want this neither."

Sarin stared at her. He hadn't thought about it that way before. He was about to say more, but Kazuza burst the doorway open. "TAKIKO'S SEXY BOYFRIEND IS HERE, SARIN GO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!" Takiko's face paled, her eyes desperately pleading with Sarin to defy his order. Sarin stood and sighed, throwing an apologetic look at Takiko. As he passed her, he stopped. Kazuza gave him a questioning look.

Sarin motioned for Kazuza to turn around and not look. Kazuza rolled her eyes and did so. Sarin leaned down to where he was eye level with Takiko. "Can I ask you a favor?" Takiko looked at him with wide eyes before nodding her head.

Sarin leaned in and kissed her with passion. Takiko on the other hand didn't lean into the kiss. She couldn't move, nor could she if she wanted to. She had no choice but to let him kiss her. He pulled away, and took off his sunglasses, gazing into Takiko's eyes as if for the first time. He saw fear leave her eyes, and the fear was replaced with wonder. "Be careful, alright?" he whispered before standing and walking toward the door again, leaving a shivering Takiko behind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sarin stood upon what looked like a battle field. Half of the building, the smaller portion, had been completely torn apart. Water and ice covered the remains, and wind wiped his hair around. He didn't remember the night being so windy earlier.

Blood was at his feet. Apparently the guards were no match for whoever had attacked. Looking to his right, Sarin noticed that one of the guards was enclosed in an iceberg.

What was an ice berg doing in the outskirts of Los Angelus? Sarin glanced back ahead of him, feeling that he was indeed not alone. Someone was still here, and they were powerful.

"I knew there was something wrong about you." The voice called from the darkness. Sarin tried to remember where he heard the voice before, but nothing familiar came to him.

The person stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman. A not too happy looking woman, either. Blood stained her grey, baggy shirt; her baggy jeans were almost drenched in blood. There was no doubt that this woman had killed the guards. But what about the ice?

"And how do I know you?" Sarin asked his tone smooth without a hint of fear in it. The woman laughed a bit before wind started to wrap around her. As soon as the wind stopped, Sarin was face to face with Limdo.

"I thought I told you to never lay a finger on her!" Limdo punched the shocked and confused Sarin in the jaw. Sarin fell to the ground, stayed there for not more than a millisecond before jumping to his feet to avoid Limdo's next blow. The concrete ground that Limdo ended up punching cracked. Sarin shuddered, well aware that the shattered ground could have been his own head.

"Oh you mean Takiko?" Sarin laughed, licking the blood from his lips, "Ah yes, well I do have to say…she tastes pretty good when you kiss her." Limdo growled before throwing another punch. The punch hit the cracked wall next to Sarin, causing the wall to crumble to the ground.

"Don't worry she didn't kiss back, in fact she didn't even know I was going to do that. I guess it would have tasted better if she'd kissed me back…but I guess I'm not the man for her, am I?" Sarin could feel his own jealousy bubble within him as he returned Limdo's punch. He hit Limdo square in the jaw. Blood spluttered from Limdo's mouth, but Limdo wasn't down for very long. Limdo sprang into the air (still in male form) and came down upon Sarin with a powerful blow.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH HER!!!" Limdo yelled, punching Sarin to a bloody pulp. Sarin tired to think of a way to hit Limdo back, but Limdo struck hard and fast. Where had this man come from? Sarin had to wonder this as he was punched once again. From what Sarin could see, Limdo was pretty concentrated on getting Takiko back…but at the same time Limdo seemed to bother with the lesser people. Limdo paid attention to his surroundings, used the surroundings for his own benefit.

It was then that Sarin realized something. Limdo was in the same situation he himself had been in three years ago. He was only trying to save the love of his life. Limdo was about to punch again, his arm was raised high above his head ready for the blow. Sarin could tell it was going to be one fast and hard blow, and if he didn't stop him, he was done for.

As Limdo brought his fist down, Sarin tore his wrist away from Limdo's grip, catching the fist that had been aimed for his head. "Limdo, calm down and listen to me…I know where Takiko is, and I'll tell you. I'll also give you access to every room that's left in the building. But I must ask that you make a good show, so that I won't get into trouble for doing this. I want you to dislocate my left arm, and take the card from my right front pocket. It will give you access to Takiko's room. Just go out the door directly behind us, and head straight till you find a door at the right. That's the conference room, where Takiko was left."

Limdo looked really confused, but didn't have time to ask why Sarin was doing his, for Limdo was kicked off of Sarin, knocking some of the wind out of him. Limdo composed himself before feeling the blow of a round house kick to the side of his face, knocking him back to the ground. "NOW!!!" Sarin yelled, letting he become wide open.

Limdo, sick and tired of these games, changed back into a female and stood, outstretching his feminine hands before yelling, "HURRICANE SLASH!!!" Sarin hadn't been expecting that. A funnel of powerful, high frequency wind with the strength of a hurricane came straight at him, as if controlled to the spot where he was standing. Without thinking, Sarin hurled himself to the ground, trying to avoid the attack, but not before hearing a POP and the feeling of his shirt and part of his skin get torn apart.

Though Limdo had been aiming to kill Sarin, he had done just as Sarin had asked. Sarin lay there in a small pool of blood. From afar Limdo could tell that the wound looked worse than it really was, since he had only grazed him, but it had still accomplished what Sarin had set out to do.

Deciding not to finish Sarin off just yet, Limdo changed back into a male and strode over to Sarin, harshly grabbing the card from this pocket. "I won't kill you now, but if you ever come close to Takiko, I swear I will MASS murder you." With that, Limdo stood and bolted for the door directly behind the injured Sarin.

Sarin lay there, looking up at where the ceiling had been. His hadn't planned on blood. Actually, he hadn't planned on Limdo changing sexes nor did he plan to figure out Limdo could control wind. Obviously Limdo was not normal by any means, and it caused Sarin to wonder about Takiko and her other friends. Well, actually he had always wondered about Crin…but everyone did that.

Sarin rolled over onto his knees. He knew there was a first aid kit in the security room…maybe he could watch the battle from there without anymore orders to kill. Sarin smiled a bit. He now knew why Takiko loved Limdo. And what's more, they deserved each other. Knowing that Takiko was in good hands started to ease Sarin's worries. He'd kissed her, and frankly that's all he really wanted from her. He had a feeling there was another girl out there waiting for him, so he was willing to give up on his long time crush.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, I did not plan for that chapter to be so long...but whatever. I so did not want to write that chapter, cause I frankly feel it was boring. Sarin's creator will probably kill me for beating Sarin to a bloody pulp. Haha...bloody pulp...anyhow, WHERE DID ALL MY REVEIWERS GO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOLY CRAP THEY ALL DIED OR SOMETHING!!!!! Ok, I got maybe two reveiws for the chapter I posted before the last, and one for that one. Did I do something? Or is it just final fever as I like to call it? Seriously, i was like, "where are my reviewers?...hellooooo?" anyhow, REVIEW. seriously, if I don't get reviews, then i'll do something like "If I don't get this many reviews, then i won't update." and I REALLY don't want to do that. so please, review! it only takes five seconds...

Sango


	28. Chapter 23

"Hagus!" Crin shouted spinning around just as the net fell down on her.

"Good to see you again Crin," Hagus said sauntering over to where she was tangled up, "You'll find that this time you won't be leaving here with your life."

"Oh, I'm so sure." Crin sarcastically remarked, grabbing the ropes that made up the net. Smoke started rising off the large pieces of twine, more and more smoke kept rising but there wasn't any flame. Finally a frustrated Crin let go, while Hagus only chuckled.

"Your _'skills'_ aren't going to work on that rope. I had it soaked in water a little earlier, it won't catch on fire."

Her eyes flashing red, Crin grabbed for Hagus through the net. "Now, now," he shook his finger at her, "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine." Crin growled as she struggled to get free.

"Are you sure?" Hagus replied, seemingly unaware of her attempts to escape, "If I remember correctly the last time we met we had pretty much the same agenda."

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago." Crin said, finally relaxing and sitting down.

Hagus smirked, "Really, a long time ago? It has only been two years for me, what about you?" Hagus was now standing with his back to the net, not looking at Crin. "You see, in the few years I have been here I have found that this world operates on much the same principles as my own. It seems that humans always are the same no matter where you go. In fact I-" Hagus broke off mid-sentence, shocked to feel the sharp twinge of a blade poking into his back.

"Stop the mindless babble," Crin growled through clenched teeth, annoyed that it had taken her so long to remember the daggers that she always carried in various spots.

"I see now that you were more prepared for me than I was for you. That is going to change." Hagus turned around when he felt the blade lift, just in time to see Crin whipping off the giant blue and black frilly dress she had been wearing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he yelled, but calmed down a bit after seeing that she was wearing something under it.

"I'm going to have to be serious with you, that will mean armor and everything," Crin smirked. She was wearing a tight black dress that cut off before her knees and was sleeveless, with slits on either side of the skirt to allow movement, over the dress was a piece of armor made from something with scales that was a green color, and over that in the middle was a black obi that instead f a big bow just had a ribbon. On her legs she had black boots that came just above her knees. "Let's get this party started!" she chuckled, pulling out a long spear.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

His heart pounded in his ears as he stood looking at the tall, looming chestnut double doors. Was she really in there? Had Sarin told him the truth, or had be been playing cruel tricks with his mind?

Limdo felt as if he couldn't move, like he was afraid to open the door, only to find she wasn't there. But how would he ever know unless he opened the door? Numbly, Limdo raised his trembling right hand, moving Sarin's security card up to the lock. He swiped it quickly, listening to the 'BEEP' that indicated that the door had been unlocked.

Limdo pushed the door open slowly. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears, louder and louder it thumped, till he had shut the door behind him.

Limdo took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. There was a long table, and about fifteen empty chairs. There was no one there, as far as he could tell. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, his gaze shifting to the floor in disappointment. He couldn't believe he'd listened to Sarin, he couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot!

Limdo turned to look at the long mirror on the left side of the wall. _Why would they have a mirror in here?_ He wondered as he sauntered over to the mirror, raising his fingers to touch the glass gently. Something wasn't right about this mirror…for what purpose would a conference room need a mirror?

It was then that he became aware of the small sound coming from behind the mirror. It wounded like…metal scrapping against metal…

No, there was something going on behind that mirror, something he needed to see. Limdo backed up, looking for a way behind the mirror. That's when he saw it. A door was next to the mirror, almost camouflaged into the wall. He made a dash for it, his fingers trembling with anticipation. He swiped the card through the key hole, hearing the beeping noise once again. He practically kicked the door open, revealing a dark, furnished room.

"MRFFFF!!!!!!" someone was in there, just as he expected. He slowly stepped around the metal desk that had been against the wall and looked down. Takiko was on the concrete floor, desperately trying to slide out of the cuffs that were chained around the metal leg of the desk, her mouth gagged and a blindfold over her eyes.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he sank down onto the ground. Takiko tensed immediately, knowing someone had kneeled beside her. Limdo tried to speak, say anything, but his throat had frozen. Instead he sighed, before reaching up and untying the gag.

Almost immediately, (after she had gagged) Takiko started to scream as she struggled trying to get away from him, "NO, NO, DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!! DON'T…WHERES LIMDO?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO HIM?!?!?!" except, she didn't say 'heck', surprisingly. Limdo dodged the foot that had obviously been aimed for his head.

She struggled more, pulling on the hand cuffs, sobs racking her whole body as she tried to get away only to be stopped by the hand cuffs. Limdo tried to say something, but before he could get a word out she had tried to kick him, and she had actually succeeded at one point to kick him in the abdomen, causing him to let out a "URMF!"

That's when she started to cry his name through her frantic, heart wrenching sobs, over and over again. He knew what he had to do right then to get her to stop. He grabbed hold of her. He held her tight to his chest. At first she struggled more, trying to get out of his embrace, but that only made him hold her tighter. "Takiko, calm down I'm right here, nothing happened to me, I'm okay, I've got you, your safe now." He whispered into her ear, stroking her hair gently.

She stopped struggling, allowing him to untie the blindfold with his fingers. She at first only saw his hair and the room around her, but she buried her face into his neck, taking the smell. That was him alright, that was her Limdo. He'd come for her, he hadn't left her alone. She started to cry, she couldn't help herself. Limdo held her tighter, moving back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"Takiko spread your wrists out; I'm going to cut through the chain between the cuffs." Takiko nodded her head, allowing him to let go of her for a brief second. He changed into a woman, concentrating on her outspread hands. With one, quick small gust of sharp wind, the chain broke smoothly.

He picked up one of Takiko's hands, examining the cuffs carefully. They were tight; he could see her blood starting to ooze from under the cold, shiny metal. "I won't be able to cut your cuffs off; they're too tight on you. As soon as this is over, you're going to a hospital and you're going to get those taken off professionally. "

Takiko nodded a bit, sniffling. She didn't look at him; she knew that if she did, she would end up kissing him. She tried to keep from crying again, but Limdo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, causing her tears to start falling once again.

"I-I thought…I didn't t-think you'd c-come for me…t-then they ordered Sarin to kill you…I-I didn't know what to do…" she couldn't finish, she wanted to, but she couldn't, she was sobbing too hard into Limdo's black tee shirt.

"Why wouldn't I come for you?" he laughed a bit at the thought of him abandoning her completely. He KNEW he didn't have the strength to leave her, even if he tried. "Takiko, I'm always here for you, I told you before and I'll say it again; I'm going to PROTECT you, how would I do that if your not by my side? And trust me, no one could have kept me from tearing the whole building down to find you…actually I did destroy half of the building…" Takiko started to laugh through her sobs.

Takiko pulled away from him to look into his silver eyes whispering, "You mean it? You really do mean it?" He smiled and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I mean it."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin whipped her long spear around, the red hairs at the base of the blade flying behind. The two blades met with a clang, went back, and clashed again. There was no clear winner; each opponent was at an equal skill level so far.

"What do you say we call it truce?" Crin said with a smile between blows. Hagus' only reply was another swift swing of his sword. Crin quickly blocked with the wooden shaft of her spear. "I'll take that as a no." Hagus stepped forward and took a swing at Crin's side.

Crin's eyes widened in surprise; she had been caught off guard. But she smiled when Hagus' eyes widened. His sword had bounced off of the armor Crin was wearing, not even leaving a scratch.

"You like it?" Crin's smile widened when Hagus looked down and found his sword had been dulled where it had hit her. "It's dragon's scales. Took me a few years to find too, but it was worth it. Almost indestructible, it will take more than a sword to cut through." Hagus snarled at her in reply and their fight continued, metal banging against metal.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tomite ran down the hallways, quickly followed by Takara, Hikitsu, and Kay. He had lost Limdo somewhere during a fight with the guards and since then had been completely and hopelessly lost. It seemed he was not the only one in this situation; he bumped into the three of them after about ten minutes on wandering aimlessly.

"Maybe we should have brought a map." Kay's sarcastic remarks made all of them groan. "Well what can I say, this place is just weird. We've been running for at least 15 minutes and we haven't encountered a single way out. No windows or doors to the outside." Tomite had to admit, it was a little strange that they had been running around this long and had not seen those annoying flashy red signs that said exit.

_CLANG!_

"Did you just hear that?" Tomite stopped in his tracks causing the people behind him to stop as well. Only they didn't stop, according to Newton's laws of physics they all bumped into Tomite and then caused Tomite to fall forward and in a giant heap of bodies they all came tumbling down the halls. Finally, after rolling to a slow and painful stop, Tomite looked up above his head and-

_CCCCLLLLAAAANNNNGGGGG!!!! CLANG CLANG CLANG!_

Tomite's eyes widened, above his head two blades clashed again and again. A battle raged on in the hallway between Crin and Hagus, "Wait a second, CRIN?!?! And HAGUS?!?!?!?" Tomite shouted from his spot on the floor.

"What are you talking about Tomite?" Hikitsu said getting up and rubbing his head. ""I don't really think Crin could fight, let alone fight someone as skilled as Hagus. And that would also require Hagus to be here in the first place which I highly doubt."

"MOVE!" Crin shouted at Hikitsu who ducked just before being decapitated. He jumped back, pulling Takara, who had been tangled up with Kay, with him out of the way. Takara blushed, looking up at Hikitsu from his strong and comforting arms. (AN: RIPPLING BICEPS!!!) Once he was sure they were safely out of the way he too looked down. Slowly his face turned beet red and he let go of Takara as if she were on fire. Which wasn't a far of possibility seeing as Crin was spouting fire out of her hands.

"Crin what are you doing?! You can't use powers like that on him; he'll just suck them up." Tomite tried to grab at Crin as she stepped backwards while blocking a heavy blow from Hagus. "Don't worry about that now!" Crin ducked and squatted down on the floor, sweeping Hagus' feet out from under him.

"What do you mean don't worry about that!? Fine I won't worry about that, but you can't stop me from worrying about you!" Tomite grabbed Crin around the waist and turned her around to face him. "I will never stop worrying about you!" He bent down to her, there were quite a few inches of distance, and passionately kissed her.

Finally they pulled apart, just looking at each other. Then finally, "I, I don't know what to say." Crin looked at him, astonished.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that, you won't be speaking anymore." Hagus spoke into Crin's ear, his sword at her throat.

"Oh Crap."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko gripped Limdo's arm tightly as he led her down the hallway toward the place Limdo claimed to have last seen Tomite running in circles. Her mind was turned on the past events of the last 48 hrs.

Limdo hadn't said anything about their break up, nor was the fact that she'd gone to a party with Jesse…all he seemed to be worried about the fact that she had been kidnapped. He kept giving her orders such as, "Try not to make any sudden movements with your wrists, the cuffs will only dig deeper into your skin," or "Stay close to me, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble. Gosh, I can't take my eyes off of you, can I?"

She felt her words itching at the base of her throat, longing to break free and reach his ears. Every time she tried to speak, her words would choke. Gathering the courage for the final time, Takiko finally opened her mouth. "Limdo…"

Limdo stopped, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her in close behind him. He changed into a woman, indicating he was on guard. Someone was there.

Takiko peeked over his shoulder and peered into the dark hallway. Kazuza stood, her eyes full with hatred, her hair blowing around her, her fists clenched at her sides. "Sarin failed, huh? I guess I'm going to have to finish off sexy before I finish off his little 'girlfriend'." Wind flew from her, blowing Takiko's and Limdo's hair back. Seriously, that's all it did.

Limdo chuckled, his silver eyes lighted with amusement. "That's quite interesting. To some degree, you too can control wind, can you not?" Kazuza growled, her wind blowing harder at them. Limdo took that as a yes.

"But you see, where as you only control a small can bit have wind, I command all of the wind. It's a part of me I guess you could say." His facial features grew darker and threatening. He outstretched his hand, all of Kazuza's wind and his own circling around his arm. Kazuza paled, obviously still trying to regain control of the wind.

"Your wind is like a sweet summer breeze on a starry night in July." Limdo smirked, his wind shooting at Kazuza with powerful force, knocking the woman unconscious.

"Takiko…when we find the others, I want you and the other girls to run while we make a distraction. I don't know what exactly is going on, but I want to know that you'll be safe." Limdo muttered quietly to Takiko without even glancing at her.

"Lim…" she started, trying to argue with his order. He immediately turned to give her a fierce glare.

"No, not this time. You're going to keep your nose OUT of this, understand?" Takiko tried to say something, yet her voice once again was caught in her throat. Instead of arguing, she merely nodded her head in agreement, hoping whatever lied ahead of them turned out for the better.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hey you guys! Um...how long has it been since I updated? I forget...:) Man i'm tired! I have Finals, and it will be a killer! I'm sure its a killer for you all too, so I thought "Why not give them some enjoyment?" so I typed it up and am now updating! It was going to be longer, but...certain things happened, so I got impatient and decided to put all that in the next chapter. But anyhow, REVIEW! i LOVE LOVE LOVE my reviewers, and I LOVE it when I get reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing! last time was wonderful, come on people, we're almost done with this first story. second story will be continually posted throughout the summer, so KEEP IT UP PEOPLE! yea, go team go! lol! But a warning; Next chapter i'll probably get killed for...HAHA, death...

Anyhow, please review! Only takes a couple seconds! My threat is still on:P

You know all this time people back in Los...however your spell it are going;

Mayra; WHERES TAKIKO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OMG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Bunny rabbit hops by)

Mayra;...TAKIKO!!!!!!!! I FOUND YOU!!!!!!!!! (GRABS BUNNY) ...Takiko, you're afully fuzzy...OH WELL!!!!!!!!!!

ah, and heres a bonous. Ari and I were up late working on the crin thing (crins going to be hard to write, so i asked Ari if she'd help out) and she was like, "So, I drew out the building Takiko's held in, because i have that kind of time..." so I was just like..."Oh, ok...lemme see..." So she takes out this pad of paper and starts to draw, and this is what she was saying during that whole thing, it was quite hilarious.

Ari; so, here we go, we've got a building in da middle, and we gots a building on top of it, and to the side, and OH, a courtyard with bushes and little happy fountains (i thought about putting in a mickey and minny mouse fountain...but decided against it). Oh, and yea, a tree. so we got a little premiter here, surrounded by dots, and some guard guard boxes here, and here and here, of no there, because then the guards could be all like, "wahh," while running acroos the field. so then we got some trees over here, where they were all like, "binoculars..." then we got a bird here, that the bird was takiko, yea...so then we got the little dot here crin, and a dot way over here, with a Ta for Takiko. so then we got like, we got like a little section here where Limdo destroyed, and and um...i think that building is dead too...and a courtyard is dead, no more mickey mouse statue...k so then Tomite is all over here, and go over here, and back over here, and...just a whole bunch of places. then we put like a little h over here for hagus, with a little sword, and crin will have a little spear...yea, its all good...um, ok, thats the end...

LOL!

Sango


	29. Chapter 24

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! Well, my finals are over, so I will be updating like a mad woman, and i will tell you when i will not be able to update for a piriod of time...but it depends. So there are parts in this chapter that i was watching TV at the same time, so it may sound a little funny. i was like, "TV...WRITE WRITE WRITE...TV..." LOL and i loved my reveiws!!!!! they were all so sweet...though i fear that i'm going to be threatened for this chapter...OH WELL!!!!! haha!!!!!!

Sango

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Crin winced as the sword dug deeper into her throat, crimson blood dripping

down and leaving dark streaks behind. She had been too caught up in the moment to realize that Hagus had gotten up, recovering from his fall. Now she was stuck with no apparent way to get out.

"Now you all are going to surrender or she dies." Hagus pushed the blade even further, while Tomite stared helplessly, not knowing what to do. Finally he seemed to come to a decision.

"Fine I'll surrender, but only if you let me take her place." Hagus seemed rather unsatisfied with this answer. Scowling he opened his mouth to say something in return, only to be cut off by Crin.

"What do you mean 'replace me'?! Let me tell you something, I am no damsel in distress that needs to be saved. Uh-uh, no way. You are getting out of here and helping Limdo save Takiko. I'm going to die, but that's alright, everyone dies eventually. Personally, I was hoping for a few more years, but what can you do?" Crin shrugged, she'd faced death many times before, and this wasn't as big of a deal as everyone was making it out to be. _Oh well, _she thought, _I just get what's coming to me. _

"Now that you've had the time to make such a nice speech, I think that you need to say goodbye. I've had enough of you people." Hagus tightened his grip and…promptly fell over onto the ground. Everyone had forgotten about Kay who had been standing behind everyone the entire time. She stood there with a hammer in her hand, smiling brightly.

"No biggie just did what everyone else wanted to do." Kay shrugged at everyone's stares. "So are we going to leave him here or take him with us?"

"Leave him; we'll make faster time without him." Everyone turned upon hearing the familiar voice, to see Limdo at the end of the hallway with Takiko in his arms. "Okay, we need an exit strategy."

Takiko on the other hand wiggled in her ex's arms. "Limdo wait! We can't just leave Rachel and Jesse here all alone!"

Limdo rolled his silver eyes at the mention of THOSE two. If Rachel hadn't kissed him, he wouldn't have been dumped out into the streets…literally. And if THAT hadn't happened, his ex-girlfriend wouldn't have been in the clutches of that bad-excuse-for-a-man. And if she hadn't been with HIM, Takiko wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.

"We do NOT need to rescue those two; they can get out by their own means, not ours." Limdo tightened his grip in Takiko, his scowl perfectly evident on his facial features. Takiko's pleading look turned into a look of pure malice.

With a single jerk of her body, Takiko jerked herself from Limdo's grasp. "Excuse me, but if it wasn't for YOUR cheating smackers, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!!! I'm the one who invited Jesse to that retarded party, it was MY fault he got captured, so now its MY duty to make sure he gets out of here ALIVE!!!" Takiko yelled as she picked herself up from the floor from wince she had dropped.

"WELL YOU'RE JUST STUBORN!!! I WILL NOT SAVE YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND, WHY DON'T YOU SAVE HIM YOURSELF?!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP, DID I?"

"IT SOUNDED THAT WAY TO ME!!!"

"WELL I DIDN'T ASK, SO THERE!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!?!?!" Crin yelled as she pushed the arguing couple away. (If you could call them that…) "YOU TWO WILL SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I LOSE MY COOL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?! LIMDO STOP BEING A JEALOUS….STOP BEING JEALOUS OVER SOME CREEP WHO'S ONLY INTRESTED IN GETTING TAKIKO FOR HER LOOKS AND HER MONEY!!! TAKIKO THOUGHT I ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION TO SAVE THE JERK OF AMERICA, (Jesse) BUT SERIOUSLY, OPEN THOSE PRETTY LITTLE BLIND EYES OF YOURS!!!!! WHO DO YOU LOVE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?! HUH?!?! ANSWER ME, DARNIT!!!" Crin yelled in Takiko's face, her eyes growing blood red. Takiko opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would leave her throat. Crin waited for a couple of seconds. "Fine, don't answer me; figure it out on your own! Just stop arguing before I lose it, okay? We'll rescue jerk-of-America, just get the other girls to safety, alright?" Takiko nodded, her body trembling in fear. Crin could be quite scary at times.

Limdo on the other hand scowled next to his sister, whom had observed the lovers quarrel with much interest. "Limdo, I have to tell you something." Takara whispered as Crin and Takiko discussed on an escape plan.

Limdo growled out a what. Takara sighed before continuing on. "Well, earlier this morning, before I went over to Hikitsu's to hang out with you; I was painting in my study, right? Well, I was only doodling really, but I kind of started to doodle something sort of…disturbing."

Limdo quirked an eyebrow, not sure where his sister was going with this, and why this was important to him at this very moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. Takara looked down at the floor as if it had become extremely interesting. Limdo couldn't see why, it was just a concrete floor with no potential value to it whatsoever.

"For some reason, I had drawn Takiko with a bullet wound…" Limdo's look of confusion turned into a look of complete and utter disgust.

"Of all the things you could have drawn, you decided to draw my ex girlfriend getting shot? Who in the right mind would draw one of their friends with a bullet wound? Did you two get into an argument that you didn't inform me about?" Takara shook her head, her eyes filled with terror.

"Limdo, there was a lot of blood…" Takara tried to tell him, but Limdo interrupted her.

"Look…its sweet that you came clean about it, and I'm glad you told me before I found it, but now that your guilt is lifted from your conscience, I suggest you go with Takiko and the other girls and get out of here as fast as you can, got it? Now, run along." Takara's mouth hung wide open. She couldn't believe he thought she was telling him this because she felt guilty! Well, sure she felt a bit guilty, but not for the reasons he was thinking! Had he forgotten what she told him when she had first met him in his real form?

Takara opened her mouth to remind him, to let him know that if he didn't do something, Takiko may be in real danger, but before she could get a word out, Crin grabbed her shoulder. "GO, go with Takiko and Kay! Head upwards to the roof, there should be a helicopter pad from up there. Stay there till we grab Jesse and Rachel, then we'll meet you guys up there. Whatever you do, do not go down! We don't know how many guards are down there, and it would be a shame if you three were captured. GO!" Crin shoved Takara at Takiko, who proceeded to grab Takara's wrist and drag her up the hallway towards the stair well.

"I can't help but feel like I should have listened to her more." Limdo muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not like you had the time to listen, I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but we're still kind of busy on a rescue mission…" Hikitsu pointed out as he started down the corridor. Limdo sighed and shrugged, following after him.

"Crin, why aren't you going with Takiko and the other girls?" Tomite asked suspiciously.

"Because she's not a girl." Limdo answered for Crin. If looks could kill, the look Crin gave Limdo would have killed him in a heart beat.

"I am too a female, unlike someone! You can't even decide what gender you are!" Crin growled at him as she stomped after him angrily.

"That's easy; I'm a male…just like you." Crin smacked him over the head.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Are we up there yet?" Kay breathed out as she held on to the railing. They had been climbing up the stairs for about ten minutes, yet the stairs seemed to be growing bigger and bigger each second.

"No...I don't…think we're…any closer…" Takiko breathed out between words. Her lungs felt as thought they were on fire, her face was flushed and sweaty and her light brown eyes were dropping. She was TIRED.

"Come on Takiko, we have to keep moving!" Takara huffed as she pushed Takiko a bit. Takiko nodded and proceeded to trudge up the stair well. They dragged themselves up the stairs for about another five minutes before they heard something ahead. They were not alone.

Takiko stopped and put her left arm in front of her friends. "Go back down." Takiko whispered. Kay gave Takiko a look of confusion.

"But Takiko, Crin said-"

"I don't care what Crin said, I don't care if the president of the United State of America called us up and ordered us to keep going up. We're going down, and that's final!" Takiko angrily whispered as she shoved Kay and Takara back.

"Takiko, don't you think you're over reacting a bit? We don't know if they're bad people, they could be on our side!" Takara whispered a little louder. Takiko grimaced as she listened to Takara's whisper echo off of the concrete walls. They were in major trouble.

"We are waiting for them to come to us. We would have noticed if they'd gotten up there before we did. They would have had to walk right past us to get to the top!" Takiko pointed out quietly. Kay nodded her head in agreement. Any other means of escape had been destroyed by a certain long-haired hottie who had recently broken up with his super-star girlfriend only 48 hours before.

Takiko herded them down the stairs, their feet numbly moving down the stairs. She couldn't hear any movement from above maybe that was because to her their own footsteps seemed louder than ever before. "Keep moving, don't look ba-" Takiko encouraged her friends, but was unable to finish.

**BAM**

Takiko stopped in her tracks. What…happened? Did…was that….was that a gun going off? Why would someone shoot a gun off? Who…were they shooting at? More importantly, why did she feel like someone had poured warm liquid onto her left arm?

Takiko sank to her knees, her right hand reaching up to her left arm to touch the warm liquid. From the way the thick, warm liquid poured over her fingers, she could tell that there was a lot of whatever was on her arm. She pulled her hand away from her left arm and held her right hand in front of her face.

Blood.

Why was there blood on her arm? It was then that she noticed how everything seemed so silent; the only thing she could hear was her own heavy breathing. Something was terribly wrong. She looked away from her hand to look up at Kay and Takara who each had freaked out expressions on their faces. They seemed to be talking to her frantically, but she couldn't hear them.

She was about to say something, ask what had happened to her, but as she opened her mouth, reality hit her senses like a ton of bricks…and reality was not going to be kind to her.

Pain shot up her arm and throughout her entire body. She let out an excruciating cry, her eyes closing tight and her right hand immediately went back to the wound in her arm. Yes, that was right, wound. She was wounded.

"Takiko, I'm going to go get help, Takara you stay and guard!" Kay stated as she turned her back and ran down the stairs, skipping as many stairs as she could when she could.

Takara on the other hand glanced nervously from Takiko to the surrounding area. That bullet hadn't come from thin air that was for sure. Someone was waiting, someone was watching. As Takara surveyed the surrounding stair well, it was then that she noticed him.

She felt as if she'd seen him before…almost as if she'd met him in a dream. He was tall, middle aged, and his grey eyes were covered by spectacles. He had extremely long light brown hair, even longer than Limdo's. He wore a large coat, and in his hand was a pistol. Well, she'd found the shooter.

Takara gulped nervously as the man slowly started down the steps, his boots echoing off of the walls. He didn't look at her, his eyes were cold, almost like ice. He seemed so familiar, yet he also seemed to be a complete stranger. A dangerous one at that.

He stopped by Takiko, his eyes lingering on the quivering woman that had sank to her knees. Takiko's eyes were wide with fear, her trembling growing worse. She didn't take her eyes off of the pool of blood that had started to run down onto the step that Takara stood on. She could feel him there, standing behind her, watching her, waiting for her to do something.

Temdan.

She could tell that it was him. She felt like this anytime she was near him. That old, unforgiving, selfish aura. And he was right there behind her.

After a couple seconds of kneeling in her own blood, she could feel his hands roughly grab her sides and pick her up only to toss her over his shoulder. She cried out in alarm. She could feel him climbing up the stairs once again. Takara ran after, ordering Temdan to stop, but to no avail. She couldn't catch up to the man as he nimbly raced up the steps, jostling Takiko around, unmindful of the wound that he had inflicted upon her.

Though she couldn't see anything, she was aware of the sound of a door being kicked open. Takiko tried to move herself into a position that enabled her to see what was going on about her. "GET THE CHOPPER GOING!!!" she heard Temdan yell. Chopper? Where had he gotten a chopper? Temdan stopped, and Takiko could hear the sound of a door opening before she was rudely tossed carelessly onto the chopper seat.

As Temdan climbed into the helicopter after her, she could see out of the corner of her eye the opposite door open, gusts of wind blowing into the chopper. In climbed in Hagus as the chopper started up, whipping all of their hair around wildly. "What took you so long?" Temdan asked irritably as Hagus closed the door behind him after sliding into the seat next to Takiko. She glanced around the chopper in fear. Two pilots sat in the front, working with the controls.

"I ran into a…disturbance." Hagus answered as the chopper started to rise into the air.

"Is the 'disturbance', taken care of?" Temdan asked in his usual monotone voice. Hagus was silent. "Ah, I see…" Temdan then turned his attention to Takiko. Leaning closer, he whispered through a malicious smirk, "Nice to see you again, 'your eminence.' How are your warriors, hm? Heh….more importantly, how is my dear son?" Takiko shivered as if his words had poured ice cold water down her spine.

"You know, I can't wait till I get the privilege of seeing the look on y son's face when he figures out that I've got you in my clutches." Temdan whispered before sitting up straight again. Takiko sat on the seat, her right arm still clutched onto her wound. She had to get out of there, and fast! They shouldn't have been too far off of the ground…so maybe…

"Hey Temdan…" Takiko whispered as she stared down at her legs (which were covered with her blood.

Temdan looked at her but said nothing. Without warning, Takiko threw herself onto hagus' lap, her right foot colliding with Temdan's face. He yelped, his hands going up to his face. Without hesitation, Takiko threw her weight into Hagus, who had been to shocked by Takiko's sudden actions that he hadn't been prepared for the sudden weight that had crashed into his body.

"I will NOT be used by the likes of you!" Takiko yelled as she pushed Hagus through the door and over the edge of the helicopter…along with herself.

They fell through the air, the concrete helicopter pad in Takiko's line of vision. Without thinking, Takiko shifted her weight so that Hagus would be the one to hit the ground first.

Thankfully, the plan worked. Hagus was the first to hit the ground, his face twisting into a surprised/pained expression. Takiko, though she hadn't hit the actual ground, still had gotten almost the same force. She rolled off of Hagus, tears running down her face as pain racked her body. The bullet wound sent off spasms of pain throughout her body, blood smeared on the ground. Something was definitely wrong. Well, that was obvious considering she'd been shot, but it felt like the bullet had hit something more serious than just her arm. She hadn't seen so much blood since the war two years back while she had still been in the book!

Takara appeared before her, her lips moving, tears flying from her face as she grabbed a hold of Takiko's shoulders, carefully yet quickly pulling her away from the helicopter. Everything seemed to fade away, and Takiko could feel her body growing weaker and weaker by the second…till everything went black…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo stormed back into the hallway that they had started out from. Fortunately, they'd rescued the two idiots, whom seemed too wrapped up in each other to really care what was going on. Which in a way was good for him, because now Takiko was totally dateless, making it easier for him to win her back.

"Do you think they got out of the building alright?" Hikitsu asked as they headed for the stair well. Limdo shrugged.

"Who knows who cares? They're out of the way, now let go get the girls and blow this joint!" Limdo threw his hands into the air. As they reached the stair well doors, Limdo turned.

"Hurry up, Limdo! What taking you so long?" Crin yelled from the stairs. Limdo looked at her.

"Where did Hagus go?" He asked. Crin's eyes widened. That's right; she hadn't seen him in the spot they'd left him.

"Limdo, I think we need to check on the girls…" Crin started to run up the stairs. Hikitsu and Tomite looked back at Limdo with uncertainty. Limdo stood there staring down at the hallway. There was a good reason why Takara had told him about her painting. But why was it important? He thought back as far as he could, try to remember anything useful that may be of use to him. _Sometimes when I draw something, sometimes it actually happens._ He remembered Takara's words the night Takiko had been kidnapped.

What if it happened? What if…what had Takara drawn anyhow? She said she'd drawn Takiko with a bullet wound; loosing a lot of blood…his insides froze. What if it happened? What if it had already happened?

"LIMDO!!!!!" he heard Kay yell desperately from behind him. He didn't look at her. "LIMDO, COME QUICK! OH, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, TAKIKO NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" That's all it took for him to immediately change forms before disappearing in a funnel of wind.

Kay glanced at Tomite and Hikitsu. "Where is he going, didn't he hear what I said?" She asked, obviously clueless as to why Limdo has just up and left without a word.

Tomite sighed. "He's going after Takiko of course…he just took a short cut."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo burst through the cracked open door and into the cold, windy night. The chopper circled the building, its blades kicking up the wind around him. Hagus lay on the ground unconscious, from what Limdo had no clue…but trailing away from Hagus was a trail of fresh, crimson blood. Limdo's silver eyes followed the trail, but before they could come into contact with the blood's owner, Crin called out his name.

Limdo turned his head to the corner of the roof. There squatted Takara and Crin, whom held Takiko's limp body in her arms. Limdo felt a pang in his chest as he numbly ran to Takiko's side, taking her from Crin's grasp.

"She's unconscious, not dead…yet. The bullet hit an artery, if she doesn't get medical attention…she'll die within, oh I don't know…three hours? Well, if we don't stop the blood with a tourniquet, then her time will be a lot shorter." Crin finished as she started to tear off part of the ribbon that was tied at her waist.

Crin placed the ribbon in-between her teeth as she searched around for something to hold the ribbon in place. "Let's see if I remember how to do this, huh?" Crin muttered past the red ribbon. Limdo didn't look at Crin, or at what she was doing. He only looked down upon Takiko's face, which grew paler with each second that past. But she still had life in her; he could feel it within her body as he held her in his strong arms.

The others burst through the door, frantically searching around. They too took in the sight of the chopper circling the area like a hawk, they took in the sight of Hagus lying there, yet stirring to consciousness. They took in the trail of blood; they're eyes following it to where the four were huddled. They were deathly silent, not sure of what they could do to help out.

"We need to keep Hagus away, till Takiko's out of here safely." Tomite stated, putting himself between Hagus and the four in the corner. Hikitsu and Kay nodded in agreement, though Kay wasn't exactly sure if she could go against a celestial warrior who specialized in stealing his fellow warrior's powers. Sure, she could change forms, and she could fight in both hand-to-hand combat as well as use fire arms, but she had never been trained to handle celestial warriors.

Hagus slowly stood to his feet, groaning in pain, looking about him. He could see blood everywhere, thankfully it wasn't his own. There in front of him stood Tomite, Hikitsu, and the chick that whacked him over the head with a hammer. Where she got the hammer, he had no clue whatsoever.

Hagus sneered at them, light chuckling escaping his body. "You're seriously challenging me? That's quite a laugh!" Hagus un-seethed his sword from the scabbard at his side.

Tomite whispered under his breath, "He won't be able to withstand all of our powers at once…" Hikitsu nodded, realizing Kay didn't have anything too special but changing appearance, which he didn't see how it would be useful at a time like this.

Tomite raised his hand, a snowflake appearing in his hand, and Hikitsu raised his finger to his lips, water circling about his body. Hagus smiled widely. This was going to be amusing!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo held Takiko as Crin tied the ribbon tightly around Takiko's wound, cutting off the blood flow. "That won't hold forever, she's got to get out of here…" Crin muttered as she knotted it for the final time.

"I'll go…" Limdo started, but was cut off by Crin.

"No, I'll take her. You're needed here to help the other warriors." Crin took Takiko from his grasp and stood with Takiko in her arms. "I'll take her." She turned to look over where Tomite and Hikitsu stood fighting off Hagus. "Tomite," Crin called as she headed to the door. He turned to look at her, avoiding Hagus by a hair. "Don't get yourself killed." Crin smiled a bit before turning back to the door.

"Wait…" Limdo placed a hand on Crin's shoulder to stop her from going any further. He leaned down till his face was inches from Takiko's. He ran his hand through her hair, a small smile illuminating his face. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her some-what cold lips.

He stood straight to nod at Crin and Takara, indicating they could leave. He turned back to the fight behind him. He changed forms, rage filling his senses. His power grasped onto the wind that the chopper picked up. Wind surged around him as he stepped forward in front of the other warriors. His silver eyes looked up at the chopper, which now hovered directly above him. His eyes threatened the chopper, as if he was daring whoever that was inside of it to open the door.

The chopper's passenger door did so. The door flung open, and Limdo could identify a black figure looking down on him. Instantly Limdo recognized the figure. "Hello father." Limdo spat, hatred dripping through his words, his silver eyes shinning with a murderous look.

Temdan chuckled from above, before answering in reply, "Why hello, _son._ How have you fared? You know, I had been hoping to use the girl as a hostage, but she's a tricky one…just like you, isn't she?" the look he had on his face caused shivers to crawl up Limdo's spine.

"You're the one that shot her, didn't you?" Limdo growled. Temdan laughed in response, confirming that he had indeed dared to injure Takiko.

Without warning, Limdo shot up into the air. He grabbed his father's shirt collar, pulling him out of the chopper, and dropped from the air. As they inclined down toward the roof where Hagus and the other two celestial warriors fought, they both delivered bloody blows to each other. Limdo of course used wind at the last second to slow down his fall, yet his father wasn't as lucky.

The air was knocked out of his father as he hit the ground hard. Temdan gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs, but Limdo was on him before he could regain his balance. Limdo's fists struck hard and fast, into his father's chest, into his face multiple times, Temdan's blood splattered with each hit.

Limdo was angry, so angry he didn't notice his father quickly regaining composure in-between punches.

"Don't be so blind my son…" Temdan whispered. Limdo's eyes widened as Temdan flipped Limdo underneath himself, a sneer evident on his face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin and Takara raced down the steps. Takiko had regained consciousness and moaned each time Crin accidentally bumped her wound against something. "Will you shut up?" Crin growled, annoyed by Takiko's moaning.

"Why don't you be careful?" Takiko sarcastically remarked. Well, at least she could still make snide remarks, which Crin guessed was a good sign.

"Quit whining, we're almost to the first floor, and then we're out of…never mind." Crin stopped at the bottom of the stair well.

"What do you mean by 'never mind', Crin?" Takiko asked, struggling to turn her head to where she could see what Crin had stopped for. There in front of them, stood Kazuza with a REALLY ticked look on her face.

"I have permission now." Kazuza sneered, her own wind starting up around her. Takiko stiffened, knowing exactly what Kazuza meant. And there would be no one to hear their cries for help, which made Kazuza's plan all the more perfect.

Kazuza pulled a gun from her jeans, and aimed it at them…well, more particularly Takiko. Takiko closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the bullet. It didn't come. Takiko opened her eyes as a strong wind gushed from behind Crin, knocking Kazuza back into the wall, causing Kazuza to drop unconscious. Crin turned, half expecting to find Limdo there, bloodied up a bit but ready to go. Imagine her surprise as soon as she laid her eyes upon Takara.

Takara was different. Unlike Limdo, who changed sexes when he used his power, she stayed the same sex, but her facial features were completely different than the usual, timid Takara. Her face was bold, alert, and ready for anything it seemed, and her eyes had changed from silver like her brothers, to an emerald green.

"Takara…how did you…?" Crin started, unable to grasp as to why Takara could use wind.

"No time for an explanation, I'm off to go help my brother." Takara smirked confidently as she turned and ran back up the stair well. Crin on the other hand stood with Takiko in her arms. They both stared in disbelief. That just wasn't natural.

Before Crin had any time to react, she was whacked over the head with something hard. She dropped to her knees, setting Takiko down on the steps while holding the back of her head. Kazuza smirked before kicking Crin in the back, causing Crin to fall forward onto the steps.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takara burst through the door that leads to the roof, taking in the sight before her. Tomite and Hikitsu along with Kay had backed Hagus to the edge of the roof. But where was her brother? She looked around, searching the roof frantically. There, in the middle.

The man that had shot Takiko kneeled over her brother, his hands wrapped around her brother's neck tightly. Her brother was losing air fast, he gasped for air, but his attempt was unsuccessful. She knew she had to do something, and fast.

Takara ran forward, leaping upon the man, knocking him off her brother. She could hear her brother gasp, taking air back into his lungs.

Limdo sat up, his fingers massaging his bruised neck. He couched a bit before turning to find his sister struggling upon their father. Temdan tried to shake the woman off of him, but the woman on top of him was persistent, not letting go for a second. Temdan slammed his back into the ground, making the woman on his back gasp for air as she let go of him. He turned to face her, his black eyes filled with rage. He stopped.

"Ah I get it now!" He laughed upon seeing Takara's resemblance with his late wife. "You're my other child, am I right? And over there is your older brother, am I wrong?" Takara's eyes widened. That's right…he did look like the man from the vision. He was her father.

The memories of what he did to her mother flooded into her mind, her green eyes flashing with an uncontrollable anger. That's right, he was the man that murdered her mother, and tried to kill her brother on countless occasions!

Her mind grasped the wind around her, and she directed a powerful gust at her father, sending him reeling back to the roof's edge. He hadn't expected his daughter to share the same power as her brother, and from the looks of it, her brother seemed just as surprised.

Limdo stood and trotted over to where Takara lay, and held his hand out toward her. She smiled up at him and grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her back onto her feet. "Like brother, like sister, huh? He whispered into her ear, making her laugh.

"Apparently so." She smiled at him before returning her fierce gaze at her 'father'. "Limdo…" she growled, the wind picking up around her. Limdo sneered at his father, hatred filling his eyes.

"Yea, I got it…let's get some good ol' fashioned pay back…" his own wind started to pick up around him. Temdan growled in frustration.

"HAGUS, TIME TO SPLIT!!!" Temdan yelled, letting he fall over the edge of the building. Hagus did the same.

Takara, Limdo, Tomite, Hikitsu, and Kay dashed to the edge, looking down at the chopper that had grabbed the two. "Drat, I'd hoped they had gotten flattened like pancakes," muttered Takara. Limdo laughed as he put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"That would have been way too easy."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo and the others that had been on the roof opened the door leading back into the night air about fifteen minutes later. Limdo wondered how Takiko was doing, and if Crin had gotten her to a hospital by now.

"Um…Limdo….you may wanna look ahead of you…." Kay said. Limdo snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had almost bumped into Crin, who stood in front of him extremely tense.

"Crin, I thought you were taking…" Limdo started, but Crin flashed him an annoyed look. "LOOK, YOU DOLT!" She yelled irritably.

He did as he was told, looking in front of Crin. There stood Kazuza with a gun to Takiko's head.

Limdo's eyes widened, and he tried to step forward, but Kazuza stopped him. "Come any closer, and she dies." Kazuza growled the gun pushed to Takiko's head, causing Takiko to wince.

Limdo stopped cold in his tracks realizing Kazuza meant serious business. He could always use wind… "Don't even think of using wind, Limdo." Drat. There goes that plan.

"Let her go Kazuza, you have no real reason to be doing this…" Limdo tried to stay as calm as possible, his facial features showing no emotion at all.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It depends….what are YOU willing to give up to save her?" Kazuza sneered, her finger going to the trigger.

Limdo was silent for a minute. He could see that Takiko's wound was bleeding once again, that Takiko was quickly losing strength. "I'd give my life." He answered truthfully.

Takiko's eyes had been shut tightly, obviously trying to bite back the pain, but as soon as he'd said those words, her eyes snapped open. "Then prove it." Kazuza laughed.

Takiko started to shake her head. "NO, DON'T DO IT LIMDO, I'M PERFECTLY FINE, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!! IT'S ONLY A STUPID GUN…" Takiko cried, but Crin interrupted.

"Takiko gun's kill." Crin pointed out bluntly. Takiko glared at Crin.

"Thanks…a lot…Crin…" Takiko huffed out, obviously about to pass out from blood loss again.

Crin shrugged. "You're welcome."

Kazuza growled irritably. "I'm sick of this small talk, now are you going to prove it or not?" Kazuza jammed the gun against Takiko's head. Takiko's eyes pleaded with him not to, tears fell from her eyes.

Limdo stood there, not moving, not saying anything, only looking at Takiko helplessly. "3…." Kazuza started, her finger back on the trigger. "2…."

Limdo's eyes widened, "WAIT…"

"1…."

**BAM!!!!!!!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**k, so no i won't update for five months...**

**i'm only kiding. i'll update as soon as i can! lol! (dodges bullets from reviewers) anyhow, review!!!!!!!!!!!! if i dont get reveiws, maybe i wont update for five months! lol!**

**oh, here is most of the music im using for the story. **

http://genbuluver. 


	30. Chapter 25 Is the end near?

Kazuza dropped the gun and letting Takiko go, (who was caught instantly by Limdo, who pulled Takiko away from Kazuza) Kazuza fell to the ground, crying in pain as she held her leg. Kay stepped forward with a gun in her hand, small puffs of smoke rising from it.

"Didn't Kazuza pull the trigger?" Limdo asked as he held Takiko in his arms.

"Yes she did, but apparently she forgot to re-load her gun, so she had no bullets to shoot. Which is kind of ironic, I shot my gun at the same time." Kay shrugged as she kneeled next to Kazuza. Kay looked down upon the crying Kazuza with pity. "You are so going to be locked away for a LONG, LONG time." Kay tsk'ed. Kazuza only glared at Kay through her tears.

Limdo on the other hand stroked Takiko's hair gently. She was still conscious, her rigged breathing against his shoulder, her right hand grasping his T-shirt. "Limdo…" she managed to whisper. Limdo pulled away a bit, allowing him to look down upon her pale face.

"Yea?" He whispered back, aware that everyone (except Kazuza and Kay) was listening in. It started to rain down on them, rain drops rolled down Takiko's face, and droplets dripped off of Limdo's hair.

"I'm sorry." She started to cry, yet she tried to hide it from him. He could tell though.

**The rain falls down on me**

**A soft whisper**

**A faint goodbye**

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong…" He tried to laugh her apology off, trying to give her some sort of hope. He could tell it wasn't working.

"Yes, yes there is a need to apologize! I was wrong…when I saw you kissing Rachel; I got upset and refused to listen to you…and then I went and broke up with you!"

**My tears mix and mingle**

**With the rain around**

**A bittersweet memory**

Her right hand clenched tighter on his drenched shirt. He wasn't exactly sure what to do in this particular situation. She kept going on. "And then I went off with some guy who I don't even like…" well, there was one good thing. "Then…then…" she was losing strength. He shook his head.

"Takiko stop, I get it…" He pleaded with her while he fought back his own tears.

**If I find, if I find you**

**I know I won't be able**

**To hold them back**

"NO…no, let me finish…" he didn't like the way she was talking, not one bit. He wished she would stop. "Then…I said those horrible….things to you after you went and rescued me…"

"But I'm okay, see? I'm right here, no harm done, okay? Please, just stop talking that way…." He pleaded, shaking her a bit.

**The rain and the tears **

**Are one and the same**

**The cold pure rain,**

**The crimson red**

He looked at her wound. There was A LOT of blood, and still more coming from the wound. His eyes filled with panic as he turned his eyes back to her. She'd looked away from him and looked to Crin. "Crin, you were right. You were…100 percent right…and I'm glad you yelled at me, in a way…" Takiko gave a small laugh.

"Takiko, look at me…" Limdo forced her to look back at him.

**I'll hold those memories**

**Close to my heart**

**They're all I have**

She smiled at him through her tears. "No matter…what happens…" she let go of his shirt to caress his face, feeling the few wet whiskers that needed to be shaved under her touch. "No matter….what you do…I…"

She winced, pain shooting through her weak body. "I love you." His eyes widened as she started to lose consciousness.

"Come on Takiko, don't talk like that! You will NOT die, do you understand? Come on, stay with me, keep looking at me, and keep talking! Please, STAY WITH ME!!!!" He yelled, trying to wake her up. Her eyes drooped. The light they once had was fading. Her body was growing limp; her skin was almost pale as death.

**A sorrowful melody**

**Carried on the wind**

"TAKIKO, STAY WITH ME!!!" He yelled, shaking her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!!!" he buried his face into her neck. "Please…don't leave me…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Takiko whispered before her world blacked out.

**My faint goodbye**

**To you…**

"NO, WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!! Wake…up…" He shook her, trying to get her to talk to him, tell him she loved him, that she hated him, any thing would be good, but not this. Not silence.

The others stood in silence. Kay had gotten Kazuza into cuffs, and apparently knocked Kazuza out. Crin felt tears running down her cheeks. It was just like that time…all those years ago…how many years ago had it been since he left her world? A long time. But the memory was still fresh in her mind.

Limdo held Takiko, his grip on her tight. He breathes heavily, his breath turning into cold mist in the rain. Her blood was all around him. He hated it. He could hear footsteps from behind him. "Are you just going to sit there and hope she wakes up?" Sarin asked from behind.

Hatred filled Limdo's senses, he was about to turn and shoot a snide remark back at Sarin, but thought better of it. Sarin had once fixed his wound…why couldn't he fix Takiko's?

He turned to Sarin, holding Takiko close to his body, trying to keep her warm. "Please…help her…" Limdo pleaded. Sarin's eyebrows rose. He had half-expected this, but he'd thought Limdo would give a snide remark and take off. He was wrong.

"Give me one reason why I should help you, after what you did to me." Sarin asked. Limdo remembered their previous battle, when he had tried to kill Sarin, but instead left Sarin beaten to a bloody pulp. He couldn't blame Sarin for not wanting to help him…heck, he himself didn't want to help himself.

"You're not helping me," Limdo answered, "You'd be helping her." He motioned his head to Takiko's limp body. Sarin glanced at the faces around him. They were all pleading. Limdo's looked desperate. Sarin sighed and rubbed his wet hair.

"I can't fix the wound, but I can slow her death down." Sarin stalked over to Limdo and crouched down next to him, taking off his own shirt. What else was he supposed to use?

He undid the lose tourniquet that Crin had made, and started to make his own, one much tighter than Crin's. When he finished, he looked at Limdo in the eye. "Don't you let her down; at this point, its all you. Don't end up like me." Limdo wasn't exactly sure what Sarin meant by that, but whatever it was, it probably made sense in Sarin's mind, so that was good enough for him.

"Thanks." Limdo muttered before changing forms and disappearing into the night along with Takiko. Sarin stood, and looked at the others.

"Why are you guys still standing here? Didn't I tell you the building's going to blow up in about…sixty seconds?" Everyone's eyes popped out of their head before they dashed away. Sarin on the other hand stood there, looking at the building.

"I should run….but I'm too lazy." Sarin turned and started to walk away. After a couple seconds of walking, the building blew up. Sarin turned around, looking at the wreckage. He had been just out of range from the blast. He smirked. He still had it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo ran through the rain to the glass hospital doors, using his wind to blow the doors open before changing back into a man. Thankfully the doors had just missed two nurses. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!!! HELP HER!!!!!!" he yelled appalled by the fact that the nurses were more concerned about the doors. The nurses gave him a surprised look, as if they had just noticed he was there.

Suddenly everything burst into action. It was almost like that hospital show he'd seen on TV once. Nurses started to rush over with one of those stretcher thingies, a doctor raced through the double doors at the end of the lobby and started to question him as the nurses laid Takiko on the stretcher.

"What is her name?" The doctor asked. Limdo gave him a look that said, "ARE YOU STUPID?!" apparently he was. Limdo grabbed the doctor's face and forced the doctor to look at Takiko closely. "WHO DO YOU THINK SHE IS?!" Limdo asked.

The doctor's face paled. "OH…um….any one we can contact?" Limdo nodded and gave the doctor Mayra's number. "And who are you to her?"

Limdo thought for a second. Well, she did say she loved him…. "I'm her boyfriend." He answered. The doctor nodded.

"Alright, just wait here please." The doctor started to trot away.

"HOLD ON A SECOND, why can't I go?" Limdo asked, yanking the doctor back. The doctor pushed his glasses up.

"You are not a relative, and you are not her guardian, nor are you her husband. You have to wait here." The doctor yanked his shoulder away from Limdo's grasp and left through the double doors, leaving Limdo with a helpless look on his face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They'd been waiting in the hallway for about thirty, gruesome minutes. Everyone had arrived shortly after Takiko had been taken into surgery. Mayra had been able to get them into the hallway, right next to the door where Takiko was in surgery, but not much further.

While Mayra was with Takiko, Limdo either sat in a plastic blue chair with his face in his hands, or he was pacing, making the rest of his friends nervous. At that moment Limdo sat down, thinking things through. What if she didn't make it? What would he do? Besides seek revenge, of course…

He felt someone sit next to him. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was. "Limdo…I'm so sorry." Crin said, reaching out to place her hand on his back. He didn't reply. She sighed, getting ready to talk about part of her past.

"Years ago…" she started, aware that Tomite was listening in, "…I had a lover. We'd been together for a couple years, and I gained control of…well, let's call it a company, for now shall we? Anyhow, the people under the control of that company didn't like the fact that I, a woman, was in control. So the next thing I knew, I had a mutiny on my hands. I tried to escape, but I soon got trapped. He…gave his life…protecting me…" the hallway was silent. The only sounds were the instruments and the phones ringing in the distance.

"I grew bitter to those around me, and sought revenge…but soon I found that revenge wasn't what he wanted for me. So I started a new life, here with you guys." She turned to him. He still had his head in his hands. "Don't make the same mistakes, Limdo." Crin finished, getting up and going to stand next to Tomite, who said nothing. She wiped away her tears, feeling as though a small weight had been lifted off of her chest. She'd finally gotten something out…she only hoped Genbu wouldn't haunt her.

Limdo said nothing, acknowledged no one. He didn't want to. He only wanted Takiko in his arms, safe and sound. He wondered how she was doing in there, hoping the doctor would come out and say everything would be alright. Then he wanted to peer around the corner to see Takiko smiling at him, saying she was ready to go home and be with him. He tried to listen in on what was going on in the surgery room. It didn't sound like that was going to happen for a while.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**(Takiko's p.o.v) **

**BEEP………………..BEEP………..BEEP…………BEEP………**

What as that sound? I wondered as I opened my eyes. I was in a dark place, dry autumn leaves waved above me in the trees, the smell of roses hung in the air. Slowly, I pulled my self to sitting position.

Roses fell from my body as I did this, and fell into my lap. All around me on the ground were red roses, each with a black ribbon on their stems. I wore a white, flowing dress with no sleeves, a silver, decorated chain belt hung about my waist.

I stood to my feet, and looked around me. There was a rectangular stone table behind me; I stood next to it, at the top of some stone stairs. _Where am I? _I thought, shocked to find that my thoughts spoke aloud, echoing through the trees.

I numbly started to step down the stairs, my light brown eyes looking for someone to talk to. I tried to call out with my voice, but no sound came out of my mouth. When I tried to think, _hello? Is someone here?_ I found that my thoughts reached out, as if I had spoken them. As I stepped over to the base of a tree trunk, I touched the trunk, and suddenly crows burst from the tree's branches, cawing and making a loud racket as they flew away. I ducked with surprise, my knees hitting the ground hard…yet I felt nothing.

I stood once again, and started to run down the row of trees, hoping I would get somewhere. I didn't, the row seemed to grow longer and longer, as if it never ended. Maybe it didn't, maybe I was stuck running for all eternity. I stopped and glanced behind me. I hadn't moved one bit. The stone table and the stone steps with the roses were still there.

I sighed and sat back down on the ground. This was pointless. It was like that white space. There was no beginning, no end. You only ran in pointless circles till something interesting happened…

Which speaking of, where was Limdo? I haven't seen him since… what DID happen before this? Am I dreaming? I don't remember….

Suddenly everything, as clear as day, flashed into my mind. I remembered all right. I remembered the kiss Limdo and Rachel shared, I remembered I broke up with him, then I went out with that creep, and…then I said all those nasty things to Limdo…gosh, I sure am horrible, aren't I? Ha…typical…I apologize, and then I go and…am….am I dead? I don't remember if I died or not….

I heard footsteps coming my way…I looked up from where I sat. There, a woman, about my age stood. She wore kakis with a black tank top. She had reddish, brownish hair that went a little past her shoulder blades. She had pretty green eyes, a little bit of freckles around her eyes, her skin was pale.

_Who are you?_ I thought, since obviously I couldn't talk. Her eye brows rose.

_I should be asking you that question. _She thought back. Well, at least I know that I can communicate through my thoughts….she continued her introduction. _My name is Miaka; I live in Tokyo Japan with my husband Tamahome. We just married a month ago. _

My own eyebrows rose. I thought I recognized the name Tamahome. I'd definitely heard it before….at some point in my life. I continued with my introduction, since obviously Miaka was waiting for me to introduce myself. _My name is Takiko Okuda; I live in Los angelus California, in America. I….um….live with my ex boyfriend, Crin, Tomite, and my ex's little sister Takara. I'm not married. Why the strange look? Was it something I said? _

Miaka's mouth had dropped open, and she gave me a look that said, "Are you freaking serious?" well, I think I was pretty serious….

_Did you just say…did you just say…that your name is 'Takiko Okuda?'?" _I nodded my head, wondering if I was known in Japan too. _How can you be here? You DIED the year Japan got bombed by the Americans! YOU'RE THE first Priestess to enter the book! _Well, I hadn't expected that.

_Uh…yea…you got it all right except the dead part. Well, now I'm not so sure about that, I don't know if I'm dead or just mostly dead…how did you know who I was? _How had she known I was the priestess of Genbu? I was pretty sure I hadn't told anyone in Tokyo…

_Because I am the priestess of Suzaku, ruler of the south! Omg, I can't believe I finally get to meet you!!! So your father was the translator of the universe of the four gods, right? Did he get a bunch of fame for it or something? _I stared at her. SHE ended up becoming the priestess of Suzaku? Who else had been summoned?

_Actually, I have no clue…probably not. I don't know what happened after I used my last wish…look, its really nice to meet you, and if I survive this whole ordeal, then I'll be sure to come and visit you…but right now, I'm trying to figure out my fate. _

She gave me a look of pity. _You're not dead…yet. It's your decision. You make your own fate. All I can say, since I've been in the same situation, is that you need to think things through. You have to think of the outcomes. Understand? _

I nodded, thinking things through. What would happen if I survived? I'd go back, and have to face Limdo. The thought of it scared me. What if he didn't want me back? What was I going to do? I'd waited for him, I LOVED him… what if he didn't feel the same for me? Hope faded from my heart. I looked back up at Miaka.

_I've made my choice. _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo paced the hallway, waiting for something. He could hear a commotion inside the room, but e didn't understand it. What was going on in there? What did 'clear,' mean? He didn't understand one bit...what was that constant sound? He leaned in closer to the door.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP……**

He suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The people inside the room were silent. He could hear footsteps coming to the door. He backed away from the door as the doctor stepped out.

Limdo tried to see inside the room…but he couldn't see past the doctor. He could hear Mayra crying from somewhere inside the room…but she'd been crying when she arrived….

The doctor shut the door behind him and looked at Limdo. The look made Limdo's insides grow cold. Kay turned away, and Takara started bawling as she ran into Hikitsu's arms. Crin's eyes were wide, and Tomite pt his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. She didn't protest one bit.

"I'm sorry….there nothing we can do…" Limdo's fears were confirmed. She was gone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K, on that note...(dodges objects) haha, lol! ok, ok...don't worry, i'm not done yet. Seriously, just review and everything will be fine...if not, i might as well just end it all right here and now. lol, i kid, i kid...don't kill me...

Sango

review...it only takes a couple seconds...you know you want to click it...go ahead...click it... (points to button at the bottom left)


	31. Chapter 26

**Takiko's P.O.V**

Miaka smiled sadly at me, before disappearing into thin air. I smiled sadly also before closing my light brown eyes. I could feel a faint glow around me, indicating I was definitely dead. My body started to quiver. I was scared of what happened next. Maybe I had made the wrong decision. I shook my head, my eyes still closed shut. It was too late now, there was no turning back.

I opened my sad, light brown eyes, looking upon different scenery. I was on the side of a grassy hill, over looking calm, smooth, glassy lake that reflected the millions of stars and the gigantic full moon. I rubbed my eyes for a better view. Yup, I'd definitely seen this lake before.

My body leaned against a tree trunk; cold wind wiped my white dress around my ankles. I slowly turned to look further up the hill. There, at the top were all eight of my warriors, all peacefully asleep in their bed rolls. And there I was, sleeping peacefully next to the tree where Limdo sat up, lightly dosing.

I wondered if they could see me if I ran out there and started to jump around whooping. They probably wouldn't notice…Nah. I turned away and slid down the tree trunk, my eyes looking at the lake before me. "You know…" a manly voice startled me from my thoughts, "…you're going to catch a cold dressed like that."

I looked up quickly, recognizing the voice that had taken me away from my thoughts. There Limdo stood, holding out his cloak, which I gratefully took. It was a bit chilly…which brought another question to my mind….if I'm dead, how can I still feel the wind?

I looked him over. Obviously this was Limdo in the book. He wore his Seiryuu uniform. He sat down next to me and started to look at the lake with me. I looked around him back at the campsite. Yup, he'd left the other me to come talk to…well, me. "Nice night isn't it?" he asked, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

"Uh…um…yes, it is, isn't it?" my voice sounded unused. We sat in silence. "Don't you find it's a little strange that I'm wearing a sleeveless dress in the middle of winter?" she asked him. He looked over at her.

"Yup, sure do. But then or course, I think a lot of things are strange. Like how I've lived my whole life in a book." I winced, remembering I had told him only hours ago to him…wait a second…this wasn't real! I still glowed a bit! I jumped up, shaking my head, wishing this would end, this…trickery. He looked at me, his eyes asking what I was up to.

"Limdo…this isn't real…don't you get it? I'm DEAD for crying out loud! This can't be real, I remember perfectly well that I couldn't sleep…I'm over there pretending to be asleep, listening to your soft breathing! I remember clearly!" I looked back up the hill…sure enough, Limdo was right there….yet he was also in front of me. The Limdo in front of me looked back at the lake, as if he was in deep thought.

I don't know how long he was like that, but finally he spoke, still not looking at me. "Then why did you die?" I wondered if he knew of the incident that had happened to me only hours ago. "You had a choice to live or die. Why did you pick death?" I still wasn't sure if he knew how I got this way, but at least he knew about my choice.

I suddenly felt ashamed, I didn't want to face him, and I didn't want to tell him. I sank back down onto the moist ground, and started to cry. I'd been doing a lot of that lately. I pulled my knees to my own chest and hugged them while placing my forehead to my knees, letting the tears fall down my face. I didn't want him to see me cry anymore.

**My heart was swimming  
in words gathered by the wind  
my voice bounded  
into a cloud-carried tomorrow**

I suddenly felt strong arms pull me out of my position, and before I could protest, Limdo had placed me in his lap. I blushed, not sure if I likes being in his lap or not. "I can't tell you…" I started to cry into his shoulder. Gosh, how low could I go?

"Yes you can." He whispered back, tightening his grip. "I won't let you pass peacefully till you do tell me that is the way it's going to be."

"Limdo, you wouldn't let me pass peacefully if it saved your life." I laughed through my tears. I pushed myself off of his lap and lay down in the grass, looking up at the trillions of stars that shined above our heads. He lay next to me, and I had to wonder if he had started to copy me.

"I'm just…" I started, not wanting to go further.

"I won't remember any of this if you go back, you might as well come out with it." Limdo told her bluntly.

"I'm just scared."

**My heart trembled  
in the moon-swayed mirror  
Soft tears  
Spilled with a stream of stars**

"Why would you be scared?" he laughed, as if it was some sort of joke. I didn't think it was very funny. But apparently it was to him.

"Because I'm afraid that…because of the things I did…you won't love me anymore."

"You're afraid I won't love you anymore?" he sounded really serious now.

"What part of that did you not understand?" I asked, a bit irritated that he was going to make me repeat what I'd just struggled to confess.

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you even know what I did?"

"No, not a clue."

"I thought so." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

Suddenly I was pulled into an embrace, my cheek against his chest.

**Isn't it beautiful  
If we could walk, hand in hand  
I'd want to go  
To your town, your home, in your arms  
a dream of being  
Against your chest  
My body in your keeping  
Disappearing into the evening**

"Takiko, no matter what you do, I will always, ALWAYS love you…even if you killed me." I gave him a look that said, "Why would I do that?"

He continued on. "What happened to my Takiko? The one that never gave up, no matter how bad the circumstances."

I thought about this. I loved him so much, yet I was still scared. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you that are all…"

"Takiko, you'll lose me if you die."

**Words halted by wind are  
A gentle illusion  
A tomorrow torn by clouds is  
The voice of a distant place**

I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to lose him…but if I died, it was a definite loss. I wanted to cry even more. I wasn't ready to lose him, not now! That's the whole reason I DIED was so that I wouldn't lose him! "Takiko, your death won't solve anything. If you die, I'm not sure what I'll do."

**My heart that had been  
in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed  
those stars that trembled and spilled  
cannot hide my tears**

I cried harder into his chest, the tears wouldn't stop. Limdo pushed himself so that he was face to face with me. "Takiko…" he leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he brushed his cheek against mine. "…it's not your time, I still need you…your friends still need you…don't you EVER think that I don't love you. Takiko, I NEED you; you are the reason I was born…literally." I realized he meant the whole celestial warrior thing.

**Isn't it beautiful  
if we could walk, hand in hand  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your home, in your arms**

He pulled away from me. "What if I don't make it?" I asked as he whipped away my tears. He smiled down at me before kissing my forehead.

"You'll make it, I have faith you will." I smiled back at him, hope arising in my heart.

"Then I'm coming home."

**My dream of  
your face  
that I softly touch  
melts in the morning**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Limdo stood stock still, not breathing, not thinking, and only staring at the Doctor. He couldn't believe it. She was gone, just like that. "Are you sure you can do nothing for her?" Crin asked. The doctor shook his head sadly.

Limdo moved so he could lean forward against the wall. No…he couldn't believe what was happening. He refused! "NO, SHE IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!" he punched a whole in the wall, making the doctor jump, yelling, "HOLY CRAP!!!!!"

Limdo then kicked the wall. "CHECK AGAIN!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON HER!!!" the doctor was speechless. How could this man punch and kick two deep dents into his wall?

As he contemplated this, he could hear a faint sound coming from the room.

**Beep……….Beep…………..beep………..beep……….**

The doctor's eyes widened. No…it was….impossible! Limdo heard it too. "Yo Doc…doesn't that beeping noise tell if she's dead or not?" Limdo growled, not looking at anyone.

"Um…y-yes, you would be correct….but I don't see how…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW; JUST GO BACK AND SAVE HER!!!!!" Limdo yelled, pointing to the door.

The doctor straightened his glasses. "Um…ok…uh…well, we're going to need one of you to donate blood…"

Limdo was about to volunteer…but Crin beat him to it. "I'll do it, Doc. I owe it to her." Crin stepped away from Tomite's grasp. "I'm 100 percent sure about this." The doctor nodded and stepped aside so that Crin could go in.

Limdo on the other hand slumped into his seat once more. He silently prayed she would be alright. "Limdo, we need to confess something…" Tomite spoke up. Limdo glanced at him, indicating he was listening…for the moment.

Tomite fidgeted. "Well, we…remember how we took Takiko's Mustang GT?" Limdo nodded, wondering what they were talking about. "We….um…parked it next to the building…remember?" Limdo nodded again. "The building….sort of…well, it kind of….OH WHATEVER!!!!!!! LIMDO, THE BUILDING BLEW UP AND SO DID THE CAR!!!!!"

Limdo stared at his friends, who each had a guilty look on their faces. "Whatever you do," Limdo said, recalling the time Takiko's Ferrari blew up, "Don't tell Takiko."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Takiko's p.o.v**

I looked around in the darkness. This was just…great. I was stuck in the middle of pitch blackness. I mean, if I tried to look at my hand, I could see it perfectly, but anything else was just blackness. It was like…well, you know when you wake up from a nightmare? And you sit up so fast, your eyes trying to make out where you are, yet you can't see anything because your eyes haven't adjusted to the sudden change? Well, it was exactly like that, except my eyes had adjusted when I first arrived here.

So here's the question; where was I? Well, I'm definitely alive. I was in my own body, but here's the thing; I'm in a coma. Yup, I'm dead serious, and if you've never been in a coma before, then let me just say it's the worst thing that could happen to you…aside from dieing.

Not only can you not do anything but look at a black space, but you get really bored. I don't know how many times I played the game of, go through the alphabet and count the words that you know starting with that letter, but I got pretty sick of it. So after I realized my numbers kept changing, I finally decided to just make lay down on the ground (was there even a ground?) and make up songs. At least Mayra would be happy.

But here's the weird part about being in a coma; I could hear and feel everything that was going on around my body. See, that's how I knew I was in a coma. I had woken up in this dark place, and I could hear someone's faint voice in the distance. At first I was just like, "Huh?" but I strained to listen. I could hear not only one voice, but two in conversation. I recognized Limdo's voice, and I couldn't recognize the other voice.

"Okay, so…what is that exactly?" Limdo asked. Apparently I was intruding in the middle of a conversation…

"Well…a coma is a brain function. There are different levels of consciousness; there isn't really a distinct boundary between each level. You see, when you are fully awake, that is when your mind is in the highest level of consciousness; when you mind is alert, sharp, and quick to respond to input. Now, a coma is the lowest level of consciousness; it's basically the level before death. It's basically a "Sleep-like-state", where an individual has not yet been aroused. Now, since Miss Okuda has already died once, and has since revived herself, to whom we still have yet to find an explanation for, I highly doubt she'll die again anytime soon. But I cannot guarantee she'll awaken."

Limdo sighed. I could hear foot steps slowly cross over to my right side, and it was at that moment that I found I could feel someone holding my hand…I hoped with all my heart it wasn't the doctor.

"How long is someone in usually in a coma for?" Limdo asked to the right of me. Well, at least I was positive on who was holding my hand now.

"Hm…well, usually a couple hours if it's not serious…sometimes days, weeks, months…even years. Usually if it grows too long… we have other options." I could feel Limdo's thumb tracing light circles on my hand.

"What exactly are…those other options?" Limdo's voice sounded a bit raspy and unsure. I wished he hadn't asked that question, I didn't want to hear it. Casually I let myself relax, making it so I couldn't hear anything specific, but I could still here mumblings. The doctor had apparently answered Limdo's question, because I could feel a sudden tight pressure on my right hand.

So I'd been here ever since. Sometimes I would casually listen in, like sometimes I would listen when Crin, Tomite, Hikitsu, and Takara would come to visit. They'd ask Limdo how I was doing, and he'd reply "Nothing so far." I felt bad of course. I was driving him insane. But so far I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't have a track on time either.

Sometimes I would listen in when Mayra came by. Apparently news on what happened got out (well, a vague story, leaving out the parts if who did it, and the whole super power thing) and there was a huge crowd outside the hospital. Well, that's what happens when you're famous. Reporters start flocking from all over the country.

I even had classmates along with Elie and Kay drop by. I don't know why, but the room smelled sweet…like candles. Where we allowed bringing candles into a hospital?

Now back to the present; I opened my eyes and looked back up at the never ending black sky. I couldn't hear anything interesting going on. Just the heart monitor. I could feel Limdo's hand still there; it hadn't left my hand for more than five minutes at a time…usually because Limdo had to grab something or do his….well, that's none of my business.

I sighed as I turned over to my side. I was getting impatient. I wanted OUT, I wanted out NOW. I might as well listen to what's going on outside my body…

I concentrated on the outside world, trying to hear what was going on…but as I did so…I could hear more clearly. I could see a bright light in front of me. I stared at it for a second, trying to figure out what it meant. I slowly stepped toward the light, its brightness growing the closer I got to it. Maybe…maybe it was my way out!

My pace started to pick up, my stride lengthened. I wanted out so bad I wanted to see…no, I NEEDED to see…

I slammed back into consciousness. I felt a little woozy; my vision of the room was blurry…AH, NO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE BLIND!!!!! Oh…that's better. I could finally see the room. It was a brightly lit room. The floor was wood with a nice color t it. The room had a TV, which for the moment was turned off, it ad a stereo system, a couple DVD's, which I couldn't make out, and I could see nice furniture on another side of the room. It was a large room, too. Actually, I was surprised. I didn't expect the hospital to have such nice rooms. Maybe these were for the patients that were staying for a while…

I suddenly remembered who I wanted to see…I guess I had been a bit stunned that I had actually made it out of my dark prison. I looked over to my right as I took of the oxygen mask. Well, I could breathe normally now…but I wondered if I had lines around my mouth…oh well.

I laid my eyes upon the sleeping figure of Limdo. His head was on the bed, yet his body sat on a chair. I wondered if he was comfortable sleeping like that…

Slowly I lifted my right hand. I was wearing a long, black sleeved shirt…obviously not a hospital paper dress, and for that I was grateful. As I lifted my hand, the sleeve slid down my wrist. I had a bandage on my wrist. Why? I hadn't gotten…oh. Now I remembered. I must have gotten my wrists a bit cut up from the cuffs that had been too tight. I wondered if they'd leave a mark…I hoped not. I shook my head a bit to clear the thoughts from my mind. I slightly tapped his shoulder.

His face hadn't been in my line of vision before, but when I had tapped his shoulder, he turned his head so it was facing me, and still sleeping, he muttered, "Go away Crin, I do not want green pizza." I giggled, my throat feeling unused…though it technically hadn't been. I noticed the 5:00 shadow he had on his face. That was totally new to me… I reached out and caressed his face lovingly, feeling the short whiskers under my hand.

He opened his eyes as I did this, yet he still hadn't fully awakened. His silver eyes were filled with drowsiness. He blinked a couple times, but then closed them again. I giggled again, whispering "You know I've never seen you with five o'clock shadow before…it doesn't look too bad."

"Thanks…I guess…" he muttered back, before burying his face into the blanket. I blinked…that was it? That was his reaction? I waited for a couple seconds, waiting for a better reaction. I didn't have to wait long.

Limdo's head popped up, his wide eyes looking straight ahead of him. Um…hello! Over here! My face said as he slowly looked over to where I lay. He stared at me for a second. I couldn't read his face, it had gone totally blank. Finally, he spoke. "This is a dream, right?" I laughed before shaking my head no. he eyed me suspiciously before asking again, "How do I know that you don't know that this isn't a dream?"

My eyebrows rose. Well, it was a start…I was sort of expecting something more passionate. "Pinch yourself, see if it hurts." I told him, wanting to see if he'd actually do it. He did surprisingly. Feeling the slight pain from it, he looked at his arm, then back to me. Hello, still waiting here!

I didn't have to wait long for that, either. He suddenly jumped up, and kissed my lips. Excitement pulsed through my body as he did this, and as he pulled away for air, I immediately kissed his lips. I pulled back a little to whisper, "Remember my promise Limdo?" his eyes showed confusion. "Think back to the night of the party, right before I left you alone with Rachel."

"Look, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me I swear!" Limdo held his hands up in defense. I laughed again.

"Limdo, do you remember?" I asked again. He thought about it, before answering.

"Yea…and once again you got out of it." He pouted a bit, before looking at me questionably. I smiled and leaned in. He immediately recognized what I wanted, and went along with it.

Let me just say; Kay was totally right. The kiss we shared had been the most passionate by far. As we broke for air, Limdo whispered, "Finally, gosh…you took forever to keep your promise!" I laughed before leaning in again. As I brushed his lips, the door opened.

"Hey Limdo, how's…WOW!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!?!?!?!?!" Kay started to frantically search for her camera, blabbering the whole time. Limdo and I shot her a look of annoyance, yet we didn't think she got the memo.

Crin walked by at that moment, her face totally blank. She grabbed Kay, placed her hand over Kay's mouth, and said, "Let's leave them alone, Kay…sorry you two, continue what you two were doing!" Crin grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut. Limdo looked back down at Takiko and smiled.

"I wonder what exactly they were thinking?" he asked. I smiled, before leaning up to grab another from Limdo's lips, a smile illuminating my face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K people, heres the deal; two chapters up and not one review. From now on, (since the summer is pretty boring for me) i'll be writting chapters alot faster than i used to. if we're lucky, maybe even a chapter a day, unless i have something planned. so, if i dont get reviews, i will go as far as to at least put them on the document thingy, and then not update till i'm satisfied. normally if this were part of the school year, i'd totally not have the time to write, so it would have been the normal chapter a week. now its gonna be fast, and i want reveiws fast. it doesnt take that long to review, even the long reviews dont take that long to write...i write alot of those long reviews...mostly saying a bunch of random stuff. now, we're almost done with the first part, and i promise you'll like it...maybe even love it. we're almost through with this story, just a couple more reviews to go till i start the next. i seriously dont like doing this, but i sat on my computer waiting...all i got was a bunch of junk mail. usually im not always on the computer, but when all of your friends are seriously gone, either moving, traveling, or in a diffrent country, you get REALLY bored. i did the DISHES for FUN. it got that bad. i dunno, maybe im just impatient... anyhow, REVIEW.

Luv Sango


	32. Chapter 27

Takiko lay in the bed with Limdo standing over her, still holding her hand as the doctor scurried around, and making sure everything was going alright as Takiko had claimed. Takara sat next to Hikitsu on the "Love-bird" couch, much to Limdo's discomfort; Crin leaned against the wall, her long black curls draping over her shoulder. Tomite stood beside Limdo, Talking to Takiko. "So what was it like to be in a coma?" Tomite asked and was immediately hit over the head by Limdo.

"Oh no, it's quite alright Limdo, he can ask." Takiko giggled before continuing on. "Well it's pretty boring actually. Your consciousness is in your body, but you can't wake up, so you're pretty much staring at an empty black room with nothing to do. And the weirdest part is, I could totally feel Limdo holding my hand, and I could hear what you guys were talking about…which by the way Limdo I wish you wouldn't ask questions like 'what happens if she doesn't wake up?' It's not like I wouldn't have woken up eventually."

"Well I had the right to know!" Limdo muttered as he eyed the doctor suspiciously. Takiko smiled at him before turning her attention back to the TV which showed the crowd outside of the hospital.

"Ok do these people seriously not have a life?" Takiko sighed as she stared at the reporters on the screen. Mayra was right, there was A LOT.

"You're one lucky woman, Miss Okuda…" The doctor spoke up after checking over some sheets. "…Seriously! No broken bones, which frankly is one of the most miraculous things I have ever seen! Usually when you get hit in the arm, you get your bones shattered…but WOW, it's like you have your own personal guardian angel! Not only do you not have a broken bone, but you revived yourself from the dead, and you were lucky to have a good friend who would donate some of her own blood to you! That's what I call dedication." Takiko smiled, knowing that even if she told the doctor he wouldn't believe her.

"Well, it was either me or Limdo…but if Limdo had given his blood, then it would be like dating your brother! So that was my main reason. I didn't wanna get grossed out." Crin pushed herself from the wall and leaned against the bed post. "So now that you've got some of my blood, there's no getting rid of me!" Crin laughed. Takiko smirked.

"I don't think anyone could get rid of you, Crin." Takiko stated. Crin laughed before turning to the doctor.

"Want some candy?" she asked. The doctor looked away from his sheets and looked at the jolly rancher in Crin's hand.

"Um…no thank you, I'm fine…really." Suddenly Crin's sweet child-like expression turned into a look of terror.

"**TAKE. IT. NOW."** The doctor, frenzy with terror, took the jolly rancher from her hand and left the room without a word. Takiko sighed and glanced back at Limdo, who gave everyone else the look of, "get-out-before-I-mass-murder-you." Everyone got the memo apparently, and shuffled out of the room as fast they could, try to avoid Limdo's wrath.

As the door closed, Takiko scooted over a bit so Limdo could lie next to her. He did so, placing his strong arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"You scared the crap out of me, you know that right?" He asked, burying his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"I think I scared a lot of people…" Takiko lifted her right hand to finger the whiskers on Limdo's face. _I didn't know she liked beards so much…_ Limdo thought.

"I'm not going to grow a beard you know." He muttered.

"I know, its just fun."

Limdo rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "Before I go on with what I have to say, since you wouldn't let me say anything earlier," Takiko blushed, remembering the moment before she passed out, "I need to know something; Rachel told me that last year you kissed Jesse during the musical in front of everyone."

Takiko burst out laughing, making Limdo quirk an eyebrow. "She told you that did she?" Takiko laughed. Limdo nodded his head, wondering what he'd said that was so funny.

"That's not what happened at all and she knows it!" Takiko said after she'd calmed down a bit. "See, it was true that at the time I had been thinking of going out with him, since you were taking forever to come back, and I had a lot of pressure from….surprise, surprise, Kay. So yes, I did think about dating." Limdo gave her an annoyed look. "Well, you took forever."

"Well SORRY." Limdo rolled his eyes playfully, earning a playful smack in return.

"Quiet you. Anyhow, so it had been about a month after my first album released, so Mayra suggested that I try out for the lead in the musical. I got the part, and so did Jesse. Through out rehearsal he'd ask me out, and I'd decline his offer. I had asked the director of the play to let me only give him the usual fake kiss, and that's how we had practiced it. The night of the performance however, Jesse had different plans. HE kissed ME in front of everyone. Ever since then I've had nothing to do with him…not counting the whole party thing on Friday."

Takiko finished her explanation and waited for Limdo's reply. To him, it made sense. "Oh…I get it. You do know that whole thing with Rachel was all her and NOT me, right?" Limdo asked, trying to use the puppy dog eyes. He'd seen it work in a movie once. Takiko giggled before pecking his lips.

"Of course I know it was sort of obvious after a while." He relaxed his muscles and kissed her back.

"So does this mean that we're officially back together?" he asked as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"If we weren't back together, why would I be kissing you?" She asked him. Oh, well that was obvious.

"Just checking, that's all…how your wound is?" he asked, reaching over to pull the sleeve up so he could see it. It had been bandaged, and from what the doctor had told him it had also been stitched up.

"Actually I can't feel it at all, which is a good thing I guess." Takiko shrugged her right shoulder.

"Just wait till tomorrow…"

"DON'T JINX IT!"

"I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?"

"NO!!!"

"But you know what?"

"What do I know?"

Limdo kissed her passionately. As he pulled away, he whispered "I love you."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She'd been awake for about two days now. Takiko had found that Limdo had been right; her arm ached horribly anytime she tried to move it. Fortunately she was allowed to go home within the next day or so, so Takiko tried to stay as patient as possible. Limdo stayed with her for as long as he could, but because she was awake, he was not allowed to stay all night, though he was granted permission to stay all day till she fell asleep by night. Of course, she tried to stay up the night before, but as soon as midnight struck, Limdo was forced to leave…so much for that plan.

Takiko was now on her bare feet, walking through the hospital towards the soda machine. For some reason Limdo hadn't arrived, making her anxious and paranoid. She still wore Limdo's black long sleeved shirt that reached past the mini shorts she was wearing. Where Tomite had found her shorts, she didn't want to know.

She stopped at the soda machine, popping in some quarters and choosing a sprite. Takiko reached down and pulled the soda out of the black box with her right hand. She looked at the lid for a second, realizing she wouldn't be able to open it with one hand. Takiko sighed irritably. Great, first she gets shot, then she dies, then she gets into a coma, then her boyfriend is late for reasons unknown at the time, and now she realized she couldn't open up her sprite bottle. Now she had to go to the front desk and ask the secretary, who probably has better things to do, to open her sprite for her. How embarrassing!

But unfortunately she had no choice. Takiko turned and headed for the front desk…only to notice someone tugging on the hem of her…ok, well Limdo's…shirt.

Looking down to see who was tugging, and hoping it wasn't some lecherous man on his hands and knees, found to her relief it was only a group of small children. Takiko stared at them and they stared back at her, no one moving. "Uh….um…may I help you?" Takiko asked, her grip on the sprite tightening. Maybe they wanted her soda….

The little blonde girl who had tugged on her shirt held up a pad of paper and a purple gel pen. Or they could want an autograph, same difference. Takiko looked around; making sure no reporters had slipped inside of the building. Nope, no reporters…as far as she could tell.

Sighing once again, Takiko sat down in a plastic blue chair that had been by the soda machine. The children all started to hold out their pads of paper, and Takiko took them, signing them each in the purple ink. Some kids smiled and thanked her, others giggled and went to show their mothers, but most of them started to hug her, which Takiko thought was adorable.

As Takiko signed the last pad of paper, the girl with the blonde hair appeared once again by her side. Takiko finished and handed the pad back to the little boy, who smiled and thanked her. "Is there something else I could help you with?" Takiko asked the little girl who smiled and nodded, wrapping her small hand around a couple of Takiko's fingers and dragged Takiko along behind her.

Takiko followed, not sure what the girl wanted. As they turned the fifth corner, Takiko was dragged into the children's play room. The room was decorated with brightly colored animals from all over the world; zebra's, parrots, dogs, cats, loins, tigers, and bears (oh my). The little girl showed Takiko a cushioned chair, and Takiko sat down, not sure what was going on. "Stay." The little blonde girl told her before running out of the room, leaving Takiko alone. Takiko sat there for about ten minutes, wondering what she was doing here, or maybe the girl had forgotten about her.

The door opened, and a large group of children filed into the room, followed by some parents and a nurse, who strode over to where Takiko sat and whispered, "Thank you so much for agreeing to be the guest speaker, it means so much to the children."

Takiko looked around in alarm. "Guest speaker?" she repeated, horrified. She didn't have anything to say! "Um….oh, right, I'm the guest speaker, ha-ha!" Takiko found herself agreeing. If it meant a lot to the children, then she supposed she could make something up. The question was what was she supposed to make up? "And what exactly what should the guest speaker speak about?" Takiko whispered as the children sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on the floor in front of her.

"Just tell a story, maybe one that you liked as a child." The nurse whispered back. Takiko tried to think. Well, her mother had told her maybe one story, but she'd been to sick to re-tell it or tell her a new story, so that was out of the question. Her father never paid attention to her, and had maybe taken her to one musical, but the musical he had taken her to wasn't a story for young children. Takiko tried to make up one in her head, but she'd never been good at that kind of thing…then it hit her.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you all a story, but you all need to be very quiet so everyone can listen." Takiko told them, using the voice she used when she babysat. The children stopped whispering and gave Takiko their full attention. Takiko smiled and continued.

"Once upon a time, a LONG time ago, back in the year 1945, there was a girl living in Morioka, a small little village near Tokyo. The girls mother…"

"What was the girl's name?" Asked a red haired girl with pony tails. Takiko thought for a moment, thinking using her own name wouldn't be very appropriate for this situation.

"What would you like her name to be?" Takiko asked the child after she wasn't able to think of one except her own name. The girl thought for a moment, her adorable face scrunched up, indicating she was thinking hard.

The girls face suddenly lit up and she cried out, "TINA, her name should be TINA!" the other children cried out "TINA, YEA, TINA!" over and over again till Takiko chuckled and continued on her story.

"Tina's mother was very ill, because Tina's father was a novelist who wrote books on ancient Chinese history, and was never home, and because she was worried Tina would never be able to marry, for Tina at the time was 16 years old and still had no suitors. Not only did she not have suitors, but Tina didn't want to be interested in other men. So they moved to Morioka, her mother's home town. Tina's father had been gone for a year by then, and Tina wasn't very popular with the other school kids, due to the fact that Tina was smart and handled her Naginata better than the other girls. One day while walking home with a school teacher, who was commenting on her father's books, a thief stole her teacher's purse!" the children gasped.

"Tina grabbed her teacher's bike, and peddled after the thief. She eventually caught up with him, and got her teacher's purse bag…only to find out that the brakes didn't work!" some of the children said, "Uh-oh."

"Thankfully Tina was caught by the love of her life, Mr. Ohsugi, one of her father's former students. Tina had been in love with Mr. Ohsugi since she first laid eyes on him as a small child, and had sought after him ever since. But unfortunately, Mr. Ohsugi married two years later, and had his lovely daughter Suzuno. Anyhow, it was later that evening, Mr. Ohsugi was staying over, since he needed to speak with Tina's father, and Tina was with her sick mother. It was spring time, and if you've never been to Japan, during the spring time very beautiful pink flowers grow on the cherry blossom trees. Tina had opened her mother's door so her mother could see the Cherry blossom's, but as Tina did this, she saw a mysterious beast, a turtle with a long tail and two long heads. Tina shook her head to clear the image, and when she opened her eyes, her father stood at the door way.

"Her father had grown weak from his trip to China, and was brought into the house. He told Mr. Ohsugi that the information he had gathered in China was very important, and that he was going to make it into a book, a book that would be most important. For the next couple of days, her father was hard at work, and one day when Tina and Mr. Ohsugi got back from a nice lunch, Tina opened the door to find that her mother was dead. Tina hated her father for not being there for them, for neglecting their family. But he never seemed to care. Tina ran out of the house, and Mr. Ohsugi went after her. Tina, hurt over her mother's death and her father's attitude toward her, told Mr. Ohsugi she was in love with him. Mr. Ohsugi rejected her, and Tina told him that he needed to be home with his daughter and wife.

"The next day, no one would help Tina and her family gets ready for her mother's funeral, for they all feared that they would catch the illness. When Tina found her father was still working on the book, she grew angry and took the book away from her father. She tried to destroy it, rip it apart, but as she opened the book…she was sucked in!" the children gasped again.

"Tina found herself in a snowy landscape, and she realized that she wasn't in Morioka anymore. She was in the mountains, she could see a village below her, and she stood up and headed down the mountain, calling out her fathers name. She didn't know at that time what had happened to her. As she continued along, wondering what had happened to her, she came upon a big wooden pole with the creature she'd seen earlier etched into the top, and a girl was chained to it. The girl, chained to the pole, looked at Tina blankly before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"The girl, thinking that maybe this mountain was the mountain by her village, asked, 'is this Mt. Iwate?" the girl on the pole didn't answer. 'What are you…?' Tina started to ask, but was cut off by the girl.

"'If you don't have any business, you'd better get out of here.' Tina wondered what the girl was talking about, and as she wondered this, the snow behind her started to rise. The girl sighed. 'Here they come,' she said. Tina turned around and saw three demons materialize behind her!" the children eeped, some of the girls hiding their faces in their hands.

"Tina knew instantly that she was definitely NOT in Morioka, and looked around for a weapon. She found a plain stick, and though it wouldn't be much help, it was still something. She whacked one of the demons, yet unfortunately it didn't do much damage. Just as Tina was giving up and the demons were charging at her to devour her, a strong gust of wind pushed the demons back." Takiko continued on with her story, telling the children of how the girl defeated the monsters and fell ill and how Tina took her to an inn to heal her, only to find out that the girl was actually a man who could change into a female when he needed to use his power; wind. (This totally wowed the children)

Takiko told of how they met Tomite, and she used Limdo's prince name when she wasn't referring to him as Uruki. She told the children of how Tina became the priestess of Genbu, and how she met Hatsui, and Namame, and she told them how Uruki decided to join their group, and how they met Hikitsu. She told of how they met the other celestial warriors too. When she was telling of the last battle and of how Tina summoned Genbu, right when Tina had made her second wish, the door opened and a worried Limdo stepped quietly in. Takiko paused and winked at him, making him relax. Obviously he had freaked out when he found she wasn't in her room. Takiko finished up to the point where Tina went home.

"Wait a second, so do Uruki and Tina get together in the end?" a boy asked, irritated that Takiko had stopped where se had. Limdo had figured out that Takiko had been telling their story, but he still wasn't quite sure who this 'Tina' person was, since he was pretty sure that he had fallen in love with someone named Takiko.

"Yes, they did actually. Uruki came to Tina's world and they met up a couple years later and lived…happily ever after…." Takiko wasn't sure if she should call it that, but she really didn't feel like getting into a big discussion on the events that happened after they met up. Limdo was snickering, probably thinking the same thing.

"What was Tina's third wish?" Asked another little girl. Takiko gave her a blank look, remembering her third wish.

"No one knows that's the whole mystery of it. What do you think she wished for?" the girl thought for a moment.

"I think she wished to live happily ever after." The girl said. A boy who sat next to her shook his head.

"No, she wished to be totally sexy and that all the boys would be in love with her! Only a sensible person would wish that!"

"Why would she wish that when she already has a sexy boyfriend?" another girl asked.

"Do you think she ever met Mulan?" Another girl asked her friend. Takiko sat there with her eyebrows up. These kids were taking the story a little two seriously.

"Ok, I think she wished for the ability to be able to meet her lover again, how does that sound?" Takiko asked, though she knew that hadn't been what she wished for. But hey, the kids agreed. As the kids chattered to themselves, Takiko stood and joined Limdo by his side.

"Hey." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, who is this Tina? I was sure I fell in love with someone named Takiko Okuda." Limdo wrapped his arm around Takiko's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. The boys started to yell, "EWWWW!!!!" while the girls said, "AHHH, HOW CUTE!!!"

Takiko giggled as she pulled away and held her sprite out to him. "Can you open this?" She asked him. He blinked at it, and took it. He opened it and gave it to her, and she drank some before saying goodbye to the kids. As they left the room, Limdo spoke up.

"You have a way with kids, you know that?" He pulled her closer to him.

"I've been told that. I do baby-sit you know…well, not as much as I used to, but still." Takiko took another sip of her sprite. "So why were you so late?" Takiko asked looking up at him. He smiled at her before turning away.

"I had to take care of an errand. It wasn't anything big, just some food for the others." Takiko nodded her head. Since when had he bought the food? Usually Crin or Tomite would grab the food. Maybe they were doing something else….

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko yawned as she leaned against Limdo's shoulder. "Come on Takiko, we're home." Limdo smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the limo.

"You know, I really do think that we should have taken the Mustang, I mean it was sort of embarrassing when everyone stared at us as we left the hospital…" Takiko mumbled as Limdo carried her through the parking lot. She looked around. "Where is my car?" she was fully awake now.

Tomite, who got out of the car after Limdo, looked to Crin, who had gotten out first. "Uh….ah….um….erm….well….you see…." Tomite started only to be cut off by Crin.

"WE TOOK YOUR CAR WITH US ON THE RESUCE MISSION AND WHEN THE BUILDING BLEW UP, SO DID YOUR CAR!!!!" Crin laughed. Takiko stared for a second, she could feel Limdo tense up as Crin said this.

"What…did you just say…?" Takiko asked, anger overflowing her senses. Crin was about to answer, but Tomite covered her mouth quickly.

"YOU BLEW UP MY CAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Takiko wiggled herself out of Limdo's grasp, landing on her feet and running after Tomite and Crin; Tomite with a frightened look on his face, and Crin laughing like a little school girl.

"TEEHEEHEE!!!!!! TOMITE SUGESTED IT!!!!!"

"SHUT UP CRIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY, ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING? A SECRET LOVER PERHAPS?"

"HECK NO, WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE SITUATION?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT ITS FUN TO RUN AWAY!!!!!"

"I WANT MY CAR BACK!!!!!!!!" Takiko yelled as she chased them.

"Takiko, that impossible because Tomite destroyed your car!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, CRIN?!?!?!?!"

Limdo and the others stared at them as they ran down the street. (This would be all of their faces; O.O) It was good to have everything back to normal again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well, there we go! and guess what? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR NUMBER ONE IN THE TRILOGY!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! (PARTIES) I'm totally excited because this is my first story finished! EVER! i usually get impatient or just dont have ideas or i just don't have time. but i had ideas, i was patient, (well, more than usual) and i had the time! next chapter for my AN, i will thank everyone, and i will list the characters that will be used for the next chapter, and i will also post the full sumary of the second story. next chapter will be BIG. i promise! you'll LOVE it, promise! it will be updated by tomorow night... at latest 3 am. :P

Sango

ps. **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	33. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

It had been about a week since Takiko had come home, and it was the morning of homecoming….when I say morning, I mean like 5 am. Usually Takiko would be up by that time, but Limdo was forcing her to stay asleep till at least 9. She was healing nicely and could actually move her arm without yelling in pain.

Limdo had woken up with the sound of noise coming from the kitchen. Sighing, he swung his feet over his bed and pulled on a shirt and headed out toward the kitchen. As he turned the corner, he whispered "Takiko I thought I told you to…" it wasn't Takiko. It was Crin, Tomite, and Takara, all standing over a mixing bowl. "What are you doing, did you all get some kind of crave for…whatever you're making?" Limdo asked as he strode over to where they were.

"Kay told us that Takiko's birthday is today." Crin told him, showing him the cake box. "We're making cake." Limdo's eyebrows rose. Really? Why hadn't she told him?

"Can I put the sugar in?" Crin asked Tomite. He smiled at her, giving her the sugar box. Crin blushed, remembering the kiss they shared a week ago. They still hadn't talked about it, and things had been weird between them ever since. She measured the amount and poured it in. Limdo looked at his sister, who handed him the flour. Well, he might as well. As he measured the amount he glanced over at his sister. She hadn't used wind since the battle between their father. Maybe it was only one of those one-time-only things.

He poured it in and Takara cracked the eggs as silently as she could. They added all of the necessary ingredients and mixed it before putting it into the oven. "Hey Limdo?" Takara whispered from behind. Limdo turned, only to be showered with flower. Takara giggled as she backed away. Limdo smirked evilly. If that's how it was going to be, then fine.

He grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it at Takara, who eeped and threw some at Tomite. Soon everyone was having a silent flour fight. By the time Takiko walked into the now white kitchen, they were all against the cupboards, huffing and puffing.

"Why were you playing in the flour?" Takiko asked, crouching down next to her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Limdo asked a bit annoyed. She gave him a blank look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, causing everyone's mouth to drop.

"No way, you FORGOT about your own birthday?!?!?!?!?!" Takara exclaimed, her silver eyes wide with amazement.

"I knew it was coming up, I just didn't keep track of the date." Takiko shrugged her shoulders, wincing a bit from the pain in her left arm. Limdo stood and checked her wound, obviously noticing Takiko had winced.

"I'm telling you Takiko, it's a miracle you're healing just as fast as a celestial warrior, now don't jinx it!" he told her fiercely. She sighed and leaned against him, kissing him on the lips.

"Since it's apparently my birthday, could we not argue about this?" Takiko asked as she snuggled into him. He sighed, knowing she would never give up.

"Fine…" she smiled and passionately kissed him. She could hear the groans of disgust from her friends.

"Would you two get a room?" Crin asked.

"Yea, I don't want to see my own brother kissing his girlfriend like that!" Takara commented.

Takiko pulled away, yet she was still only inches away from her boyfriend's lips. "This is my apartment; I'll do whatever I please in my apartment." Takiko kissed him a little bit more just to gross them out some more. "Alright, we're done." Takiko laughed as she let go of Limdo and plopped herself onto her black leather couch.

"Good…" Takara muttered under her breath. Takiko started to flip channels, stopping at the movie channel. She started to watch the first Miss congeniality, the good one in her opinion. Limdo had gone into his room to change his white clothes. After about five minutes, he came back in with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

Takiko glanced at him. The past week he'd been sitting there, thinking about something. He would say it was nothing when she asked, but she could tell something was troubling him. Had she done something wrong? Her heart fell in disappointment. She hoped he wasn't thinking if the B-word. Not the bad word, but the two-syllable word she didn't want to hear. Takiko gulped, worries flooding her mind. Was it something she'd said? Had he just fallen out of love with her? No, that couldn't possibly be the reason…then what was it? Was it one of those, "to protect you I have to break up with you" things? Oh, she hoped not. If it was, he was very wrong.

"Limdo, are you SURE, 100 percent sure that nothing is troubling you?" she asked, edgy about what was to come. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Takiko, for the millionth time, there is NOTHING wrong. Stop being paranoid." He went back to his thoughts. _When should I say it? I don't think today's a god day…it's her birthday after all, she doesn't need all that pressure on her shoulders… _

He snapped out of his thoughts once again as Takiko started to massage his shoulders. She leaned down and whispered "I know something's on your mind Limdo, I know that look, you can't hide it from me and you know it." He chuckled, knowing she was right. He couldn't hide it from her, even if he tried. But where would he think without her nosing in?

He stood up, went around the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Takiko, I promise it's nothing to be worried about. Stop worrying about things you really don't need to worry about." He kissed her, pulling back a little bit, he whispered "I love you. I'm going to go to Hikitsu's place for a little while, alright? I'll be back soon." He let go of her and started to head toward the front door.

"Oh so you can tell Hikitsu but you can't tell me?" Takiko asked, a bit annoyed, he looked back at her.

"Look, it's a guy thing, woman wouldn't understand it." Limdo half-lied. It was a guy thing, but she would probably understand it if she found out…but he didn't want her to find out.

Suddenly he had Crin up in his face. "Limdo…is it a naughty thing? I'm quite sure that Takiko would understand if it was that kind of thing. Or maybe it's a male…." He covered her mouth, shutting her up. He had a horrified look on his face.

"Crin, it's NOTHING like that, trust me!!! And WHY would you think that?" Crin giggled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She giggled, walking away. Limdo shook his head, wondering how he was still sane with her around. Takara had a horrified look, and she kept whispering, "Pictures….ew….AW GROSS!!!!!" he had to wonder about her too.

"Ok, I'm going to leave before anything else happens." Limdo told Takiko, who agreed this time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko stood on the dance floor that night, wondering where in the world Limdo could be. He'd asked her to be his date a couple days ago, why wasn't he here? It was homecoming, one of the biggest dances of the year, and he wasn't here like he said he would. Was he really thinking about breaking up with her? Cold fear rippled through her body. She didn't want him to leave her, she needed him! But…he told her he loved her right before he left. Takiko rubbed her temples. This was so confusing.

Takiko wore an elegant white dress. It was sleeveless; it had a pink strip curving around the top-front part of the dress, stopping at the waist line. From the waist line, the dress poofed out a bit, curving smoothly down to the floor. She had white gloves that went a bit past her elbows. Her hair was back into a bun with curled strands falling out of the bun. She almost looked like Cinderella at the ball in a way.

Crin was up on the stage, about ready to perform some songs. She stared out at the crowd, and smiled. A rush of pure excitement rushed through her veins. She loved performing in front of people, which really wasn't all that surprising if you thought about it. She picked up the microphone.

"Alright, I'm going to perform a slow song and then a fast song, how does that sound?" there were cheers out in the crowd and she smiled. The music started, and Crin started to sing.

I feel these 4 walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared

I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
Hoohhh woah woah

I wanna run too.  
Hohhh woah oh woah oh

Breaklessly abandoning my self before you

I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel

The crowd cheered and Crin smiled, continuing to the next song.

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Crin finished her song and hoped (literally) off the stage, a bright smile illuminated her face as she skipped through the cheering crowd. As she skipped, she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. "Crin, are you alright?" she looked up to see Tomite holding out his hand. She blushed and nodded, unable to speak. He pulled her up and looked her over. "What are you wearing?"

"Well, I didn't get the memo that this homecoming theme wasn't Halloween, so I dressed up as a witch."

"But you don't look like a witch."

"EXACTLY, because I'm a GOOD, cute witch." He laughed. A slow song came on through the speakers, and Tomite looked at her. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

Crin blushed a deep red and nodded her head. He took her delicate hand (you'd never know she was actually a deadly fighter if you looked at her) he pulled her out to the dance floor, and started to dance with her.

Yeah...

"Crin, we need to talk about that kiss." Tomite whispered into her ear. Crin suddenly became self conscious.

"What about it?" she asked, mentally kicking herself for sounding conceded.

**I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still**

_**Chorus**_**  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me**

"Crin I'm serious about this! I was…no, AM serious about that kiss! I meant the things that I said, and I still do! Don't you get it? I'm falling more and more in love with you with each second that passes!" Crin's breath caught in her lungs, nothing flooded through her mind.

"I love everything about you! I love the way you throw candy at people, I love the energy that illuminates off you, I love the way you smile, the way you talk, the way you think, and I even love the things you haven't told me yet! I know that sounds kind of creepy but its true! I'm willing to give my whole world to you, everything! I'm ready to take on the good and the bad…but what I want to know is…will you accept me?" he looked deeply into her wide eyes.

_**Chorus**_**  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me**

Crin thought things through. Did she still love the man who died in her arms? Or was she willing to move on and start a new life with her love? Hm…wallowing in misery forever, or being with the one she loves in happiness?

**I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
**

Crin smiled. She made her decision. "I love you too, and I'm willing to take the good and the bad too, no more running." Tomite smiled widely and leaned down and deeply kissed her.

Takiko and Takara watched the scene from the edge of the dance floor. "Isn't that sweet?" Takara asked Takiko. Takiko smiled and nodded her head, remembering when Limdo confessed his love to her. At least Crin wouldn't have to pretend it never happened for a while.

Suddenly Kay popped up out of nowhere. "Can I take a picture of them kissing?" she asked. Takara and Takiko glared.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!!!!!!!!!" Takiko grabbed the camera out of Kay's hands and Takara smacked Kay over the head.

"Fine, fine I get it, gosh…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed….anyhow, I actually came over here to tell Takiko that's she's on in…well, now." Takiko gasped and ran to the stage and dashed up the steps. She grabbed the microphone and greeted and apologized to the screaming crowd.

The music started and Takiko stared to sing.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Takiko smiled at the screaming crowd and looked around for Limdo. He wasn't here. She tried to keep her smile on, but it probably looked pretty pathetic. She started to head toward the black piano behind her. "Alright, this is a song that we all pretty much know, or at least have heard before."

She started to play, unaware that Limdo snuck through the doors as she did so.

**When all the clouds darken up the skyway  
there's a rainbow highway to be found  
leading from your window pain  
just a step behind the rain**

**Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
there's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Skies are blue**

**And a dream**

**The dreams that you dare to dream**

**Really do come true.**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
where troubles melt lemon drops  
away above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me**

**Somewhere over the rainbow  
blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
why then oh why cant I**

**If happy little bluebirds fly  
beyond the rainbow  
why, oh, why cant I**

Takiko smiled and stepped away from the piano, ready to sing her next song. Originally it was a duet between a man and a woman, but she never asked anyone to do it, so she supposed it would work solo.

**I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleepin with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just cant seem to move on**

Takiko was about to sing the next verse, but the crowd started to scream. Takiko, confused looked over her shoulder as she sang the last line of the first verse to see Limdo coming UP onto the stage.

**Limdo:  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just incase I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

Takiko wasn't sure how, or why, but Limdo knew the song, so it was god enough for her…and dang, he had a good voice!

**Chorus:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
ohh**

**Takiko:  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that its out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**

**Limdo:  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions**

**Chorus  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
and if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hopin you'll be there for me in the end**

**Takiko:  
There are moments when I don't know if its real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation**

**Chorus:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
and if I open my heart to you  
I'm hopin you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end**

The crowd cheered as Takiko and Limdo left the stage. Takiko laughed and hugged Limdo. He smiled down at her as she pulled away. "How did you…?" she started.

"I found your lyrics strung out all over the bed upstairs a couple nights ago, and I practiced." Takiko laughed some more.

"I was wondering where those went! And why didn't you tell me you could sing?! My gosh, what else have you not told me?" Limdo laughed and kissed her passionately. He knew what he was going to do now. He knew he had to say it tonight.

"Takiko, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he asked her. Takiko was about to say something, but principle Alice came on the stage with the homecoming queen and king results.

"Hold on a second, alright? After this, I promise." Takiko told him, pecking his lips. He rolled his eyes. _Women, _he thought.

"…The winner is….Takiko Okuda and…her boyfriend." no one knew who Limdo was exactly, but hey, it worked. Takiko blinked a couple times, not really sure if she should react at all. She found Limdo dragging her to the front again. Takiko let herself get crowned with a silver tiara with diamond studs in it, but Limdo refused to wear the crown, saying it would make him look dorky. Well, the guys crown was kind of dorky.

Apparently they had to share some dance together apparently. Its not like they wouldn't have danced later anyhow…it was just a bit weird due to the fact that everyone was watching. "I feel like I'm being stalked." Limdo muttered, making Takiko giggle.

"Just pretend they're not here." Takiko whispered back as the music started.

**Find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again**

Takiko let him guide her, his strong hands gripping her waist. "You know Crin and Tomite just got together?" Takiko informed Limdo.

"It was bound to happen."

"Yea, I know…I was watching it happen, cuz you know, it was in the middle of the dance floor, and I just remembered when you told me you loved me."

**You are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything**

Limdo's eyebrows rose, remembering it too. "Well, I actually did it when we were alone."

"Well, maybe they're different than us."

"Maybe, huh? I'd say they ARE much different."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yea, I know. I'm just pointing out."

**And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah**

"Hey Limdo, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Well, I was wondering; did you ever become the emperor of Hokkan?"

**You calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now**

Limdo was silent for a couple of minutes. Takiko wondered if she said something wrong.

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"I almost did, but I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to be a stupid emperor, reduced to sticking my butt on a stupid throne. I only wanted to be with you. And I still want to be with you."

**And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this**

"What about you, Takiko? Do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, what makes you think I wouldn't want to?"

Limdo smiled, knowing it was the right time.

**And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this**

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

**And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this**

"Takiko, I really need to talk to you."

"Why can't you just talk to me here?"

"Too many people, that's why."

Takiko sighed, and leaned up to kiss him. Your always the same."

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this**

"That's why you still love me." Limdo teased, taking her hand and pulling her towards the double doors that lead to the outside world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo pulled the limo over next to a lake. Takiko got out, and for the millionth time asked, "Why are we here?"

"Just go get changed, you won't want your dress messy." Limdo tossed her an extra pair of clothes. She sighed and turned her back on him, heading up to the bathrooms. As soon as she was done changing, she came out with her dress in her arms. She wore blue Levis' and a black sweater with a V-shaped neck line. Her Genbu necklace twinkled in the starlight. She tossed her dress into the car and slammed the door shut, and headed down toward the lake, her converse slipping a bit on the wet grass.

Takiko stopped behind Limdo, who looked at the glassy lake. The moon was large and full, and thousands of stars shone overhead. It almost looked like the lake back in the book. "So what's the point of coming out here except that it's pretty?"

Limdo turned, the look in his eyes made her shut up. "You said you wanted to be with me, right?"

"Yes, you would be correct." Takiko answered, not sure where this was going. Limdo nodded and sat on the ground before lying on his back, looking up at the stars. Takiko did the same, since it seemed like Limdo wanted her to.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

Takiko lay there, looking at the shooting stars at they passed through the sky. Limdo was silent, but Takiko could hear the rhythm of his breathing. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, her arm over his chest. He smiled nervously, gulping. Fire flies danced in the air, they're glow illuminating their faces.

_**Chorus:**_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Limdo rolled over to his side, and looked deeply into Takiko's light brown eyes. "Would you be willing to stay by my side forever, no matter what happens?" Takiko seemed to be a bit confused now, she obviously didn't know why he was asking this.

"Of course I am, didn't you get the picture?" She laughed a bit, her eyes asking what he was trying to say. He smiled down at her.

"You'll see."

_**Chorus x2**_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

He sat up, and Takiko followed his example. He searched his pockets for something, she tried to see what he was looking for, but he had made it so she wouldn't be able to take a peek. "Limdo, what are you doing? I don't understand this at all! Why are we here? What have you been thinking about the past couple of days? I do not believe that its some guy thing!"

"Close your eyes." Takiko sighed as she did what he ordered.

"Alright, now open them." She opened her light brown eyes, and gazed upon a beautiful ring with a beautiful diamond arrangement that looked almost like flowers, its band made of pure silver.

"Remember when I was late to arrive at the hospital?" Takiko only managed to nod her head, her insides frozen, her breath ragged with amazement. She wasn't sure she could speak even if she tried.

"Takiko?" she looked up into his silver eyes. "Will you marry me?" Takiko stared into his eyes, unable to look away. She knew the answer right away, but she couldn't speak for a second. She was going to have to.

"Yes, or course I'll marry you!" she smiled brightly, her face shone with happiness. He let out a sigh of relief, his fingers slipping the ring onto Takiko's left ring finger. As soon as he was done, he was hugged tightly by Takiko, who squealed with happiness. He laughed and stood up with her in his arms and swung her around, laughing along with her.

Takiko couldn't believe it! She was engaged to her true love. She was going to live with him the rest of her life! She looked at the ring again before she looked back into Limdo's eyes with love. They reached for each other, their lips brushing. The small kiss turned into a passionate kiss, filled with love and happiness. They didn't know what was in store for them, but they were willing to accept it with open arms, whatever came their way, they'd face it together; always.

And I'm singing

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**You Know You've Gone Insane When- End**

**Alright thats the end! hope you liked it! here is a summary of the next book in the trilogy; **

**(dunno the name yet...help me out people!) **

**Takiko and the gang are leaving to Japan for the third semester! Takko has even bigger obligations now than ever! **

**1) she's playing Christine in Phantom of the Opera with Limdo as Roul! (messy)**

**2) shes got three jobs now; trying to get known in Japan, waitress, and modeling! **

**3) Genbu has appeared and has told Takiko that she must re-gather her warriors together to restore the world back to its origional balance!**

**with romance blooming in the air, prison breaks, and the revealing of several pasts, as well as plan her upcoming wedding, how is Takiko suposed to handle everything? **

**summary; end**

**k, so i'd like to thank my reviewers especially! (which by the way, just because this was the last chapter doesnt mean u dont review people) and i'd also like to thank my friends for keeping me focoused not only with the story, but also with school and other things! i'd like to thank ARI for writting varrious lyrics and drawing outfits for the characters and for putting up with my constant nagging! (shes probably laughing right now as she reads this) **

**there will be many characters still in the story. Kay, Takara, ad Kazuza will still be sticking around. elie will come back in the third, i promise...actually she'll be there for the wedding, so i am giving the creator first dibs if she wants to make another character to stick through the second story. i will have the limit of 10 new characters, and surprize! Byakko warriors will be appearing as well as well as other Genbu warriors, even some Suzaku and Seriu warriors! just help me out with the name for the new book and i will update after i get back from vacation! also, i will try even harder to update if you guys send me reviews!!!!!!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Sango**

**ps. REVEIW LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!**


	34. Author's note

For those of you who read the story 'You know you've gone insane when" when it first was published, I'd like to say thank you for your support. For those of you who didn't, and have just finished, WELCOME TO DOOM!!!! LOL JK!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to announce the sequel to "You know you've gone insane when" is now out! The title is "You know you've lost your sanity when" so it's quite obvious that it's a sequel, if not at least written by the same author. : P

So please enjoy the next story, and don't forget to review!

Sango


End file.
